Betrayal by Blood
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Year 7 with Emma, Harry, and all. DH version! After Dumbledore's betrayal, Emma is left to pick up the pieces and help Harry with his unknowingly suicidal mission by betraying him herself. EDr, RHr, HG, NL, others
1. Fateful Night

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore none of this belongs to me. Emma and Pippin and other OC's are mine as are any plot twists.

Author's Notes/Summary: Year 7 with Emma, Harry, and everyone. THIS IS THE DEATHLY HALLOWS VERSION. Because I wrote year 6 before the book was released, i had to rewrite the ending of year 6 to make it compliant, so this year will start with the end of year 6 picking up at the final battle on the Astronomy Tower (so it is very similar to that chapter in year 6) and then jump right into the aftermath.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fateful Night**

She watched, horrified, as Snape cast the spell, and Dumbledore, hit by the green light, fell over the tower. Her despair and anguish of watching it, the shock of the sense of betrayal, was shared only by Draco who was being dragged back down by Snape and the other death eaters.

She momentarily saw Harry fling the invisibility cloak off and run after them. She flung her cloak off and raced to the edge of the tower and looked down. Down, where her headmaster had fallen, where her boyfriend and bond-mate was currently being dragged by their former professor. Down, where the chaos reigned. She peered down at it all like some story book princess, separate from it all, a silent witness to its testimonial.

And she wept.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Harry was in the hospital wing with everyone else. He sat, numbly listening to everyone else's recounting of the night after he had told them how Dumbledore died.

"Wait," Lupin said quickly. "You said Emma was with you?"

"Yeah, she led us out when we couldn't see," Ron said.

"Where is Emma now?" Lupin said panicking.

Harry jumped to his feet. "I didn't see her come down the astronomy tower," Harry and Lupin ran to the tower.

They burst through the door and saw Emma leaning over the edge. Harry rushed forward and grabbed around her waist. Emma threw up on his shoes.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" she choked out as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "This wasn't supposed to be the plan! It should have been us," Emma sobbed. Harry's eyes teared up, and he started crying too.

Lupin pulled her into a tight embrace. "Emma, it's not your fault he's gone. It's Snape's," Lupin said.

"No!" Emma said pushing herself away. She shook her head trying to clear her head, her emotions. "You don't know. You don't understand. It was SUPPOSED to be us! I mean, we are nothing compared to Dumbledore!" Emma shouted. Lupin led the hysterical Emma down the stairs and to the hospital wing. Harry grabbed her hand.

"I don't understand how we could have been fooled by Snape," Emma heard Pomfrey say.

Fleur, who had been sponging Bill's face (after the bonding moment with Mrs. Weasley), saw how distraught Emma was and rushed to her. "Qu'est-ce que ce?" She said in rapid French, and started asking Emma if she was alright, what happened, what she could do to help . . .

"I don't understand why," McGonagall said. Everyone whispered their agreement. Emma watched all of them in their sorrow, and the first spark of understanding and anger began to flame within in but she suppressed it until she had time to think it over, away from others where they wouldn't have to bear the brunt of her emotions. "I think," she spoke up, hoping at least this part would ease part of their conscious's, "well, I think part of it was to save us," she said quietly from her seat. Everyone stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"Last year, the night we got back from school, Bellatrix stole Draco in the middle of the night and took him to Voldemort. He was forced to join. Voldemort gave him an impossible mission, a suicide mission, to punish the Malfoys for embarrassing him."

"What? How do you know this?" Lupin said. Everyone watched Emma in shock; not even Harry and the others knew this.

"Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore. We tried to prolong it, but that only angered Voldemort, and Voldemort isn't . . .kind when he is angry." Emma added remembering Draco's 'punishment.' "Snape, who made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa, and was forced to watch over Draco. Dumbledore figured it out. He told us there was a plan! He made me promise not to pry and figure it out. I promised. I had no idea that this was the plan!" Emma choked. "It should have been us," she said softly. "I followed him up. I wanted to be there when it happened, rather than in another room. We are always separated when things happen to us; this time I wanted us to be together. I was there with you, Harry. He succeeded, but couldn't kill Dumbledore. We were okay with that," she shrugged, the void that was always part of her demeanor giving off an eerie vibe to everyone.

Harry stared at Emma. He saw the hurt and shock on her face, and hated Snape even more for causing so much pain. "Dumbledore didn't want the two of you to die," Harry spoke up. "He didn't want Draco to be a murderer, and he didn't want the two of you to die."

"So? It still would have been better if he was alive, and we weren't." Lupin pulled Emma into a hug.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing, Emma. I don't even like the thought of losing you. You are going to be important in this war. You are important to all of us," Lupin said lovingly.

"And if Draco is important to you," Harry said, "Then, I guess I can learn to tolerate him."

Emma laughed tearily. Partly over Harry's attempt at being friends, and also over the shock of McGonagall and Lupin and Tonks when they heard that. "Ah, l'amour!" Fleur said excitedly. "This is the man I 'ave felt around you," she said happily.

Emma hugged Fleur. "Thank you," she said. Fleur was supporting her even if she didn't understand the situation.

Emma gave Lupin and Harry one last hug, and ran to the Room of Requirement. The swell of emotion over the news of Dumbledore's death was all-consuming, even more so than Cedric's death had been.

Lupin watched Emma leave. "What on earth is she talking about? What does Lucius's son have to do with this?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Um, . . ."

"They dated for a short period. It was a huge scandal right after break," McGonagall explained.

"Actually, they are still dating," Harry said.

"What?" McGonagall and Lupin cried at the same time.

"Emma and a Malfoy? Oh, Riley is going to kill me. Then you, Harry, for knowing about this and not telling anyone, and then Lucius, for having a son like that, and then probably Draco before he grounds Emma for life," Lupin said.

"You might want to intervene before he kills Draco," Hermione said. "They are. . ."

"They have been dating since last year," Harry cut in.

Lupin sat down. "My cousin and Emma . . ." Tonks said.

"Don't mention you're related, or Riley will come after you too," Lupin muttered. "God, if Sirius wasn't dead, this would kill him."

Harry looked at the others. "Can you imagine what would happen if we said they were bonded," Harry whispered.

"They are still dating?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded. He sat down and Tonks squeezed his shoulder. McGonagall stood up.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you before the ministry gets here. Hagrid, would you and the head of Households to come to my office. Ask Slughorn to come as the Head of Slytherin please?" She asked. Hagrid nodded.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Later, a knock was heard on the door and she was slightly surprised. She wondered briefly who it could be and decided it was probably Hermione or Ginny—if they could tear themselves away from Harry and Ron. While she was the first people went to for comfort, she was generally one of the last people thought of as needing it.

She was surprised when she saw her Dad walk in. A seat appeared opposite her but he moved to sit on the sofa next to her. "I thought, when you weren't in your dorm, the worst of things," he confided as he hugged her closely. "Ginny told me you would probably be here."

She held on to him tightly. "It's not fair," she whispered.

"I know," he hushed as she held onto him like she did when she was a child. He stroked her hair with his strong, sure hands as she, for the first time since she was a child, cried in his arms. She desperately wanted to believe that everything would be alright now, that her dad would make everything right like he use to. "No one would have, or could have, expected this. Not even from Snape."

She wiped her nose with her handkerchief. "No, in a way, I am not so surprised. They were kindred spirits, he would have asked Snape to. That isn't what angers me," she fumed. She knew her dad was curious and she momentarily wondered how much to divulge. How much to finally tell her dad after all these years to explain and ask his advice on what was happening now.

Dumbledore had used her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_So, the tone has been set! I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed my version of year 7, The End of it All. It is officially my most reviewed story with over 200 reviews! You guys rock! _

_The next update finishing the end of year 6 will be soon. I am writing year 7 now, so updates should hopefully begin in a week or so, and be continuous!_


	2. Fight, not Flight

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore none of this belongs to me. Emma and Pippin and other OC's are mine as are any plot twists.

Author's Notes/Summary: Year 7 with Emma, Harry, and everyone. THIS IS THE DEATHLY HALLOWS VERSION. Because I wrote year 6 before the book was released, I had to rewrite the ending of year 6 to make it compliant, so this year will start with the end of year 6 picking up at the final battle on the Astronomy Tower (so it is very similar to that chapter in year 6 but with a different tone) and then jump right into the aftermath.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fight, not Flight**

The other girls were sniffling and still in shock as they prepared for the funeral. "I don't know what to wear . . . I can't believe this," Hermione said sitting on her bed looking at her closet without really seeing anything. Emma could tell the other girls were also in a stupor.

"If you don't have a black dress you can wear your black school robes," Emma offered as she finished pulling her blonde hair up in a bun. She put on her mother's pearl necklace her father had passed on to her when she was younger and that she always wore with her black dress; she placed in the matching pearl hair pins in her bun. Classic, simple, sophisticated. Maybe a little elegant, she thought, but decided since it wasn't a state funeral for a dignitary she didn't know but one for a man she had trusted implicitly yet been deceived by, she didn't particularly care what she looked like. She would go and pay her respects, as best she could considering, but she had some words for Dumbledore as soon as his funeral was over.

"How do you have something in your wardrobe for everything?" Lavender asked pulling her out of her reverie.

Emma shrugged. She was the only one ready. "My grandmother always told my mother to have one black dress. You can wear it for any occasion, but then you are prepared for . . . something like this that takes you completely surprised. During times of War, it seems like it is a uniform," Emma said thinking how many times her mother had to go to a funeral, how many times she has gone to them the last few years. "I have been attending state funerals and such my whole life," she said as she grabbed a black shawl and walked out as the others finished getting ready, Pippin at her heels and seeming to understand this was a solemn occasion. She managed to get outside before the majority of guests and students flooded the field so she took the time to brace herself against the flood of emotions.

Something caught her eye at the corner of the forest and she walked to have a closer look. A few tears ran down her cheek as she saw the group of unicorns. One of them approached her. "It's almost like my mother is reaching out to me," she whispered to the unicorn. She stroked it on its nose. "Thank you," she whispered. She and the unicorn looked into each others eyes and the unicorn galloped off.

She found her father in the crowd and took shallow breaths as the students began to arrive. She took a seat between Riley and John, who had moved up from his lowly chauffer days to Riley's right hand man. Something about being between the two of them seemed to fortify her against everything. She wished desperately Draco was there—especially considering he was currently in Malfoy manor with his mother and psychotic aunt—to help her through this.

When it was finished she walked leisurly to the lake as she continued to think things over. She didn't go to her and Draco's oak tree, it didn't feel right with him hiding, but chose a beech tree instead. Pippin sat on her lap and she scratched his ears as she thought over what she needed to learn.

Harry saw Emma sitting by herself, and walked towards her. He wanted to check on her since she didn't sit with the other students. "Harry, my boy," Rufus Scrimgoer called out, walking up to him.

"Minister," he said. He pretended to listen to the minister as he asked Harry to promote the ministry in public. "You seem to have forgotten what I told you during Christmas, minister. I am Dumbledore's man through and through."

"Well, I thought that now, perhaps, since Dumbledore is gone. . ."

"Rufus," Riley said, walking up to them. He gave Harry a friendly nod and wink.

"Perhaps I should step in and make something clear, before you get too far over your head. If you wish to see Harry, then you will have to talk to me first. My wife was Harry's godmother and cousin, and now with Sirius gone as well, I am going to take up my duties as Harry's cousin. Emily would want me to watch over Harry now that he knows he has family."

"Of course, Riley, of course. I wasn't trying to overstep your boundaries. Wouldn't dream of it, the way you handled that Scandinavian dispute last month. Just remember what this could do for us, Riley. We need the support," Rufus said as he walked off.

"Bloody politicians," Riley said as he watched Scrimgoer walk off. "I meant what I said, Harry. I won't let anyone in the ministry pester you. We are family, even if you haven't known it."

Harry nodded. "I know that, sir. I appreciate it, too. Emma is like family to me."

Riley nodded. "Your parents did make Emily your godmother. She was delighted. Even after she died, they never got anyone else. If you ever need anything, Harry, you have family." Harry nodded. They shook hands, and Riley watched as Harry walked towards his daughter, soon to be joined by Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not coming back next year, even if it opens," Emma heard Harry say. "I am going to look for the horcruxes like Dumbledore wanted me too."

"We are coming with you," Ron said. Harry told them no.

"Harry, we have had plenty of time to turn around and abandon you. We aren't going to start now," Hermione said.

Harry stared at his two friends. "I don't suppose you want to come too, do you Emma?" Harry asked.

"If you want me to," Emma said shrugging.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close as she rested her head on his shoulders. "I do. I think Dumbledore would want us to. I am going to the Dursley's first. Dumbledore wished for me to return one more time, then I . . .I think I am going to go to Godric's hollow. That is where it all started, and I need to go there."

Emma nodded. _What Dumbledore wanted . . ._ "You would have liked the place if you had seen it, before, I mean."

"Before that we need to go to my house. Bill and Fleur's wedding," Ron reminded them.

Riley watched the four of them sitting there. "I know you would have loved to see them grow up together, Emily," he whispered into the breeze. "This is as close as it gets. I just hope I don't lose her too."

"I wouldn't underestimate your daughter, Riley," Lupin said. He and Tonks had walked up to him. Lupin looked down at the four of them too. "She is much more powerful than you give her credit for."

"I have no doubt of her ability, Remus, just afraid of her mortality. Potters don't seem to live long in wars," Riley said.

"Emma will probably outlive all of us," Remus reassured him. "She is a very special witch."

Riley nodded. "I know. I _know_," he said knowingly, "it's just, as a parent, I want nothing more than to keep her in my sight. Maybe lock her in a tower somewhere."

"Believe it or not, Riley, I do understand. I love Emma as a daughter, too. But she is determined to help Harry in any way she can. I don't think anyone can stop her once she puts her mind to something. Just like both of her parents," he mused. "She is slightly more diplomatic than any other Potter I've ever met, so she must get that from you."

Riley grinned. "It's nice to know something of me rubbed off on her," he nodded.

"A lot has, don't doubt that," Remus said kindly. They watched as the group separated and Emma joined them. Tonks gave Emma a huge hug, the love radiating off of it making Emma smile. It was exactly what she needed.

"Take your time with your goodbyes and packing," Riley said. "I will wait for you."

"Thanks, Da," she said. She hugged him and Remus before turning to leave. She only got three steps when she was joined by Seamus and Sinead, and her guard who all said hello to Riley and Remus. "Are you all coming back next year?" Emma asked them.

They nodded. As they walked back to the castle, she looped her arm through Finn, her Slytherin guard, before he had to go to his common room. She then slipped her arm through Brian's, her Gryffindor guard, as they headed to their common room. "Bri," she said before he went upstairs, "I appreciate you guys, the fact I can trust you guys, more than I have ever told you," she told him. He gave her a grin and a salute as he walked up, his goofy grin making even her smile.

She was going to miss them.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

She found her father waiting with Remus, John, and a few other ministry officials from his department. She got into a carriage with her father, John, and Remus after they put her luggage on top. "We need to slowly start phasing out," Riley said. "We are the only department I know I can trust, but it is only a matter of time before Voldemort starts infiltrating all of the departments.

"Thicknese is the one I am most worried about," John said. He was use to speaking around Emma regarding business. "He is so flighty in the mind, it wouldn't be hard to charm him."

"What if they go for underlings first?" Remus asked. Emma simply listened to their conversation but didn't really pay attention. They arrived at the station and Riley charmed her luggage to arrive home before they apparated to their manor. "So Harry really is going to leave school then?" Riley asked when it was just the two of them.

She nodded. "Dumbledore asked him to do something, only Ron, Hermione, and myself know about it and we want to help him as best we can."

Riley took a seat in his armchair and sighed. "I don't like this, Em."

"I know."

"In a way, it is nice that you won't be at Hogwarts, I am afraid of what will happen there with Dumbledore gone. Things are going to be bad, Em. I'm not going to lie."

"I know, but we are both fighting," she said. She was so proud her dad wasn't going to just pack them up and move to Fiji . . . Again. "I have to help Harry. I don't know what I can do, but I have to."

"You always know what to do, Em. I don't worry about that," he said with a wry smile. "Just make sure, while you look after Harry, you look after yourself."

She hugged him and then sat on the arm of the chair. "I wish I could do something for you, to ease your mind and protect you. Hermione confided in me ways she is going to protect her parents, and I am sure the Weasleys are going to look out for each other, but what about you, da?" she asked, and for a millisecond, worry seeped out into her tone.

He cupped her chin. "Don't worry about me. I've been through one of these wars, I'll get through this one. Now, first thing we have to do is make sure that if and when the ministry falls, we are prepared. I have already started placing protections around this house. Only the two of us plus Remus and Tonks can pass through the barrier. If you bring others here, there are procedures to get them through," he said going over the various spells and enchantments he put into place. They continued to spend the rest of the day making preparations for safety.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to all the people who found this! Special thanks to **iceball, Shadowmoondancer, year1989, **and** Tayloralexandra **(yay, someone from my covenant fanfic! That one will be updated soon, just waiting on my beta)._


	3. Final Potter Standing

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So now we are moving on to book 7 (Deathly Hallows). THis takes place after the end of book 6, but before we see Harry in Book 7. We will see Harry next chapter (I think)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Last Potter Standing**

Emma, muddled in her own thoughts, walked down from Hogsmeade to the castle. She had to know; she needed answers.

She knew, though, she wouldn't like what she would hear.

She walked upstairs and found her way to the Headmaster's office without anyone noticing her presence in the castle. She walked up the staircase and was only mildly surprised to see Snape in the office. "I never would have suspected you for coveting the headmastership," she said, alerting him to her presence.

She saw a momentary flinch, the only alert to show she had startled him. "Miss O'Neill. And what could possibly bring you to Hogwarts, during the summer, and alone?"

"I need answers," she said.

"I have none."

"I didn't come to see you." She walked up to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Ah, Miss O'Neill, I confess I am slightly surprised it took this long for you to come to me."

"Well, I thought with your dying and all, I should pay my respects by waiting a day or two. Then I had to wait for my father to let me out of the house."

"I can only imagine how Riley is feeling right now."

"Yeah, well, I am not here about my dad. I am here because of Harry. No, I take that back," she fumed. "I am here because of me."

"I . . ." Dumbledore began.

"No excuses, Dumbledore," she said, a very thin veil on her fury. "How could you? I couldn't be trusted with the truth? Only as far as you would lead Harry?"

"Which is more than I know right now," Snape muttered.

"And you," she turned on Snape. "You knew why he was letting me do this, why he was so relieved I volunteered to guard over Harry's mind. I thought at first, after the ministry battle a year ago, that it was because I was really going to help Harry. You didn't ever once say 'no worries Emma, Voldemort is too frightened to use the connection again.' No," she ranted, "you let me go on and on for over a year thinking I was helping just because you knew it would keep me out of your way, that I would be too exhausted to go any deeper into what was happening."

"I think that sums it up," Snape snarled, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Emma, we knew you would be able to see. I confess that when you volunteered to guard over Harry's sleep, it seemed the most opportune way of keeping your focus away from my plans."

"No more lies, Dumbledore. I want to know what is going on. What is so important that I . . ." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Dumbledore gave Snape a look and he left the room. "There is more to these Horcruxes than you have told Harry and I. And I don't mean their locations, either."

Dumbledore sighed. "No doubt you know more about my personal past than most."

Emma nodded. "You mean Grindelwald and Ariana?" she asked. "You often thought about them, especially at the beginning of the year last year after you acquired the ring."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The ring was more than a horcruxe. It was a Hallow."

"But…truly? The stone," she gasped, comprehension dawning on her. (a/n: Growing up in a wizard family, like Ron, she knows the stories).

"Yes. I realized that my weakness for power surfaced again, and in my fear I decided not to tell Harry about the Hallows for fear that he will go after them rather than the horcruxes."

"Not to sound impertinent, sir, but if you really believe Harry's character to be so weak, then you don't know Harry."

He sighed. "I do, but I am still afraid. So in my fear, I left him breadcrumbs, and I am hoping Miss Granger will be able to slow him down, keep him from acting first, thinking second."

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded. "What do you plan, then? And I want to know everything. I can't help if I don't."

"You won't help if you know."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort doesn't, I believe, know of the Hallows, but the time will come when he will go after the elder wand."

"Your wand," Emma whispered. "But I can hide it now, he'll never find it."

"No, that does not matter because even when he does find it, it will not work for him the way it should. Harry will go after the horcruxes with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger helping him."

"I am, too."

"I am afraid, though, Miss O'Neill, of a time when you will be forced to chose your loyalties."

She just stared into his sad blue eyes. "I have long been afraid of that. I will make my choice when the time comes. That is not for you to worry."

"But I do. You do not have a choice."

Emma nodded frustrated, resigned.

"But you will be able to help Harry along the way, and after." Emma waited for him to continue. "This is a journey that he must discover on his own. You can not divulge this information to him before he is ready." He peered down at Emma, almost as if he wanted to come out of the portrait. "The sword of Gryffindor is one of the few ways to destroy a horcruxe. Feindyfire will also work, although I doubt of Harry or Ron's capabilities of producing and controlling such a curse." Emma had to agree. "Basilisk poison as well, but I do not believe that they will be able to procure that."

"And it would seem odd if I happened to fetch some and have it with me," Emma snorted. She wasn't afraid of unleashing emotions to a room full of portraits.

"True," Dumbledore grinned. "Now, the locket I believe has gone missing. I believe it was carelessly tossed out by our friends in Grimmauld Place. The cup was entrusted to Bellatrix and Rodolfus Lestrange, and I can only imagine one place they would entrust their valuables," Dumbledore explained.

"Gringotts," Emma mumbled.

"Nagini will, of course, be easy to find near Voldemort," Dumbledore continued, "and I believe he discovered Ravenclaw's Diadem."

"Where would that be hidden?" Emma wondered.

"Here, I believe. Tom always did feel an affinity for Hogwarts" Dumbledore mused.

"We can stop all of this!" Emma argued. "Why not stop it now? I can search for the Diadem here . . ."

"There is a seventh Horcruxe, Emma, that Voldemort must destroy himself," Dumbledore began. Snape reentered the room at that moment. "Nearly seventeen years ago, when Lily sacrificed her own life as a shield, the killing curse shattered Voldemort, and a small piece latched itself onto the only living soul in the vicinity."

"Oh my sweet Merlin," Emma whispered, completely floored. "All this time, I thought it was amazing how close the two were, it always felt more than just their minds being close but . . ."

"I wondered if you would be able to sense it all those nights you were in Harry's head," Dumbledore said.

"But this can't be!" Emma muttered. "Surely, . . ."

"Do not run from the truth, Emma. You have always been a person that could, and would, accept the truth for what it is, no matter what the truth contains. That is what I am relying upon you for now."

"So I just stand by and let Voldemort kill Harry? There's nothing I can do, is there?"

"Yes, there is. You and Snape must work together on this. It is essential that Voldemort is the one to kill Harry. Not only this, but Harry must be willing, and accept his fate."

"Sure, just walk to his death," Emma deadpanned. She sighed, massaging her temples, knowing that if Harry knew everything, that people would die if he didn't, then he would walk to his own death willingly.

"So what must we do?" she asked, nearly sick with the thought of what was happening, what had to be done.

"So long as Snape is here at Hogwarts, the students will be safe. I can not let the Carrows have control of the school."

"They won't," Snape said, speaking for the first time.

"If I do this, keep Harry on the right track and go after the Horcruxes," she turned to Snape, "I need you to look after Draco and me da."

"I will. So long as Voldemort continues to think I am the master of the elder wand, Draco is safe. And I will try to keep him here in school, away from Voldemort."

Emma wanted to hug the man knowing what the sacrifice could possibly be if Voldemort got his hands on the wand.

No, not if. _When_ she thought.

"So your grand plan is for Harry to destroy the horcruxes, and then kick the bucket and we can kill Voldemort?" she asked trying not to give up hope. There had to be another way, even if Dumbledore couldn't see it.

"If all goes well, Emma, he will return to us."

She didn't see how. "And if not?"

"There is one last Potter still breathing," Dumbledore said, peering at her over his half moon spectacles.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's notes: Special thanks to **TaylorAlexandra **(Ah, thanks! I have been writing her for so long it's nice to know other people find her interesting too :) **Iceball** (ah, thanks! It's nice to see some familiar faces again!) **animecrazy **(Thank you!!) **year1989** (Thank you!!) **Shadowmoondancer** (So glad it wasn't boring! There are some places closer to the book than others coming up).


	4. Phase One

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Phase One**

Emma lay on her bed. _For the greater good_ popped into her head, and she hated the phrase with a vengeance. She had always looked for the truth in people, could feel it when with them thanks to her empath and leglimancy abilities, but she hated it at times like this.

_If all goes well he will return to us_ Dumbledore had said. How? How could Harry come back from the dead? She had been thinking over the stories of the Three Brothers and wondered if Dumbledore meant for him to actually get the three Hallows after all. It was the only way she could think of for Harry to come back after dying.

_Manipulative old coot! How could this have happened?!_ She wanted to yell, scream, or tear her hair out with frustration because as Dumbledore had said, she had seen the truth, she knew the truth. And the truth was, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault that a piece of Voldemort lay in Harry's soul. That happened long before and there was nothing he could have done to reverse it. She couldn't either. She may be able to feel emotions, feel souls, read minds, but separating souls was something drastically different than changing emotions.

She was entertaining the idea of somehow getting a dementor to kiss away only the Voldemort part of Harry's soul when her father knocked on the door. "Emma, honey," he said coming in. "Anything from Dumbledore?"

"Nothing remotely uplifting or inspirational," she muttered. She couldn't tell him about the horcurxes or the Hallows. "He and Snape planned his death. He was slowly dying. And he plans for Snape to become the new headmaster to keep the school relatively safe."

"The underground is gaining in strength," Riley said. "I have a few people already placed, and contacts with Belgium, American, Canadian, Russian, and Spanish sources. John and I are placing my department abroad."

"But you don't plan on going, do you?"

"You are not leaving Harry, am I correct?" he asked although he already knew the answer. Emma nodded. "Then no, I am not leaving. I know how to hide in plain sight well enough and still fight. We will win, Emma. We have to," he said simply. He wrapped Emma in a hug. "In the meantime, we have a wedding to go to tomorrow. The house elfs finished wrapping the gifts."

"I feel sorry for Lupin," Emma said. "I can just tell how much Andromeda and Ted dislike him being a werewolf—especially Andromeda. How is it she can be married to a muggle born and disown the Black family, and still threaten to disown Nymphadora for marrying Lupin?"

"It has never been easy for Lupin, you know that," Riley sighed. "And I am afraid that some prejudices are so strongly ingrained into our society, especially ones driven by fear, that they are extremely difficult to change."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning Emma and Riley apparated to the Tonks' house where the wedding was to take place. Emma rushed upstairs to find Nymphadora. "Its too bad we can't go all out and do the facials, wraps, spa packages, and pamper you," Emma said as she helped Nymphadora get ready.

"I am just so excited that this is finally happening," Tonks said, her happiness and joy spilling over. Emma grinned. "I don't care about the rest of it, or others. I just want Remus."

"Well, you will have him till death do you part," Emma grinned making Tonks dance about.

"Emma, thank you so much for being my bridesmaid and standing up with me."

"Are you kidding? I was just so happy you asked!"

"And why wouldn't I?" Tonks asked surprised. "You are so important to Remus, and me," she hugged Emma. "I know how Remus thinks of you as a daughter, is it alright if I think of you as a cousin? I'm not that much older than you after all," she smiled.

Emma hugged her tightly. "I would be honored. And, well, we sort of are cousins."

"Because of you and Draco?" She asked and Emma nodded. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" Tonks said conspiratorially, making Emma grin as she finished getting both of them ready.

A little girl walked down the aisle with the rings and then Emma followed after her. She grinned at Lupin who stood waiting for Tonks to come out with her father acting as Best Man standing with him. Lupin looked so happy, and so much better than he had been lately that she was able to put all other thoughts out of her mind.

A moment later and Ted was walking Nymphadora down the aisle. While Tonk's parents may not have been happy that Lupin was a werewolf, Emma could tell that Mad Eye, who was sitting in the front row, was happy and proud enough for both of her parents.

She wondered if, and when, other people found out about her and Draco, if she would have anyone support her the way Mad Eye was supporting Tonks.

'_I think we have time to worry about that. If we get through this war, I will make such a good impression with your dad and everyone, don't worry,' Draco teased but she knew he wasn't as light hearted as he was trying to sound._

'_I have to stand by and watch him die, Draco. I can't do anything about it.'_

'_That is why Dumbledore trusted you,' Draco said. 'However much you dislike it, he knew you would see the truth of the matter. If only we could be sure of getting out of this.'_

Emma hugged Lupin tightly as everyone was finding their seats. "Congratulations!" she said happily. "Whatever you do, do not regret this," she warned. "You deserve so much happiness," she said.

"I won't forget it with you in my corner," he promised. It was a small, but intimate affair, with Weasley's making up a good portion of the attendance. She was able to push all sour or black thought out of her head until after the couple was seen off and the other guests went home. "

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Multiple Harrys?" Emma repeated. She turned to Lupin. "I am coming."

"I don't know Emma, we already have plenty of people."

"Uncle Romulus, I am coming," she repeated. "I'll stay as a Harry in the house in case anyone of the death eaters decide to look in once they find out we have multiple decoys."

Lupin sighed. "We would need someone to stay with you, Emma. I don't know."

"I agree with my Em," Riley said. "We will stay inside the Dursley's house," he decided.

"But wouldn't it be better if you flew?" Lupin asked. "You are a better flier than some of the other duplicates we have."

"I don't care," Emma shrugged. "He's my cousin, I am going to help." Mad Eye didn't seem thrilled by the idea but Riley and Lupin persuaded him.

'_So they took the bait?' Draco asked. _

_Emma could tell he seemed distracted. 'He's there, isn't he?'_

'_We are in a meeting,' Draco drawled. He sounded ill. 'The muggle studies teacher isn't missing anymore.'_

'_Sweet Merlin,' Emma whispered. 'As sorry as I am for her, I am afraid she will be but the first in a long line of victims this summer.'_

'Al_l I can say is thank Merlin for the __occlumency__ you and I have. If he even suspected I was talking with you,' Draco mentally shuddered. 'But I don't know how else I would get through the meeting otherwise.'_

'_Snape has arrived, yes? And they know the date?'_

'_Yes, and I gave him the signal that your end is holding up.'_

'_Morrigan above we are going to need help,' Emma whispered._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to all who read and those who reviewed! **Year1989** (ah, thanks!!) **TaylorAlexandra** (lol, I will be updating Redemption soon, too) **AnimeCrazy** (Ah, thank you!) and **likewow** (I love hearing from new readers! It's nice to see my story is still finding new people! THank you!!)_


	5. Flying High

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Profit from this! Only OCs and plot twists belong to me.

_HUGE APOLOGY for the long delay! First my computer crashed, then it was fixed, then it needed to be rebuilt :Grr:_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flying High  
**

Two days later she found herself gathered around the rest of the rescue party and Riley placed a disillusionment charm on both of them before they mounted their brooms and joined with the others on the journey to Little Hanging. "Isn't it going to be weird, being Harry?" Ron whispered.

"Why? I've been in his head often enough," she teased. Ron stifled a laugh. She flew between Ron and Fred, her fingers dropping down to skim the tops of a cloud. "I am going to miss quidditch," she said sadly.

Mad Eye gave the signal and they began their descent. Harry burst through the door on the side and everyone was smiling and saying hello and being ushered inside. "What's going on? Why are there so many of you?" Harry asked when everyone was crowded in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter next to where Emma was sitting on the counter top.

"There was a change of plan," Mad Eye explained, going into detail about breaking the curse early. "And with half of us disguised as Harry, it will throw off whatever guards he has placed."

"No," Harry said stubbornly. "I can't let you do that."

"Yeah, because fifteen against one is great odds in your favor, Harry," Fred joked.

"Especially for a bloke who can't do magic yet," George added.

"You can, and you will," Mad Eye said, all his eyes glaring at Harry. "You can willingly give over the hairs or we will take them forcefully."

Emma felt his reluctance and tried to give him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Harry. You will be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"I know," she nodded, and Harry knew she did know. Looking around he gave in and pulled out a few hairs. "Alright, everyone who is going to be a Harry come over here and get your polyjuice. I have clothes in this sacks," he said pointing to the bags he dropped on the floor. Emma, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George lined up next to Moody. Hagrid tossed a reluctant Mundugus over as well to make it even. "Well now, bottoms up," George said happily.

"Wow, we are identical!" Fred said happily peering at George. Emma would have given anything to see their faces, but as it was, she couldn't see hardly anything in front of her. She heard Hermione tell Harry his eyesight was awful and she had to agree. Someone handed her glasses and she gladly placed them on her head. "I somehow went from only child to octuplets," she said making Fred and George laugh.

"Wait," Harry asked as everyone was being divided up. "Where are Emma and Mr. O'Neill going to be?"

"Right here," Emma/Harry said gesturing the house.

"That's insane," Harry said. "The death eaters are sure to come looking in here to see if this is all a trap."

"All the more reason to give them a show," Emma said brightly, his own face grinning back at him reassuringly. He wondered if his face was ever that reassuring when it was him trying to comfort someone, but he felt that it was all Emma. "Go. We'll meet up soon," she promised.

The Emma-Harry practically shoved Harry into the side car on Sirius' bike. "Happy flying," she said trying to make her voice sound cheerful instead of her normal void and flat voice. Now he knew what he would have sounded like if he was a projecting empath. Kind of creepy, all in all, he decided, and not for the first time, he was glad he wasn't burdened with that fate. She and Riley watched as everyone took off. "It's madness, Hagrid. That is the first place they are bound to look."

"She volunteered for it, 'arry," Hagrid said. "I'm sure . . ." the words weren't out of his mouth when the first death eaters began to swarm them. "Duck, Harry," Hagrid yelled.

Emma saw them swarm and she and Riley watched as the battle unfolded. "Should we do something to draw them here?"

"We don't have to," Riley said, pointing to the three death eaters coming to the house. Emma grabbed her wand and they waited. Instead of getting closer, though, they changed course going after Mad eye and Mundugus.

"They think he is with the most skilled," Riley pointed out.

"I know but . . ." the words died in her throat as they saw Mad eye's body falling to the ground.

Emma cast several spells inside the Dursley house before her father had time to say anything. Soon enough, several death eaters swarmed back to them.

'_What are you doing?' Draco demanded._

'_They can detect the magic being performed here. I want them to think it is Harry so that they will let off on the others,' she explained._

They soon had several death eaters swarming to the Dursley house. "Brooms then, Emma," Riley said tossing her her broom. They mounted and kicked off, leading them away from the house and in the opposite direction of the Tonks' residence.

"He's got them!" one of the death eaters shouted and several veered off to chase after Harry and Hagrid. Emma heard her father swear under his breath with the change of events, and they veered around to face the remaining death eaters. Emma knew her father was a good flier back in school but was happy to see he could still handle a broom.

'_Snape is sure making everything look realistic,' Emma muttered darkly._

'_Lives are at stake, of course he is making everything look real,' Draco muttered. 'Voldemort is practically given him the headmastership of the school.'_

'_Makes you a shoo in for head boy,' Emma sighed. _

"Did you see where the body landed?" Riley asked when they defeated the death eaters that hadn't run away.

"Just somewhere over there, I'm not sure," Emma said pointing. They flew over but didn't see anything. _'Em, they have the body, you aren't going to find anything.'_

"I don't think it's there, da," Emma said sadly.

"No, I don't think it is," Riley agreed. They veered off and had to go far off course to ensure they weren't being followed. "We've missed our portkey," Riley announced looking at his watch. "We'll take evasive maneuvers to fly to the burrow then, just to be on the safe side." Emma nodded, already feeling the poly juice wear off. She made sure to grip her broom as she began to transform back.

"On second thought, a disillusionment charm, too," Riley decided casting one on Emma then himself. "Don't want a Death Eater to find the Former Minister of Foreign affairs or his daughter."

She grinned even though he couldn't see it. "Do you believe in the greater good, Da?"

"Yes," he said. "You are worried about Harry."

"He is going to do something stupid, I just know it," she sighed. "Like tonight. He must have if they figured out which one was him so quickly."

"He is still young, Emma. Too young, I think, for such a burden," Riley said thoughtfully. "I see how hard your life is Emma. I can't imagine what it is like to know the fate of the wizarding world rests on your shoulders. Harry is dealing as best he can."

"Can I slap him if he gets as bad as he was in fifth year?"

Riley laughed. "Only if he gets as bad," he joked.

When they finally landed within distance of the Burrow they were apprehended by Lupin and Bill, both who looked vivid with their fury and grief. "What happened?" Riley demanded. "Riley O'Neill, married to Emma Potter, patronus is a wolf hound, best man at your wedding," he told Lupin.

"Da, someone's hurt, someone other than Moody," Emma said. "Who? I call you Uncle Romulus," she told Lupin. "And like I wouldn't know it was a fake person acting as my father, Uncle Romulus."

"Snape used a hex and it took George's ear off," Lupin explained leading them inside. "Moody. . ."

"We saw. We didn't find the body," Riley said. "That's why we were late but someone else beat us to his remains."

"We might be using that underground railroad of yours sooner than we thought," Lupin said. "First Thicknese, now a snitch. It seems he is still two steps ahead of us."

"No, he isn't," Riley said. "He didn't get Harry, did he? He wasn't ready for multiple decoys. He isn't ahead, just bloody lucky today," he muttered.

Emma sighed. _More than luck,_ she thought.

"Em, you are okay," Harry said happily, hugging her.

"What happened?" she asked as they entered the living room.

"Kingsley had to return but he is fine," Lupin began. "Voldemort found Harry when he tried to use his signature move and disarm Stanly Shunpike." Emma glared at Harry, waves of disappointment rolling off of her throughout the room.

"Em, I couldn't kill him, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Bullocks, Harry!" Emma said coldly. "Of course he knows what he's doing. He joined the Death Eater Ranks. He _chose_ a side," she said eerily calm, yet tingles of disappointment still wafted around him. "Am I the only one who forgot we are in a war?"

"Someone must 'ave slipped information," Fleur spoke up, agreeing with Emma. Emma thought it funny that the empath and the Veela were thinking the same thing. "That is the only way they could 'ave gotten the date but not the information there would be so many 'arrys."

"No," Harry finally said. He knew Emma was upset with him, that Lupin was upset with him, but he had to speak up. "I trust all of you. We can't let ourselves divide on this. I trust none of you to sell me to Voldemort."

_No, I am betraying you to Dumbledore,_ Emma thought. It felt as if it amounted to the same thing.

"You disagree?" He asked Lupin.

"You remind me of James, who considered it worse than dishonor to not trust a friend." It was left unsaid how they were ultimately betrayed by a friend.

"Emma," Lupin turned to Emma. "Mundungus?"

Lupin and Riley waited for her to answer. "Nothing but a coward. He didn't sell out Harry. He was planning the whole time how to get out of this in the kitchen."

"Then we are back to square one," Riley muttered as Harry stormed out. '_How am I going to keep him alive when he does stuff like this?' she asked._

'_You will. Voldemort is seething right now. My father's wand snapped.'_

'_I am just thankful you and your mother still have a wand. Not that you can use it against the dark lord, but still.'_

'_That makes two of us. We will get through this, Em. No matter what, we go together.'_

_She gave him a cynical smile. 'Either way.'_

"Harry, you must stop!" Hermione yelled at him as Emma walked outside. "Don't let him into your head!" She turned on Emma. "I thought you were supposed to keep them separated!"

"Hermione, I told her to stop," Harry said, surprising Hermione and Ron. "Is it fair to have her kill herself to save me?"

_I wish he would stop saying things like that_ she thought ironically. She walked up and touched a finger to his scar and dulled the pain around it. "I can't separate them, Hermione. Not without a highly trained Dementor or some magical equivalent of brain surgery."

"I don't want you to have to suffer any more. I should have told you to stop long ago."

"I should never have started," she admitted. "I was glad to help while I could." She met his eye. "For the record, I believe you about the wand."

He grinned. "I knew you would," he said making her grin.

"What are you two conspiring about now?" Ron asked laughing.

"Wands. Voldemort was torturing Ollivander," Harry said. Then quickly changed the subject because it angered Hermione. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Emma promised.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked.

"She and Riley are sharing a safe house with Lupin and Tonks," Ron said. "No one, and I mean no one, knows where it's at."

"If I was going to hide, I'd hide with Riley," Harry said making the other two look at him. "He hid himself and Emma when she was a baby for years. He has to have more than a few tricks up his sleeve."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Jeanne **(Thanks! I hope you are reading this far to see it!)_, _**LikeWow** (THank you! I love showing what JK has left out : )** TaylorAlexandra** (Ah, thank you! I have been with Emma sooooo long now. And I am updating Covenant today too!) **AnimeCrazy** (I think she is wondering what she is going to do, too : ) **Year1989** (Thank you!!) __**ShadowMoonDancer** (Trouble is so much fun!!)  
_


	6. Balance

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Balance  
**

Between the wedding and the trio leaving school, Molly was a train wreck. Emma couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. Not just because of the barrage of questions that Emma stealthily ignored, but because the anger continually spiked as each day passed.

She did _not _want to be there when Molly finally passed her breaking point.

She arrived, hoping to catch a few moments alone with Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny, but Molly found her first and shooed her into the bedroom. The mountain of presents seemed to be attacking the bed—and winning. "I am so glad you are here, Emma. Things are just so hectic. I will get someone else to help you in here," Molly said, and Emma was partially surprised she didn't lock Emma in the room. She knew she had thought about it a few times with the trio.

She looked back to the presents and wondered what Molly wanted her to _do_ with them. A moment later the trio was locked in with her. "Hey Em," Harry said happily.

"You guys look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar," Emma observed.

"Pretty much. Mum walked in on the three of us talking," Ron said grinning.

"Bet that went well," Emma grinned. "What was the strategy session about?"

"The you-know-what," Harry said softly, afraid that Molly would be on the other side of the door listening.

"We're clear," Emma said as she started stacking the gifts in organized piles along the wall. "What about the horcruxes?"

"I was telling them what I learned in that book I found," Hermione explained as she carried over two presents to add to the pile Emma called 'dinnerware and flatware.'

"That was a fascinating book," Emma said, making Hermione oggle her. "What?"

"It was vile! And Horrible! The stuff in that . . ."

"It was informative," Emma said. "Magic isn't all good and white. Nature is about having a balance of good and evil."

"Yes, but that book was _not_ balanced," Hermione said.

"No, but magic is. Good and evil. Right now, aren't we trying to balance the scales once again?" she asked. "Trying to stop Voldemort, who weighs everything very heavily on the negative side? Anyways," Emma huffed as she practically dropped a heavy box in a new corner. "Poor Tawnya," she said reading the tag on the gift. "They aren't going to even like this gift," Emma predicted staring at the box. "How is Ginny handling everything?"

"Better than mum," Ron spoke up. "She is like everyone else in my family: curious, but accepting it for fact."

"Where are we going first?" Emma asked.

"I still want to go to Godric's Hollow," Harry said. He frowned when Emma and Hermione shared a look. "What!"

"I tried saying earlier Harry, but shouldn't we focus on finding the Horcruxes?" Hermione said. "That is why we are going to all this trouble. The house will still be there when we are done."

"What do you think?" he asked Emma.

_I wish he wouldn't ask me._ "I think Hermione's right. We should at least decide where we want to look for the Horcruxes. As . . . awful as that night was, I don't think Voldemort has been back there."

"More importantly," Emma continued. "He would expect you to return there. We need someplace else first."

"Fine, whatever," Harry said as they finished up the presents. He huffed out of the room, followed by Ron who shrugged. "Sometimes I think this is going to be more difficult than we expect," Hermione spoke up when it was just the two of them.

_You have no idea_ Emma thought. With nothing else to do and not wanting to anger any of the others she decided to return to Lupin and Tonks' house and take care of some society business for the last time. _'Something is building up, Em.'_

'_I know. All this tension is making me jittery.'_

'_Snape was given headmastership of Hogwarts. The Carrows are going to be joining the faculty.'_

'_Makes me glad I'm not going,' Emma laughed. 'but that isn't what you wanted to warn me about was it.'_

'_The ministry is about to fall. It is only a matter of days.'_

With that cheery thought, she sat down to write to her guards.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Emma," Tonks knocked on her door.

"Hey, come in," Emma answered. Tonks took a seat on Emma's bed while Emma finished fixing her hair for Harry's birthday party. "You are positively glowing," Emma grinned.

"No secrets from you, huh," Tonks laughed. "How long have you known?"

"Doesn't matter," Emma said, sitting next to her and hugging her. "Congratulations! Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Either!" Tonks said happily. "So long as they have 10 fingers and 10 toes. Remus," she said, and her joy disappeared suddenly. "He . . . he is afraid that the baby will take after him, you know? And . . . I think he is disappointed."

"Dora," Emma said hugging her closely. "He is not. He is scared. Beyond scared. He hasn't had anyone to care for in so long. For so many years before he met me he was alone with no one to worry about but himself. Now he has you and me, and now a baby on the way. He's terrified," Emma explained, "but not disappointed."

"I think I needed someone else to tell me that," Tonks said. "Sometimes, it feels as if . . . honestly, sometimes I think he regrets marrying me."

"Dora," Emma said forcefully. "You need to stop doing this to yourself. This is the happiest Remus has been in years. Everything is so good that that fact alone terrifies him. I guarantee you, when he holds your child for the first time, it will be the most awe inspiring site for him. No more sadness," Emma ordered, placing a hand on Tonk's face and taking away the fear and doubts. She wanted only joy and happiness now for her Uncle and Tonks.

"Let's go wish that cousin of yours a happy birthday," Tonks said, grinning happily. "And for your next birthday I am going to throw a huge celebration so you and Draco can be together. That gives us 10 months to defeat the dark lord," she said happily.

Emma hugged her. She was overwhelmed by the surprising support she found in Tonks. _'Tell her I appreciate it, too,' Draco added._

Emma, Riley, Lupin, and Tonks arrived and were escorted down to the party. "That looks like it healed nicely," Riley told George looking at the wound.

"His jokes are coming along better, too," Fred added. "For awhile I worried it addled his brain."

"Hey, just because it put me on par with yours," George said.

"Emma!" Fleur said happily pulling her over to meet the rest of her family. "This is my maman and papa. You remember Gabrielle, non?"

"It is a pleasure," Emma said shaking hands.

"Enchante Ah, I can see what our daughter meant," Apolline said knowingly. "There is something different about you."

"You have been such a good friend to our Fleur ever since she first came for the tournament," Monsieur Delacour said gratefully.

"The pleasure is all mine. Fleur has been a wonderful friend to me as well."

Suddenly a silver weasel patronus struck into their gathering and Mr. Weasley's voice spoke. "The minister is coming with me," it said before dissolving.

"Lupin!" Emma called out, trying to find him and Tonks. He and Tonks were saying a quick goodbye to Harry and running towards the fence. They crossed over, he gave a quick wave to Emma, and then they rushed off to disaparate.

A moment later Arthur and Scrimgeour arrived.

_(slight POV change here)  
_

"I need to speak with Harry, and Ron and Hermione as well," Scrimgeour announced. "Perhaps Ron can show us the way, then," he said dismissing Arthur from following.

The trio shared a look and led the minister into the sitting room. Scrimgeour took the saggy armchair while the trio turned the gas lights on, illuminating Emma leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. "Ah, Miss O'Neill. Had I seen you in the party I would have required your presence as well."

"Which is why I am here," Emma said flatly.

"I would like to question Ron first," Scrimgeour started. "Then…"

"No, all of us or none of us," Harry interrupted.

"Very well," he said looking at the four of them. Emma had remained standing off to the side, eerily as if she knew why he was there. He always got that eerie feeling with O'Neill's daughter. "Well, I am sure you know that I am here in regards to Dumbledore's will."

The shocked faces on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces weren't unexpected. Neither was the calm, relaxed, and unsurprised one of Emma's. He wondered if he had ever seen the minister's daughter surprised. "Why has it taken this long to tell us this?" Harry demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said. "He wanted to examine whatever was left to us. You had no right! The law was created to prevent dark objects from being passed on. Do you honestly believe Dumbledore would pass on dark magic? To his students?"

"Do you plan on a career in magical law, Miss Granger?" he asked. "Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?"

Ron stumbled on his answer, confirming what he already had figured out. "Then why would he leave things to the three of you when his personal bequests left the entire estate to Hogwarts?"

"Not even Emma?" Harry asked surprised.

"Then why is she here?" Hermione asked. "Wasn't the point to interrogate us without the supervision of a legal guardian?"

"You are of age and do not require a legal guardian present," Scrimgeour pointed out. "And the terms of the will asked for Miss O'Neill to be present upon the reading to the three of you."

"But he didn't leave anything to her?" Harry repeated.

Scrimgeour ignored Harry's question and pulled out the will. "To Ronald Billius Weasley I leave my deluminator in hopes he will remember me when he uses it." He took out Dumbledore's deluminator. After questioning Ron about it he continued on with the will. "To Miss Hermione Jane Granger I leave my book _The Tales of __Beedle__ the Bard_." When she didn't have any reason behind the bequest he moved on to Harry. "To Harry James Potter I leave behind the first snitch he caught at Hogwarts to remind him of the rewards of perseverance and skill."

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore would leave this to you?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Because of the flash memory," Hermione said, making Harry and Ron look at her, surprised she knew anything about quidditch.

"This snitch will remember your touch, Potter. It is the perfect place to hide a small object only accessible to you." He handed the snitch over but nothing happened. "There was one last thing," he announced. "Dumbledore left you the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Emma watched impassively as the argument continued on over the sword. Truth be told, she would have had a heart attack if Scrimgeour brought the sword. It wasn't anyone's to pass on, but the will was a clue. She hoped they would see that later.

"You go too far!" Scrimgeour yelled as Harry antagonized him. Everyone was fetching wands, jumping to their feet.

"Minister," Emma said suddenly drawing his attention. "I believe this concludes your business," she cautioned. She and Harry were the only ones who hadn't touched their wands, she hadn't even moved from the wall.

There was a heartbeat of pause when suddenly Riley followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed in. Riley stepped next to Emma. "Minister," Riley said.

"O'Neill," Scrimgeour said backing off of Harry. "That is all then," he told the trio.

"So he didn't leave Emma anything?" Harry asked again.

Scrimgeour opened up the will. "To Miss Emma Lily O'Neill, I only hope for the peace you seek in a chaotic world and reassurance on the fork in your path." He grabbed his bag. "Not anything he could physically leave."

_Fat lot of good that bequest does me_ she thought. Half of her problems were thanks to Dumbledore, the other half—being an empath—there was nothing he could do about it. Everyone watched the Minister leave and finally started to eat dinner.

"See you tomorrow, Harry. Happy Birthday!" Emma said trying to relieve the tensions of the night.

The next morning she arrived with Tonks and Lupin since her dad had to work at the ministry, and was shown to Fleur's room where she spent the morning with Gabrielle and Apolline in assisting with Fleur. Finally she walked down and had Ron show her to her seat next to Tonks. "Blonde?" Emma smiled.

"I thought we should match," Tonks winked. "I told Harry about the anti-werewolf legislation."

"People are pricks," Emma shrugged. "I only wish I could go around changing everybody's mind. Screw free will," she said trying to make Lupin laugh, but she didn't get a reaction.

She figured she would give him one more day to shake off his case of nerves before she yelled at him. Suddenly the wedding started and everyone turned to see Fleur glide down the isle.

After the lovely ceremony everyone began to dance and talk. The father-daughter dance began, led by Fleur and her father, and Lupin bowed. "May I?"

She grinned as she took his arm and a moment later they were waltzing across the floor. "I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself, Uncle Romulus."

"Let's not go there," Lupin said. They changed the topic to something more cheerful as they enjoyed the rest of the dance.

She found Charlie next who asked for a dance. "It has been a long time since I have seen you, Emma. You look lovely."

"I see you have regrown your hair," she teased. "Didn't your mother trim it just last night?"

"Did she?" he teased. "Have you heard from John and Bridget?"

"They are well. My da hired John in his department, well, until all of these problems started and his department moved underground, that is." They continued to chat about various members of the society they both knew until the song was over and another Weasley cousin asked her to dance. The number of Weasley's at the wedding alone guaranteed she would never be without a partner.

Another waltz started and she found herself with one of Fleur's cousins this time. His English was only so-so so they had to speak in French. Suddenly, all of Fleur's French-speaking cousins wanted to dance with her. She was saved by Luna who was carrying two plates of food. "You look like you were attacked by a vernidelio."

"I feel like it," Emma admitted, thanking her for the food.

"This gives us a chance to talk!" Luna said happily. "A gnome bit me earlier today, and Harry truly looks like a Weasley."

"Congratulations," Emma said, thinking most people wouldn't get close enough to a gnome to get bit, let alone be excited about it.

A waiter with champagne walked by and they each grabbed a flute. They found a corner in the tent where they could talk and chat without interruption. Eventually Luna went to find her father to leave, and Emma thought it looked like Mr. Lovegood and Viktor Krum were arguing. Before she could figure out why another gentlemen asked for her hand she found herself back on the dance floor.

When the song ended, before anyone else could ask, she found Viktor taking her hand. "I have been waiting to talk to you all evening," he said. "I am happy to see you are well. Cedric would not like to see you unhappy."

Emma nodded. "And you? How have you been Viktor?" she asked as they talked amiably. She was happy that at least by the time the dance ended he didn't seem as upset as he had been when talking to Mr. Lovegood. Being an empath had some advantages at least.

'_Em, you need to get out of there,' Draco warned suddenly _making her tense up_._

A moment later, a patronus appeared and Kingsley's voice boomed into the crowd. "The Ministry has fallen."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_A big thank you to my beta (WeasleyXisXmyKing) for always betaing and the the encouraging words!_

_special thanks to** TaylorAlexandra** (ah, thanks! sorry it took so long with the update) **Year1989** (thank you!!) **Iceball** (I don't know if Emma meant kill him, but I read the chapter with the impression that Stan knew what he was doing, that he chose to join.) **LikeWow** (Thank you!) and **AnimeCrazy **(thanks!!)  
_


	7. Blind Faith

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore Harry does not belong to me. Only Emma and other OC's do.

_**Author's Notes** The school year just started, and updates might become sporadic because of it. _

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **Blind Faith**

Pandemonium ensued as guests rushed everywhere. Before Emma could blink, Lupin and Tonks were surrounding her as if they sensed an imminent threat approaching. "Where's Harry?" she asked, trying to find the trio. She didn't want to lose them yet, but Lupin and Tonks kept their grip on her.

Death eaters swirled in moments later. _'Are you here?' she asked Draco not wanting anyone to hex him._

'_No, I am still at the ministry,' he said._ Both were too busy battling after that to talk any longer.

Suddenly Lupin and Tonks shoved her down, covering her with their bodies as a hex flew over. She used a mental spell to body bind the culprit "We need to get beyond the apparition shield," Tonks said as the three of them rushed away from the house.

Most of the guests had already left, only a handful had stayed behind with them and the Weasley's to fight off the death eaters. "Hulytreim," Emma cast.

"What the hell was that?" Lupin asked as the death eater collapsed, twitching for a moment.

"SomethingI picked up from the society," Emma said. She saw Padraig, Seamus' older brother, out of the corner of her eye cast another of the society's spells at a death eater.

They weren't sure which of them were hit—her or Draco—but suddenly everything went black. The roar of fighting was heard but nothing beyond that. "Em," Lupin said. He wrapped an arm around her waist .

She didn't know how much longer the battle lasted; it didn't seem like it lasted long, but each passing second when she couldn't see felt like a lifetime. "We are getting you home," Lupin said, picking her up. Tonks squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Be glad you can't see yourself right now, Em," Tonks said happily.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked nervously. "What else happened?"

"Oh, nothing much," Tonks said. "You just have some odd . . . rash, or something. Lupin is much better at these spells than I," she continued. "He'll have you up and about in no time."

Emma groaned and buried her head in Lupin's kneck. "Take care of that before the eyesight, please," she said. She heard the rumble of Lupin's laughter in his chest, glad he wasn't in a sour mood anymore.

"I didn't see you get hit," Lupin said. "It seemed as if suddenly you were there, but then I blinked and you were different."

'_I think I got the blindness spell,' Draco said. 'But I didn't get anything else.'_

'_They must have happened at the same time, then. I thought I was hit with something too, but I don't know what.'_

'_I managed to aparate back to my grounds; I had a house elf help me in. My mother is going to be worried sick over this, first the Dark Lord punished my father for his wand failing him, and then I show up like this?'_

'_Lupin should have us fixed in no time,' Emma hoped. 'I have to find Harry.'_

"Okay, Emma, what can you sense?" Lupin asked.

"My sense of smell is fine, I can still touch, and hear, and if you have any chocolate I can tell you if my sense of taste is still okay," she teased. They must have arrived back at their safe house because she felt as if she was on a bed. "And my sixth sense is in working order because you are in your cool-calm-worried-to-death mode," she told Lupin. "I guess it is now my fifth sense instead of my sixth," she added thoughtfully.

Lupin laughed. "The first spell shouldn't be hard to remove. The blindness might take some time to wear off," he cautioned. She heard him perform the spell, and felt as if a sheet of cold slime had been dumped on her for a moment before it burned then disappeared. "Now you are back to your beautiful self," he assured her.

"_My mum just walked in and told me the same thing about the blindess," Draco said. "Thankfully it was after the other spell wore off. I have no idea how to explain how they just disappeared."_

'_Me neither,' Emma said._

"Do we know where Harry and the others are?" Emma asked quickly, her blind eyes searching the room not knowing where to look.

Lupin squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I will find out. They apparated out in the pandemonium."

"They will surely go to Grimmuald at some point, right?" Emma asked worriedly. How would she find them if they were already separated?

"I will stop by there myself as soon as it is safe," Lupin vowed. "Rest. It will help you regain your strength."

"Uncle Romulus," Emma said reaching out for his hand. She squeezed it when she found it. "You worry, but look at you. You will be a wonderful dad," she promised. "If I had to pick anyone else, besides my Da, I would pick you in a heartbeat," she said.

She felt him get choked up, but also angry. He didn't say anything as he walked out.

She still sensed Tonks in the room. "Dora?" she aksed.

"I am right here, Em," she promised. She reached for Emma's hand.

"I didn't mean to make him angry," Emma said. "I just want to reassure him," Emma added. "He is going to be a wonderful dad, regardless if your child is a werewolf or not."

"We both know that, I think it will just take time for Remus to accept it," Nymphadora said. "And he was frightened seeing you hurt."

"I am fine, though. Operating with 5 senses," she joked.

She heard Dora laugh. A moment later the bed dipped and she felt Tonks sitting beside her on the bed. "I was scared, too. And then when Riley finds out, he is going to skin me and Lupin alive for letting any harm come to you."

"I am not a china doll," Emma sighed. "And this isn't permanent. Just enough to keep me from joining Harry and the others," she sighed.

"You will find them again. If anyone can find them I am sure it is you," she promised. "Can I ask you for a personal favor, Em?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Of course."

"Remus and I want you to be our baby's godmother," She said. "I know it seems like a lot to ask, and you are probably overwhelmed now with everything, just think about it," she asked.

"I don't have to, Dora. Yes!" she said happily hugging her. "I am honored!"

"We can't think of anyone else we would rather have," Tonks said stroking Emma's hair. "You really are like a part of our family, and … you will love him or her regardless of what he or she is. You can teach our baby so much, Em."

"You are going to make me cry, Dora," Emma teased. The sentiment was just permeating the room from Tonks.

"I have another question, one I didn't want to ask—especially around Remus or your father…" she sighed and Emma knew it was something bad. "If something happens to you, Em, just as a precaution, do, that is I mean how… how do I get word to Draco for you?"

Emma was surprised with the question. "What?"

"I would think Draco would want to know."

"Oh, Dora," Emma said. "You won't have to, I can promise you that."

"I want to, though. It seems only fair he should know. A place I could send a letter or something, I am not sure how you communicate," she said.

Emma tried to process everything. _'I can't tell her the truth,' Emma said._

'_No, I don't think we should,' Draco agreed._

'_What do I tell her?' Emma asked._

"Dora… I don't want you to risk it to get word to Draco. I am sure he will find out regardless, I'd think the daughter of a ministry official—especially an order member—would become well known in the death eater's ranks," Emma said. "But you have no idea how much the offer means to me, Dora. I never expected anyone to accept Draco and me, and you go so far above and beyond what I ever wished for," she said honestly.

Tonks hugged her. "Of course, Em. You are increasingly becoming like a sister to me," she said. "And Draco is a cousin, after all. One I always felt sorry for, even though I never met him," she said. "And, unlike my own parents, my own family, you are so accepting of Remus and I, and our unborn child. I can't get my parents to accept my husband, and they refuse to acknowledge our baby. I keep hoping it will change when they see him or her, but I have no delusions that you can change people's prejudices," she sighed sadly.

Emma squeezed her hand. She felt Tonks get up as another person walked into the room. Her senses told her it was her dad.

"I'm fine, da," she promised. "Just a small mishap," she said, trying to make it cheerful.

He pulled up a chair as she told him about the wedding and the aftermath. He told her about the growing strength of the underground he was developing. "With the takeover, though, it is going to be nigh impossible to get people out. We are starting slow, but already the legislation that is being put in place," he shook his head, not that Emma could see it, but she could feel his disgust and fear.

After she and her father had said goodnight, she lay back against the pillows and talked with Draco until they both fell asleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The trio heard the alarms go off and rushed to see who it was that had entered Grimmuald place. They were always afraid a Death Eater would arrive and Snape had squealed on them.

"Lupin!" Harry said happily as they walked back into the kitchen.

"How is everyone?" Ron asked quickly.

"Your family is all fine, Ron," Lupin assured him. "No one was captured, thankfully. Most of the guests managed to apparate away before the death eaters became too numerous, the rest of us came away relatively unhurt."

"Isn't Emma coming?"

"Emma is recuperating," Lupin said.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Harry asked quickly.

"She was hit with a couple curses; right now she is waiting for her eyesight to return to normal. She should be fine in a matter of days," Lupin assured Harry.

Harry eyed him. They shared a look as Lupin offered his services to assist them in whatever way possible. "What about Tonks?"

"She will be better off without me for now," Lupin said.

"But the baby!" He listened to Lupin make excuses. "You are pathetic, Lupin. Running away and abandoning your child."

"He or she will turn out like me," Lupin argued.

"James would be appalled, so would Sirius. My dad didn't choose to abandon me!" Harry argued, slightly surprised, but mostly relieved when Lupin lashed out at him. He was glad to have struck a nerve.

The others looked at him when Lupin stalked out. "What? If it gets him to stay with Tonks and their child it was worth it," he argued. "Let's go back to planning. I hope Emma comes back soon. She knows the Ministry best," he said. Ron knew some things from having visited his father but he didn't pay attention—or forgot to mention—important little details.

It took nearly a fortnight for Emma's sight to be back to 20/20, her father wouldn't even hear of her leaving the house until it was back to perfect. "I don't care if you still have 4 normal functioning senses and 1 functioning extra sensory sense, you need all of them to go with Harry," Riley said pointedly.

She sighed. She knew he wanted to keep her close by for as long as possible, so she humored him. So long as the trio was holed up in Grimmuald place she wasn't worried.

She spent her evenings after the others had gone to bed talking to Draco mentally, but the night before she planned on leaving she contacted Snape. Using a modified version of the two way mirror, she used the mirror in her bedroom at Lupin's to talk to Snape.

"You will be joining them, soon, I suppose Miss O'Neill," Snape said from his own mirror in the headmaster's office.

"Very," she agreed.

"They are planning on going to the ministry, I can have Phineas tell me if he knows when they leave," Snape said. "But Granger has been very good at keeping the portraits from reporting to me."

"I will find them, I am not worried. How shall we destroy the locket once we get it?" Emma asked.

"I switched the swords, we need to coordinate when we can meet."

"I can't talk to you every night to give your our coordinates," Emma pointed out. "I highly doubt I will get time to talk at all. Unlike the others, I know this is going to be a long trip."

"With Draco as this years' Head Boy I will be able to converse with him quite frequently. I dare say if anything interesting develops you will have Draco tell me," he said unconcerned. "Just remember Ms. O'Neill, it is imperative you keep Harry on the horcruxes, not the hallows."

"Remember to keep my da alive," she said. "But I trust you, Snape."

"The last person to do so I was forced to kill," Snape pointed out.

"He asked, and you did it," Emma said. "I am glad you are on my side, especially since I have no idea what side I am actually on. In a war with 2 sides, I find myself the mysterious 3rd party."

"You will have a choice to make at some point."

"There is no choice, I am afraid," she sighed. "That is what Dumbledore was trying to tell me, what I already knew."

"Everything is a choice, even the ones that seem like they are not," Snape told her.

Emma smiled. "You would make an excellent headmaster, under different circumstances. And the perfect headmaster considering the present circumstances."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She was frustrated with Lupin, though. It didn't happen often—hadn't happened ever, really—but she was certainly frustrated now. She knew Harry and Lupin had gone at it and applauded Harry for it.

She hugged Tonks goodbye and then her father. "Keep me posted if you can," he said.

"I will," Emma promised. She turned to Lupin. "I hope you are finished pouting," she said, deciding to finish what Harry had started.

"Emma," Lupin said frustrated.

"No," she said holding up her hand. "I told you before, Lupin, that if I had to pick anyone else to be my father, besides my da, I would pick you. It's true, I can't think of anyone else who would make an better father. And so what about your furry little problem?" she asked, her voice not betraying the anger she felt. "Did you not think that with Dora's metamorphic genes it won't be as bad for your child? And I would love a little werewolf just as much as …as… as a Malfoy," she declared haughtily, smiling. "and you had better get your act together, otherwise I will have to leave Harry to come back and knock some sense into you," she ordered and apparated out.

She arrived at the footstep of Grimmauld place, made her way through the enchantments, and found the house empty, save Kreacher. "Mistress O'Neill," Kreacher bowed.

"Hello Kreacher," she said. He seemed in much better spirits. And the house looked _clean_. "Is Harry in?"

"Master Harry has left the house with his friends," Kreacher announced. "Would you care to wait?"

"Did they go to the ministry?" Kreacher nodded. "I will go after them, then. Thank you Kreacher," Emma said. She paused for a moment. "Can you take orders from me?"

"Yes Mistress," he bowed.

"Then if something happens, I mean if someone other than a friend of Harry's arrives, defend yourself by whatever means necessary, and then take yourself some place safe," Emma ordered. Kreacher bowed and she walked back out to the step and apparated to the ministry.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_As I said at the beginning, updates might be a bit sporadic with school now starting.  
_

_Special thanks to **AnimeCrazy, LikeWow, iceball, TaylorAlexandra, Aueren, Fishertowers** (I am glad to see you again! I understand about school!)_


	8. MOM

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only OC's (and plot twists) belong to me.

_Sorry about the delay! I could have sworn I already posted this chapter. School, grading massive amounts of papers, and research are making me lose my mind!_

_I may have taken liberties with the polyjuice potion : ) Just a reminder that in this chapter, the trio are all using Polyjuice potion while in the ministry._

* * *

**Chapter 8: M.O.M**

She pulled out her cloak and wondered how she never thought of it before. Her mother's invisible cloak was ratty, and barely concealed her any longer. If she passed it on, it would only be because of sentimental value, not because it could be used practically any longer.

Harry's, however, was still perfect. Had been with James using it, and who knew how long.

Harry had had one of the fabled Hallows for the last 6 years and didn't know it.

'_If someone had told Harry he had a hallow, he wouldn't even know what they were talking about,' Draco pointed out making Emma laugh._

'_True. What could they possibly hope to achieve here?'_

'_My guess is the horcruxe. Phineas heard some garble about Umbridge.'_

'_Perfect'_ she thought sarcastically.

She had apparated across the street, in an alley, from the Ministry and pulled out the vial from her bag. She had taken a lot of care while packing her own bag, even though Hermione had put some of Emma's things into her bag.

She pulled out the vial, and drank the polyjuice, giving a silent thanks to Dora. A quick check in her compact told her it worked—she was now Nymphadora Tonks with mousy brown hair.

She concentrated really hard, felt a slight tingle, and looked to see that her hair had turn to black, her skin to mocha. She slipped the mirror back into her bag and decided she understood why Dora had so much fun with her gift—it was certainly much more fun than Emma's.

She pulled out the coin she had taken from her father and walked into the ministry building. _'It seems, even in this disguise, I am still invisible.'_

'_Be thankful for small favors,' Draco cautioned. 'Where are you going to look first?'_

'_Umbridge's office. I think at least one of them will go there to look for the locket,' she decided. 'Otherwise, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.'_

She kept all of her senses, all six of them, on high alert in case one of the trio was under the invisibility cloak. Harry was fond of using it and could literally be behind any corner.

She flushed herself into the ministry—wishing she could have seen Ron's face when they discovered what they had to do—and made her way to the elevator. She got off on the floor that held Umbridge's office to find the floor was in pandemonium. _'They have already been here, then,'_ _Draco chuckled. 'You may have to explain the term 'under the radar' to them.'_

She backed back into the elevator and headed down. She was debating what to do, if she should perhaps do a floor by floor search, when a man soaked to the bone stumbled in front of the elevator panels.

She quickly stepped out. "Ron," she whispered.

The man jumped and stared at her. "Do I know you?" he asked. "I think you have the wrong man."

He saw the young black woman roll her eyes. "Hardly. Didn't I just spend six years in school with you? Not that you noticed me for five of those years, mind you. You still have the stuffed penguin Ginny got you from the fair when you were seven years old, and you keep it in your closet. Upper left side in an old shoe box."

"Emma?" Ron said bewildered. No one, absolutely no one, knew he still had that penguin. He just couldn't toss out anything Ginny gave him, though.

"Where did Harry go?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Come on, Hermione. Perform the patronus," Harry encouraged as they made their way to the door where he knew dozens more dementors waited for them. He was beginning to think they needed a better escape plan, they always seemed to fly by the seat of their pants.

They burst through the doors into the hall where the other muggleborns were waiting for trial.

Suddenly a unicorn patronus gracefully cantered down the hall. Harry turned, he knew the patronus, but stopped short seeing the young black woman. "Wotcher, Harry," the woman drawled.

Harry raised an eye. "Tonks?"

All he got was a wink. "Everyone needs to hurry," Harry ordered out, the voice of Runcorn echoing through the hall. Ron appeared, saying the alert had gone out that someone was helping people to escape.

"Take the lift, quickly," Harry ordered as everyone crammed in. They rode to the atrium only to find it was being sealed off. "Stop, these people need to leave first," Harry ordered, hoping these people were as scared of Runcorn as everyone else seemed to be.

They were pushing people through the fireplace when Yaxley burst in, ordering everyone to stop. The man Ron was impersonating also arrived, adding to the confusion. Harry sighed; everyone around them was yelling and screaming trying to figure out what was happening. Emma quickly ushered the rest of the people into the fireplaces to floo out, Ron tumbling out with the real Reg's wife with the real Reg yelling as he went after them.

Harry pushed Emma then Hermione through the floo network, punched Yaxley, and followed after them.

"I am not your husband," Ron said. "Sorry bout the confusion," he added quickly, as Hermione grabbed his arm, then Harry's. Harry grabbed Emma's as they apparated out.

Something went wrong. They saw Grimmuald Place but no sooner than he saw it, he blinked, and they were leaving it. He gripped Emma's hand tighter in all the confusion, not wanting to loose her, hoping Hermione's grip on Ron was as vice-like as it was on his.

They appeared in the woods as everyone tried to catch their breath. "What happened? Who are you suppose to be?" he asked Emma. She was the only one who didn't look curious at their current surroundings.

It made the times Emma did loose her focus all the more heartbreaking to witness.

"Anyone and no one," Emma grinned, the polyjuice wearing off. "That was interesting."

"What happened?"

"They grabbed onto me as we apparated out," Hermione said, explaining how she accidentally led Yaxley to Grimmauld Place. "Ron!" she quickly scooted over to him, Emma and Harry following.

"He splinched," Emma said as Hermione ripped open Ron's shirt. She saw Harry go green at the sight. It wasn't as comical as all the jokes that went around before the apparition test. Harry went to fetch the Dittany as Hermione requested.

"That is all I feel comfortable doing," she said, as the smoke finally cleared from the wound. "I…"

"He'll be fine," Emma predicted as Ron started to come too.

"Where are we?" Ron mumbled.

"The forests where the quidditch world cup was held," Hermione said talking quickly. "It was the first place I thought of."

Emma ran a finger around the wound on Ron's arm, numbing the pain he must be feeling. Hermione jumped up when Harry said they would stay for the night. "We might as well put some enchantments up, then," she said wanting something to do.

Ron tried to sit up but Emma put a hand on his shoulder to make him stay lying down. "Just relax, it should be numb in a moment," she said, still holding his hurt arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking away the pain," she said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I didn't know you could do that," Hermione said.

Well, considering Hermione had thought Emma was the equivalent of a mind reading emotional vampire only a year ago, she wasn't surprised. "There's a lot I can do," Emma shrugged.

"How is your eyesight?" Harry asked.

"Perfect, which is why it took me so long to find you. What were you thinking going into the ministry?"

"We had a plan," Harry defended. Emma simply snorted, the only sign of her amusement. She helped Hermione place up the enchantments as Harry made up the tent.

* * *

_Special thanks to **likewow** (Thank you! I wanted someone to be on Snape's side), **TaylorAlexandra** (Thanks! Thanks for pushing me on this : ) **AnimeCrazy** (Sorry for the delay!) **year1989** (Thank you!!) **Fishertowers** (Thanks! Emma feels like the third party still sometimes around the trio, especially now that she knows more about what is going on than the others do)_


	9. The Divide

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way the wonderful world of Harry Potter : ) Only OC's and plot twists belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Divide  
**

"Was everyone okay when you left?" Ron managed to ask as they carried him inside the tent.

"I haven't seen your family, but from Lupin and Tonk's reports they are all fine. Bill and Fleur even managed to squeeze in a small honeymoon for a few days in the south of France."

"Good for them," Ron moaned, turning green from the flair of pain as they laid him in the bunk.

"The enchantments we put up should keep out intruders, or at least alert us if they are coming, but I don't know if they will keep out Vol—

"Don't say the name!" Ron yelled the same time Emma's fists clutched to her stomach. Something about Hermione nearly saying Voldemort's name aloud made the pit of her stomach flutter, nearly like fear. _That's odd_ she thought. It was almost a reaction like fear, she thought as she analyzed her reaction. She had nearly reached out to slap a hand over Hermione's mouth. _Why did I have that reaction?_ She wondered.

"Dumbledore said fear of a name…" Harry started.

"Fat lot of good that did him in the end," Ron snapped back.

"Let's just not say his name for now," Emma said, agreeing with Ron. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Emma asked to change the subject.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused with the change in subjects.

"The locket," Harry said.

"You got it!" Ron said happily as Hermione pulled it out. "No one tells me anything!"

Emma sucked in a breath as it was passed to Harry and came closer to her. She had sensed evil many times in her life, and this was certainly evil. "Here," Harry passed it to her after he tried to get it open without any luck. Emma let him place it in her hand and she had to take a deep breath to center herself.

She quickly handed it back to Harry. She couldn't explain what it felt like, to hold a piece of someone's soul in the palm of her hand—especially one so purely evil. "I think we need to open it in order to destroy it," she heard Harry say.

"Are we sure it is still a horcrux?"

"Oh, it's a horcrux," Emma said decisively.

She vaguely heard the conversation around her. "I'll make some tea," Hermione decided.

She was thankful when the hot mug was placed in her hands. "What about dinner?" Ron finally asked.

"I… I don't know," Hermione said, for once not having an answer. "I had planned on returning to Grimmauld Place tonight." Meaning she had nothing packed.

Emma picked up her bag and opened it. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a wooden box from a toy set, it was smaller than a square inch.

"Breath mint?" Ron smiled. "Not quite what I had in mind…" he trailed off as Emma restored it to normal size. When it was its usual size they could see DRY GOODS written on the side.

"I think I might have some breath mints in here somewhere, Ron," Emma said making a big production of sticking her head in her bag. "Wintergreen or cinnamon?"

"Ha ha," Ron smiled.

"Yes, well, don't expect a three course meal," Emma cautioned. "It is only basic ingredients, and we have to ration." She knew they would be here for a long time.

"Actually, seeing as how you are sick," Emma said reaching back into her bag. For a minute she felt like Mary Poppins in the muggle movie. She pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup. "Not homemade, sorry," she apologized. "But you should get your strength back in no time," Emma said as she moved everything into the kitchen.

She rummaged through to find that a lot of the pots and pans were in cupboards. She set the soup on to heat for them, and made a platter of biscuits to go with them.

Once they had finished eating, Hermione said she would take watch and Harry offered to do the dishes for Emma. "Emma," Ron whispered so the others wouldn't hear them. "Did you feel it too?" he asked. "I mean, you stood up for me."

"About you-know-who's name?" Emma asked and Ron nodded. "Yes," Emma admitted. "I don't know what it means, and I haven't asked Draco, yet. But it… it felt odd, didn't it?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I said it felt like a jinx or something, but … I dunno. Why are we the only ones who feel it?"

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea," she whispered as Harry went to relieve Hermione from her watch.

She sensed the stirring of Harry's thoughts that night, wondering what the other horcruxes were. _There are others out there. Somewhere. Where? I don't have the faintest idea of where they are…. Or what they are. Can't even destroy the one I do have._ She felt guilt start to creep up as she heard his thoughts. She knew. She knew what the others were. She knew how to destroy them. She frowned thinking how she wished Dumbledore had never told her.

She sensed him drifting off on another of the escapades with Voldemort. "Harry!" Hermione yelled at him. Emma rolled her eyes. She knew Hermione was just trying to help, but honestly! Harry was no more capable of applying occlumency than he was of being an empath.

Harry grumbled into the tent, leaving Hermione on guard duty. She heard him plop down on the top bunk, heard him and Ron whispering. "Emma?" Harry asked.

"What did the other wizard look like?" Emma asked. When she heard him describe Grindelwald she nodded.

"What does it mean?" Ron wondered.

"Voldemort is looking for something," Emma said vaguely.

"Not another wand. He didn't ask about the twin cores," Harry said. "Why? What could he be up to?"

She waited until she sensed they had fallen asleep and then went to relieve Hermione on guard duty. '_Voldemort has visited Gregorovitch' Emma told Draco._

'_We knew he was gone, he hasn't told anyone where. I don't know if Snape even knows.'_

'_If you see him, tell Snape he is on the trail of the elder wand.'_

'_How close is he to finding out?' Draco asked worriedly. _

They both knew that Snape would continue to make it look as if he was the true master of the wand, but they both were knew there was a chance that Voldemort would discover that Draco was the wand's true master.

They had no defense once the dark lord set his sights on them.

'_I don't think he knows who the last owner is. He only saw Gregorovitch's memory of Grindelwald stealing it.'_

'_Let us hope it takes him a long time to find any trace of it,'_ Draco decided._ 'In the mean time, his name has been jinxed.'_

'_I could feel that,' Emma admitted. 'Why could I feel that? Not just me, but Ron, too.'_

'_Full bloods can feel jinxes. He thinks it is a way to draw out less than pure bloods who will not feel the curse and slip up, say his name.'_

Emma sighed. This was going to be a long quest.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next few weeks passed with a monotonous pattern. They had discovered quickly that the person wearing the horcrux was more prone to fear and anxiety—and Emma just plain hated having the feeling of a purely evil entity that close to her own soul. She could hear it's whispers, seductions, and was half tempted to summon the sword of Gryffindor whenever it was her turn to wear it.

The most difficult part was constantly having to make sure she didn't project any of these negative thoughts or emotions to the others—she felt like a walking hazard zone.

It was nearly as bad when Ron would be the one wearing it, his turns making him exceedingly more grumpy and angry.

Emma could only wonder how much worse it would be if they weren't eating consistently. Their meals were plain and simple as Emma insisted on rationing her supplies, but they did have consistent meals. She had the feeling Ron wouldn't hold up too well without them.

"Do you think the Cantermoles got out?" Ron asked surprising everyone.

"Who?" Hermione asked

"That bloke I was impersonating and his wife," Ron said. "He didn't strike me as being too bright, the way everyone talked to me," he explained. "I'd hate to think they are in Azkaban because of us."

"If they left the country right after, they are safe," Harry said.

"That's not good enough!" Ron yelled, the influence of the horcrux evident in his changed demeanor.

"I implanted the decision into both of their minds," Emma confessed. "The people who were more panicked, I tried to get them to focus on leaving. I gave them each a different destination."

"I thought you didn't mess with people's minds," Hermione reproached.

Emma frowned. "I could have just let them twiddle their thumbs as they decided what to do," she said coldly. "Would that have been better? To have the dementors and ministry swoop back in and finish what they started after your huge disruption? I didn't force them, I simply made a mental suggestion that the Bahamas, or Canada, or some other distant land would be a good place to leave to. My father is helping people leave the country. And what about what you did with your parents?"

"At least you know your parents are safe," Ron said angrily.

Hermione frowned between the two of them. She never would have imagined that Ron would side with Emma on anything, let alone against her. "That was different, I was protecting them."

"If it saved the Cantermoles, I'd say Emma was protecting them. At least your parents are gone," Ron muttered angrily, stabbing at his food.

"I am sure your family is fine, too," Hermione said quickly.

"We can't know that, can we? I mean, they are all right here in bloody England. How could I possibly protect them?"

"Shh, I hear something," Harry jumped up.

Emma had sensed the presence of several people, none evil. They quickly and quietly crept up to the boundary to see if they could determine who was approaching their tent.

Hermione passed out extendable ears and they listened intently to their unexpected guests. "Goblins," Emma whispered.

"Ted Tonks?" Harry said surprised as they listened to their conversation.

"Dean is on the run?" Hermione whispered surprised. They listened to Dean explain that he didn't know his father and didn't know if he was a wizard or not. Emma felt sorry for him—she knew that his father was a wizard killed by death eaters in the first war. _'Is there any way of telling him?' Emma asked._

'_How would you explain it to him? He would then have to explain where he has been instead of school,' Draco pointed out. 'It might be best if he stays away.'_

'_So long as he doesn't get caught,' Emma pointed out._

"Xeno Lovegood's paper? Are you kidding?" one said in shock. "Why would I read that gibberish?"

"It is printing the truth that the Prophet isn't," Ted said. "It advocates Harry as the chosen one. If you believe the prophet these days you deserve to be lied to." Emma thought it would be grand if Ted defended Remus as strongly as he was Harry. She frowned over that thought.

"Why are you running? I didn't think goblins were taking sides in this war?"

"We aren't, it is a wizard's war and we are not recognizing any side," the one named Gornuk said. "I deemed my personal safety in danger, however."

"As did I," Griphook said. The four of them heard the goblins say something in Gobbledegook and Emma had to suppress a chuckle. "What?" Harry whispered.

Griphook began to explain to Ted and Dean about the switched swords. "It seems the youngest Weasley and her misguided friends were under the impression they should steal it," Griphook explained.

That surprised all of them.

When their conversation turned to more mundane things they slipped into the tent again. "The sword!" Harry and Hermione said happily and began discussing how it was a big clue. Emma wanted to do a happy dance, finally things were starting to give way.

"Wait!" Hermione said excitedly and pulled out Phineas Black's portrait. Emma crept back ,sensing something was wrong with Ron.

'_They are beginning to guess at everything,' Emma told Draco. 'They are learning about the sword now. Tell Snape that they are getting the hints. I don't know when he can make the switch yet, though.'_

'_I have a meeting with him tonight—head boy duties and all,' Draco said. 'I'll tell him in a few.'_

'_Are you safe?' Emma asked worriedly._

'_When I am at school, I am fine,' Draco assured her. _The few weeks he had been back at Hogwarts had been like a safe haven for them. Before, when he was under house arrest, they had lived in fear of Voldemort retaliating, resulting in her having to cover up the marks a few times. She didn't want Harry and the others to know the extent she was worried.

The truth was she was terrified that Voldemort would kill Draco and his family any day now as he continued to be perplexed by the elder wand. Living at the mercy of the dark lord was an exercise of the nerves.

"Why didn't you say anything about Ginny and the others?" Ron asked her angrily.

"They are fine," Emma said.

"What if they weren't?" Ron demanded.

"If something bad happened to them Draco would have told me," Emma pointed out.

"Being Head Boy now, he is probably the one to execute everyone's punishment," Ron snarled. Emma frowned at him.

"Ron?" Harry asked, just now looking towards his friend.

"Noticed me, have you," Ron said sourly.

"What's your problem?"

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here, with my arm mangled and freezing every night. I had just thought that we'd have achieved _something_—anything—after this much time," Ron said.

"I thought you knew what you had signed up for," Harry said.

"I thought you knew what you were doing," Ron said angrily.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Come on, Hermione, you yourself said you were disappointed in all of this, we had thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, Harry. We thought you would have at least some sort of plan."

"Ron, take the locket off," Hermione said. "You won't speak like that…"

"Yes he would," Harry turned on her. Emma watched it all unfold. It was long overdue. "You don't think I haven't noticed how the two of you," He pointed to Ron and Hermione, "haven't been discussing behind my back?" he asked. "The only one who hasn't been questioning me is Emma," he seethed.

_Oh boy_ Emma thought sourly.

"Then why are you here?" Harry demanded. "Go home."

"Maybe I will!" Ron yelled back. "Just because you don't give a damn about …"

"Who says I don't care?" Harry demanded.

"You didn't care when they said Ginny was punished, or when Ted said the Weasley's don't need another child injured."

"Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sure they are alright, I mean, they were with Hagrid in the forest," Harry tried to explain.

"Hagrid, who prefers abnormally sized spiders and dragons for pets?" Ron asked. "It's alright for the two of you," he gestured to Ron and Hermione, "not having to worry about your parents and family," he fumed, "some of us don't have that luxury," he said gesturing to Emma who was standing beside him.

"Then go," Harry roared.

When Harry and Ron made a move Hermione casted a protection shield between them, effectively dividing Harry and Hermione on one side, inside the tent, while Ron and Emma were on the other side of the barrier in the rain.

"Leave the horcrux," Harry said coldly.

Emma looked at Ron with understanding. She reached for his hand and hugged him. She knew what the horcrux was whispering to him, playing on his fears of the relationship between Hermione and Harry. She knew the worry that plagued his mind over his family, just like the one that worried her mind.

"Emma?" Harry asked surprised. She had turned her back on him and Hermione.

"Ron, tell Bill and Fleur to get word that I am okay to my dad and Lupin," she whispered. He nodded as he hugged her.

She stood there in the rain as she watched him go off and disapparate. By the time Hermione had got her shield dissolved, he was gone. Emma slapped the horcrux into Harry's hand and he placed it around his neck. "I thought you were leaving too," he said worriedly. It had been a shock because over these several weeks she was the only one who wasn't discouraged by the lack of progress, who was still fully supporting him. The thought of loosing that had been terrifying.

"No," Emma said. _Not yet_ she amended. "But Harry… as you yelled a few minutes ago," she remembered, "your parents are dead. Sirius is dead. Dumbledore is dead. Everyone who you consider as a parental figure in your life is gone practically. Ron hasn't lost anyone close to him before, certainly no one in his family that he has had his whole life. You don't understand that worry. He doesn't understand that loss," she said knowingly. She knew both.

'_After all these weeks, the first stage is set,' Emma told Draco._

'_May we live to see stage two,' he added._

_

* * *

_

_Special thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Especially for sticking with me for so long! Reviews will be sporadic for a few weeks through the end of the semester (between my own research, paper, and grading the only spare time I have will be devoted to meager amounts of eating and sleeping)._

_**TaylorAlexandra** (your review got cut off again!) **LikeWow** (Thanks!!!) **Animecrazy** (Ron is my beta's fave, and I want to give him more screen time--as evident in this chapter :) **Madeline Cullen** (You never know ^_^ We might see them together... later...) **Lexi** (Ah, I am glad to hear you are an Emma junkie! Once this semester is over for me in a few weeks, I will write a TON. Promise!), **TwilightLuva** (I am glad you reviewed! Good luck with your own story, please let me know when you post it, I would definitely be interested in reading it.)  
_


	10. Draco and Seamus

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Draco and Seamus  
**

Draco strolled through the corridors towards the headmasters' office. Everyone scurried away from the head boy; none had been surprised to find the Slytherin prince became head boy with the new change in management. "Do you need us to come with you, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Did I ask you to come?" Draco asked. "I thought you had some second years to terrorize."

"You don't seem to do your duties, I've heard the Carrows say you aren't living up to the expectations of head boy," Goyle commented.

_Because I don't hex every other student that crosses my path_, Draco thought. "They wouldn't dare say that to me," Draco drawled. Their survival at Hogwarts was dependent upon Draco and Snape just as much as Draco's and Snape's was dependent upon the Carrows.

He just walked away from his minions, dismissing them. They weren't the brightest crayons in the box, but they did what they were told at least. He arrived at the statue and gave the password.

"On time, as always, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as Draco walked in.

He waited for Draco to take the seat across from him. "What is the latest from Miss O'Neill?"

"Professor Black hasn't been keeping you informed?" Draco drawled. "Weasley has stormed out, made quite an exit from what I am told. Emma is waiting for him to figure out how to get back."

"Then let us hope Dumbledore knew what he was doing with the deluminator."

"We seem to be expecting a lot on what Dumbledore thought."

Snape peered at his godson. "You don't seem to be too pleased with the last headmaster."

"Neither are you," Draco grumbled. "We spent all last year thinking I was going to get us both killed. You don't know what that is like, having that hang over your head. Now, we find out we are all on the mere whims of this selfish, manipulative man," he said angrily, his hand gesturing to Dumbledore's portrait.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Are you? Are you sorry for putting your precious Potter in this position?" he turned to Snape. "They learned of the sword, the fact that it is a fake, today. Emma says they are starting to get the hints, she isn't sure when you can make the switch, though."

"And is Miss O'Neill prepared to make her choice?"

"There never is a choice," Draco muttered.

"I would have thought her decision would please you, to finally be one up on Harry?"

"Then you know little. I _feel_ how guilt ridden she is now, the pressure she is under. Especially if he is wrong and Harry _doesn't_ come back."

"I know it is too much to ask that you have a little faith in me," Dumbledore said.

"I think you should have been in Slytherin, sir," Draco said. "You have manipulated everyone for years," he sighed.

"That doesn't mean I haven't done what I did out of care and concern for all of you."

"That doesn't mean that you have any qualms about manipulating us, either," Draco muttered.

"Tell Miss O'Neill I will be waiting for the moment to switch the swords. In the meantime, be mindful of the Carrows. They think you are not becoming of your status," Snape warned.

"They have complained to you, but not to _him_, right?" Snape nodded. Before they could say anything else, the door burst open with Alecto Carrow storming in, dragging Seamus with her.

'_Seamus?' Emma asked fearfully._

"I hope his actions warrant interrupting my private meeting," Snape said bitingly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco's imperceptible gesture.

"He was found breaking into the Potion's supply closet, and tagging the wall outside the Potion's classroom with profanity," she snarled.

"What did he write?"

"Death to the Dark Lord, Potter lives, and something in Irish," she listed.

"Detention, Mr. Finnegan," Snape said with a smirk. "And I think our head boy shall oversee it tomorrow evening." He saw Alecto Carrow look at Draco suspiciously.

"Do you think _that_ is wise?"

"Are you questioning me, Alecto?" Snape said authoritatively. "It was I placed in charge of this school; not you or your brother."

"Fine, just make sure to do an efficient job of it Draco," Alecto sneered as she dragged Seamus out again.

"Thanks," Draco said when it was them again. "Emma appreciates it."

"You Malfoys have all the luck when it comes to finding women," Snape muttered when Draco had walked out, leaving Snape with the headmaster portraits.

The next evening Draco walked into the empty potion's classroom. "Malfoy," Finnegan sneered.

Sensing that one of the Carrows was just a few feet down the hall not trusting Draco to issue the proper punishment, he pulled out his wand. "Tell me something Finnegan, do you scream?" he said loud enough to ensure that the Carrows overheard him.

"You wish," Seamus said defiantly.

"Just go along with it, alright?" Draco whispered. Before Seamus could say anything, a bright light hit him, he heard a scream come from somewhere, and he crumbled to the floor.

"I don't suppose you can give me the answers I want," he said mockingly. Emma, he knew, was worried about Sinead and the rest of the Society, but he doubted Finnegan would tell him anything. When Seamus looked up again, he saw a flick of Draco's wand and it was followed by a scream reverberating through the room again. Seamus looked around to see what it was since he himself wasn't screaming. Truth be told, he wasn't even in pain. He half expected Draco to gleefully execute the cruciates curse on him or something.

Instead, he saw Draco check his watch. "Well, its been fun, Finnegan. Best keep this between us," he drawled as he opened the door to leave.

When Seamus walked out he saw the Carrows watching, as if to examine if his punishment had been painful enough. He was completely bewildered, but acted as if he was in pain and hunched over as he slowly walked out.

As soon as he was clear of them he made his way to the nearest lavatory. He was shocked by his appearance—he looked as if he had been cursed pretty badly, judging by the bruises and markings on his face.

He hadn't felt a thing. _What is Malfoy up to?_ Seamus wondered. He was completely bewildered as to why Draco wouldn't actually punish him. _What the bloody hell?_

Draco was strolling back to his dorms. _'You don't think Finnegan is going to snitch, do you?'_

'_No, I think he is going to be confused, but he won't snitch on you,' Emma said. She sent her thanks and love through their bond. 'I only wish I could see his face when you didn't actually punish him!'_

'_Well, his face is currently not that pretty,' Draco smirked._

'_But he is unharmed.'_

'_That is what matters,' Emma smiled._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two days after Ron had left, and Hermione spent most of the time crying while Harry brooded. Emma was feeling stifled. She found Harry taking up the guard duty outside the tent, giving Hermione time and peace to cry.

"Hey, Emma," Harry said seeing her. Long moments passed before either of them spoke again. "You became close to Ron." It was an unspoken question, wanting to understand what has happened.

"Sometimes you forget how hard it is to be your friend, Harry," Emma said calmly. "Don't you remember when you became the fourth champion?"

"When Ron ignored me?"

Emma nodded. "Things haven't changed all that much; Ron still feels overshadowed by all of his brothers—and Ginny, too—and on top of that, he has his best friend who is The Chosen One," she said. "Don't you think it's hard to always feel like you have something to prove? And the one thing you want is the one thing you can't have?" She added thinking about Ron's feelings for Hermione. "You have a big shadow, Harry."

"I don't _want_ to be The Chosen One! I didn't ask for any of this," Harry insisted

"I know that, and Ron does too. That's not why he's feeling that way. It just doesn't change the fact that it makes it hard the way others are constantly making you into it. Ron still loves you, he just doesn't always like you," Emma insisted.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if it was Neville," Harry said, plopping down outside the tent. They were giving Hermione her space as she had done a lot of crying during the last few days.

"Neville, I think, will still fight. Others are fighting, too. We all have choices in this war to make. He just isn't under the spotlight," Emma smiled as she sat beside Harry. The stars were starting to appear as they watched the sunset.

"I still … I wonder, that is… Ginny is still important to me," Harry confessed. "I was worried about her, contrary to what Ron thinks," he insisted.

"I know that, and so does she" Emma assured him.

"I just, well, I really hope she does know that too," Harry said after a few moments. "I know I broke it off, and the reason still exists for why I did, it's just I keep thinking when this is over that maybe I'll get a chance to make it up to her."

Emma's heart stopped beating for a moment; _if all goes as I hope, he will come back to us_, Dumbledore had said. How? How could Harry come back from being killed? "I know Ginny understands why you broke it off," Emma said quietly.

"Does this mean you think she will give me another chance?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I can't read her mind this far away," Emma tried to joke, "but I do know that she will listen to what you have to say. What her feelings are, or will be whenever you finish this, I can't say; you know, I am not a fortune teller. I barely passed Trewlaney's class."

Harry grinned. "All you needed to know for her class was imminent doom. And it's us," he added. She gave him a questioning look. "You said when I finish this. It's when _we_ finish this," he explained.

"Harry, there are some things you have to do on your own," Emma insisted.

"I know. I know some choices come down to me, but it's like what you said with Neville. We all have choices to make in this war; you chose to help me, I know I can count on you, Em. I was frightened for a moment you were going to leave me like Ron…" he trailed off. That whole night had been horrible when Ron left. "There are some things I trust with you more than Hermione and Ron, and they have both questioned me, you have never questioned me, or this quest."

Emma wiped away the single tear that trickled down her cheek before Harry could see it. "My faith in you hasn't wavered, Harry. Don't forget that," she insisted. She stood. "I'm going to check on Hermione," she walked in the tent.

Hermione ignored Emma as she walked in, just as she had been ignoring Emma for the past 2 days since Ron left. Emma went to the kitchen and tossed together a salad to go with the dinner she prepared. "I can tell you are angry at me," Emma said to break the silence. "Do you want to vent at me?" she offered. She braced herself for the full frontal assault of Hermione's hurt and anger.

Emma figured Ron would owe her; Hermione's anger was going to cut more deeply than a serrated knife.

"How could you have taken Ron's side? How could he take yours! You and he..." she fumed as she turned on Emma. "The two of you got pretty close right before he left!"

"I'm an empath, Hermione," Emma said patiently as Hermione's hurt and anger rolled around, slamming into her. If anything, the confrontation seemed to magnify and she began to think this wasn't the best of ideas. "I couldn't help but feel what Ron feels, how he feels. How can I not understand Ron? Or you? Or Harry?" she demanded in her cold way that was uniquely Emma—dispassionate yet so full of knowing.

"But you sympathized with him, _you_ agreed with _him_!"

"Your parents are safe and out of the country," Emma reminded her. "I know it hurts you to think they don't know about you, for that I am sorry, but _they are alive and safe_," she emphasized. "You don't have that constant agonizing worry about their safety. Ron does, just like I do. Ginny at school, under the Carrows, his parents and Bill in the Order, the twins supplying the order. My dad running the underground, Tonks expecting her first baby and Lupin doing who knows what! My dad and Lupin were wanted by Voldemort in the first war, and definitely are wanted by him again in this one."

"You just let him leave!" Hermione yelled, getting to the crux of the matter.

"I couldn't make him stay. I don't take away free will," Emma said.

"He left me," Hermione muttered, her bottom lip trembling. With Harry outside, and it just being the two girls, she didn't mind showing her hurt and vulnerability.

Emma wrapped her arms around Hermione, giving her a shoulder to cry on. "He might find us, he could be looking for you right now," Emma consoled.

'_I hope Ron figures out that diluminator quickly,' she whispered to Draco._

'_Normally, I would say I don't have much hope for Weasley,' Draco drawled. 'Seamus got detention tonight. I am overseeing it.'_

"You are talking to him," Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. She didn't want to anger Hermione that she could talk to Draco while Ron left.

"No, I won't be selfish," Hermione insisted. "Ron may have left; Draco hasn't left you."

"He is going to kill me when he comes back," Emma sighed. "He doesn't know I know, but hey, empath here," she gestured. "He is insecure…"

"Of course he is, we are talking about Ron," Hermione said with a smile.

"In all this time you have been crying, have you ever doubted he cared for you?"

"He left me…"

"But have you ever once thought 'he doesn't love me?'" Hermione shook her head. "No, you have been thinking 'he doesn't love me enough.' Hermione, Ron doesn't know. You haven't told him; he is insecure, remember?"

"He hasn't said anything either!" Hermione pointed out.

"Hello, he is a guy. One we know has the emotional range of a teaspoon." They both laughed as Hermione took a sip of the tea Emma had made. She had made something that would help calm Hermione down; if she had to put up with the anger and resentment much longer Emma would punch something.

* * *

_Special thanks to **Lexi Adiul Elen** (Thanks! Sorry for the delay, next shouldn't be so long to update I hope), **Likewow** (Thank you!!!!!!) **TaylorAlexandra** (Thanks! I love Ron, so does my beta, and someone needs to understand him), **Twilighluva** (We will DEFINITELY do the Malfoy scene! Very important!) **Year1989** (I love the part when Ron leaves, too, for some odd reason), **Animecrazy** (Stage 2 is just as things get more crazy, really; finding more horcruxes, learning about the sword, etc)._


	11. Destiny?

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Destiny?**

Emma watched Harry pull out the marauder's map for the twelfth time in the last 48 hours. Every time he pulled the map out, a sense of dread and sickness would permeate from Harry; it was always followed by relief and sadness, and a growing curiosity. It didn't take an empathy or leglimens to see he was studying for potential "Ron Weasley" dots.

'_I bet part of the curiosity is wondering about Ginny,' Draco whispered._

'_Of course. I think now he is pulling out the map to look more at Ginny's dot than Ron's. After all, it has been nearly 2 weeks, and if Ron hasn't showed up at Hogwarts by now why would he?'_

'_Harry honestly expects Ron to arrive at Hogwarts? This is what baffles me—how could The Great Chosen One be dumb enough to think that?' Draco sneered. 'Even though the Weasley's are pureblood, they may as well be mudbloods in the eyes of the Carrows. Look at how they treat Ginny. Plus, the fact he has been missing this whole time? They wouldn't treat Ron with open arms.'_

"What does Draco want? Is Ginny and the others alright?" Harry asked looking at her eyes.

"He thinks the Chosen One is a dumbass," Emma said. Her face was so serious when she announced it that Hermione and Harry burst out in laughter.

'_Who knew Malfoy's had comedic timing…' Draco drawled. _

"Who knew Malfoy would be the one to make me laugh after all this time," Hermione laughed as she went to pour herself a cup of tea.

Emma shook her head at the weird similarity in Draco and Hermione's thought patterns. "Well, he did say it, but it was taken out of context, I suppose. Ginny is fine. They are still launching their rebellion, but are, uh, well," she finished lamely. She would have said unharmed but that wasn't technically true. "Anyways, Draco was just saying that it is best Ron hasn't arrived at Hogwarts," Emma rushed through before Hermione could yell or cry. "The Carrows would most likely use him as a live demonstration during dark arts than welcome him with open arms."

"He would be protected as a pureblood," Harry said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Please, Harry. Don't be naïve. First, Ginny is part of the rebellion; they would naturally assume he would join his sister. Second, all Weasley's are looked at as blood traitors—which right now is just as bad as being a 'mudblood'" she said using air quotes. "I would love to see a muggle movie," Emma changed subjects since Ron was still a sore subject. "If only we could. I would not be opposed to using the cloak," she grinned.

Harry and Hermione were relieved for a change of subject and soon the topics of war, Ron, and horcruxes shifted to favorite muggle movies.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Draco stormed through the hallway after dinner was finished. _'I will be happy to leave in the morning; I only wish I was leaving to come to you. Or anywhere for that matter. Home used to be an escape, of sorts. Now it is another hell hole.'_

'_I wish you were staying at the castle,' Emma confessed. 'At least there you are somewhat protected. The Carrows still give you the power you need to keep you protected; the student body pretty much avoids you—_

'_Except for Pansy,' Draco shuddered 'Gold digging whore.'_

'_I never said it was perfect. You had to remind me of the fact she is there hanging all over you,' Emma sneered, envisioning a hundred different ways of terrifying the Slytherin. 'If we are lucky, perhaps Voldemort will be out of the country again over break? You won't have to be there with him…'_

'_He is back from his trip abroad. I think he is calling a meeting at the Manor my first night back which means I will be required to attend…' Draco trailed off the thought. _The times he was required to attend meetings was tense for both of them. Not only because of the fear he would somehow detect the bond between them, but also because it was emotionally deadening being in his presence. _'I am afraid to see how bad my father is. The Carrows like to hint that we Malfoys are loosing our favored status with him.'_

'_I highly doubt they have forgotten Bella.'_

'_Hardly,' Draco snorted. 'Whenever they get too snitty towards me, I drop Aunt Bella's name. It's enough to frighten them back to proper standoffish behavior with me.'_

He heard Emma's laughter over that thought. "Malfoy," a voice called out behind him. He turned to see Blaize walking out of the Great Hall. They both kept a peripheral outlook to ensure none of the Carrows crept up on them. "Where are your minions?"

"Like I care," Draco drawled.

Blaise nodded. "I had a detention for MacMillian in Hufflepuff this afternoon," Blaize said loud enough for one of the other Slytherins they walked past to overhear. They weren't sure which were spies for the Carrows. '_Aren't all Slytherin's spies for the Carrows?' Emma asked._

'_Some are set to spy on us specifically,' Draco explained. 'I have my theories which ones. Including my own minions.'_

"Pansy I think was converted to their side," Blaise spoke again. "Her treatment of you has changed lately."

"Believe me, I've noticed. I think they approached Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise leaned against the wall next to Draco as they watched the students go back and forth as dinner ended. Few knew that Draco and Blaize were friends. Most thought of them only as housemates, or rivals within Slytherin. Draco knew Emma understood that Blaize was the only that could be deemed his equal, and they got along when not surrounded by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

They were passing the time before curfew chatting. Trewlaney was leaving the Great Hall and heading to her tower when she passed them. "Mr. Malfoy… it is odd I see the future for students that no longer take my class… but long I have seen you of late. Odd, really, since you are blonde… yes, odd," she said walking off again.

Blaise and Draco shared a confused look and Blaise shook his head. "Crazy," he mouthed behind her back.

They heard Trewlaney stumble as she ran into a pillar. "Ah, yes!" she said. "It is a dark future for us all, that is what I keep seeing. Death and destruction. Yet in the immediate future I see you and another keep appearing before me and I hear a baby cry. Nothing brings joy like a baby's laugh. Ah!" she said happily finding her way around the pillar. "Fire and Flame, diapers and bottles…" her voice trailed off as she staggered towards her tower room.

"Completely mad, that one," Blaise shrugged. "I mean, you and a baby? A real baby?"

Draco shrugged. "How should I know? I'd trust that centaur's predictions before that old bats…" _you and another… _he wondered who the other was. It could only be Emma. Did that mean they lived? _Was_ that even an option? Surviving?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry wasn't sure how Hermione or Emma would take this. Well, he was pretty sure Hermione would hate it and say no. And he was pretty sure Emma already knew what he was feeling, he just wasn't sure how she felt about it.

He approached Hermione first because he felt he would have to convince her, and he hoped Emma would support him on whatever he decided. "'mione?" Harry asked as she was rereading the book from Dumbledore again.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking we should…"

He didn't get to finish because Hermione interrupted him. "Do you recognize this? I was just about to ask Emma. It isn't a ruin."

"I haven't taken ruins, Emma might know… wait, I have seen it," Harry said surprised. "It is Grindelwald's sign."

Hermione listened to the story Krum told him. "That doesn't make sense. Emma, have you heard of Grindelwald having a sign? I haven't read about it in any of the history books."

"Maybe he borrowed it from something else? I mean, maybe the sign comes from somewhere else?" Emma said. "Like, I am sure the lightening bolt will forever be associated with Harry," she grinned.

"Ha ha," Harry said sarcastically. Sadly, he bet Emma was right. "Well, at least my symbol is easy to draw," he decided. "But why would Grindelwald's symbol be in Hermione's book?"

"Maybe whoever owned it before was a fan of his?" Emma said. Then realized what she said and the fact that the book was Dumbledore's. "What were you going to suggest Harry?"

"Oh, uh…." He decided to just get it over with. "I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

He looked between them, then settled on Hermione because he thought he would have to argue with her. "I still think Voldemort will be expecting us to go there, so we would have to take extra precautions… but perhaps the sword is there?"

"Why?"

Hermione and Emma shared a look, clearly exasperated with Harry's stupidity. "It is the home of Godric Gryffindor," Hermione sighed and pulled out to read the section about wizarding communities being secluded from muggles and Godric Gryffindor's. "Hufflepuff Hallow is a lovely spot," Emma added. "I remember visiting an old friend of my da's when we first moved back to England."

"So when do we leave?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Wait, Harry. We need to take precautions," Hermione said. "We need to apparate under the cloak, which will take practice. I think we need to use poly juice as well, Emma?"

Emma nodded. Just as Dumbledore planned, Hermione was helping to slow Harry down. "I can use my cloak for myself, but that's it really," she said. Her cloak was showing the signs of age and would only properly cover one person. She hoped Harry didn't ask why her cloak was so much more worn than his when, as far as Harry knew, they were the same age.

They spent the next few days practicing their apparition under the cloak before Hermione would let Harry finally go. Emma could feel him bursting at the seams with all the excitement.

'_I would rather be spending Christmas with you, da, Remus, and Tonks,' Emma said _as they apparated to Godric's Hollow. _'Although, perhaps visiting my mum's grave is appropriate, too.'_

'_I wish I was with you, and far away from here,' Draco admitted. 'He is unhappy we still have no word on the whereabouts of Harry. And we all know how Voldemort is when he is unhappy.' _They both thought back to last year when he was unhappy with how long it was taking Draco to fix the cupboard.

"It's Christmas eve!" Harry said surprised. Emma was the only one who had been keeping track of the time—thanks to the fact that Draco always had access to the paper and calendar.

"You'll have to wait for my gift, terrible time shopping for the both of you," Emma teased. They had used polyjuice, so Hermione and Harry had become an elderly couple and Emma became their teenage grand-daughter. Her new hair was raven black and glossy.

"You are still upset Dumbledore didn't tell you his family lived here," Emma stated as they slipped into the graveyard.

Harry nodded. "I mean… we had something in common. And his family is buried here with mine!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe this place holds horrible memories for him? I mean, nothing good happened to your family here," Emma decided, and Harry paused for a moment to look at Emma.

"Why wouldn't he have told me, though?"

Emma gave him a puzzled look, shook her head, and walked through the rows. _'You know where they are buried, why don't you say anything?'_

'_He'll find them,' Emma said. 'I'm a little aggravated, and graveyards are not exactly cheery places,' she pointed out. 'The only other time I have been here was to visit my mum before the beginning of fourth year, and that was a bloody difficult experience—and that was without Harry,' she added. _They both knew Harry was the emotional basket case in her life.

"Look," Hermione said as they came upon . "They could be an old ancestor," Hermione said. "Oh…" she said as realization dawned on her. Standing next to her was the person whose grave she was looking at.

"Hey, over here," Harry said before Emma could say anything to Hermione; the two girls turned to see he had found Arianna and Mrs. Dumbledore's gravestone.

* * *

_Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I know updates are sparse, hopefully it will be better once my big exams are over in a few months. I am updating before I leave for the airport so no time to thank everyone, but I enjoyed each and every review!!!!_


	12. Creepy Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from these writings.

_I am almost terrified of posting again! I know it has been ages. Life just became complicated. School took on a life of its own (anyone who has taken comprehensive exams will understand) and then I was planning on moving to find work, and now I am stuck… blah blah blah (I won't bore with the details). Hopefully the hiatus is over for good and I can update every week or two!_

_**Previously, in Betrayal by Blood**: Emma, after Dumbledore's funeral, had a revealing conversation with the late headmaster regarding Harry where she and Snape learned that Harry is the last horcruxe and must willingly accept his death and that Emma's road is far from clear. Dumbledore hints at a choice in Emma' future. Harry asked Emma to come along on the journey for the Horcruxes. After several adventures, Ron and Emma find themselves on the same side (literally) of an arguement that ends with Ron leaving. Harry, hermione, and Emma travel to Godric's Hollow...  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Creepy Christmas Eve  
**

Emma left them at the Abbot headstone, claiming she would catch up with them. She hated cemeteries, and was still angry at Harry for feeling so damn betrayed by Dumbledore. Honestly, if he is going to feel betrayed by his headmaster it should be for manipulating him into accepting his death, not because the old man didn't get all warm and fuzzy and talk about his childhood.

Emma walked out of the graveyard to find the only open shop in the village. A little place that was obviously hoping for last minute shoppers before the holiday. Emma walked in to find the owner, an elderly woman, sitting beside the fire. "Ah, hello dear. Did you need some help?"

"I'm visiting the cemetery with my grandparents," Emma's polyjuiced girl had a light and airy voice she discovered. She had to work to put emotions into her voice since she wasn't use to it. "I wanted to, uh, well I wanted something small to put on my mother's grave," Emma admitted. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead, dear. Take all the time you need," the woman said kindly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, I'm worried about Emma," Hermione said looking over her shoulder.

"Why? I think she's just mad at me. She'll be back," Harry said. "Let's hurry and find what we are looking for before the polyjuice wears off." They left the graves of Dumbledore's mother and sister as they continued their search.

"Harry," Hermione said in shock as they came upon the tomb of his parents.

Hermione looked over to the left side of James and Lily's resting place and her breath caught in her throat. She was at first drawn to the angelic figure on the tomb next to the Potters, but was shocked to see who it belonged to. The script was surrounded by engraved angels and cherubs.

_Emily Jane Potter O'Neill__  
Loving wife, mother, friend.  
February 1960 to July 1979_

What freaked her out was the tombstone next to Emily's.

_Emma Lily O'Neill  
Lost but not forgotten  
May- August 1979_

No wonder Emma didn't want to be in here. It had to be hard to visit your mother's grave, especially considering she was embedded inside you. But to see your own tombstone? Very creepy.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked joining Hermione. "Emma?" he asked, shocked.

"Let's go," Hermione said. It was all getting a little to creepy. Harry nodded as they went to find his parents house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma found they had left the graveyard by the time she had returned. She guessed they went to the Potter House and would discover the memorial. Emma quickly found the tomb for her mother, and disregarded the fact it was also for her. "Merry Christmas," Emma said softly. "I remember one time you were in your seventh year and living with James and Sirius at the Potter's. It was your first Christmas without grandma and grandpa," Emma said thoughtfully. "You, James and Sirius charmed these strings of Christmas lights to levitate and flash on and off, then the three of you dressed in these outrageous Christmas outfits to go caroling. The boys wanted to cheer you up," Emma smiled at the memory that wasn't hers.

"Dad usually comes on Christmas. Even when we weren't in the country I know he apparated to Godric's Hollow. I'm sorry he won't be able to come today like he always does, so I am going to leave this here for you," Emma said laying the small porcelain figure next to the tomb. It was of a delicate Chinese fan handpainted with flowers. "I have one just like it at home that da bought for me when we were in Shanghai several years ago, I was nearly 7. I wish you could tell me what to do," she blurted out.

Useless thought, Emma told herself. How many times had she wished for her mother's guidance? All she had was a life's worth of memories. "I console myself that you would have done anything for James. Would you have let him walk to his death with no knowledge of what was going on around him?" Emma wondered.

She couldn't find her voice for the bigger question at first. "If you had to sacrifice Da or James, what would you have done? Could you have made the choice between them?" Emma wondered.

"If possible, tell Da to be nice to Draco when he finally meets him," Emma grinned. "If we live through this, I just want Da, Lupin, and the others to accept Draco and I."

Emma stood and walked over to James and Lily's tomb. "I'll do what I can for Harry, but I've already made my choice. I hope you understand," she whispered. She had seen so much of her cousin and Lily through her mother that Emma loved both of them dearly. Just as she loved Harry.

But she made her choice. All she could do would be to help Harry while there was still time. While she could.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(reminder: Italics are mental conversation between Emma and Draco...)_

'_I have a Christmas present for you but I am going to wait till I can give it to you in person'_ _Draco told her._

'_I think the best present would just be to have this war over so we CAN be together,' Emma admitted._

'_Any clue on what Trewlaney meant when she dumped that garbled message on Blaise and me?' Draco asked amused trying to cheer her up._

'_Who knows? She does have her moments, are you sure that was one of them?' Emma asked._

'_No, but it sure was entertaining. You should have seen Blaise's face when she started spouting nonsense about a baby and something about screams.'_

'_Does Blaise know about us? I know you like him the best out of your housemates,' Emma asked._

'_He hasn't asked me directly about it,' Draco admitted. 'so far, though, he has hinted that he is on my side in this war going on at school. I certainly trust him far more than anyone else, except perhaps Snape.' _There was a pause before he continued_, 'trust is a rare commodity that I don't have, though. The Carrows have definitely recruited Pansy and Goyle. Crabbe possibly. They still do everything I say, but they like the control they have in the Carrows regime. So long as I remain powerful they will back me, but if I loose favor with the Carrows they will turn on me faster than lightening.'_

'_Snape won't let you loose your power within the school,' Emma pointed out._ She was approaching the Potter house, saw the memorial. _'So many people gave their lives in the first war, so many in this war now. Who else are we going to lose?'_

'_The only thing about Trewlaney's babbling that was uplifting was it suggested there was a future for us.'_

'_I'll believe that when the war is over and we are alive,' Emma decided. _

Emma had left the cemetery and headed towards the Potter House. She guessed Harry would have gone there to look, she couldn't blame him. If she didn't find him there, she would have to find Bathilda Bagshot's house. She knew the sword wasn't with her—she was gaga, just as everyone said. She was way past her prime, and no longer able to guard such a treasure. But, it wouldn't hurt to check in on the old woman, especially around the holidays.

'_Emma, I have a feeling Voldemort has a trap for Harry at Bagshot's house,' Draco reminded her. _

'_But what? I've been expecting Death Eaters to jump out at any moment,' Emma asked. _She was using all 6 senses to monitor the area but it was quiet.

Until she reached the Potter house. Traces of something made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. No one was nearby, but someone, no, _something_ had been here just recently and it was evil. It felt…

_Like the horcruxe_ Emma realized, rushing off towards Bathilda Bagshot's home. It was heading in that direction, and suddenly it made sense. Harry would look there, he would follow a batty old woman.

_I leave Harry alone for 5 minutes!_ She wouldn't dwell on that. Couldn't just yet.

Emma arrived at the gate to Bathilda Bagshot's run down house when suddenly a gust of wind blew a whirl of snow and ice around the yard, her hair—a glossy black thanks to the poly juice—flowing everywhere.

'_He's coming, Emma!' Draco warned, yelling in her head_

Emma raced threw the yard and into the house. Yells and spells were being screamed upstairs. Emma ran up the rickety steps and reached the landing the same time Hermione's spell went haywire.

Emma flew back into the banister of the railing right as the door to Bagshot's house burst open. She had locked it. Not so much for the defense—a simple dead bolt wouldn't stop Voldemort. But it alerted her to his arrival.

Emma rushed into the room seeing Nagini lunging at Hermione as Harry was screaming "He's here!" Hermione was confused but Emma knew exactly who _he_ was. She raced across the bedroom, nearly tripping over the debris from the explosion. Harry grabbed Hermione, pulling her across the bed; Emma could sense he was loosing his mind from the pain and the connection with Voldemort. Emma jumped across the bed, reaching for Harry and Hermione.

The three apparated away as Voldemort entered the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh no!" Hermione said as they landed and immediately saw Harry bleeding. "That was too close, way too close," she muttered as she pulled out her wand. She opened her bag to search for the dittany as Emma started putting up the spells and enchantments.

She turned to find that the tent was up and they used a charm to levitate Harry inside. "Are you alright?" Emma asked Hermione. She was bleeding too.

"I still feel like I haven't caught my breath," Hermione admitted. "This was… it was insane." Harry was crying out and moaning in his sleep. "What's wrong with him? Was it poison?"

Emma placed her hand at Harry's temple as Hermione poured dittany on the wound before going to get a bowl and sponge. She returned to hear Emma say, "No, it wasn't poison." Hermione watched was Emma's eyes turned completely emerald as she sat cross legged before Harry's head. Hermione sponged the bleeding wound as she studied the cousins. She still wasn't quite sure what Emma could do, she had the feeling there was more than what Emma ever admitted to anyone. But Harry had stopped yelling, moaning, and crying so whatever it was seemed to have helped Harry.

Emma finally stirred out of what looked like a trance. Hermione levitated him to his bunk before turning to the blond. "Is he okay?"

Emma nodded. "I think it was from being so close to _him_ again," Emma tried to explain. She still refrained from using Voldemort's name, something that sent the creepy-crawlies down her spine.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Hermione asked. "In all this, I forgot about earlier. It was one thing for Harry to see his parents' grave. But… I mean…"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Thanks," Emma nodded.

"It has to be creepy, seeing your tombstone," Hermione shuddered.

Emma shrugged. "Sometimes I feel like a ghost. I did for so long since da encouraged the rumors of my death. Whenever anyone finds out I'm alive, they act as if they are looking at a ghost."

Hermione saw Emma needed some time to herself. "I'll tell Harry about his wand when he wakes," Hermione told her.

Emma nodded and went to her bunk, conjuring curtains to give herself some privacy.

She had made her choice. She couldn't help Harry forever. But if he got in this much trouble when she was gone for 5 _minutes_ what would he do after she made her choice?

She wished she had a portrait of Dumbledore to throw darts at.

* * *

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who sent me private messages in the meantime, letting me know my story wasn't forgotten! It meant A LOt to me! AnimeCrazy, Lexi Aduial Elen, TwilightLuva8, LikeWow, moonshadowdancer, Taylor Alexandra, Madeline Cullen, Iceball, Yumkiwidelicius, DawnoftheDhampir, gymnast884, lulu-fifi, Bella Macabre, Nicky-Maree and QueenPuppylover. Thank you so much! and a thank you in advance to anyone who reviews this chapter just for letting me know someone is still reading it ^_^


	13. Careful Calculations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from these writings. Anything not invented by JKR belongs to me (Emma, etc)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Careful Calculations  
**

Emma woke the following morning and felt Harry's continued aggravation through the tent from where he was keeping watch outside. Thoughts of Dumbledore, his wand, even a stray thought of Hedwig, floated from Harry's mind to hers before she blocked him out of her mind.

'_I can't put up with much more of this,' Emma told Draco. 'Name one headmaster that bonds with his student the way Harry wants. Who would honestly expect their headmaster to take you to visit their family graves?'_

'_Harry is, and has always been, emotionally unstable,' Draco reminded her._

'_If he lives and has children, I hope he one day remembers this and gives them a wide berth on their own emotional trauma-drama,' Emma decided._

'_If?' Draco repeated. 'What happened to doing anything and everything for Harry?'_

'_I still want Harry to live through this,' Emma said. 'I just don't see how Dumbledore says he can come back.'_

'_Dumbledore seems to always have a reason for everything. He knew Ron would go off and want to come back. He knew Hermione would recognize the Hallows symbol as not being a ruin and want to seek out the answers.'_

'_He knew we were bonded,' Emma reminded him. 'He knew that while I am with Harry I'll be loyal, but my loyalties are, unbeknownst to Harry, not his.'_

'_Em,' Draco said, surprised. _He had known shewas struggling over her dilemma, but she had never said aloud (well, aloud through their bond) what she was feeling or thinking about this.

'_I'm not struggling over a dilemma, Draco,' Emma said easily. 'There is no choice for me, not now. I made it long ago, remember?' she grinned._ He felt her mentally reach out to embrace him, comforting them both. _'I just can't help but worry about Harry once I leave. When is a good time to leave him? I thought to stay with him as long as possible. He certainly needs all the help he can get. And Dumbledore wanted me to make sure everything goes according to his plan.'_

'_Well, you can't return to school. All blood traitors are being tortured in school and abroad. Unless you think you can stay under the radar?' he thought._

'_No, I doubt I could make my sudden return completely unnoticeable,' Emma decided._

Emma watched Hermione bring out the Rita Skeeter Biography of Dumbledore and sit down with Harry. She shot Emma a worried look and Emma could feel her anxiety, anticipating that this would not go well with Harry.

Even Trewlaney could predict this wouldn't go well with Harry.

Emma sat out and they made a little triangle as they read the chapter about Grindelwald. Emma could feel Harry's rising resentment and anger and Hermione's increasing hesitation and shock. "Harry," Hermione began.

"No, don't even try to justify him, Hermione," Harry said.

"Dumbledore was young," Hermione began.

"He was our age, 'mione," Harry said. "What does age count for? We are out risking everything to hunt down these bits of soul, and at our age Dumbledore was plotting a wizarding coup!"

"Dumbledore was self assured in his own abilities," Emma said. "He was the boy-wonder in school and he met someone who appreciated his talent and potential."

"He was alone and misguided," Hermione added.

"He had his siblings," Harry spat out. "He wasn't alone."

"Harry, I know none of us here have siblings, but not all siblings get along. I mean, have you even met Aberforth? He isn't even involved for the order. They were never close," Emma pointed out calmly.

"How can you excuse him?" Harry cried in wonder. "He hid his squib of a sister. He went around proclaiming the rule of wizards because it was for the _greater good_!"

That was what bothered Emma. The idea of the Greater Good. Isn't that why she was following through on this ridiculous but necessary path of Harry's death?

"So because Dumbledore used the idea of the Greater Good with something despicable, that makes the concept itself evil?" Emma asked, the lightest hints of anger layered in her voice. "The Greater Good is what we are working for now," Emma pointed out. "We are going on this quest to find pieces of you-know-who to save the world, our sacrifices are for the Greater Good. But we can't believe in such a thing because a 17 year old wrote that decades ago in a midnight owl?"

"I think you are really angry, Harry, because Dumbledore didn't tell you this himself," Hermione added.

"Of course I am!" Harry yelled. "He should have trusted me! Look at what he asked of me. It was yet something else we have in common."

"So, Harry, you are going to advertise you entire life's story to the world? You, who want nothing but to be left in peace, want the world to know all of your deep, dark secrets and fears?" Emma asked quietly in that monotonous tone of hers. Emma stood and sent Harry a look. He felt as if he had been slapped, if he hadn't seen Emma's hands down by her side he would have sworn he had been slapped. He rubbed his hand along his jaw as Emma slipped inside

"I'll stay on watch," Harry said, turning from Hermione. Hermione sent him a look but walked in the tent where Emma was making a lunch for them. They ate in silence as Harry brooded, Hermione worried, and Emma tried not to feel anything. She had years of practice with that.

"I think we should go," Hermione said after they ate. "I feel like we are being watched."

Emma raised an eyebrow and sent her senses outward as Hermione quickly packed up the tent. Emma threw her invisibility cloak over herself as Harry and Hermione slipped under Harry's. They clasped hands, and just as they were apparating, the mystery person was close enough that Emma could sense it was someone familiar.

'_If Ron found you guys once, he will find you again,' Draco assured her. 'It means he has already figured out the diluminator.'_

"Where are we?" Harry asked as they set up the protective enchantments and the tent.

"The forest of Dean," Hermione said. "I came camping here once with my parents."

'_Tell Snape to be ready, Draco,' Emma announced. 'I think tonight will be an excellent night for him to make his move. We are in the Forest of Dean."_

Draco mentally nodded as he walked from the family library to his bedroom. Thankfully, the Dark Lord was not expected to pop in today, or for the next few days. A constant level of anxiety always permeated the manor because Voldemort was known to pop in unexpectedly, but Snape had it on good authority that Voldemort was occupied elsewhere.

Draco shut the double doors to his suite firmly behind him. He slipped over to his bureau and used his wand to tap the mirror before him. It took a minute before Snape appeared before it. "Draco, is everything alright?"

"We are fine… Emma thinks you should do it tonight. They are camping in the forest of Dean," Draco repeated.

Snape nodded. "Has Weasley returned yet?" Snape asked curiously.

"He is getting closer. He just missed them before they moved again," Draco admitted. "Why? You don't care about Weasley. Or Granger."

"Potter does," Snape said simply. "How is Emma?"

Draco wasn't surprised Snape cared; in their conversations at Hogwarts he always seemed to take an interest in Emma's well being. Draco sensed it was because she was not only tied to Draco but because she was one of the few (well, two) who knew the full extent of what was happening besides himself. Only Emma, and by extension Draco, knew the full stakes of this war game Dumbledore had created.

When they finished talking Draco left to rejoin his mother who was anxious whenever he was out of her sight and not under Snape's protection at school.

He would be thankful when this war was over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was curled up with the Tales of Beedle the Bard, again, as Emma sat at the desk in the tent, struggling over how to phrase this letter. So many things she wanted to explain, to say, in case she didn't get the chance.

She sensed outside the tent as Harry's curiosity was peaked, so Emma grabbed her wand and slipped around to the front of the tent. She saw the briefest glimpse of a doe patronus as Harry left to follow it. Emma double checked Hermione was engrossed in her book so she transfigured into her animagus, a winged unicorn, to follow after Harry. She could move lightly and quickly in this shape, following Harry without being heard.

She sensed Ron's presence nearby as they edged to the pool and she could see a glimpse of the sword in the pool. Emma transfigured back to herself and moved silently over to where she had sensed Snape's presence.

"He's a fool for going in alone, while wearing _that_," Snape whispered softly.

"Harry's the chosen one, but not the brightest crayon in the box," Emma said knowing it would draw a grin from Snape. They watched as Ron arrived and dove in after Harry, pulling him out and cutting the horcrux with the sword. "And so it seems it's Mr. Weasley's turn to shine."

"I think it's fitting," Emma decided.

"You never had the notoriety around the school, even after you started hanging around with Potter and his friends. Most students would do anything to achieve a level of notice," Snape said. It had been true when he was a student, making up the title of Half-Blood Prince, and he had seen it over the years as a professor, studying his students.

"I wouldn't know what to do with the attention. I don't handle it well," Emma shrugged. They stopped talking as they watched the Horcrux come alive, twisted forms of Hermione and Harry appearing as they taunted Ron before he finally killed it.

Ron and Harry suddenly stopped their discussion, looking straight in their direction. Emma transfigured again and gave Snape a look with her horse eyes. He understood as he climbed onto her back and she took off as fast as the wind, far away before Ron and Harry even reached the spot they had occupied a moment before.

She transfigured back after they found a clearing. "Professor," Emma started, "why do you still hold to Dumbledore's plan? I know you are just as angry at him as I am, as Harry will be."

Snape seemed to ponder whether to respond or not. "For all his faults, Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard. Harry may be the only one who can defeat the dark lord, but he can hardly do it unless he follows this plan Dumbledore created. Harry's talents have always been grossly exaggerated; he needs all the tactical advantage he can get."

"That doesn't answer my question," Emma pointed out. "Harry is already traveling down that path. You could easily turn on him now. And you have Draco's fate, thereby my own, in your hands."

"You saw my patronus. That explains everything you could ever ask," Snape said darkly, about to apparate.

"I don't think anyone has told you this," Emma said simply, startling Snape. She had an uncanny ability of startling him, something that she had had ever since her first year. It was something about her eyes. "But thank you."

"You had best return to your friends," Snape said, apparating out. Emma transfigured one last time and ran to the point of the tent. She transfigured again and emerged out of the tree lines. "Where were you, Emma?" Harry asked. "Ron's back!"

"I saw you had left, I went to look for you. Ron," Emma said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Its nice to know another is on my side. The hard part is coming up," Ron admitted.

_Don't believe a word that vile object told you_ Emma whispered in Ron's mind, making him jump. She felt the slightest tingle of fear and mentally slapped herself. Ron was still a little weary about her abilities despite the fact they agreed on several things and had become close before he left. "Sorry," Emma apologized.

"I just forgot," Ron said quickly.

"Let's tell 'mione," Harry said walking in.

'_This is going to be fun,' Draco smirked._

'_You have popcorn!' Emma accused with a mock glare. 'That is wrong on so many levels,' Emma laughed._

Emma jumped back as Harry casted a shield between Ron and Hermione as Hermione continued to try to pummel Ron. She shared a look with Harry who was standing across from her, the shield reaching from him to her as Ron tried to plead his case to Hermione.

They watched Hermione climb into bed, Harry and Emma sending Ron sympathetic glances. Emma went back over to the desk and decided to spend the evening finishing up the letter she had started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione continued to be angry the following morning, so when anyone was around her the atmosphere was somber and moody.

Harry, Ron, and Emma, though, managed to find enough things to do outside to escape her presence and the atmosphere amongst the three of them was full of optimism. "One horcrux down!" Ron said ecstatically. "Can you believe we actually managed to destroy one on our own? What happened while I was gone?" Ron asked hesitatingly.

"A lot of camping," Emma deadpanned. Harry went into more details about the things they had gone through, especially at Godric's Hollow, that Ron had missed.

"How did you learn about the taboo? Did Emma tell you?" Ron asked curiously. "You've stopped saying his name," Ron pointed out.

"Who's? Vold—" Harry started but Ron and Emma both slapped a hand over his mouth, making such a fuss it drew Hermione's attention.

"What?" Harry asked.

"His name is jinxed!" Ron practically shouted. "I told you not to say his name! Remember?"

"That's bullocks," Hermione spoke up.

"No, remember how Emma and I felt weird whenever you would start to say his name? His name has been jinxed! They made it a Taboo! Anyone who says it is automatically traceable; it breaks any and _all_ protective charms. They nearly caught Kingsly with it. It was how they found us after the wedding," Ron said speaking quickly, afraid either Harry or Hermione would try saying his name again before he finished explaining.

"But then why did you and Emma have a creepy feeling before?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. There's speculation, rumors, old wives tales, that certain enchantments can only be sensed by full bloods," Ron said, looking over at Emma.

Emma nodded. "I don't know about all taboos, but you-know-who made it so that full bloods can sense this taboo."

"That's just rubbish," Hermione said, angrily slamming the book close. "There is no difference with blood…"

"You-know-who has spent his entire life and reign as a dark lord based on the presupposition about blood purity," Emma pointed out. "He is going to do what he can to reinforce those beliefs. If pure bloods are able to sense something others can't, it will force others to come to certain conclusions."

"It's easy for you two to say since you are both full bloods," Hermione pointed out. "Harry's a half-blood, and his line is old, too."

Emma snorted. "Don't think all pure bloods are equal," she said darkly. "They turn on us because we are seen as 'blood traitors'" Emma used air quotes, looking at Ron, "or our blood, although pure, is still not as good because it isn't completely English. In the hierarchy, I'm only slightly higher up than some of the wizarding families who trace their families back only a mere century."

Not quite sure what to say after that, they returned to the tent for dinner. Emma was glad they didn't ask her to explain why she hadn't told them about the Taboo before. She really had no excuse; they had stopped using his name and she didn't think about it.

After dinner Ron pulled out the radio from his sack. "There's this program, an underground radio broadcast that tells the news like it is. They're in hiding, though, which makes it difficult to dial in. You need the passcode, and I didn't get to listen to their last broadcast."

There was a moment of silence before Emma said, "Draco doesn't know it, either, but he might be able to learn it once he returns to the schools for the next term."

Hermione stood abruptly and brought the Rita Skeeter book to Harry. "Harry, look at this," she said, shoving the book in front of him. "Look at Dumbledore's signature."

Harry looked and recognized the same symbol. "Grindelwald's mark," Harry said. "So he learned the symbol from Dumbledore, too," Harry said darkly.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said. "That mark was on that old grave, too, and that outdates even Dumbledore. But whatever it is, it's important, Harry."

"Alright, so what do you want to do about it?" Harry asked confused as Emma whispered to Ron the details of what they discovered about Dumbledore and the mysterious mark.

"I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione announced.

_

* * *

Special thanks to everyone still reading this! **AnimeCrazy** (I'm not sure if Emma knows when she will do what she's planning ^_^) **Lexi Aduial Elen **(Thanks for being understanding! I am in a harry potter mood after HBP, too!) **QueenPuppyLover** (That was the best compliment! Thank you! I liked to see Emma in the film, but I enjoyed the film on its own, too. You'll have to wait to see when and how Emma makes her choice and tels the others...) **gymnast884** (thank you so much!!!!) **Likewow** (Ah, thanks! I hope it still meets expectations!)  
_


	14. Fae Magic and Loony Lovegood, Sr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from these writings.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:::: I wanted to highlight a different part of magic in the magical world that ties in with the Irish society, which explains what Emma does later. It was inspired by Heather Dale's song _Changeling Child**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fae Magic and Loony Lovegood, Sr.**

After Hermione explained her reasoning for wanting to see Lovegood, Harry still wasn't convinced. "He can explain this symbol, Harry. I don't think it has anything to do with Grindelwald, it's older than that. It keeps coming up everywhere!" Hermione insisted.

_They are getting so close… how long did Dumbledore expect me to keep Harry from learning about the Hallows? _Emma wondered. Dumbledore had hoped for Hermione to slow Harry down; he didn't want Harry to learn about the Hallows, afraid Harry would go after the Hallows rather than Horcruxes. Emma was supposed to make sure everything went according to Dumbledore's plan for as long as possible.

She didn't doubt Harry would pick Horcruxes over Hallows, but she knew Harry would be sorely tempted. She knew him—he would become fixated on them. Harry had a tendency to become obsessed.

'_A little understated, don't you think?' Draco drawled._

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'I can't keep him from the knowledge forever… so, should we go and learn about hallows, you think?'_

'_He is going to have to learn about them eventually, right? And he will be obsessed with them regardless. At least you will still be there. I'm curious to see Hermione's reaction to all of this,' Draco laughed._

"I say we take a vote," Ron threw out the suggestion. "All in favor of NOT going to Lovegoods?"

Harry raised his hand.

"All in favor of going?" Ron asked. Hermione, Ron, and Emma raised their hands. "Well then, it looks like we are going," Ron grinned at Hermione. She ignored him and went back to her bunk.

"She'll forgive you," Emma whispered to Ron encouragingly, squeezing his shoulder.

He gave her a grateful smile. "Your da is really something. From what Bill and Fleur told me, he has this entire underground network to rival anything used ever before—muggle or wizard. Your dad has contacts with practically every nation, so smuggling people out, or information around, has been easier."

Emma smiled. "Which means he's okay."

This time Ron squeezed her shoulder, knowing what it as like to worry about the ones they left behind.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry watched Emma walk off silently. It was the night before they were leaving for Lovegood's, Ron was on guard duty, and Harry wondered what had gotten into Emma. She was the least likely to wander off. A part of him thought of Emma like the loyal guard dog because of her abilities and he trusted her to always back him up—especially when things got bad between Ron and Hermione.

He walked off to the edge of their protective charm to watch her. She didn't venture far—she stopped when she reached the circle of moss just several yards from their encampment. He watched as she seemed to study the circle before reaching out with one hand, palm up, in front of her. He couldn't hear her—he wasn't even sure if she was speaking aloud— but she was moving her lips.

Emma stepped into the fairy circle. A heartbeat later she was joined by a pair of leprechauns and fairies.

"Thank you for coming," Emma said quickly. She wasn't sure since she wasn't the crone any longer if they would answer her.

"The point of the triad should know better than to summon us in front of an outsider," one said. Emma couldn't understand what he meant as the point of the triad. She was no longer in Hogwarts, Sinead should have assumed her position as Crone.

Well, the fairy folk did enjoy their riddles.

"He has no understanding of what is happening. I doubt you have even graced him with being able to see your presence," Emma pointed out. Firm yet playing on their vanity.

The leprechauns grinned which confirmed Emma's thoughts. If Harry could see any of this, he was only seeing Emma talk to herself.

"I have a favor to ask, a message to be carried," Emma spoke up. "The usual methods of passing messages are not available to me during this war."

"A war we don't follow," the fairy spoke up.

"Such things are unimportant to you, I understand," Emma placated. "I am not asking for your involvement. I am asking you to simply bear a message to my guards."

The leprechauns and fairies seem to contemplate, weighing if they should do as she asked. Emma mentally crossed her fingers they would still accept her authority.

"What message?" the leprechaun asked finally.

"To Finn, Brian, Michael, and Rory," Emma said. "Tell them I am sending them a dragon," Emma said. The fairies would be more inclined to take a riddle back. If she said something straightforward (like 'trust Draco') the fairies might muck up the message. Or deliver it word for word—fifty years from now.

"There will be a fae moon soon," the fairy spoke up.

Emma was startled by what she heard. How could she have forgotten? "Tell them I will call them on the night of the fae moon, if they need to speak with me that is."

The Leprechauns and fairies faded away and Emma stepped out of the fairy ring where she had been kneeling.

She caught Harry's eye and he saw the look of mischief dancing on her face. It made him grin; Emma _never_ looked like she was having fun. She was always too terrified it would cause problems.

"Don't suppose you can tell me why you were talking to yourself?" Harry asked.

"Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they weren't there," Emma teased.

"Fine, keep your secrets," Harry grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I don't suppose you'll tell me why you agreed to go to Lovegoods?"

"If I sided with you, it would have been an even vote," Emma shrugged. "And I think Lovegood has information Hermione is looking for. Whether or not she agrees with it, though…. Luna was right about one thing: Hermione is terribly close minded," Emma whispered.

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Never mind," Emma sighed as they got closer to the tent and she checked to ensure she wasn't projecting.

'_My guards will be expecting you when you arrive back at school,' Emma whispered._

'_Technically, they are expecting a dragon,' Draco drawled._

'_Hey! You ARE a dragon! Besides, it has to be a riddle. The fairies are like that. If I asked them to say that you were an ally, they would refuse, or deliver the message 10 years from now,' Emma pointed out._

'_I'll be back in school in a few days. We'll see if they have the message then. If they hex me on the spot, though, I hold you responsible.'_

'_You have met Finn,' Emma pointed out_. Finn was in Slytherin, same year as Draco and Emma. _'They won't just hex you on the spot. They are fans of slow torture,' Emma teased._

'_I don't know why you find that amusing. They would be torturing YOU as well,' Draco pointed out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The gang apparated close to the Burrow. "They are supposed to be around here somewhere. Mum and Dad always say they are just over that hill," Ron waved in a general 'that way' direction.

"How will we know it?" Harry wondered, wishing he could go in and see Ginny. Emma gave him a comforting glance.

"I think we'll recognize the house when we see it," Emma smiled. "I've seen a photo of it from Luna."

They apparated to the next hill, and then the next, until they saw what was unmistakably the home of Luna Lovegood.

"It's a rook," Ron said in shock looking up at the house in the shape of a chess castle.

"I'm not surprised," Harry deadpanned.

"I love it," Emma grinned.

They walked up and knocked at the door. "Mr. Lovegood?" Harry said when Xenophilus answered, looking rather disheveled in all of their opinions.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir, we are friends of Luna's," Harry said. "We wanted to ask you a question, about what you were wearing at the wedding this summer."

'_Why is he nervous?'_

'_I haven't been told anything. I can try to find out,' Draco offered._

"Alright, come in, come in. I'll send a line down to Luna to tell her you are here," Mr. Lovegood said ushering them inside. Emma's eyes mentally narrowed as she studied the frazzled but concerned man. _'Now he is stalling. What did we walk into now?'_

'_Harry does have a knack for running into situations,' Draco drawled._

'_Not helpful, Dray.'_

"What is that?" Ron asked pointing.

"Ah, the horn of a crumple horn snorkback!" Mr. Lovegood said proudly. "It is a new acquisition to my collection."

"That's not a horn of a crumple horn, it's an Erumpant Horn," Hermione declared.

'_This is NOT going to be a pleasant visit,' Emma deduced, relaying the argument between Hermione and Mr. Lovegood to Draco._

'_Can you think of a worser place to take Hermione? Perhaps the convention for Snork back fans.'_

"It is lovely décor, sir," Emma said as Hermione continued to agitate Mr. Lovegood. "Luna has mentioned your collection several times. Didn't you write a piece in the Quibbler on your rare artifact, the moth wings of the Ijuhy bug?"

"Ah! Yes, yes my dear, I did," Mr. Lovegood said pleased. "That piece was written 4 years ago, if memory serves me."

"Yes, it was 4 years ago," Emma nodded as they took seats. "I haven't heard of any other collections having any. It is quite a rare find."

"No indeed! I am the only person in Britain still with that distinction," Lovegood said proudly. Emma could sense Hermione fuming but she didn't interject anymore in the conversation.

"We came to ask you a question about the sign you wore, the emblem, at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Gurdy Root drink?" Lovegood asked as he passed around a tray with five glasses. Harry eyed the concoction and wondered if he could politely refuse. Ron nearly gagged into his cup, and Hermine pretended to sip.

Emma stirred in the lemon juice on the platter and made sure to drink some when Lovegood was looking at her. "Ah, Luna thought you would enjoy Gurdy Root, Miss O'Neill. She'll be happy to know you do!"

"How much longer till Luna returns?" Ron asked.

Emma studied the man and something was off about his response. Lovegood was lying to them, but why?

'_What do you know about Luna?'_

'_She was with Neville and the others at school, causing problems. I haven't heard anything. They don't tell me everything, you know.'_

'_I wasn't accusing! I was just curious if you heard anything. Could Snape tell you?'_

'_Possibly, if he knows, I'll try to contact him, but if he is in a meeting with the Carrows—or worse—he won't be able to answer.'_

"Some ignorant beasts like your friend at the wedding mistake the emblem for a dark sign. That is completely ridiculous. It is a signal to others on the quest that we are comrades."

"Quest?" Harry repeated.

"The quest for the Hallows, of course," Lovegood blinked.

"Of course," Ron repeated baffled.

"What are the hallows?"

"Haven't you heard of the tale of the three brothers?" Lovegood asked. Harry saw Ron, Hermione, and Emma nod their heads. "Well, there you have it."

"Have what?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"The hallows are from the story," Emma told her.

"But…"

"I must have a story here somewhere," Lovegood said sifting through papers. Emma sensed him taking his time, lifting each paper one at a time to take as long as possible.

'_I can't get a hold of Snape, but Em, if he is stalling it can't be good. You can just tell Harry about the Hallows yourself and get out of there.'_

'_If he's stalling he isn't going to let us go.'_

'_I think between the boy who lived, the Hermione Granger, and YOU, you can manage to overpower one daft man, Em.'_

'_This has something to do with Luna, something happened to her. I need to know what.'_

"I have a copy of the story here," Hermione said pulling out the Tales of Beedle the Bard. She read the story aloud for mostly Harry's benefit.

"The cloak, the stone, the wand," Lovegood said, drawing the figure on a spare piece of parchment. "All of us Questers are looking for them, and this is the symbol of the quest."

"Would the Pervivals have anything to do with this!"

"They have everything to do with this! I thought you were new to the quest," Lovegood said surprised. "We Questers believe they were the three brothers in the story, the original owners of the hallows. I'm going to go finish our Gillywhip soup. You'll stay for dinner, right?" Lovegood asked but he was out the door before anyone could respond.

"Do you think it will be edible?" Ron wondered.

"Three items to defeat death. Do you think it's possible?" Harry asked.

"It's just a children's story Harry. This trip has been a complete waste of time," Hermione complained.

"Then why did Dumbledore draw the design in his book?" Ron asked.

"What would you choose?" Harry wondered.

"The cloak," Hermione whispered.

"The wand," Ron decided.

"The stone," Harry nodded. They looked at each other in surprise.

"We already have the cloak!" Ron pointed out.

"And look how much help it's been!" Hermione insisted

"But an unbeatable wand, mione! Imagine what you could do!" Ron insisted.

"It would attract attention," Hermione argued

"Only if you go shouting about 'I've got the unbeatable wand! Come and try to get it!'" Ron insisted. "Why the stone?"

"You heard what Lovegood said; bring back your relatives from the dead. We could bring back Sirius, Dumbledore…"

The other three shared a look. "Harry, it doesn't bring them back, just shadows of themselves," Hermione said gently.

Harry shrugged her off. "You didn't answer, Em," Harry pointed out.

"I don't want any of them," Emma said simply, surprising the trio. "Why is that surprising?"

"Normally everyone wants at least one of them," Hermione concluded.

"People who fear death are afraid of the unknown, or afraid of dying. I know what dying is like, I've suffered intense pain. And I'm not afraid of what's on the other side because I believe there _is_ another side. One with our parents," she gestured to Harry. "So why hide from death?"

Everyone sat, surprised. Harry got up to look around as Ron and Hermione began to argue amongst themselves. Again. And Emma seemed lost in thought. As usual.

At the top of the winding staircase was a circular bedroom. One look and Harry knew immediately it was Luna's. Everything from the odd assortment of reading literature to the décor simply _screamed_ Luna Lovegood Lives Here!

Harry looked up and his mouth hung open. The ceiling was a painting, lovingly made, of Luna with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Emma, a thin gold chain made of the word 'friend' repeated itself, linking all of them together. Another smaller portrait was made of Emma and Luna sitting in what was one of the Hogwarts Express' cars. They both looked years younger so Harry guessed it was when they first met.

"Mr. Lovegood, we really should be going…" Hermione started.

"Nonsense!" Lovegood called up.

Harry rushed back downstairs. "Mr. Lovegood, where's Luna?"

"Like I said…"

"No, her room hasn't been touched, her bed is not slept in. What happened to her?" Harry repeated.

Emma studied Lovegood, a new sheen to her storm blue eyes. "Who took her?" Emma finally asked.

"They took Luna! Because of what I was writing!" Lovegood nearly yelled a strange temperament for the man. "I can get her back if I give them to you."

"No deal," Ron said dangerously.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as figures on brooms flew by the window, landing in the yard.

"You can't leave," Lovegood said dangerously. He rushed downstairs as the figures approached the door.

"That low, sneaky, insane…" Hermione snarled.

"We have to get out of here," Harry argued as they heard the voices arguing below them. The trio gathered together as Emma rushed down the stairs. "Em! What are you doing?!"

'_You must have the Potter genes because your plans are completely mad,' Draco argued._

'_Then they should work,' Emma decided._

Emma waved her wand at the three figures intimidating and harassing Mr. Lovegood and muttered a quiet incantation that would make them more susceptible to her mental tricks since she didn't have the time to completely go in and manipulate their minds.

Emma crept down the stairs. "Mr. Lovegood?" Harry's voice called out from her throat. At least as far as the Death Eaters could understand.

"Is everything alright down there, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry's voice repeated. Emma peaked down the stairs, catching each of their eyes. To them, it was the face of the boy who lived. "It's him!" one of the deatheaters cried in shock, surprised the loony man 'caught' the boy who lived.

Emma raced back up the stairs as the deatheaters chased. She could sense the others under the invisibility cloak and dove for them the same time the death eaters started firing off spells. Harry caught her arm and a moment later they were pulled out of the house.

"What the hell?!" Harry demanded.

"If they saw you, they would believe Lovegood and hopefully not punish him or Luna," Emma argued as she caught her breath. "But we couldn't exactly risk them getting the real you, could we?"

"So you used your mental voodoo to trick them?" Ron asked impressed making Emma grin.

"Something like that," Emma nodded.

"This whole trip was a waste of time," Hermione complained.

"We learned about the Hallows," Harry argued. "Imagine what we could do if we had those?"

Emma watched Harry warily as he gushed about the Hallows. It wasn't only what he was saying, but what he was _feeling. _ He truly was excited and enamored over the idea of using the three hallows, not just against Voldemort but in an attempt to bring back everyone.

It was exactly what Dumbledore feared.

"Harry, can't you let the Hallows go?" Emma wondered.

"Just because you aren't afraid or hate death doesn't mean the rest of us are so easily accepting of it. We could be unstoppable."

"You would be a bloody fool who would pay dearly for it just as the Pervival brothers did," Emma said angrily as she helped Hermione set up the charms for their camp for the night.

* * *

_Huge thanks to all my reviewers! **Madeline Cullen** (Thanks! I was surprised how much I missed this world, too), **LikeWow** (Snape and Emma have had an odd frienship throughout. Writing the final battle is going to be hard, especially since JK and I have different ideas on who to kill), **AnimeCrazy** (it took them ages, it seems, for Harry and Hermione to understand the Taboo in the book. I like seeing Ron and Emma on the same side since he was the most creeped out by her empathic abilities) **Crescent Moon** (I am so happy that you are still with me after all the other years of Emma!) **Queen Puppt Lover** (Sorry for the delay! I hope the anticipation is bearable, but still increasing ;) **Sakura Tate** (That is the highest compliment! I see Emma in all things related to Harry Potter, but I am so happy you can see her too. I've done my job ;) **Gymnast884** (Thank you!!!!) **Crossroadsoflife** (I love your penname--describes my life perfectly these last few months! Malfoy Manor is going to be challenging because I want to get everything just so. It will be an important chapter!) and **Lexi Aduial Elen** (thank you! An author never gets tired of hearing readers like their work ;) I have the best reviewers! You guys review ALL the time! And even after my long absence so a huge thanks!)  
_


	15. Broken Taboo

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from these writings. I do not own or am associated with Heather Dale or Battlelore.

_*Pokes head in* I can't believe it has been so long since my last update. I'm afraid no amount of apology or explanations will be enough, but this story is not dead! Huge thanks to my wonderful beta for the quick turn around on this and the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon (as soon as I know people are still reading this!)_

_*If you are back, please read the notes at the end, too*  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 15: Broken Taboo**

_I hope they got Emma's message_, Draco thought as he silently slipped through the corridor. The resistance at school had only intensified as it was announced that so few students were allowed to visit home during the upcoming spring holiday. Only those, like himself, who had death eater parents were trusted to go home and return.

Unfortunately, they had no idea if her guard had received the message or not. It wasn't like Draco could just walk up to one of them and ask 'been visited by any leprechauns lately?'

Yeah, that would go over smoothly.

So instead Draco found himself wandering through the corridors under the pretense of patrolling. Everyone scattered for the Slytherin. Most refused to look in his direction, either afraid or unwilling to draw attention to themselves.

Emma accused him of enjoying the attention, the Slytherin Prince finally ruling the school.

_Yeah, but what the hell is the point if they are all plotting against you? _Draco wondered. He could count the number of people inside the school he trusted implicitly on one hand: Draco and Blaise.

Oddly, he trusted Blaise over his own cronies. But this entire year they had suddenly taken a turn for the worse: they had started to think for themselves. Just proving his assumption had been correct all these years: they were idiots. They were less harmful when Draco did all their thinking for them. Now he did what he could to keep them in line.

Keeping Emma's warning in mind, he entered the unused room at the top of the stairs and quietly slipped into the shadows in the corner.

Five minutes later each of Emma's 4 guards entered the room, sealing the door and casting enchantments. _Be inside before they seal it off else you won't get in or find it,_ Emma had warned.

"Wouldn't the professors _love_ to know where you learned all those tricks," Draco drawled from where he was, leaning in the corner.

Wands shot off different hexes—all of them illegal—but expecting them, Draco shielded.

"Hurt me, you hurt Emma," Draco warned.

"Why the bloody hell should we believe you, Malfoy?" Rory demanded. Such anger from a Hufflepuff was rare.

"I'm in favor of disposing of him now," Brian grinned maliciously. Draco could see a dozen different curses playing through the Gryffindor's mind right now.

"What I want to know," Michael, the Ravenclaw spoke up, "is why you think to use Emma against us? Everyone has forgotten that rumor of the two of you, and why would you think we would care?" The first was a lie, while no one talked about the rumor, it certainly hadn't been forgotten. The second was more important—no one outside the society knew their relationship with Emma.

"She sent me," Draco said casually, sizing them up. He couldn't expect any loyalty from Finn just because he was a fellow Slytherin.

"I think this is just Malfoy's attempt to be cunning and catch what the resistance is up to," Finn finally spoke. "In 7 years, Malfoy, you have never let on that you give a rat's ass about anyone other than yourself. That you would dare bring Emma up is just you finagling your way…"

Draco cut him off. "Emma sent you a message, through her leprechauns," Draco said pointedly, effectively shutting the four up. "And what I said applies, if I get hurt, Emma gets hurt."

"Where the hell is she then? If the Death Eaters had her, they would have let Riley know, or the Order. We would have known," Michael pointed out.

"She's safe. She's with Harry."

If the news offered any relief, he couldn't tell since their wands were still steadily aimed at him. He knew they all knew several dangerous spells, and judging by their earlier attempt, they weren't afraid of using illegals.

Then again, it seemed the illegal spells had become legalized in Hogwards lately.

"You have exactly 5 seconds to explain why we shouldn't hex you to death right here and now," Finn spoke firmly.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I could have any time while I waited for you all to arrive," Draco pointed out. "And you know as well as I that I have been helping your resistance where I can." Surely Seamus and the others Draco had gone easy on relayed how he hadn't actually hurt anyone. _"A little assistance, Em," Draco muttered._

"Neart ár n-géag," Draco said quickly.

"What the hell kind of trick was that, Malfoy?" Brian demanded, recognizing one of _their_ mottos, secret passphrases, passing across Draco's lips. 'Strength of our limbs' was one of the phrases a select few, trusted with the safety and protection of the Triad, used to recognize each other with. "Who on earth told you…"

"No betrayal, I promise there has been no betrayal," Draco held up his hands. "Em told me the phrase."

He could see the shattered look, for just the briefest of moments, as each thought about how he could have gotten the phrase from Emma. It could only have been given voluntarily, there were too many spells and enchantments around the society. "She hasn't betrayed you. She wants to help you. That's why she sent me."

"Yeah, Malfoy, you weren't exactly what we were expecting," Rory drawled. "We were thinking of something a little more…scaly."

"Why you?"

"I'm her dragon."

That had the four sharing looks. Finn ran his hand through his dark black hair, his brown eyes clearly still at a loss. "How could you know what Emma is doing? That she is safe?"

"We have … we have our ways," was all Draco would say.

"I think I need to go to the library," Michael decided, sounding just like a Ravenclaw. Too many pieces of a puzzle he didn't understand. Hurting Draco would hurt Emma had sounded like a threat, like Emma was a prisoner somewhere, but for a brief moment, just a second, Draco's eyes had been exactly like Emma's. He suspected some heavy magic going on and he needed to know what to make sure they didn't inadvertently hurt Emma.

"And how exactly are you suppose to help us, Draco?" Brian asked. "We are more than capable of protecting ourselves, even from your death squad you have here on campus. And we can protect those we have sworn to protect."

"And I have been doing what I can to help, ask Seamus, or any of the other members of your society that have had detention with me," Draco snidely pointed out. "I am merely proposing a merger. Emma would be devastated if someone from your society was hurt while she was gone."

"But she is safe," Rory pointed out. "That is what is important. She is actually safer away from here."

"With Harry leading the expedition, who knows," Draco drawled. "Neither of us likes what is going on at the school. Just think of this as the olive branch, so to speak. One that has to be kept completely confidential, mind you. I can't help if everyone knows."

"We are hardly idiots, Malfoy," Rory rolled his eyes. "We've managed to evade the Carrows and their squad all year thus far."

"How long do you think that will last?" Draco checked his watch. "I have to meet with Snape. Finn would be the easiest means of communication."

"We're checking out your story, Malfoy," Michael promised. "If it doesn't add up, you _will _be 'communicating' with all of us," he promised, eyes alight with mischief. It must be a Gryffindor thing.

Sometimes, there were too many similarities between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(This scene was inspired by Heather Dale's "Changeling Child")_

Emma slipped out of the camp again, looking up at the moon. She had only a short time and prayed that everything worked out on the other side. Her guard had to make it to their own circle in order for this to work, which meant sneaking out of the castle, at night, into the forbidden forest.

'_Finn made it out of the castle, I saw him with Brian. I don't know of the others,' Draco assured her._

Emma walked a mile until she found what she was looking for. A fairy circle under a fairy hill. Her wand was tucked securely in her clothes—she wouldn't need wand magic here.

Emma looked up at the Fae Moon and couldn't hold back the smile. She could close her eyes and feel the magic of the night dancing around.

Emma walked around the fairy circle counterclockwise, whispering the old words she was taught. She reached her starting point and with a final word in the old language, she stepped inside the ring.

And into the sidhe world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry watched Emma walk around the circle. She would have to know he was here—you couldn't sneak up on Emma. But she hadn't turned him away, hadn't acknowledged his presence at all. He wondered if she cared so long as he stayed far enough back to do whatever it was that was so important she had traveled alone so far from camp for.

Again, her mouth moved but he couldn't hear the words she was saying. He wasn't able to read lips, but it didn't seem like English or any spells he knew.

Then she walked into the center of her circle and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sense of the outside world, the mortal world, vanished and Emma felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon made of light and sound. It tickled all of her senses—all 6 of them— threatening to overpower her complete sense of self. Power, light, _magic_ flowed through her being, a feeling so awe inspiring she realized why some people would never return over the threshold to the mortal world again.

"_Fionn ,_" Emma called out in the old language. The call would reach Finn whenever he entered the sidhe world on his side. Time and place were relative in this circumstance. If it took him 5 minutes or 5 decades, he would hear her call when he entered.

If he entered.

To be on the safe side, she sent a call out to all of her guards hoping one of them would answer.

Suddenly, Finn and Brian were standing before her. She hadn't seen any of her guards for so long, anyone from the society, really, so she was ecstatic to see her Slytherin and Gryffindor guard standing next to her.

Both were bathed in the lights of the sidhe world, giving them an air of Tolkien's other-worldliness.

She wondered if she looked like one of Tolkien's elves in this light, the thought making her smile.

"Emma?!" they both said, relieved and surprised. "We weren't even sure we could do this," Brian said, reaching out and clasped Emma's hand. She squeezed it happily. They may have entered this fairy world on the other side of the country but here they were, side by side.

"Can I say Draco Malfoy was a surprise?" Finn shook his head. "Do you want to explain that?"

"I don't know how long we have," Emma said. The longer they were here, the more the sidhe world materialized between them. And the longer they were there, the harder it would be to return home. They simply wouldn't _want_ to return. "But you can trust Draco, you have to."

"Emma, I am trying to wrap my mind around this. You know we will do what you say…" Brian trailed off.

"Even if we don't understand it," Finn sighed.

"The two of you are friends despite the houses you were assigned to," Emma argued. "I trust and love both of you, all of my guards. Houses don't mean anything to _us_," she pointed out. "There is a bond between Draco and I," Emma confessed. She didn't say _the_ bond, didn't want them to worry about her.

Brian and Finn seemed to share a look that spoke volumes. "He hasn't harmed any of the society, has he?" Emma argued. She knew Draco purposely tried to oversee the detentions of the society members and did what he did with Seamus—faked punishment to protect them.

"I wanted to talk about what was happening at the school," Emma switched topics. She was beginning to see the different parts of the land fully formed, the immortal fairies—cousins to the fairies and pixies on the mortal plane but with a majestic beauty to them they made their cousins look like old hags. "I know Neville is leading a resistance. Has Sinead picked her guard?" Emma asked, wanting news of the society.

"She has," Brian said, naming the four Sinead picked. They were all excellent choices, but Emma wasn't surprised. She had faith in Sinead.

"Work with the other societies," Emma said. "There are members of all the other societies that will be like Draco and Finn—able to bypass the worse of the Carrows and infiltrate their sides. I have no idea how long this is going to last, you need to form alliances," Emma said quickly. "Ernie will know who amongst the Scots to use."

"Ernie will be easy to use," Brian nodded. "It is going to be getting to Sian and the Welsh that will be difficult."

"She's in Ravenclaw, send Michael," Emma named her Ravenclaw guard. "Between the four of you, you are in all 4 houses," Emma pointed out.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked. "Neville, Seamus, Sinead… we have all been worried about you, Emma."

It was so unexpected it touched the core of Emma's heart. She reached up and hugged Finn tightly. "I'm fine. I fear if something happens to me, you will know. I don't think my death will go unannounced." Not with her father running an underground resistance, a 2 time member order of the Phoenix. And she was part Potter.

Brian hugged her next. "I can start to see the Tuatha de Dana," Brian whispered in awe as he looked past Emma. Emma could look behind him and see the shapes of figures, too.

"We should go. Stay safe," Emma said, hugging each of them again. "Fight, only instead of fighting against the other societies like days of old, now fight _with_ them," Emma grinned. "Tell Sinead I know she is doing a great job as Crone," Emma added as they turned to pull themselves back across the fairy veil.

"But…" Brian said, shocked, before he disappeared, crossing back over.

"Em, Sinead's not…" Finn got out before Emma crossed back over the veil.

'_Sinead's not what?' Emma asked worriedly._

'_She's fine,' Draco quickly assured her. 'I know that much. I can try to find out for you,' Draco offered._

'_If Sinead isn't the crone… what are they doing, then? It can't be anyone EXCEPT Sinead,' Emma argued. _Draco knew how the society worked through Emma's knowledge. He knew they wouldn't appoint anyone to the high position since Sinead was the mother to Emma's crone, the second in command.

'_I'll find Finn and try to find out for you,' Draco assured her._

'_Draco, if the society isn't functioning…' Emma worried. _The society HAD to function. In the thousand year history of Hogwarts, in the 700 years Irish students had attended Hogwarts, the society had always functioned. A triad had never been broken. Pieces missing, tortured, yes. Inter-societal warfare had existed for centuries. Guards had a very practical purpose once upon a time.

But there had always been a triad.

'_If the society was broken they would have told you,' Draco assured her._

Emma accepted that logic. It was true, they would have said something the moment they saw her. She would have _sensed_ if something of that magnitude was terribly wrong with them.

"Em?" Harry called out as Emma seemed to just stand alone. He could see her eyes as he moved closer and saw she was speaking with Draco. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly, putting an arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

Emma nodded. "Why are you out of camp?" Emma asked surprised. "You, of all of us, need to be protected."

"You go running off alone, in the middle of the night, and don't think I won't worry?" Harry asked surprised.

"I'm just used to it being the other way around—me worrying about you," Emma pointed out. "In fact, I'm only used to Draco and me Da worrying," she shrugged.

Harry kept an arm looped around her waist as they walked back to camp. "We're friends, Emma. We're family. Of course I worry about you," Harry pointed out, as if she was a simpleton for not realizing it.

Emma returned Harry's grin, looping her own arm around his waist as they walked back. "Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Across the veil—no, not the same veil as Sirius," Emma said quickly. "The fairy veil. Look at the moon, Harry," Emma said and they paused to study the moon. It was full, but that wasn't unusual. What was, though, was the faint tinge of orange glow that seemed to emanate from it, a ring appearing around the moon. "It's a Fae Moon. A fairy moon," Emma explained.

"What's so special about a Fae Moon?" Harry asked curiously. He had a feeling this wasn't something even Hermione would know, even after all the time she read through _Hogwarts, a history_.

"It's a powerful night because it's the only time when the veil thins between our world and the fairy world. The Sidhe world."

"You went to another world?" Harry asked, disbelieving.

"You know how muggles say that fairy rings are dangerous?" Emma asked. "And all the myths about changelings, or dealings with the fairy folk?" Harry nodded. "They are all based on fact," Emma explained. "You've seen pixies, fairies, even leprechauns. They are all stemming from the immortal fairy lands. We call it Tir na Nog. That is only one of many," Emma added.

"And you… walked into it?" Harry asked, struggling through this. "Do all wizards grow up knowing this?" he and Hermione always felt at a disadvantage with their muggle childhood.

"Some, it depends. Superstitions run in the wizarding world too, Harry. I'm sure Ron grew up hearing the stories, his parents were in the society. Draco, though—he only heard certain tales growing up. It depends, too, what your family is. Draco heard a lot of about the British tales of Avalon. Ernie would have heard a lot of Scottish legends. I learned the legends of wherever I was living with Da, but he always taught me the tales of the Sidhe, the Tuatha de Danaan."

Irish tales, Harry realized. "So … what is it like?"

"You remember when you first did magic Harry? When you first held your wand and felt that magic surge through you?" Emma asked and Harry nodded. "Imagine a world where that feeling is merely a drop in the ocean, a leaf in the forest. The entire world is … majestic."

"I'm surprised they let you go… and come back," Harry said.

"You have to know the trick to cross over," Emma said flatly. Harry knew she meant not everyone would know how, and she wouldn't share it with anyone. Harry respected her and her other magicks enough not to ask. "But coming back… that is difficult," Emma nodded.

"They don't let you? Are you okay?" Harry asked quickly, giving her a once over to make sure she was fine.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant… _wanting_ to come back is the hard part. Once you see, get a feel for the place, nothing else can compare."

"Well, I for one am glad you came back," Harry grinned, clasping her hand.

Draco saw in his mind a picture of them walking back to their camp, hands clasped. Another image, another memory, trickled through their bond. He had seen it when he went into Emma's head and it was eerily like this one with Emma and Harry.

An image of James and Emily on the Potter estate, teasing, laughing, having a good time, before heading back into the house for dinner, arms looped around each other.

It was a perfect mirror image to their children.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Draco strolled to the Headmaster's office, giving the password: Veritaserum. Climbing up the spiraling staircase, Draco had mix feelings about going home at the end of the week. Home was fraught with all its own disasters. His parents were going stir crazy from being on house arrest, he still had to act like he was loyal to Voldemort, but at least he was away from having to be head of the death squad.

"Draco," Snape said in greeting, not looking up from whatever parchment he was reading.

He and Emma had decided not to tell Snape that Draco was now following in his Godfather's footsteps, living the life of a double agent. "What are the Carrows doing now?"

"Nothing you wouldn't expect. What has me worried is how Crabbe and Goyle are acting and thinking on their own. Honestly, once graduation occurs, I don't know how to keep a hold on them."

"Find a way. A way for them to let out their violence without getting completely crazy on us," Snape sighed, placing the parchment down. In the 6 months of school, Snape had aged. He hid it well, but Draco had known him all his life and had never seen Snape looking or sounding so old.

He didn't look so hot, either. Sure, he _looked_ fine, more than fine if the Slytherin females were any estimation. But the last year and half had been hell.

He wanted it to end, but was terrified of how it would end.

"I hope you are better at hiding your worry outside this room," Snape pointed out.

"No one sees a flicker of doubt," Draco promised. Too many lives depended on his ability to act the good Slytherin Prince.

"Dumbledore's portrait gave me a rather peculiar instruction. I found a hidden drawer in the headmaster suites, and inside was a parchment addressed to me," Snape gestured to the parchment he had been reading.

"It seems the late quack has left something for you."

At that, Draco's eyebrow raised. "What on earth could he give me?" he glanced at the portrait but Dumbledore was snoozing.

"He's been doing that since this afternoon," Snape frowned. "I checked it for any curses or hexes, and honestly, I have no idea what he expects you to do with it. You never took this particular class nor shown an interest in the subject matter."

Draco watched as Snape withdrew a large tome with guilded binding. Perplexed as he opened the book, all Draco could think was: what the hell had Dumbledore been thinking?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You alright?" Hermione asked, handing Emma a cup of tea. Emma was sitting at the table inside the tent, resting her head on the wood.

"You don't look so good," Harry frowned.

"Well, with all this constant squabbling over who's more obsessed—you with the hallows, or them with the horcruxes," she gestured to the three of them, "and the fact that I sometimes feel like the bond in my head is stretched like a rubber band, ready to snap."

"Wait, the one with Draco?" Ron asked, confused. "That can't happen, can it?"

"Dunno. Not a lot is written about it," Emma shrugged, pressing her face to the cool wood. "I've had this constant throbbing in my head the last few days."

"Since you went to the veil?" Harry asked. "Could it have something to do with that? What are you doing?" Harry asked Ron who was playing with the radio again.

"Trying to find Potterwatch," Ron explained, frowning at Harry and Hermione's perplexed looks. "Didn't I tell you? It's the only place you can get any real news, they are an underground unit, not swayed by you-know-who."

"Why can't you find it?" Hermione asked, sitting in the chair next to him.

"They change the password every time," Ron muttered.

Harry rubbed the small of Emma's back comfortingly. If only it helped her head. "What's wrong? Why this pain now?" he worried.

"I don't think bonds were meant to be stretched like this," Emma sighed. "It has been over half a year since I've seen, touched, or talked verbally with Draco. We have only had our mental connection to communicate through. I don't know if anyone else has relied so heavily on a single aspect of it, but it doesn't feel natural. Or, it is natural and just stretching and expanding."

It honestly felt like they were stretching something, stretching this bond. She had no idea how it would all end up. Maybe they would both just snap and go into the loony bend. The image made her grin.

"Surely you did some research before you did the bond," Hermione said pointedly.

"Read everything we could get our hands on. Unfortunately, it wasn't a lot. And it is unique to each couple," Emma pointed out. "The problem is we have been using just one aspect of it for too long."

"What the bloody hell is the password?" Ron muttered. "Draco doesn't happen to know, does he? Maybe he can get it with his new pals."

Emma snorted. 'Pals' was a bit of a stretch where Draco and her guard were concerned. "He doesn't know, and I'm not asking. He's had this ridiculous song stuck in his head for several days."

"What song?"

"One by The Weird Sisters," Emma sighed. "Do the Hippogriff. So I've been singing some of Battleore's songs," she grinned. "It has become a clash of metal bands."

"Muggle versus Wizard bands, yeah, maybe now would not be the best time to ask Malfoy for a favor," Ron drawled.

"Bloody hell, it has to be something anti-you-know-who," Emma sighed, her migraine worsening every minute. She wanted a sledge hammer just to knock herself out.

It somehow wasn't as bad for Draco, who had just arrived home the evening before. The unfairness of it supported Emma's decision it was a sign that the nature of their bond was evolving. He felt the buzzing in her head from afar, like a sympathetic wound.

Considering the fact that all times he needed all his wits about him, she supposed it wouldn't be fair to burden him with this pain.

"Dumbledore, Gringotts, Kingsley, Remus," Emma started listing names of everyone who had opposed Voldemort or could be a threat. "Bloody Baron, the bean Sidhe…" she grinned.

"Now you are making this a game," Ron grinned. "Albus…"

"_Welcome to PotterWatch…_" a voice came over the radio.

"Bloody hell, it worked," Ron said surprised, yet very proud of himself.

"That's Lee Jordan!" Harry said surprised.

"Yeah, he strikes me as the pirate radio type," Emma muttered. Someone needed to guard, so she moved to the tent flap where she could still hear the radio but it didn't seem to blare so loudly.

The list of all the death that had happened hurt. They all felt like they weren't doing enough. "Are we really surprised it has become open season on muggles?" Hermione said quietly. It brought up the hurt of her parents living a new life abroad. What if that had been her family?

"Dean?" Harry and Ron gasped in surprise with the announcement their friend was MIA. "He has to be okay," Ron said. "They said he was just missing."

"What if…" Hermione started, thinking that all the bodies wouldn't be found. Not everyone was important enough to flaunt if they were killed, like the four of them. "No, you're right," she nodded to Ron, trying to be optimistic.

"Kingsley!" Ron said happily hearing his deep, measured voice. Hermione shushed him, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"…Therefore we encourage everyone to do what they can to protect their muggle friends and neighbors. It is only one small step from 'wizards first' to 'pureblood first' then to deatheater," they heard Kingsley say.

"Now we have Rodent—"

"Hey, I thought we agreed I would be 'Rapier,'" Fred's voice accused. "I refuse to be 'Rodent.'"

"Alright, fine, we have _Rapier _here with us," Lee agreed, making everyone grin. Emma lazily looked outside but for the most part watched the trio around the radio. It was a nice change to feel a part of the group, not an outsider looking in.

It made her feel guilty for her plans to just up and leave. Not that she knew when, she just felt it would be soon.

"And now for our update from Romulus," Lee said and Lupin's voice came over the airways.

Emma stood, surprised. He was using her special name for him? So he wasn't upset with her! She felt a knot unravel in her stomach with the thought, with hearing that Remus was alive. She was so relieved to know that a part of her small family was alive and well.

Ron turned the radio off when it was over. "Good, eh?" said Ron happily.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled.

"It is so brave of them," Hermione sighed admiringly.

"They move around like us," Ron pointed out.

Emma stood and stretched. She decided to call it a night and just sleep. Maybe the blind darkness and several hours of sleep would help.

"Did you hear them!? They said Voldem—"

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

Everything happened so quickly. Emma reached out, fumbling to grab her wand to send a silencing curse on Harry but wasn't quick enough as Harry continued "—ort is abroad!"

The first curse hit Emma from behind, she hadn't been able to turn around to block it effectively and mentally tried to throw up a shield but it was only partially effective.

The last thing she heard was Ron's yell of "Taboo!" before everything faded to black.

Everyone—snatcher on the outside, the trio inside—watched as Emma's body collapsed like a broken rag doll.

_

* * *

_

_HUGE thanks to everyone who has faithfully reviewed, and sent numerous emails to see if I was still alive. I really have the best readers, you guys totally rock! _

_SO, as an apology, I will leave with this teaser: I am going to break with tradition and save one of the people JK killed in DH. Who? You'll have to wait and see.... :)_

_Huge thanks to **LikeWow**, **Crossroadsoflife **(I _chose_ Irish because I'm an Irish historian by trade)_, **_Sakura Tate, Anime Crazy, Delia of the Oysters, PeyGoodwin, Honeyabee_**_ (I do like Raven fro TT :), **Patti, taylorAlexandria**_, _and **WickedMe**_

QUESTION FOR YOU: I've been asked to save Cedric...while I would *love* to save him (I even have an intricate, semi-practical and realistic way of doing so...) I want to know how everyone else would feel about it.


	16. Reunited At LastDecision Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Emma.

Author's Notes: Third time is a charm, it seems. After the third computer crash this year, I decided throwing it out the window was extremely therapuetic (or at least thinking about dropping it) so I bought a new laptop. Thankfully, my beta still had this chapter and all was not lost!

_**RECAP**: Emma has caught on that Dumbledore was using her empathic and leglimency skills to keep her from learning that Harry was a horcruxe. After his death and she learns the truth, she decides to travel with Harry and the trio for some time, Dumbledore having asked her to ensure Harry chooses to find the Horcruxes and not the Hallows. Emma, however, knows that it is only a matter of time before she has to make the choice between sides: Draco or Harry? _

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reunited At Last (aka: Decision Made)**

Emma's prone form fell half in/half out of the tent so her legs were visible to the snatchers but not her upper body. "Emma!" Harry yelled but Hermione was in front of him, wand pointed directly at his face. He deserved whatever punishment if his stupid mistake had just killed Emma. She couldn't be dead! She was the last family he had!

Panic was followed by such severe pain. "We know you are in there!" a voice called out as they grabbed Emma by the legs and dragged her prone body out. "We know there are more of you so you best come out—holy hell!" the voice said shocked. "Look who we have here!"

"Daughter of the minister? We may jus' be able to flush out those Phoenix pests after all! Looks like this has been a productive trip already," a second man snarled. "Maybe if we are lucky we'll get to keep the pretty youn' thing fo' awhile."

"What the hell did you do?" Harry muttered, unable to see, his face still sore. The thought of what those thugs were implying about doing to Emma made him see red. Where the hell was Draco? Wasn't he supposed to come to the rescue?

Not if he was killed at the same time, Harry thought soberly.

"We can't let them recognize you!" Hermione whispered, frightened. They already had Emma, they would assume she was traveling with Harry. God, Emma couldn't be dead! How could one of them die? They knew it was possible, but… but Emma couldn't be! They had all thought if any of them died, it would be Harry fighting Voldemort in some epic battle, not in the middle of some forest having just listened to the radio! And Emma! She had all of her special abilities, how could _she_ of all of them _die_?

And Draco?

"Take her to the camp," an eerily familiar voice barked out. Someone tossed Emma over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Even dead she was too important to just leave to rot in the wilderness.

Just as Hermione was worried what they would do with Emma's body, men came in, dragging the three of them out. One punched Ron so hard Hermione feared he broke a nose and a few teeth. "Leave him alone!" Hermione struggled against the man holding her.

"Your boyfriend is going to learn to keep his mouth shut and get along," the man snarled.

Hermione thought she recognized one of the men, the one who wanted to have fun with Emma and now her, but it wasn't until she caught Harry's glance and he mouthed 'Greyback' she knew for certain.

Compared to Lupin, Greyback really was the big, bad wolf from Grimms' Fairytales. What if he did keep her? Maybe a swift death for Emma was better than what Greyback—and the Death Eaters that hated Riley—had planned.

"Alright then, names," the man with Greyback demanded. "What about you, ugly?" he demanded Harry.

"Dudley, Vernon Dudley," Harry spat out.

"What in the bloody hell made you look like shit?" Greyback demanded.

"Bee sting."

"Yeah, looks it. Check the list," Greyback ordered his man. "And you?" he asked Ron.

"Stan Shunpike," Ron spat out the first name that came to mind, a resounding slap sounding throughout the forest.

"Try again, we know Stan, work with him," Greyback grinned wolfishly.

"Bardy Weadley," Ron spat out, spitting out blood.

"A Weasley? Bloodtraiter, just as bad as mudblood, but we'll get a pretty penny for you. And you, you pretty thing?" Greyback asked, sniffing at her hair.

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione grasped at straws.

"Blood status?"

"Half-blood," Hermione spat out. She wasn't positive, but at least it was a step up from muggle born in the minds of the snatchers. It would buy her some time. Damn, too bad she hadn't learnt Occlumency from Emma while she had the time. Surely Greback couldn't read her mind, but what if he took them to someone who could?

They were dragged to the temporary camp of the Snatchers where they had dropped off their loot. "Dean?" Harry whispered surprised as the snatchers looted their tent. He was wondering what Dean was doing, his hands tied behind his back, bending ungracefully over something, somehow. Harry had to twist around to see who it was stretched out …

Emma.

"I think she's alive!" Dean whispered frantically. "If only…I could…get these around," Dean complained as he tried to get his hands around from behind him to in front of him. He was simply too tall, his body too long, for it to be a simple or painless process.

Just as he was able to bring his arms in front of him, checking Emma's pulse, lifting her lids, they heard a shout from their camp. "What were you doing camping in the middle of nowhere?" Greyback demanded.

"Just wanted some fun," Harry whispered.

"Uh-huh, Dudley. See, here is what I think," Greyback bit out, his razor sharp teeth reflecting the fading light. "I think you aren't who you say you are. What house were you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Funny how everyone says that, but no one can tell us where the rooms are located," Greyback grinned, his men laughing.

"Under the lake and the dungeons, the door is a brick wall," Harry said quickly, remembering from his second year.

"Well, points for Dudley," one of the men said. He held up a list. "No listing of Dudley as a truant."

"So you aren't missing from Hogwarts, unless you are using a different name? You look too much like a Potter," Greyback snarled, glancing over to where Dean was cradling Emma's head.

It was the first time any of the trio had a good look at her. She had blood running out of her nose and ears, dribbling out of her mouth. It didn't look like she was breathing.

"I think that O'Neill's daughter would only risk leaving school for her cousin," Greyback continued. "Perhaps I should ask him when I bring back a piece of his daughter? Hmm? Who would she risk her life for? Surely not a measly camping trip," he grinned wolfishly, seeing how he had pissed off all four Gryffindors. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Someone handed him a page from the Quibbler. "And you, Miss Clearwater," he gestured to Hermione, "look an awful lot like this Granger girl, rumored to be traveling with Potter."

"That's absurd!" Hermione said frantically. "I look nothing like a mudblood."

"What are you going to do?" the man asked Greyback. "Are we going to the ministry?"

"Ministry? Hell now. They'll take credit for all of this."

"Then are you going to call him here?" the second man sniveled.

Greyback seemed to think on that, staring at Emma's bloody form. "We could…" he hesitated, they had enough with just her to justify summoning the Dark Lord. Then again, there was the matter that The Dark Lord probably wouldn't come just from a summoning from lowly Greyback. Greyback may wear the robes of a Death Eater, but he wasn't deemed important enough to bear the Dark Lord's mark.

Greyback crouched down by Emma's body, Dean defiantly not letting her go. "Ah, good, she's coming round. Be much more fun once we get her cleaned up," Greyback grinned.

Harry stared at his cousin, willing her to live. He would find a way to get her out of this, away from Greyback, if she would just breath! He studied her closely and saw her chest was rising just so softly.

Harry suddenly had the urge to see Draco, to see the Malfoys. It was so sudden, but so strong. Harry _had_ to get to Malfoy manor, right this instant. No questions, the manor was where they needed to be. He looked and could see that Hermione and Ron were giving him perplexed but hopeful looks, Dean simply looked ill. Did that mean they all felt the same urge? And if they did...it had to be coming from Emma!

"Better idea," Greyback said, snatching Emma from Dean despite his attempts at holding her, and slung Emma over his shoulder none too gently. "Malfoy manor is being used as base of operations, we'll go there. They can call him, we'll still get our reward," Greyback decided.

Suddenly the four Gryffindors and the goblin with them, Griphook, were tied tightly before apparating away from the forest.

Harry struggled against the visions of Voldemort in the foreign castle and his fear for Emma to study where they had arrived. The iron gates were situated at the end of a long drive, they were somewhere in the country. When one of the snatchers grabbed the bars, the gate twisted till a face emerged demanding "What do you want?"

"We've brought Harry Potter," Greyback announced, the gates swinging wide.

"Do you think these are the gates to hell?" Dean muttered.

"Might as well be," Ron muttered, watching Emma closely. She was still so still, blood dripping now down her face into her blond hair as she was tossed over Greyback's shoulder.

"Was it only me, or did anyone else get the urge to visit Malfoy Manor?" Dean whispered. "Even now…I almost feel a morbid sense of relief being here."

"Well, it's better than immediately being in Voldemort's presence, isn't it?" Hermione hedged. They wouldn't betray Emma's secret, not now.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Narcissa Malfoy demanded at the grand entrance to the manor.

"Surely you remember me, Mrs. Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback. We brought the two Potters, and their friends." Greyback attempting manors was a site to behold.

Narcissa opened the door for them, leading the way to the parlor. When they arrived, the trio immediately looked for and, barely covering their shock, found Draco standing at the fireplace. "Lucius, they say they have the Potters!" Narcissa told her husband eagerly.

Lucius jumped at the news, Draco balked before covering up any reaction his parents might witness. He had a dull ache in his head for the last several days, he could feel that Emma's pain was worse and it perplexed him why. Several minutes ago he felt that pain suddenly intensify till his eyes clouded over and a trickle of blood dripped from his nose that he quickly wiped away. It was a constant, intense ache that had him desperately wishing for a migraine potion.

But Merlin's pants, what the hell happened to Emma? How was she so hurt and he was still standing?

Greyback slung her around, at least he was mindful she didn't hit her head on anything Harry thought sarcastically. "If they really are, this will mean everything is forgiven! Imagine, when we turn them in…" Narcissa continued.

"Let's not forget who captured them," Greyback growled.

"Yes, yes, of course," Lucius nodded.

"We have to be certain of it before we summon him, Lucius," Narcissa said, studying the black wand Greyback had handed her. "This doesn't fit the description for Potter's wand. Draco?"

"No," Draco tore his eyes away from Emma. "That isn't Potter's wand. I've never seen it before."

"Cissa?" Bellatrix strolled in. "What is going… Potter!" she danced in delight at seeing Emma. "What did you do to her, wolf?" she barked. "You know the Dark Lord wanted to carry out the death he was credited with years ago. O'Neill's dead daughter will be a blow to those pesky Order members."

"Didn't know who she was when we attacked," Greyback said. "My men got a little excited. Don't 'spose I'll get to keep her, then."

"Not even a _bite_, wolf," Bella snarled.

"What about the mudblood?"

"2 potters?" Bella grinned, looking around, ready to summon Voldemort but Lucius grabbed her hand to stop him. They clearly had issues over authority—namely who was in control in the Manor.

Emma could sense Bella's inhibition, her inability to accept Lucius' authority, even in his own home. Lucius was clearly frustrated—they had been under house arrest for months, tortured on their psychotic lord's whims, his family could be killed any moment in front of him, he had no control over anything. Cissa's maternal concern came off her in waves; Greyback's animalistic, carnal desires and greed; Dean's, Hermione's, Ron's, and Harry's concern for her, fear of the entire situation.

Everything everyone felt, everything _she_ felt, passed through her. She was one giant emotional conduit. Her shield had obviously worked, Draco was fine—thank God—but she lost her ability to shield her empathic abilities. Everything went in, everything came out. The only thing she could think was to concentrate on her own breathing, in and of itself a difficult task. _Just focus on breathing, _she told herself, trying to stay separate from the emotions flying around.

"Draco, you look. Is it Potter?" Narcissa asked. She was grasping at straws; if they got in the Dark Lord's favor she could sleep easier at night, maybe even sleep for more than an hour at a time.

"Dunno…could be," Draco hedged. "How can anyone tell when the beast brings him in like this?"

"Don't try to blame this on me," Greyback snapped at him, earning a glare from all the Malfoys.

"It has to be," Lucius said, peering so close to Harry, their faces only an inch apart.. "Well, Draco?"

"Maybe…" Draco hedged as Lucius jerked him down to the same level.

_Talk about awkward,_ Draco thought. He heard a mental chuckle from Emma and stole a glance down at her before his father could notice. Emma was incapacitated, unable to mentally assist.

Draco's game plan: deflect, deflect, deflect. If they weren't completely positive, they wouldn't summon the Dark Lord. So long as Voldemort didn't arrive, it gave Draco time to get everyone out of the manor. He needed to get Emma to a place she could heal, away from the mental trauma she had suffered, and this was clearly not the most emotionally stable place for it.

"I don't know," Draco announced, turning his back on Harry and walking over to the hearth again. He fought his desire to just hex or punch something. He was tired, so tired, of feeling trapped and helpless. This ache in the back of his head had intensified in the last hour, now he knew why.

Bella's screech had Emma convulse, not so much from the volume but the emotion behind it. She needed to get it together and quickly before the emotions and tension killed her, and therefore Draco, too.

"Give me that!" Bella ordered, snatching the sword. In the blink of an eye she had wielded her wand, stupefying all the snatchers in the room before anyone knew what had happened.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded of the teens. "Draco, take them out," she gestured to the stupified snatchers. "Finish them off; if you don't have the stomach for it, then I'll deal with them later."

When Draco had levitated the snatchers and walked out, Bella ordered Greyback to take the prisoners to the cellar, snatching Hermione from the group. "And try not to damage the Potter girl too much more," she ordered. "It may come out of your reward."

As soon as they were locked in the dungeon, Ron was pounding on the door. "Hermione!" he yelled the moment her tortured screams could be heard.

"Harry! Ron!" Luna's voice called out. "Is that Emma?" she asked surprised.

"Luna? You're alive!" Harry said surprised. "We need to be untied! Quickly!"

"Of course, we have a nail," Luna said dreamily, like it was the easiest answer in the world. She returned and struggled to untie Ron.

"I have a deluminator in my pocket, click it," Ron spoke up when she couldn't see to cut at his bonds. Luna found it and with a click released three golden orbs that lit the dungeon. "What happened to Emma?" Luna asked, her voice loosing all traces of her usual dreamy quality.

"Long story," Emma muttered. As soon as Harry was cut free he knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright? How are you hurt and, uh, _he's_, alright?" Harry asked.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, pounding on the door.

"Ron! We need a plan!" Harry pointed out.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Ollivander has been here long, I've been here for some time," Luna shrugged.

Harry held Emma's head close to his chest as bloody tears rolled down her face; Hermione's pain was flooding her senses, she had no way to block them out. And she couldn't reach out to her friend to help because she wasn't sure she could relieve Hermione's pain and stop herself from projecting it to the other prisoners.

"We need to do something!" Ron yelled. "Emma, please!"

"I can't," Emma shook her head sadly, her heart breaking from Hermione's physical pain and Ron's emotional pain.

"The sword is a fake!" Hermione cried, her words like daggers to Emma's heart.

"Draco fetch the goblin," Bella hissed.

They heard Draco approach. "Can he help us?" Harry whispered.

"How?" Emma countered. "He hands us all our wands, betray his family, and we stage a coup? Even if he wanted to, he doesn't have any of our wands, Bella has them all."

Harry sighed as he leaned his head against Emma's bloody one. Once the stinging curse Hermione had placed on him wore off, he was in deep trouble. They would recognize him as easily as they had Emma.

Draco entered, wand at the ready. He stole a glance to Emma, who gave a brief, indiscreet nod. He wanted more than anything to take her away but grabbed the goblin instead. He didn't worry too much about Harry, but Ron could take it into his head to jump him to get to Hermione. Dean was a complete unknown. He didn't know about his relationship with Emma, didn't know if that would even matter to the Gryffindor.

Once Draco left and they heard more torturous screams upstairs again, Harry dug through his pouch, finding the shard. Inside he saw Dumbledore's face, well, a fragment of it. "We need help! We are stuck in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor…" the face disappeared. Had he imagined it?

Suddenly a loud crack was heard, the torture upstairs ending. "What was that? It was coming from the dungeons," Lucius said.

"Dobby?" Harry, Ron, and Emma said surprised.

"Can you get us out of here?" Harry asked quickly before anyone came down. When Dobby nodded, relief flooded Harry. He could get Emma out of here, get everyone out and rescue Hermione.

"Don't even think of sending me out of here," Emma spat out.

"Dobby, take Dean, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander to…" Harry wasn't sure where.

"Bill and Fleur. Seashore Cottage," Ron supplied.

"Come back here when you are done!" Harry added. Dobby nodded, apparating out with the three prisoners.

"You should have gone."

"I'm not leaving," Emma steadfastly pointed out. It was a statement filled with more than what Harry recognized.

This was not how Emma had planned for anything.

"Wormtail, go investigate," Lucius barked. Emma could tell he didn't want to send Draco into an unknown situation. Well, strike a point for Lucius in the paternal concern category, Emma mentally rolled her eyes.

Wormtail entered, clearly surprised to see the dungeon flooded with light, even more surprised to find half the prisoners were gone. Harry and Ron jumped the stun man, knocking his wand out of his hand. Emma scurried to pick it up off the floor.

Wormtail quickly got a hand around Harry's neck. "Stop!" Emma ordered, panicked to see Harry in a choke hold.

"He saved your bloody life!" Ron bellowed.

Peter's silver hand immediately let go of Harry's neck, its eerily mechanical fingers flexing. "That's how you repay me for sparing your life?" Harry demanded. "Can't say I'm really surprised."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion: Peter's hand flexed again and reached for his own throat, Peter's eyes widened in horror at his complete loss of control.

"What?" Ron asked, shocked.

"No!" Harry said, surprised the silver hand would betray it's owner.

Emma watched as first Harry, then Ron, tried to pry the silver limb from strangling it's owner. For the first time since her head injury, Emma felt a complete numbness as she watched the scene unfold, every moment seemingly embedded in her memory.

The numbness faded, however, to something darker as she latched onto Peter's eyes. Eyes she had seen as a mere boy, as a fledgling student, a hero-worshiper, a traitor, and a murder. Emma watched, almost eagerly, as she watched the slow curtain of death seep the life from those eyes.

It was only when his eyes stared back at Emma, completely lifeless, that Emma became aware of Ron and Harry again, racing up the stairs. Ron grabbed Wormtail's wand from Emma's hand before barreling up the steps. Emma waited just a moment, stooping down to ensure herself that Peter was truly dead. "Even your death is a disappointment, Wormtail," Emma snapped.

She ran as quickly as she could, her head still a little fuzzy, dark emotions still warring inside her. She emerged in time to see curses flying in the parlor. Emma ducked as a wayward spell flew over her head. She needed a wand! Wait, Draco had hers! Didn't he? He took it from Greyback's stupefied form, right?

'_Tell me you have my wand,' _Emma risked mental communication, unsure if it would make her head ache worse or not. Her head throbbed, but the message got through.

Rolling away from curses, Emma met up with Draco behind one of the sofas, both crouched next to each other. Draco cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away some of the blood on her cheek. "You know I am angry right now, right?" his soft tone hid the anger simmering under the surface. Her dragon was getting to be exceptionally good at hiding layers of emotions.

They had to break apart before she could answer, Emma shooting a hex at Bella. She didn't want to hurt Draco's parents, so long as they didn't aim at her she wouldn't aim at them. Bella, however, she didn't feel any qualms over; it was she who took Draco to be initiated as a death eater.

She sensed a _whoosh_ a moment before the chandelier fell, Draco throwing her against his chest as he turned to cover them both from shards of flying glass. "You okay?" he demanded.

"Peachy," Emma drawled. "Bloody hell, Dobby knows how to make an entrance."

"Dobby?" Bellatrix's voice shrieked out. "You would dare attack your mistress?" she demanded as Lucius dug Narcissa out of the mess and Ron pulled Hermione and the goblin free.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is here to save Harry Potter!"

"Dobby! Take them," Harry ordered. Dobby apparated Ron and Hermione out as Harry charged at Draco. He didn't want to hurt Draco—well, truthfully there may have been a part of him that did think it would be retribution after the past 6 and a half years—but his intent was only to get a wand. Draco currently had the easiest access, he was distracted by Emma, and there was no way Harry could overpower Lucius or get close enough to Narcissa. Bellatrix wasn't even an option, psychotic whack job that she was.

Draco didn't see Harry coming, only felt someone fighting him. Draco struggled against the figure trying to steal his wand, realizing it was Harry and only the sight of Emma's bloody face stopped him from hexing Harry. "Sodding arse," Draco cursed as Harry grabbed his wand _and_ Emma's hand, dragging her to where Dobby had just appeared.

Great, he was loosing both to Harry. Why did Harry have to get _everything? _A part of him knew it was safer for her away from the manor, but she was still leaving.

"Stop them!" Bella yelled. She had already summoned Voldemort, he would be there any moment, which explained Harry's urgency. He had to leave _now_ before Voldemort popped in for another torture session. He couldn't face him now, he was not physically at his best and there was still three horcruxes left.

Dobby grabbed one of Harry's hands as he prepared to disapparate.

Harry looked down in shock as Emma tugged her hand free, stepping away from him and Dobby. "Em?"

"I'm sorry, Harry…" she couldn't look at his shocked, hurt eyes. "Goodbye."

"Em!" Harry called out as Dobby apparated them away. The last he saw was Emma turning to shoot a hex at Bella who had tossed her silver knife at them. "Em!" Harry yelled again only to notice that the scenery was no longer the manor but outside.

Harry looked around, confused, filled with disbelief. Emma had left him? _Emma_ left him? She was the one person in all these months he thought he could count on to stick by his side, how many times had she silently been on his side when no one else was? And she chose to stay where…

He couldn't even think of why she had chosen to stay behind him. Voldemort was only a moment away from arriving. And when he found Harry was gone… the thought was like a dagger to the heart, thinking about Emma's possible fate. Was he doomed to lose her after all?

"Dobby, are you sure this is the right place?" his hollow voice asked. He turned to see Dobby wobble before collapsing to the ground, Bella's silver dagger piercing his heart.

_

* * *

_

Well, Dobby doesn't get my save from JK's Deathstick. I am saving 1 person in Deathly Hallows that JK killed, but it's a secret for now :) Still tweaking plans for Cedric, so keep reviewing to tell me what you think Cedric's fate should be!

Huge thanks to my readers and reviewers! I am so uber-happy to know that you haven't given up on the story! I always knew I had the best fans! We have hit **100 reviews **in only 15 chapters! Huge thanks to Jada, Dancing in the Rain, AnimeCrazy, DMxxFreek, Crossroadsoflife, likewow, Sakura Tate, Screamer Girl, Delia of the Oysters for the reviews!


	17. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I profit from this writing. Emma and OCs belong to me, everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

_I honestly have no idea where the end part came from, it came out of nowhere but like any good author I went where the story wanted to go. _

_There are SPOILERS in my comments at the end! About Cedric, and Draco..._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Consequences**

She stayed.

Draco couldn't process the fact that Emma was still there, shooting a hex at his deranged aunt while Dobby and Potter apparated out. She had chosen to stay behind with him.

Just as the Dark Lord was approaching. Damn it!

"Hoggle," Draco called out, their family's other house elf popping into the fray. "Take Emma to my room. Under no circumstances is anyone except myself to come in. _No one is to see her_," he ordered. "If … if something happens and she dies, take her to her father," Draco ordered. The elf nodded and popped over to Emma, grabbing her hand.

"Draco?" Emma asked, confused, a moment before she and the house elf disappeared. Emma looked around and recognized Draco's bedroom from his memories.

"We are in the master's bedroom," Emma heard the elf say.

"But…" Bullocks! Voldemort was on the property; she could feel him and knew this was going to end badly. "I want to be with Draco," she tried to explain to the elf.

"The master gave very specific orders for you, mistress."

"Can you do a silencing spell on the room?" Emma asked. The elf nodded, the spell in place a heartbeat before Voldemort's anger and rage flooded the manor and the first of his spells was fired. Emma screamed as she collapsed to her knees in pain. It was too much; she hadn't even healed from the first attack.

_God, I just wanted to see him one more time,_ Emma thought as her body was consumed in agony.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
(some of the dialogue is taken directly from the book, American version)

It was like sinking into an old nightmare, Harry thought as he stared down at the fallen form of Dobby. Dobby lay dead in front of him, Emma had chosen to leave him.

Harry realized they had arrived at the right place as Bill, Fleur, Dean, and Luna came out of the cottage and were surrounding him. "Harry… where's Emma?" Dean asked confused, worried.

"We have to find a way to go back," Luna spoke up.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Hermione?"

"She's inside, she'll be alright," Billy promised. "What about Emma? She was with you at the Malfoys?" he asked confused, looking around.

"Is there a way we can get her out of there?" Fleur asked worried. The veela was worried about her empath friend.

"No," Harry spoke up, his voice flat, emotionless. Ironic, he now sounded so much like his cousin. Was this what she felt like? Keeping herself separated from emotions? He couldn't blame her, he finally understood why because he felt like if he thought about it, if he paused to think about Dobby dying and Emma leaving him and what _that _meant, he would be consumed with his grief. "Do you have a spade? I want to give him a proper burial. I want to do it myself."

The others gave him concerned looks as Billy found him a shovel. Harry didn't explain, didn't know if he could find the words to explain why he felt the need to do this by hand. He needed to do something physical. He wanted to put all his pain and anger into _something_.

His scar burned, reminding him of what Emma was enduring at that moment. He could feel Voldemort's rage as he returned to Malfoy Manor, he watched in his head as Voldemort punished the Malfoys. Even if Emma wasn't in the same room, she was enduring the punishment just as if she was there. Had they taken her somewhere else? Did Voldemort take Emma somewhere else thinking he finally had the daughter of an Order member? A Potter?

The rain beating down on him washed away the tears streaming down his face. He finally found family just to lose it. Was he destined to lose everyone he cared for to Voldemort?

Dean and Ron arrived and helped him finish the grave. The others, even Hermione who looked as if she may faint at any moment, arrived and stood around the grave as Harry gently place Dobby's body inside. "Someone should close his eyes," Luna spoke up. When no one moved she reached down and gently closed the elf's eyes. "There," she said gently, "he looks like he could be sleeping."

"Someone should say something," Fleur spoke up.

Again, as no one spoke up, Luna's gentle, airy voice spoke up: "Thank you, Dobby, so much for rescuing me. It was so brave of you to risk your life for all of us. It is so unfair you had to die when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember you, what you did for all of us. I hope you are happy and at peace now."

Luna turned to Ron and one by one all of them said thank you. The others gave Harry a moment to himself as they went back inside. He used his wand to carve a headstone HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.

Harry walked in to find the others were all having a discussion. "We have to alert the order," Bill insisted.

"We have to go back and save her," Fleur frowned. For a moment, in the dim light, Harry could have sworn he saw her more veela-like features flash across her face, her face taking a more hard edge.

"No," Harry spoke up, alerting everyone to his presence. "You're talking about Emma."

"Harry, we have to go back for her," Fleur insisted. "I don't care how much control she says she has; the emotional trauma alone could shatter her."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, pale. "Why not? We thought you would be leading the charge back to the Malfoy's."

"You weren't there," Harry said.

"Harry, what happened? We thought she was dead, and then she wasn't, now she isn't here," Hermione babbled.

"Dobby came back for the two of us. I needed a wand; I fought Malfoy for his…" Harry remembered, the wand still tucked in his back pocket. God, he had left Malfoy defenseless as well. Not that he stood a chance against Voldemort, but he didn't even have a wand. The floor should open up and swallow him. "If only I never said his name! This would never have happened! Emma would still be alive!"

Bill pulled Fleur into a tight embrace, the veela losing all her composure at that announcement.

"Harry," Luna said trying to get his attention. "What happened? Dobby went back…"

Harry nodded. "I had Draco's wand, grabbed Emma's hand, and Dobby appeared, taking our hands. Emma let go of his, I didn't know until she let go of my hand…" his voice choked. "She let go. She walked away." No, that wasn't quite right. "She walked to Draco. She chose to stay behind."

"Why would she ever choose that?" Dean questioned. "She chose to stay where you-know-who was arriving?"

"She could have gotten out," Luna insisted. "I've seen Emma fight. Even hurt like she was she could have dueled her way out of there. It just would have been another ministry-like battle for her," Luna insisted perkily, trying to believe and keep her hope. Emma was her first true friend, her most loyal friend. She couldn't be gone.

Harry shook his head, not looking at anyone. "She made her choice." And Harry would have to live with knowing it was his fault. "Where are Griphook and Ollivander?"

"Upstairs. We are going to move them to my Aunt Miriel's, the rest of the family is hiding there. Dad's secret keeper and I am secret keeper here," Bill explained.

"No, I need to talk to them," Harry insisted. He went to the little washroom to clean up, the mud starting to dry on him. He looked out over the sun rising on the ocean and couldn't feel _anything_, the beauty not making any impression on him.

He just cradled his head in his hand, tried to take a deep breath. Emma always knew what everyone felt, always had the right thing to say.

_It's alright to grieve, Harry. Grief shows the human heart. It means you loved and that is something Voldemort will never understand_. She had said that after Dumbledore's death, after Sirius' death. But how much grief was he supposed to be able to handle? Who the bloody hell did he have left?

As lightening struck, he saw one last image inside Malfoy Manor before Voldemort left, a scene of carnage and bodies strewn about.

_I will come back for you, Emma_ he promised. If nothing else, he would ensure she had a proper funeral, make known to the world they were cousins.

"Harry?" Billy asked. "Who do you want to talk to first?"

Hallows or horcruxes, wasn't that the choice he was to make? The choice Dumbledore feared and the choice Emma gently nudged him in the direction of. In the end, it was his choice, no one was here to influence him. No one was left.

"Griphook," Harry made his choice.

The trio was outside, overlooking the ocean after listening to Griphook and Ollivander. "You knew he was going after the elder wand and didn't go," Ron frowned. "How are you supposed to defeat you-know-who now?

"You made the right choice, Harry," Hermione insisted.

"It is the choice Dumbledore and Emma wanted me to make."

"Emma had faith you would," Hermione insisted, her eyes tearing up.

"I just can't believe she chose to leave," Harry said. It was impossible not to talk about Emma.

Hermione's eyes clouded over. "Mione?" Ron asked concerned.

"I… I have something for you," Hermione jumped up and went to find her bag inside. She came back out and dug through until she found a letter. It was addressed to Harry in Emma's handwriting. "I didn't realize it was there…I think Emma planted the memory of it in me, and something you said jogged the memory."

Harry looked down at it. Ron and Hermione shared a look before Ron helped her to her feet and they left Harry to read the letter in peace.

_Harry,_

_I'm watching you argue with Ron over Quidditch, Hermione pouring through her Beetle the Bard book, and wondering when you may be reading this. I cannot guess as to the circumstances, although in all the scenarios I imagine you are furious with me in all of them. For the record, I agree with you: the Chudley Cannons are not going to be in the World Cup next year. Sorry Ron. I'm pulling for Ireland again!_

_I also agree with you that the Hallows are real. That doesn't mean you should go looking for them. If Voldemort finds one, it was meant to be. Holding the wand doesn't mean he controls the wand. If he ever finds out who does control the wand, I daresay he (and you) will surprised. Even Dumbledore was surprised._

_There is so much I want to say but I can't, this is for you to learn and it breaks my heart knowing the end that awaits you. I have always had faith in you, and I still do. I would find some other way of doing this for you. Just remember, at the end of it all, that whatever choice you make I'll support you. I'll fight your fight with every breath and bit o' magic I have. It doesn't make sense now, but know I'll look after the others, especially Ginny (and ensure that Ron finally gets up the nerve to ask Hermione out properly). _

_I can't give too much away; I just hope you can learn to understand once you get past your anger and betrayal. I made my choice long ago when I bonded with Draco, and I need to be with him. It is hard to understand (I know a part of you still goes 'ugh, but it is Malfoy') but it is what I want and need. It is also what Draco needs, to know I pick him. _

_So, even though I fully anticipate you to be furious at me, feel betrayed for choosing Draco over you, remember this: I have alliances out there, Cousin, all you have to do is call them in. Don't underestimate your cavalry. You may be surprised who comes when you call. Even Draco. _

_And I'll be there at the close. And after._

_Love,  
__Emma _

He read it three times before folding it and putting it in his pocket. At least he didn't disappoint her. Yes, he was furious. Emma was the one person he had come to rely on, to believe would never leave him, even when he feared Ron and Hermione would.

A part of him understood, though, and didn't hold the grudge. He had no idea how he was to tell Riley. Would even Remus be able to stop the minister from tracking down Voldemort and avenging his daughter? Harry knew it was only the fact Emma had survived that kept Riley from going off the deep end when Emily was killed.

And what was she hinting at? The end? The close? She had figured out the riddle of the snitch and didn't tell him? Why wouldn't she tell him what _I open at the close_ meant? He had yet another choice in front of him, it seemed. A choice even Emma was afraid of for him. What could be more difficult than having to choose between Horcruxes and Hallows?

"Harry?" Fleur called out. "Griphook wants to speak with you."

xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pain. Not that that was surprising. The last thing she felt was pain, it stood to reason the first thing she felt would be pain.

Make that _immense_ pain. It should be inhuman to make someone feel this way. Well, most people who were not souless-power-mad-wizards would probably consider what she had just endured inhuman, Emma mused.

So, pain. There was something else, something solid. Something warm.

She nestled further into Draco, careful not to jostle either of them too much. He wasn't waking yet, but she could sense him. She couldn't remember the last time they had been able to cuddle.

A house elf popped in. "Mistress is awake."

"My bag," Emma croaked out. Thankfully the elf brought a glass of water with her bag. She dug through till she found her medicine, the vial of potion she had whipped up for emergencies. It would help her from projecting, and let's face it: she was beaten, bloody, and broken both physically and emotionally. She would need all the help she could get. "Thank you, Hoggle."

Draco's arm tightened around her. "Master is awake!" the elf said happily. He gave them medicine and then left to tend to Draco's parents.

'_Are you okay?_ Draco asked.

"No," Emma whispered, a finger on his temple. "Nothing mental," she clarified. "You are _here_, we don't need to rely on it."

"You have some explaining to do," he pointed out.

"You figured it out," Emma countered.

Draco grinned despite the pain it caused. He stroked Emma's hair as they cuddled closer. It was as if Emma was trying to burrow herself into Draco. He didn't mind a bit. He was so sure they were both going to die, that he would be the cause of her death.

She had chosen _him_ and that choice had led to her death, or near death.

He wasn't the top in their class like Hermione and Emma, but he was still one of the best, and he was in Emma's head enough to have started guessing how she had shielded him from her earlier attack. He had tried to do that when Voldemort started on his torture, had tried to shield her from the worst of the onslaught until it was just too much for both of them to handle.

"You had a theory we stretched the bond, the mental part of it," Draco sighed. Emma nodded against his chest. "You somehow used that to my advantage. You shouldn't have," he chided.

Emma snorted. "I wasn't positive it would work. I felt like the mental bond was becoming… solid, like a tunnel I could see from me to you. We used it for so long, relied on it so much more than any of the others, I felt closer to it. So when I was attacked, I imagined that tunnel between me and you. I followed the attack on me through it and tried to throw up a net at the end, keep the attack from hitting you full force and instead seep through."

"It worked," Draco said proudly.

"You tried it too," Emma frowned. She had felt Draco try the same thing when Voldemort arrived but the Dark Lord's attack was too vicious, too long, simply too much to be contained. She felt Draco's arms tighten and she frowned. "Don't even start blaming yourself," she whispered. "We knew this was a possibility, even years ago."

"We'll argue later," he promised, too exhausted. They both fell back asleep within minutes, exhausted and broken.

The next time he woke the pain was more bearable. He had no sense of time, but he knew Emma was still there in his arms. His bandaged hand stroked through her hair as he held her close. She would be mortified later, he mused, that she had bed hair and looked awful and all that other girly stuff. He didn't care about any of it.

She chose to stay here with him over going with Harry.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked as she woke.

"Sore. Stronger. Hungry?" Emma pondered. "How long has it been?"

"No idea." Draco had no sense of time. The blinds had been drawn; he could have been there for hours, days, months. He didn't want to leave. This was the first time in at least 2 years, since he was marked, he felt at peace. He wanted to stay here with Emma, away from the rest of the world. "Does it matter? I don't want to leave."

"As long as we can get some soup, and some chocolate, then I'm good," she teased. Draco summoned the house elf who returned with food a moment later.

They ate, they whispered to each other, they enjoyed being in each other's presence. "I have a surprise for you," Draco grinned.

Emma's eyes lighted up with surprise. He gently eased himself off the bed and went to his book bag, rummaging till he found what Snape had given him. He lay back against the pillows and Emma rested against his chest as she looked at the archaic gilded tome in his hands. "I'm all for books, but what is it?" Emma wondered.

"Dumbledore left it for you," Draco told her how Snape called him in to the office before holidays began.

"Dumbledore? But he didn't leave me anything," Emma reminded him. She turned the book in her hands, studying it.

_The Magic of the Impossible, Unbelievable, and Impractical: Advance theory_

"He gave me an advance theory book?" Emma wondered. She was one of only a dozen students taking theory and had never seen this book before. She opened it to find it had been in Dumbledore's personal collection.

"I think there is something there you are suppose to find, or use," Draco said thoughtfully. "He was sleeping in his portrait while I was there—he hasn't been a lot of use this year," Draco sighed.

"Well, being dead and all I 'spose has something to do with that," Emma drawled. "You and Harry both keep expecting Dumbledore to pop up with all the answers."

They flipped through the book just to get a sense of what was in it. There were spells in there that made both of their minds flip. "That one has to be impossible. Seriously, not even Dumbledore could do that."

"And why can there not be any were-leopards? Leopards are so cute."

"I doubt that is what he wanted you to study," Draco pointed out. "Next thing you know, people are going to start saying 'let's make sparkly vampires.'" The absurdity of his statement made both of them snort.

"Fine," Emma pouted as she flipped back to the beginning. They took a more methodical approach to studying the book. They waited to see what theories struck Emma's interest and what she could possibly use it for.

Unfortunately, that still left a lot. As in, the majority of the book. They took a nap to let it seep through her brain and decide what appealed to her the most.

Emma woke again to Draco's embrace, his hands stroking her back. The sleep, potions, and food must be working because she was starting to feel like her normal self.

She pulled Draco's head down to hers to demand a kiss. His lips moving against hers, his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth, was perfect.

'_How are you feel—_

Emma cut him off by deepening the kiss. "No mental," she reminded him as she pulled away. "Nothing mental, just physical," she insisted as she kissed along his jaw.

She heard Draco snort. "I'm an 18 year old male, who could say no to that," he teased as he deepened the kiss again, pinning her below him. Emma fisted her hand in his blond hair as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Shouldn't we go in there?" Narcissa asked Lucius as they stood in the hall outside their son's room.

A room he was currently locked inside with a female witch, one he showed a great attachment towards, had protected from the Dark Lord even if it would have saved them.

"Are you more concerned our son has spelled himself inside his room with a woman, or that the witch is a Potter and O'Neill?" Lucius wondered. He didn't know himself. "Remember when Andromeda walked in on us? How mortified we were? Imagine how much worse that would have been if it was your parents."

"So you are okay with this," Narcissa walked back to the master suite.

Lucius followed after, his heart broken. She hadn't looked at him once since Voldemort's attack. She was wearing one of the most unflattering gowns ever made, one that covered her entire body from neck to toes and didn't give her any shape. She looked like a beige lump. Her complexion was pale, further making her look like a ghost.

"Cissa," he tried to talk to her, beg her forgiveness.

"I understand, Lucius. I saw how he felt for the O'Neill girl. She is a pureblood, even if not good enough." No one was good enough for her boy.

Even after everything they went through.

She moved on into the master bath, hoping the closed door would be enough to block Lucius. Surely he wouldn't _want_ to come in anyways. Not after last night. Not after having witnessed everything Voldemort allowed his followers to do to her.

She had already taken two baths, scrubbing her skin raw. Her only consultation was that her baby had already succumbed to unconsciousness and hadn't witnessed too much of it. And perhaps O'Neill's daughter would help heal her baby.

After all, she had chosen to stay in this hell hole.

She thought of taking another bath but would scrubbing herself raw again achieve anything?

"Cissa," Lucius spoke softly behind her, his head resting on her shoulder as he barely touched her. She shook her head and stepped away. He watched her, heartbroken. "I can't ask for forgiveness… I will get us out of this," Lucius vowed.

"We are in too deep, Lucius," Narcissa shook her head.

He tilted her head up to look at him. "You don't look down at anyone, Cissa. Certainly not me. I'm not your equal, let alone your better. And I will get you out of this," he promised. "Draco will be safe for the remainder of the school year at Hogwarts, Severus will make sure of it. After that we'll find a way out. I promise you, Cissa."

"How can you still want to be here?" she asked softly.

He heard the unspoken _be with me_. He sat on the edge of the tub and gathered her onto his lap. "Do you know when I decided to marry you?" he whispered.

"My sixth year," she repeated what he had always told her and he grinned. "What?"

"It was your third year," he admitted. "Andromeda was giving Bella a lecture about something and you just sat in the Dining Hall as if you were above it all. A little queen holding court," he grinned. "I followed you to Binns' class and watched as you held court in the back of the classroom, everyone basking around you as Binns drone on. The detention from Dumbledore when I was caught for ditching was a small price to pay."

"I didn't know… I thought you just thought of me as Andy's and Bella's baby sister," she said surprised.

"You had them wrapped around your finger. You've had me wrapped around your finger since then, too, even if you didn't know it." He buried his face in her hair, trying to reassure them both. "Nothing could change how I see you, Cissa. I won't ask you to forgive me, Cissa. I don't deserve that. But I promise nothing will ever hurt you again. Even if we have to leave, or join the bloody Order… whatever it takes. If we can't stop _him_ by the time Draco leaves school we will figure something out."

"I'm not that strong, demanding girl, Lucius. Not now," she choked out. She couldn't be that same person anymore, not after everything they have been through.

"Yes," he kissed the top of her head gently. "You are. I won't let them take that from you."

_

* * *

_

I left how far Draco and Emma go up to your imagination :) Some people have asked for a more physical relationship, so whatever you see happening happens. As for the bit with Lucius and Narcissa, it was one of those moments that just came to me and I went with it. I didn't want to describe anything too violent since I have it rated T, but I felt like hinting at the torture she had endured. My own interpretation of JK's work.

_A huge thanks to my readers and reviewers! **Delia of the Oysters **(I love a good cliffhanger! Thanks!) **LikeWow** (Thank you! There is a hint of Cedric in this chapter, more next!)** Crossroadsoflife** (I had always planned on Malfoy Manor being the turning point for Emma! It was time they had a little time together), **Sakura Tate **(my lips are sealed on who I am saving, or more like, who Draco is saving... whoops!), **Mrs Nicole Malfoy **(Thank you!) **Alicam** (Thanks! I do have a plan for Cedric, you will start to see it next chapter!)_


	18. What Could Have Been

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not profit from this writing. Emma and OCs are my own invention.

_Author's Notes:__ my beta wants me to warn you this is a REALLY long chapter. _

**Chapter 18: What Could Have Been**

"It is amazing how much better you feel after bathing," Emma mused as she towel dried her hair. "You know, your parents are worried about you. Us. The barricade," she pointed to the door.

"I go back to school soon, I want to spend time with you. They know I'm fine now," Draco shrugged.

"I wish you didn't have to go back," Emma sighed.

"As hard as it is to believe, it is safer for me there. I wish you could go with me, but it wouldn't be safe for you. What are we going to do about you?" Draco wondered. They had avoided the topic long enough.

"I have no idea where Harry went, but it doesn't matter. I chose to be with you," Emma reminded him. "I can think of a way to get into Hogwarts safely," she insisted.

"I don't want to risk it," Draco repeated. It was the same argument they had been having for the past day.

"I will go to Remus's and my dad's hideout then," Emma sighed. "Tonks is due any day now, I think. I would love to be there for the birth of their baby."

"Your dad will be relieved," Draco admitted. "What do you think will happen?"

"I think Harry will find the horcruxes. I'm pretty sure he realizes there is one in Bella's vault," she admitted.

"Do you think we will have the annual battle of good versus evil this year?" Draco smirked.

Emma laughed. She immediately sobered as she said, "even if we do, it will all be for naught if Harry doesn't realize he is the last horcruxe and must face _him_ and…" die.

Draco pulled her into his arms. It was a difficult subject to discuss, but that didn't mean they could avoid it. "I know," he said. "But you know Saint Potter, he will figure it out—most likely Hermione will, but someone will clue him in on it—and Potter will make the right decision."

"You mean he will die. There is no other way of saying it. Harry. Will. Die. What if Dumbledore is wrong and he stays dead? How can Harry not be dead after you-know-who kills him?" Emma wondered.

Draco tucked her hair behind her ear. "Let's think it through. What could Dumbledore be thinking? Not that anyone ever knows what was going on in his head, but we can try."

"Harry has part of you-know-who's soul in him. So by dying, it will kill the horcruxe when he kills Harry…" Emma trailed off. She couldn't seem to get past that part. Harry would die.

"So how could Dumbledore even think Harry will live?" Draco pondered. He saw Emma's frustration and took out the book she received from Dumbledore. "On a different note, I think I found the spell Dumbledore wanted you to look at." He flipped open to a page with a post-it reading: _I trust your judgment, Miss O'Neill. I trust you understand why I couldn't bequeath this. –AD_

"I have no idea what this sticky piece of paper is, but he obviously didn't want you to get sidetracked with all the other spells in here," Draco smirked.

"Muggle thing. A post it? Dumbledore had a post it? He should have tacked a few more of these around with directions! Sheesh," Emma laughed. She got a post-it note from Dumbledore. "I'm tickled pink," she laughed.

"A bubble spell," she read, looking at the page Dumbledore had marked. "It is in the time section, a theory offshoot of time turners," she read. "Hmmm…."

Draco read over her shoulder. "Well, you seem to be able to cast it," he read.

"But for what? What should I see?"

"What do you want to know?" Draco countered.

"Hmm… well, the spell is to allow the castor to see a glimpse of what might have been. It allows the castor to change choices and see a different outcome while in a self-contained time continuum. Like a self-induced time bubble. Wow, I feel like I am in a multi-universe!" she saw Draco's confused look. "Muggle comics. The idea that there are multiple universes, every choice we make splinters into a different universe where each choice creates a different path or outcome," she tried to explain. "I'm just going to buy you comics," she decided.

"Muggles came up with that?" He looked more surprised that Muggles came up with something so magical.

"Probably a squib or muggle-born," Emma assured him.

"Now you are laughing at me," he grinned.

"So, what should we see?" She asked.

"What would you have done differently?"

"Well, I don't want to see anything in the future," she decided. "I don't want to know what possibly could happen, just to be disappointed." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, let's cast the spell," she decided.

"I'll have to get some of this from the supply room," Draco said. He slipped out while Emma got everything prepared. She found a spot on Draco's floor, cleared it, and sat cross legged. She looked around his room while waiting on him.

She had seen his room before in memories, and it just shouted: Draco! It was a large bedroom with a four poster bed between two extremely large sets of windows. She knew when the curtains were open it bathed the room in light—not dark and foreboding as most probably expected Malfoy Manor to be, certainly not like Grimmwauld place had been.

There were trophies from flying from when Draco was a kid. Pictures of him with his grandparents when he was a baby. Posters of the Manchester Quidditch team and Bulgaria. His desk had school books tossed on it, parchment and quills, and a picture of his parents and… one of her! Her heart danced happily seeing it. She had no idea how or where he took it, but it was from fifth year. _Before_ their bond, she realized.

Quidditch gear was against the other wall, his Nimbus 2000 and protective gear were lying abandoned. Seeing it saddened her. Draco loved quidditch, was extremely good at it despite the ragging he got for not being as good as Harry. She knew they weren't doing quidditch at school this year but seeing it abandoned was just so sad.

So the revised plan was to get Draco and her somewhere safe, where they could be healthy and play quidditch. Or at least fly. First thing they would have to do would be get him a proper wand from Ollivander or somewhere else.

"I even managed to avoid my parents," Draco announced coming in. "Plus, my mother had more cookies made."

"My hero!" She teased as she took the ingredients. She read through the book again just to feel more confident. "This is completely experimental. What if I accidently send myself to … Mount Kilimanjaro, or the 70s, or summon a dinosaur?"

"I'll find you, and we can handle the dino," Draco drawled. He watched as she tapped her wand against her chin as she thought. She mixed the herbs with the chalk as instructed and then made the oil based potion as instructed. "Have you decided what you want to see?"

"Something from the past… I think… something with my mom," Emma confessed.

Draco wasn't surprised. He watched Emma as she used the oil in the four directions of her work area, one in each direction beginning with North. She then used the chalky herb to cast a circle, uniting the four points. "Let's hope I get the wand waving down. I hate when they don't have illustrated guides," she muttered. Draco couldn't help but grin. He loved watching Emma work. She was calm and competent, even when she had no clue what she was doing.

She cast the spell, something in latin he had never heard of before, and suddenly she was _there_, but gone. She was physically there before him in her circle, but her eyes were vacant. It was eerily like when her mother came to the forefront. Then she faded away entirely for just a heartbeat of time.

Emma thought for sure she would do something wrong on the first try. When she felt like a portkey was yanking her and something wet washed over her, she was at first afraid she _did_ do something wrong and was going to Kilimanjaro. She wasn't even dressed for it!

When she saw the scenery change from Draco's bedroom to her parent's house—her parent's _first_ house from 18 years ago—she knew she had done something right. Was it a self contained bubble though?

She was standing in her parent's living room, and the doorbell just rang. Lily, their house elf, walked into the living room and stopped, glaring at Emma. "Who are you! Missus! Intruder!"

Emma reached into her elf's mind and wiped away the memory of seeing Emma, and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. Emma watched as her mother ran down the stairs. "Lily?"

"The doorbell missus. It is Master Pettigrew," she said before returning to the kitchen.

Emily shook her head and went to the door. "Peter!" she said kissing his cheek as he walked in. "Riley isn't home yet, should be in about 5 minutes."

"I thought we would pop over to James'," Peter said. "See how Harry and Lily are."

"I know," Emily frowned. "We were going to all meet there."

"I know," Peter grinned sheepishly. Emma wanted to scream out '_don't believe him!'_ but was frozen in place. Not physically, she could walk and talk, but she was so shocked to actually be there with her mother.

"I thought I'd surprise you. How about we pop over and see if Lily needs any help adjusting? James seemed frazzled, I told him I would bring you over straight away."

"Riley will be home in just a few minutes," Emily insisted. "Are you sure you are fine, Peter?"

"I'm fine; I just wanted to escort you over early. Lily needs help," Peter insisted.

Emma sensed her mother's suspicion of Peter. Already things were different than how they had played out. In real life, her mother had already popped off with Peter and would be dead in a moment. She was already living longer in this version!

"Peter, let me get you some tea, you seem anxious," she insisted. Something _felt_ off to Emily and she trusted her instinct. "Riley had the strangest experience, he swears he heard the banshee last night," Emily spoke up conversationally.

"Nonsense," Peter squeaked out. "Those are just superstitions."

Emily frowned. She had told Riley the same thing—which had resulted in a horrible fight— but it sounded awful coming from Peter. Was that what it had sounded like when she dismissed his ideas? "Let me get some tea," Emily insisted, turning to the kitchen.

"I can't," Peter said, grabbing her arm, forcefully pulling her back towards him. He took out his wand and was about to do something when the floo came to life as Riley stepped out.

Emma watched, jaw dropped, as a younger version of her father flooed in. His reaction was immediate as he shot a hex at Peter, sending the stubby man flying. "Em!" Riley said rushing forward. Her mother was clearly shaken. "What was he trying to do?"

"I… I don't know," Emily stammered. "He was trying to get me to leave, I didn't feel safe…"

"Call James," Riley ordered as he stalked up to the prone form of Peter. He lifted the sleeve to reveal the dark mark on Peter's arm.

"No," Emily shook her head. "He wouldn't betray James like that." She couldn't believe it.

"We don't know how much he betrayed your cousin. Yet," Riley said dangerously. No one came into his house and threatened his wife and child. Just as James and Sirius flooed over, the scene changed and Emma was pulled into another scene. Same house, same living room, only this time there she was! She was about 10, and to her complete shock there was Harry. They were playing a game of exploding snap and laughed as Sirius, as his animagous, padded into the room.

On his back was a girl around 7, and a boy around 4. They looked so much like her, Emma took two steps forward before she realized what she was doing and forced herself to remain in place. "Siri!" Harry yelled happily. He looked at his cousin. "Something wrong Em?" he asked.

"I thought I sensed someone," Emma said looking around.

Sirius turned back into himself. "Someone like who, Em?" he asked worriedly.

Little Emma shrugged. "I thought it felt a lot like me."

"Maybe it was Kathleen," Sirius suggested from where he laid, on his stomach, the two children still on his back. "Get off me you lil urchins!" he teased making Kathleen and the boy giggle.

"More! Another ride!" The boy insisted, kicking Sirius in the ribs.

"Connor, not the ribs!" little Emma chided.

"Will you come with us to the train station, Sirius?" Harry asked. "Em and I want you to come when we go to Hogwarts the first time. Will you tell how you met my da again?"

Sirius laughed as he managed to get out from under the two children.. "You know it just as well as I do, I daresay."

"Start with how me mum threatened you!" Emma asked happily.

"Well, there was that," Sirius frowned. "Being a Black isn't always a good thing. You'll see this when you get to school, Harry and Emma. But don't let names fool you."

"Like your nephew?" Emma asked.

"Like Draco. But Malfoys are bad," Sirius barked out laughing. "So, I was strutting around the train…" Sirius began as Emma was pulled into another situation.

This time she was by the lake at Hogwarts. It was a crisp spring day, and judging by the lack of students it was either a school day or Hogwarts weekend.

"Come on!" Hermione's voice called out.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Ron complained.

"Where is that Gryffindor Bravery?" Draco's voice drawled. Emma was perplexed and followed the sound of voices.

"Will the lot of you just hurry?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Honestly Harry, you throw a Slytherin in the mix and the whole thing just explodes," alternate Emma teased this alternate Draco. Emma stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the 5 of them lower themselves into the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.

Emma slipped in behind them to follow. "Yeah, well, it's not my fault you decided to date a slytherin," Harry grumbled.

"Let's just leave them, Em," Hermione insisted. Even in the dark both Emma's could feel Hermione rolling her eyes. "At least your boyfriend doesn't need you to do his homework for him," she said, glaring at Ron.

Well, at least Ron and Hermione were still having their issues, Emma mused. Everything else was so confusing she thought she would wake up in St. Mungo's finally succumbed to madness.

"Malfoys are gifted, what can I say," Draco drawled.

"Did you just grab my cousin's ass?" Harry demanded.

"Hey! Back off!" Emma yelled at Harry, and with a huff, pulled up ahead with Hermione.

They arrived inside the shack and Emma watched as they practiced their animagous transfigurations. They talked about the problem of Voldemort, what Harry was going to do if he showed himself again.

Emma was pulled out and arrived in Draco's room again. She promptly fell on her butt. "What happened?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Merlin's pants!" Emma gasped. She wasn't sure if she was sad, shocked, disturbed…

"What did you see?"

"What would happen if my mother lived. Oh God, Draco," she said as tears fell down her cheeks. "I wish I didn't now," she confessed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Da came home in time to stop Peter from taking mum, they discovered the dark mark…somehow James and Lily still died, because Harry ended up being raised with my parents. We were like siblings! I _HAD_ siblings! And Sirius practically lived with us, he was _happy, _full of_ life_, and I even think he was serious with a woman," Emma felt sure what she said was true, it was something she had sensed. "I didn't see Remus, but I got the feeling he was okay, too. Then we were at school. Harry became good friends with Ron, and I became best friends with Hermione."

She saw his face. "Yeah, I had the same reaction. I think it is because we were both the top in class. But the four of us were tight and…" she couldn't help but laugh, "you and I were dating and you were part of the clique with us. We were all going off to the shack to practice being animagi."

"We were still together?" He asked.

"Hey, soul mates, remember?" she frowned. Then laughed as she said, "Harry nearly hexed you when you grabbed my ass."

"What else?"

"I was still an empath, but I seemed to have so much more control, I was _me_. I didn't have to worry about my mother's memories since she was still alive, I didn't have uber mental abilities, I was just an empath. I was practically _normal_."

"Eat," Draco ordered, handing her chocolate. She looked too pale, too sad. He wished he could go back and change it, give her that happy life she had witnessed. Especially since he was still in it.

"What do you think Dumbledore meant when he said he trusted my judgment?" Emma wondered as she ate the chocolate cookie.

"That you wouldn't abuse the magic. I think you are the only person who can look at temptation and say 'no.' Dumbledore knew it," Draco shrugged.

"But why give it to me if I am just to read the book? You said so yourself you thought he wanted me to use it. But why? What good is looking at alternate futures?" Emma wondered.

"Well, you know that even if you don't save James and Lily, you can save your mum and things will be okay."

"Will they? I didn't see Harry defeat you-know-who even though we were discussing battle strategies," Emma mused. "I didn't have my mental abilities so I can't help Harry."

"You are more than your leglimency skills, Em," Draco frowned. "You would still be an excellent duelist, quick thinker, powerful witch. I don't doubt that."

"So save my mom?" Emma wondered.

"Maybe."

"But… isn't that selfish? How could I justify to Harry saving my mother and not James? And my mental abilities have their uses even if the price outweighs the benefits most of the time," Emma admitted.

"You are talking yourself out of saving your mum," Draco pointed out.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I can't just go back and make what I saw happen. I wouldn't even begin to know how to go back and make that happen. Or what the effects would be of me going back and meddling. Time is tricky."

"We'll plan," Draco encouraged.

"Maybe Sirius…" Emma hedged. Why couldn't she just save everyone, damn it!

Because she couldn't. Magic meant knowing things were beyond your power, even your magic. She couldn't save everyone, Dumbledore knew she would recognize this. Why did she have to be so logical!

"How about you make a list of everyone or everything you would change?" Draco suggested.

She nodded and took some of his parchment. Her mom was top of the list, followed by Cedric, Sirius, James, and Lily. She would change that night so that Harry didn't become a horcruxe. She would go back and stop Voldemort from being born.

Yeah, that was cheery. He wasn't born evil. She hoped.

"I don't think he meant for you to go and rewrite the world," Draco said looking over her list.

"I know, this was just a list. We can cross off stopping Voldemort's birth," she conceded.

"And this one?"

"Yes, the English invasion of Ireland is the second thing I plan on changing," Emma insisted. Draco gave her a look. "Fine, dash my dreams," she pouted as he drew a line through it. "But I still want to erase Cromwell and Cortes," she insisted.

"Let's debate that later," Draco grinned.

She was left with the difficult choice: her mother, Sirius, Cedric, James, and Lily.

"If you save Lily, she won't use that old magic. Who knows, Neville could become the boy who lived," Draco guessed. They crossed Lily's name off. "Can you save James without Lily? Will it still make Harry the Boy Who Lived?" He wondered, running a hand through his hair.

Emma crossed James name off the list. She knew she couldn't save Harry's parents, it broke her heart. "Sirius, Cedric, and mum," Emma sighed, looking at the names on the list. "Decisions like this shouldn't be made over a cup of tea," she decided. "I'll have to think and plan," she decided.

"And that is why Dumbledore trusts you. Harry would just charge in and save people willy nilly."

"Any chance to jab at Harry, huh," Emma rolled her eyes. She looked at the list and a part of her was already leaning towards a decision.

Could she do it? Could she actually pull this off?

"My mother left a note with the cookies, reminding me I have to go return to Hogwarts tomorrow," Draco sighed.

Emma sat in Draco's lap, brushing back his hair. "You'll be safe. I'm going to go to my da's tonight, then. Your parents want time with you, too. Then, when school is out, we'll hide until Harry is ready to fight him. I have to be there…in case," she said, her head resting against Draco's. In case Harry didn't come back. In case she had to step in as a Potter to finish Harry's fight. She told Harry the truth in her note. She would take up his fight and finish it with everything she had, she would look after everyone, especially Ginny.

Draco turned her head upwards to demand a kiss. She didn't want to think of anything, just enjoy these last few moments with Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma told Draco to wait for a moment at the top of the stairs, and found herself outside the Master's suite. She could feel the soul deep self-hatred both of Draco's parents were feeling and wanted to sooth them. What happened had to have been horrible, it wasn't either of their faults. She didn't want them to punish themselves for what Voldemort did so she sent soothing and calm feelings into them as she tried to drain some of the hurt and self-loathing from them.

She and Draco walked hand in hand down the stairs and snuck out the back entrance. The sun was setting and they enjoyed the cool air of a nice spring evening. "Tell Tonks I said hi," Draco decided. "Be careful," he worried.

"I will. I'll be there for the inevitable end-of-the-year-battle," she teased. She took his hand and placed a token inside it, closing his hand around it. "Show it to the society, in case you need to prove you've spoken with me," she explained.

"You had better go before Bella arrives back and sees you," Draco sighed. Neither wanted her to leave. She nodded and they shared one last, lingering kiss before she disapparated.

Draco knew he would have to answer questions when he got back inside, his parents would probably be waiting for him as soon as he walked inside. He was perplexed why they didn't barge in on them before, but he knew they were facing their own issues after Voldemort's latest attack.

At least their time together had helped to heal them both, give them something besides their overstretched mental connection. In a short time school would be over and they would find a way of being together again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma apparated outside of… nothing. Lupin's house was disguised as a shack. A run down, dilapidated ten foot square shed. Emma summoned her patronus and sent it at the shed. A moment later the door opened and her father was in the door way. "Em?"

"Da!"

He swept her up in a crushing hug. He didn't release her and suddenly Remus was there and she couldn't breathe. "If I wasn't so fat I would be in there too," Tonks sniffed and waddled her way into the group hug. The three of them were talking over each other and all Emma could feel was a sense of relief. "What is going on? Am I allowed inside?"

Suddenly she was ushered in, she wasn't sure who the secret keeper was since her dad and Remus continued to talk at the same time. "You haven't had the baby yet!" Emma said happily.

"Nearly did, when we thought you died," Tonks admitted.

"What?" Emma asked surprised. No wonder they were not giving her any breathing space. "I didn't die! I'm perfectly fine!" she did a twirl to emphasize her point.

"We received a note that you were fine, but Bill told his parents, who told us, that you were killed at Malfoy Manor," Riley explained.

Emma gave him a big hug, feeling safe as she always did in her dad's embrace. "I'm fine," she promised.

"You have been at Malfoy Manor this whole time?" Remus demanded.

"Since I left Grimmuald place months ago? Heavens no!" Emma hedged. "We have been doing what Harry needed to do," Emma explained evasively. "But I got separated from Harry… and I can't do this part of the journey with Harry," Emma said sadly. "I wanted to be here with you," she added. Now that the commotion was dying down, they settled in the small kitchen and another place setting was summoned for Emma.

"Enough being evasive, I think you take after your father too much," Remus grinned wolfishly. "What have you been doing? Tell us what you can without being evasive."

"Well, we are doing well on the mission," Emma said honestly. "And it is nearly over. I think Harry will have to face you-know-who soon," Emma admitted soberly. "And Ron and Hermione are dating. Somewhat. They are no longer dancing around their feelings for each other. Harry accidently broke the Taboo," Emma explained, "while we were hiding. Snatchers found us. That is how I got separated."

"You do take after your father too much," Tonks grinned, "we've learned so little from what you said."

"Why Malfoy Manor?" Riley asked.

Because she was desperate to see Draco, and had forced Fenrir to go there? Yeah, that would go over well with everyone. "Snatchers took us, and it was led by Fenrir. He couldn't summon you-know-who himself, so we were taken to Malfoy Manor," Emma hedged. "It led to an all out fight, and Hermione was hurt badly by Bellatrix."

"My aunt is probably the most deranged woman in England," Tonks sighed sadly. "Is she alright?"

"Hermione will be fine, I'm sure," Emma nodded. "But we got separated in the fight. I was staying with a friend and then came here."

"Again with this 'friend' I see," Remus sighed. "Same friend as all these years?"

Emma nodded. "Who cooked? It is actually good!"

"I actually got these two men to cook for me," Tonks grinned proudly. "But tonight we are having takeout," she laughed.

"I would love some pizza," Emma sighed. They chatted about other things during dinner. The latest news from her father's work underground, the connections he had abroad. Remus also told her the latest with the Order, and how the Weasleys were all in hiding.

When it was just the two girls, Emma looked at Tonks. "What are _you_ hiding?"

"Remus is still afraid…" she said tearing up.

Emma scooted closer and put an arm around the woman. "He isn't going to leave."

Tonks shook her head. "No, but my parents cannot accept him. At all. And they declared that they won't accept our baby because he will have some form of lycanthropy. Even now, my mum is still acting like I am carrying some… some beast inside me!"

She said it like a disease. Like the plague. "He may not be a full werewolf," Emma insisted. "And even if he is, that is alright, too. He will be an adorable cub!" Emma insisted enthusiastically. "With Remus to help, it will help your baby. And we will all love him or her so much he, or she, will never worry about feeling ostracized," Emma promised.

Tonks nodded, blowing her nose. "I hate being this emotional," she apologized. "I just get so upset when I think about my mother! She thinks that I will give up the baby, or destroy it. She talks of Remus like he is the tenth plague of the world. How she could have gotten over her prejudices and married my father I don't know… even dad had trouble with it," she cried.

Great, Emma had somehow turned Tonks into an emotional wreck. It made Emma want to bawl herself, feeling how soul deep this pain went. "Tonks, enough! You love this baby. Remus loves this baby. I love this baby. This baby will feel so much love that he or she will pity people like your mother who cannot understand this love."

Things were settling down and Emma was sitting on the back steps, the edge of the boundary for the charm. Remus sat next to her and she knew the moment she was dreading was upon her. "You didn't say why you didn't come straight here," Remus spoke softly.

"We heard you on the radio," Emma brought up. "Romulus," she smiled.

"I hoped the two of you would find a way of hearing me," Remus nodded. "What has you down, Em?"

"Peter is dead," she admitted, leaning down on her knees.

"Finally," Remus sighed. "Is that what is bothering you? It makes you think of your mum?"

She nodded, not looking at him. "I can't be the godmother, Remus. I can't."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I was there, I watched as Peter's silver hand betrayed him and strangled himself. He was going to kill Harry, but the life debt wouldn't let him, and he strangled himself," Emma explained. "Harry and Ron tried to _save _Peter. I stood there and watched it happen, hoping Harry wouldn't be able to save him. I _wanted _him to die," Emma confessed, placing her head on her drawn up knees.

"Good riddance," Remus said and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "I would have killed him that night when you were thirteen if Harry hadn't stopped me. I spent many evenings wishing I had," Remus confessed. "Do you think so little of me if I confess that I had hoped to run into him on a full moon?"

"No," Emma sighed.

"He killed your mother, you have that memory inside you and will forever, Em. You are one of the most caring and compassionate people I know, but you are not perfect. Thank Merlin for that," Remus chuckled. He saw Emma didn't look convinced. "My child is going to have a lot to deal with in this world, Em. Even if he or she doesn't have lycanthropy, I still do. That is going to make their life difficult enough on its own. We don't want someone perfect around our child, Emma. And if something happens, we certainly don't want a perfect person raising our child. Can you imagine how difficult that would be for the little one? How much of a complex it would give them?"

"I never claimed to be perfect, Romulus. I just don't think…"

"Tonks and I think you will be a wonderful influence and role model for our child, Em. Have faith in our judgement," he grinned. "You already love the baby, even if it's born with fur and canine teeth."

"Of course!"

"And you know how difficult it is going through school, through life, with abilities beyond your control. And crazy, overprotective dads. Your father is under the impression I am going to be worse than he ever was," Remus snorted and was happy to hear Emma chuckle. "I informed him that I could very well become the second craziest father in England, but no one could hope to surpass him."

There was a pause as they watched the stars. "So, let's eat some chocolate—I have a stash large enough to feed Hogwarts because of Tonk's cravings— and go back inside before Tonks realizes we are conspiring against her hoard of chocolate."

Emma hugged Remus tightly. "I don't need chocolate. I'm just happy to see you are so happy. Finally."

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to everyone! Next chapter is off with my Beta, hopefully she can access her internet much quicker this time.

**Likewow** (Thanks! We will see more Lucius and Narcissa next chapter! :) **Delia of the Oysters **(Thanks! I try not to break canon with anything Emma does, but that will change just a tad at the final battle...) **Crossroads of Life **(a hint here about Cedric, more next chapter!) **AnimeCrazy **(THey are temporarily separated, but Voldy won't find Emma) **Madeline Cullen **(Thanks! My beta thought my original version was too detailed, and I liked the idea of readers deciding for themselves how far they go) **Alicam **(Thanks! More Cedric next chapter :) **DMxxFreek **(I am not a twilight fan, so I had to get a dig in somewhere. Glad you noticed it!)


	19. Relaxation and Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not associated with JK Rowling or any of her publishers. Emma belongs to me.

**author's note/clarification** a lot of reviews were about the spell, so I will clarify: the spell itself can't save anyone. What the spell does is send the person who casts it into a different reality, allowing them to see how things may have gone different. In Emma's case, it simply shows her what it would have been like if her Mother wasn't killed, or (as in this chapter) what would happen if Cedric didn't touch the cup? Or what if Sirius didn't die? It is a giant What If? spell. So, the spell alone won't save anyone, but... it will come in handy :)

_as always, my author's notes has spoilers, but just incase you don't read them, here is a good spoiler: _Em will save XXXXX_(see the end of the chapter for this), _but... who is Draco going to save?)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Relaxation and Revelation**

"You have a telly?" Emma asked surprised. "You don't strike me as the sort, Romulus."

"Not only do we have a telly, your dad's idea by the way, we get muggle BBC," Lupin said happily.

Emma plopped down next to Tonks on the couch. "You dad has got us addicted to Doctor Who. The new season with the new Doctor starts tonight!" Tonks said happily. Since she was confined to the house the last few weeks, she had had a DVD marathon of the series.

"Yes!" Emma said summoning the remote.

As surreal as it was, the four of them watched the premier of Doctor Who. Emma couldn't remember the last time anything felt so homey and cozy. She shared a bowl of popcorn with Tonks as they debated Matt Smith versus David Tennant. "I don't think Eccleston gets enough credit," Emma defended the ninth doctor.

"Don't get her started," Riley grinned as they turned the tv off. They turned the radio on instead. When they realized Lee wasn't broadcasting that night they found a music station.

Emma grinned as she took her dad's hand as a reel was played. He spun her around the room as they danced for several songs, Tonks cheering them on. "Even before I was the size of a whale I didn't have that grace," she complimented.

"Come on, Tonks," Emma said trying to get her to dance as an advertisement was ending.

"No, but get Remus to dance."

"You know I can't," Remus hedged. Emma pretended to pout knowing he would cave in. "Fine, but how will it look if I step on your feet?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Emma grinned as a slower song started and Lupin waltzed her around the room. "Besides, if you have a girl, you are going to have to dance with her."

"I have a feeling I won't be able to tell her no. Or him," Lupin grinned sheepishly.

"Good," Emma smiled as he twirled her. "You will make a great dad, Romulus."

Draco was glad she was having fun. He was facing the firing squad, also known as his two curious, overprotective parents. "Draco, we just want to understand," Narcissa insisted. She could think more clearly now, somehow. She had woken up that morning and the memory of what happened, although not gone, didn't threaten to consume her. Lucius and she were determined to understand what was going on with their son.

"Where's Aunt Bella?" Draco asked looking about.

"By her master's side," Lucius snarled. He fixed his gaze on his son. "You best come up with something to share with us because we are not going to leave it alone, even once you go back to school."

"Draco, you _protected_ her. You sheltered her, you kept her from the Dark Lord, even knowing that she could have spared us," Narcissa insisted. Her son had acted honorably, courageously. Even if it was more Gryffindor than Slytherin, she was proud of her son.

Now she just wanted to understand.

"Why didn't you turn her in?" Draco asked. "If Bella was conscious she would have had no qualms about it. Why didn't either of you speak up? It would have saved you, mum."

Narcissa was at a loss of words.

"A question for a question, then. What is going on between you and O'Neill's daughter?" Lucius asked.

"We've been friends since we were 11," Draco announced.

"That wasn't just you saving a friend, Draco," Narcissa placed her hand over her son's.

He met her gaze. "We've been dating since we were 15." He never flinched away or shied away from his parent's reaction.

Draco's turn: "Why?"

Why what? It took them a moment to get past their shock to remember his question. "How could we turn her in when you worked so hard to keep her safe?" Narcissa asked.

"I think if you had known, you would have gladly handed her over," Draco drawled.

"Give us a little credit, Draco," Narcissa snapped at him. "Are we happy about this? No. She is an O'Neill and a Potter. She isn't good enough for my baby."

"Some would say _I'm_ not good enough for _her_," Draco spat out. "I'm more inclined to believe that argument."

"Draco," Lucius said dangerously. "Given our current circumstances, yes, people would say that. But you are our son, and no one will ever be good enough for you," he said simply. "She is everything we are supposed to be fighting against. At least she isn't a mudblood. Although, both O'Neill and Potter blood doesn't exactly help either."

"I'm just sick of this entire squabble over blood. She is a pureblood, and she comes from two families with a long line of pureblood. But even that isn't good enough. If you even think someone like Pansy Parkinson would be a better choice I might as well change families now. No one in their right mind would marry that toad."

Lucius and Narcissa stilled with that pronouncement. Marriage? Was it really that serious? "We are not suggesting a relationship with Pansy, either," Lucius said cautiously. "Even if her family is-"

"What? The right type of pureblood? Members of the Death Eater faction? I don't even begin to understand how wearing _this_," he pulled up his shirt sleeve revealing his dark mark, "makes anyone superior or better. Half the people wearing them are half bloods. You-know-who is a half-blood."

He pulled down his sleeve as he pushed himself away from the counter. "I have to pack."

"Draco," Narcissa tried to talk to him but he walked out.

"Now what do we do?" Narcissa asked Lucius.

"I think we made our decision when we kept his secret from The Dark Lord," Lucius drawled.

Her husband and son were so much alike, and this conversation just reminded Narcissa of it as she watched them posture against each other. Draco spent his childhood trying so hard to make Lucius proud, to protect his mother, to be what a Malfoy and Black demanded. Now, he was working so hard to save the O'Neill girl. "Lucius, we cannot push him away, understand?" Narcissa demanded. She was terrified that if push came to shove, her son would choose Emma O'Neill over them.

"We won't lose him, Cissa," Lucius promised.

"So what do we do now?" Narcissa asked.

"Keep him safe while we can. We'll figure out a plan for when school is over. I'll talk with Severus and see what he can help us with."

"You believe he really is working against the dark lord?" She had her own assumptions but he always came through in the end till Voldemort was convinced of his loyalty.

"I don't care. All I know is he is willing to do anything to help Draco. That is all that matters at this point."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma waited till everyone in the house had gone to sleep before clearing a space in her room to cast the spell again. She knew Draco was still reeling from his parent's ambush, but she knew he would come to terms with it. At least they didn't forbid him from seeing her. Emma took that as a good sign.

Emma finished casting her circle and said the incantation. She focused on one simple idea: _what if Cedric never touched the cup?_

Possibilities flushed before her. Harry alone in the graveyard fighting Voldemort, the twin cores revealing the deceased muggle and then Harry's parents.

_~**~spell~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~_

Emma was standing on the grounds in front of the stadium seating as Harry was flung back in the school yard amidst cries of joy that the cup went to Hogwarts. His pleas of Voldemort's return went ignored by all except Dumbledore as people carried him off to the castle to celebrate.

Alternate Emma, the fourteen year old Emma from this reality, tried to get through the throng of people but couldn't. Cedric was surrounded by his Hufflepuff friends who were bitching about how unfair it was Harry got the cup. "Now he is stark raving mad about Voldemort," one said. Alternate Emma frowned at the girl but couldn't get Cedric's attention. He felt upset that the cup was out of his grasp, jealous he lost to a 14 year old.

Emma was pulled to the end of year feast where the Gryffindor colors were hanging. So much color, it was a stark contrast to the black that decorated the hall at the end of her fourth year. "I caution everyone to keep their eyes and ears open for any sight that things may be unseemly. These friendships forged this year will be with all of you for the rest of your lives," Dumbledore spoke up as food appeared on the tables and the children gorged themselves on the food.

_Wow, I forgot how much Cedric likes cobbler,_ Emma thought to herself. She wanted to reach out to him, he was right there! He was just as she remembered him. He waved at her fourteen year self across the tables as he sat with Sean and she sat with Ginny and Neville. Emma instinctively knew that Cedric was riding the train back with her as soon as the feast was over and he was going to start work with her dad at the ministry next month.

Cedric was alive! Her heart wanted to soar with joy. He was part of her life, he had a future!

But something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. Shouldn't Dumbledore have given a better warning that Voldemort was back? Where was his lecture on keeping an eye out for Voldemort? She looked to find Harry sitting with Hermione and Ron, filled with disgust that no one believed him. He truly believed not a single sole in the entire school believed him except Dumbledore.

Emma quickly scanned the room and she had to think Harry was right: only Dumbledore and her 14 year old self believed Harry. Even Ron and Hermione had their doubts.

_No_! Harry wanted to yell. _He is back!_

Emma was pulled into a scene during fifth year. The school was acting normal. No Professor Umbridge, they had a man she had never seen before sitting at the faculty table. So someone else was teaching Defense.

Emma followed the new teacher who was talking with Sinastra after lunch. "Is the Potter boy always so insistent?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Only Dumbledore believes the boy. Nothing unusual has occurred these past 6 months," Sinastra insisted.

Emma couldn't understand. Dumbledore wasn't speaking out, then? The ministry wasn't invading the school, wasn't that a good thing? Was the Order even formed and working against Voldemort?

But no one was believing Harry. And Voldemort was quietly building his forces, even more quietly than he had when Cedric died.

_~**~spell~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~_

Emma was pulled back into her room in her own time and reality. Why couldn't she save Cedric then? Things didn't change so horribly.

Well, except the fact that the school was not banding together against Umbridge. Or that Dumbledore didn't seem to be campaigning vocally about Voldemort. And she and Harry didn't grow emotionally.

Emma wanted to throw something. _"If it was easy, then anyone would mess with time, Em," Draco told her._

Well, she couldn't argue with that logic. She decided to do one more before she went to bed.

_~**~spell~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~_

Emma was pulled into the ministry battle and took a spot crouched behind the stairs. It gave her the opportunity to observe the fighting without worrying about being hit by a wayward curse. Now was not the time to discover if she was immune to being hexed during these spells or not. As Emma watched, she was impressed with their 15 year old selves, they were pretty good fighters.

Emma watched the fight unfold and watched as Sirius turned a second faster and saw the spell on Bella's lips as she casted Avada Kedavra. Sirius jumped aside as the spell flew into the Veil and he shouted off his own curse.

Dumbledore and the cavalry arrived and everything winded down. "Sirius!" Harry yelled as he ran up to his godfather.

"Takes more than my crazy cousin to off me," Sirius beamed. "You alright? Emma?" he called out.

"Alive," alternate Emma announced.

She was pulled into sixth year, as they celebrated Christmas. "You can't think you will stop Voldemort all on your own, Harry. You don't have to fight this all yourself," Sirius told his godson.

"I'm hardly alone, Sirius," Harry rolled his eyes. "You follow me around like a shadow when I'm here, and I have Ron and Hermione."

"You would have Emma if you asked," Sirius pointed out.

"I don't know why keep insisting on that," Harry glared. "She is Malfoy's girlfriend."

Emma realized that although they were in Grimmuald place, she was not in residence. She couldn't feel herself anywhere in the house. So everyone knew about her and Draco? That still happened? It seemed Harry wasn't taking it any better in this reality than he had in actuality. In fact, he was taking it worse.

"Okay, I give you it seems like an odd pairing," Sirius frowned. She could feel his disapproval rolling off him. "She will come to her senses. I don't think isolating her from the Order is the best idea."

"I didn't even have to say anything, Emma told me she would spend the holidays with her dad," Harry informed Sirius.

You probably didn't have to say anything, Emma thought darkly. She could feel as clear as sunshine the hatred rolling off Harry. It was so much more intense than it had actually happened. Harry didn't have this soul deep, bone hatred of her before. It was enough to make her sick.

Sirius sighed, obviously siding with Harry on this. He still treated Harry as James, and Harry was fine with that. He was desperate for any connection with his father; he wanted to be best pals with Sirius.

Everything felt so _wrong_, she didn't like this reality. With that thought, she was pushed to the end of the year. Dumbledore's funeral had just finished and alternate Emma was with her dad. Lupin was talking with them even though the rest of the school seemed to be purposefully ignoring her.

Harry had somehow turned the school against her, it seemed.

He still wasn't talking to her. Did he even know about them being cousins in this reality? Sirius followed Harry off to the lake. Ron and Hermione followed them and Emma did as well. "There was nothing you could do, Harry," Hermione insisted.

"I nearly had him; Snape pushed him out of my way!" Harry said angrily. "I nearly had Malfoy."

_What?_

"Those gits got away, we'll find them, Harry," Sirius promised as he caught Lupin waving him over, and he left the trio.

"Are you going to finish Dumbledore's business, then?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "We're coming too," Hermione informed him.

"What about Sirius? Are you going to tell him?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he should come along," Harry thought.

Emma stifled the urge to cry. She followed over to where Sirius and Lupin were having a heated discussion. "You shouldn't be encouraging this rift between Harry and Emma, Sirius," Lupin chided him.

"You always thought Emma had good sense, and here she is standing up for Malfoy!" Sirius fumed.

"Alright, I admit it is an error in judgment that I am surprised by, but they are cousins, Sirius," Lupin reminded him.

"That doesn't mean we have to be family, Lupin," Harry spoke up behind them. "Tonks and Malfoy are. Look at Sirius and Bellatrix. We don't have to be friends, or even on the same side."

Emma was pulled out—thankfully before she could curse someone—to another scenario. The four of them were in a cabin. _Well, they certainly are camping better than we did_ she drawled.

"We still have no idea what 'I open at the close' means," Ron sighed angrily.

"Maybe it means at the final battle," Hermione pondered.

"Which after this," Harry pointed to Nagini's dead form in the corner, "will be soon. If I had to guess, I'd say it will be at Hogwarts."

"Surely he realizes you have the elder wand by now, why would he go there?" Ron asked.

"What do you think, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He did have an attachment with the school, you said so yourself," Sirius agreed from where he was leaning his chair back, proudly studying Harry with the elder wand. He couldn't help but find it ironic it was the very instrument of Nagini's defeat.

When Ron and Hermione left, Sirius spoke up: "I also think this nonsense about you being a horcruxe is just that: nonsense."

"I know. I think so, too. It's why I haven't told Ron or Hermione. Why worry them? It's not like I'm going to walk up to you-know-who and ask for death," Harry laughed.

Harry was so different, Emma thought as she was pulled into a battle on the grounds of Hogwarts. He _felt _different, and was certainly making different choices. Harry chose the Hallows? He was still hunting horcruxes, though, so it wasn't all bad, right? She could sense that Sirius had agreed with Harry in wanting the Hallows in their hands, not Voldemort's, so they had taken Dumbledore's wand.

But… something just felt so wrong with Harry. He wasn't _Harry_, not the champion she knew. Was she just jealous that he had cut her off from his life? Is that why she hated this scenario?

As the scene came into focus, Emma's eyes were drawn to the same scene everyone else's were: Harry and Voldemort dueling. Cheers and screams broke out as Harry defeated Voldemort.

Emma watched as Alternate Emma watched the scene, she could tell more about the situation thanks to her. Relief, yet fear. Why was this Emma upset?

_Harry_… Emma's gaze followed herself gazing at Harry. Harry was…

Harry was still a horcruxe.

_~**~spell~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~spell ~**~_

Emma gripped her head as she materialized in her bedroom. She could forgo her relationship with Harry, she wouldn't have been selfish if having Sirius back made him happy.

But if Sirius, or more specifically the lack of Sirius' death, made Harry unable to face what was coming, how was that better? She hated that Harry had to die, but could she risk Voldemort's soul living on just for Sirius? Would Harry want that? Having Sirius back if the rest of the world was doomed?

Emma slammed the book close and stuffed it in the bottom of her bag. "Fine, I give up!" she muttered to no one in particular, a part of her hoping Dumbledore could hear her. "Why in Morgana's name did you give me this? Did you finally go off the deep end?" Was this a test of some sort? Give her such power and choices? Where was the manual that gave her the answers she needed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco finished packing his trunk and sat on top of it. Emma's anger and disappointment filtered to him and mingled with his own feelings of incompetence and anger.

His plan so far: he would need a proper wand, especially once school was out and he and Emma were on their own; they would have to find a place they could hide and still be able to jump in when Harry finally faced _him_, assuming there was no big, end-of-year battle. Maybe, just maybe, Tonks would pity him and let him and Emma stay with them. But she and Lupin would have a newborn; it wouldn't be fair to them.

And, Draco wasn't eager to face Riley yet. He wanted to make a god impression; he just had no idea how. An 18 year old death eater was hardly who Riley expected to be dating his daughter.

A knock on his door revealed his mother. "I see you are ready to go," she said as she shut the door. She didn't want to chance Bella overhearing anything. She took Draco's hand and placed her wand in it.

"Mum," Draco tried giving it back.

"You can hardly go to school without a wand. How would it look for a Malfoy to show up wand-less at a school for witchcraft?" Narcissa pointed out. "You need it, Draco. Not just for schoolwork, I know you are running the school. Image is just as important."

"But that leaves both you and dad wand-less," Draco couldn't just leave them like that.

"What good would it do me, Draco?" Narcissa pointed out. "It will do the most good with you. I can hardly hex you-know-who," she pointed out. She cupped her son's face, stroking back his hair. "It is the only way I can protect you, Draco. Let me mother you a bit. No arguing, take the wand," she insisted. "Then, when the school year is over, your dad and I will have a plan by then."

"You may not need it," Draco insisted.

"Don't talk like that," Narcissa rebuked.

"I meant the war may be over by then," Draco clarified. "I think Harry is going to face him. Soon."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope you're right," Narcissa said as she kissed her son's forehead. "We had best get you to school. It wouldn't do for you to be late."

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Emma bolted out of bed, tangled in the sheets and nearly rolled right onto the floor. The clock face glowed 3:03 am. _Perfect, the Witching hour_, Emma mused. Pressing her hands to her head she took several deep breaths to calm herself: no need to project this bout of nerves and excitement throughout the cottage. What if she sent Tonks into labor?

More importantly, she didn't want anyone to know what she was planning. That she had finally thought of a way of saving someone _and_ keeping the sets of events the same.

She hoped.

_What if everyone __**thinks **__Cedric died?_

_

* * *

_

So, thanks again for all the fabulous reviews and all the hits! My readers are the best!

**Mrs. Nicole Malfoy** (another Malfoy fan!) **LikeWow **(part of me was ready to save her mom after writing that chapter! I think these two chapters are tough on Emma, emotionally) **AnimeCrazy **(I haven't said yet, although the end here is pretty clear who I'm going to save :) as for how she does it, you'll have to see), **Crossroadsof life **(Thanks, I enjoyed making the spell up! It is necessary for Emma to decide who to save, to see the consequences of her choices) **Delia of the Oysters **(SHe will begin thinking of how to save him soon! And she won't see Harry for some time yet...) **alicam** (I hope the ending is fab! Still tweaking and twisting things...) **Quinstar **(Wow, thanks! I have other non-Harry stories, some I highly recommend :) **Sakura Tate **(Cedric! lol. Em will save Cedric, but... who is Draco going to save?)


	20. The Living Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I associated with JK Rowling or any of the publishing companies. OCs are my own.

_So, for some reason, this chapter was ridiculously hard to write. My beta got the first draft and said that it was probably the worst piece I have written, so after LOTS of work, here it is (finally!)._

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Living Dead**

Emma woke in the early morning light. The house was quiet in the last moments before the rest of its occupants began to stir, and Emma decided to use the quiet moments to her advantage. Slipping from her bed, she changed out of her nightclothes into jeans and a light sweater before she stepped into the circle.

She had cast the time-altering spell so often that she simply left the circle in place.

_Third time has to be a charm_, she thought. In actuality, it was more like the ninth time, and Emma wondered if the third set of third times would be the charm.

Emma whispered the spell and felt herself being pulled through the veil, that slimy, chilly feeling as she felt the wind whirl about her.

_**_

Emma pulled her mother's tatty invisibility cloak around her as she found herself in the center of the labyrinth, the triwizard cup there before her. Cedric and Harry crashed through the shrubbery and emerged in the clearing.

"Still a Hogwarts victory, right?" Harry said and Cedric smiled.

Emma reached forward and touched the cup the same time the boys did and felt the hook of the portkey that pulled her out of the labyrinth and into the cemetery. The moment before their feet touched solid ground Emma swiveled and threw her cloak over Cedric.

They landed hard and Cedric fought as he felt himself confined. "Shh," Emma whispered as they rolled and she tried to ensure the cloak covered them both.

"Cedric?" Harry asked confused, then silently looked up to see Wormtail and a shadowy form of Voldemort.

"What the bloody hell?" Cedric asked as he fought, an elbow catching her in the nose and she felt blood trickle down her face. Before she could react, Cedric had rolled too far and out from under the cloak.

"Where did this one come from?" Wormtail pondered confused.

"It doesn't matter, we don't need it. Dispose of it," Voldemort rasped.

Cedric cast a shield but the green light struck its target as Emma was pulled back into her room at The Den.

_**_

Emma sat in the middle of her bedroom, numb. How many times was she to see him die? She had hoped if she could find a way to separate Cedric from Harry, safely, and gain his trust quickly, she could solve half the problem.

The other half seemed even more daunting. In the eight previous trials, she had learned that she needed Cedric to die, Cedric's body had to come back to Hogwarts in order to stir everyone's passions, especially Harry's. The only solution she could come up with was to have Cedric be in two places at once—not that it was much of a solution seeing as how she had _no _idea how to make Cedric be in two places at once and both live and die at the same time.

Emma stepped out of the circle and decided to take a shower, hoping to wash away the despair and grime of watching Cedric die. Again.

_It will all be worth it if you can save him!_ she told herself. It was the only thing that kept her sane after watching his death so many times.

She felt Draco stir awake. He wasn't sleeping well thanks to the pressure the Carrows were putting him under. Emma felt guilty for the added stress she must be adding with her attempts to save Cedric.

'_You tried again?' Draco asked._

'_You didn't know? What does it feel like for you when I cast these spells and I am gone?' Emma wondered._

'_Like you are at the other end of a very distant tunnel. I know you are there, even if I can't really sense you. But it only lasts a moment.'_

Emma shut the water off, thinking about that. Unlike a time-turner, the spell only lasted a moment according to real time, sending the castor back to their original place and time a second after they cast it. _'I wonder what it would be like if I was using it to see something longer? Like if I was spending more than just ten minutes or so elsewhere? What if I used it to relive the decade of the 60s? I wonder how much time would pass back here.'_

'_I don't want to know, I don't like the thought of you using the spell on your own. If you decided to relive anything longer I hope you wouldn't abandon me here, although, if it was the hippy era I might prefer to stay.'_

'_ha ha' Emma rolled her eyes._

Shaking her head, she emerged into the little dining area to find Lupin making breakfast. "Isn't he adorable?" Tonks grinned as her hand rested on her swollen belly.

"Kippers and eggs, will you get the juice and coffee Emma?" Lupin asked. Emma gathered those plus plates and silverware and they sat down to what appeared to be a cozy breakfast.

Emma pretended they weren't just waiting to fire questions at her.

"Where is me Da?" Emma wondered.

"He is off, as always. He sometimes pops in occasionally to check on us, he stays at your house rarely, but no one seems to know where he is. He has an uncanny ability to show up when you need him, though," Tonks mused.

"He happened to be here when we got word, from Harry through Bill, about your supposed death, and we kept him here to keep an eye on him," Lupin added as he poured himself some more coffee. "Once we learned you were, in fact, alive and well, he stayed since this was the most logical place you would come to."

"Is this the mysterious note?" Emma asked. "Da mentioned he received a note I was fine, but from who? Harry thought I was dead." The only person she could think of who could have possibly sent the note was Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy, but why would either of them do such a thing?

Furthermore, how would they have gotten it to her Da when he was here, in a house fully protected?

"Em," Lupin started with all seriousness, then stopped and looked at Tonks who pointedly was studying her third serving of eggs. Realizing he wasn't going to get any help from his wife, he turned back to Emma. "Em, at the end of your sixth year, on that night Dumbledore was killed, some things were said, and I need to learn from you what is the truth and what is fiction."

"I was wondering if we would get through breakfast or not before you began with your interrogation," Emma smirked.

"I thought I might need the fortification against what your answers could be," Lupin sighed.

"Don't listen to the sourpuss, Em. Remus and I have had long discussions and I think he is finally coming around to our way of thinking," Tonks beamed mischievously.

"Long conversations about _what_, Dora?" Emma asked.

"Don't be angry with me…" she began but Emma cut her off.

"I'm not, don't worry Dora."

"Have you, at any point in the past, dated Draco Malfoy?" Lupin threw out so suddenly he even surprised himself. It was hardly how he intended to begin this conversation.

Tonks and Emma shared a look. "Yes," Emma acknowledged.

Lupin shot a look to Tonks who gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Why on earth would you go out with Malfoy? Those rumors about you being used by him were so terrible, Em. You are too intelligent to fall into the trap of wanting some bad boy."

"He isn't bad!" surprisingly, it was Tonks who came to her cousin's defense.

"And how, in Merlin's name, could you possibly know that?" Lupin asked. "You have never even spoken to your cousin!"

Emma felt like this was a conversation the married couple had argued many times and she was now a spectator. "Remus, he is not inherently evil! Look at Sirius, and even my own mother! If anything, there is a predisposition to buck the family tradition in our family. He just needed a little push in the right direction and Emma is exactly that!"

"Yet he coordinated an attack on the school, one that led to Albus' death! He is a death eater, and his father is one," Lupin pointed out vehemently.

"May I say something?" Emma spoke up, startling the other two. "I will tell you what you want to know if you tell me who sent the letter," Emma said. "I just thought it should be said, for the record, that Draco and I are still dating." That effectively silenced everyone at the table for different reasons. Lupin wore a face of shock, Tonks smirked in an 'I told you so' kind of way, and Emma simply continued eating.

For while Lupin had his suspicions about it, and Dora telling him the same for months, hearing it confirmed by Emma left him shell shocked.

"Why, Em?"

_Sweet Maeve, where to begin,_ Emma wondered. "First tell me, does Da know? Or suspect?"

"Before, no, but now? I'm not sure," Tonks said.

"Before what?" Emma asked confused.

"The whole dead-not-dead incident," she clarified, leaving Lupin to his own thoughts. "Bill arrived, telling us that Harry and the others were at his house. He wanted to break the news in person about you, thinking hearing it third hand from his parents wouldn't be best. He is a brave young man," she shook her head to rid herself of those horrible memories. "It was a few hours later, just at dawn, that we were all surprised when your house elf, Lily, arrived with another house elf, Dobin. Imagine all of our surprised faces when we discovered that the house elf belonged to none other than the Malfoy Family claiming to have a letter from his mistress for Master O'Neill. "

"Wait, so it was Narcissa who wrote to da?" Emma said surprised. She wasn't sure she was more surprised that Narcissa Malfoy would write to her da, or realize that House Elves were the perfect means of moving a message around since Voldemort considered them below wizards and forgot about them.

"You didn't know?" Lupin asked, finding his voice.

"I never saw Narcissa or Lucius, how could I have known? What did she say?"

"She wanted to tell Riley that you were safe, that you were not dead in case rumors spread to the contrary. And rumors are spreading, Emma. I think your father has fallen on old habits and has let it circulate that you were killed, only this time, instead of you-know-who it is said that it was Fenrir," Dora said cautiously.

"Great, so I am dead _again_?" Emma wondered.

"Your father is trying to keep you safe," Lupin said. "This was in the paper this morning," he said handing her the Daily Prophet.

On the first page, bottom right hand corner was an article that read:

MINISTRY CONFIRMS DEATH OF UNDESIREABLE  
_After due investigation by the Ministry of Magic, it has been confirmed that the daughter of rogue Minister of Foreign Affairs, Riley O'Neill, has indeed been killed by the hands of Fenrir Greyback. The late Emma O'Neill, undesirable no. 4 , has only recently been realized to be the previously thought-to-be-deceased Emma O'Neill, who's mother, Emily O'Neill, was formerly Emily Potter. Emma, as most readers will remember, became fourth on the list of undesirables when it was realized she was cousin to the undesirable no. 1, Harry Potter, and possibly working with her cousin in efforts to bring down the ministry. _

_With the death of Emma O'Neill, Harry Potter, who remains undesirable no. 1, is, once again, the only remaining Potter._

"So is Da planning on leaving me here? Hiding me from the world again?" Emma demanded, her voice icy.

"At least people know you and Harry are cousins, eh?" Tonks asked trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think he has that planned yet, but if he knows that you are dating Malfoy, he may lock you up permanently," Lupin smirked. "It is a very good idea, I think."

Tonks and Emma glared at Lupin. Needing time to digest what she had learned, Emma headed back into her room, locking the door. Being in her room, however, only reminded her of how useless she felt in coming up with a solution for Cedric. How could she get him to be in two places at once? Even if she solved that scenario, what was she going to do with him afterwards? He couldn't very well continue on with what his plans were, working for her dad at the ministry. People had to think he was dead, which meant there was no way he could work in the public. He would have to have a new identity, and leaving the country was probably the easiest, safest thing.

So where would he go?

Her father had connections all over the world, he was using them now to get people out of the country safely. Maybe Emma could use that to get Cedric out.

_But_…_what if he ends up somewhere and a refugee, four years later, recognizes him?_ Emma mused. _Besides, you would have to explain to Da what you are doing…_

Needing a break and wanting to talk to someone face to face who was on her side who could help her with her problems even if she didn't know what they were, Emma knew exactly who she was longing to talk to.

Emma used her wand on the mirror on her dresser to cast a modified version of the two-way mirror spell. She had used it successfully to talk with Snape, but now she needed to converse with another empath. She needed to talk to her oldest friend.

Looking at the clock, Emma was relived to discover that with the time difference in California it was late but not horribly late. She hoped.

A tired looking Jane appeared in her mirror, sitting at her own dressing table. "Em?" Jane gasped, startled, her head jumping up from where she was resting it in her hands having just taken out her hair pins. Jane quickly looked down; her brown hair cascading till her face was covered while she reached for her rose-tinted glasses. Once they were on she finally looked up.

"I was hoping you would call, I had no idea how to reach you. I don't know if you are with Harry, or Draco, or your dad, or Romy, or some combination of them," Jane gushed out.

"Did I call too late?" Emma worried. "And I thought mirrors blocked auras? Why are you wearing your glasses?"

Jane shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but it didn't work with her best friend. "Where are you?" Jane changed the subject.

"Romulus' and Dora's," Emma sighed. "And let's just say that after breakfast, I am not looking forward to the rest of the day."

"Why?" Jane asked concerned, frowning. "Wait, I read the Daily Prophet," she guessed. "You found out you have 'died'. Again. Is that it?"

"That, and Lupin finally was forced to face the fact that I am dating Draco."

"Uh, that sounds like a _lovely_ way to start off your day. Was your dad there too?" Jane asked.

Emma smiled, and not for the first time thought of how much she secretly envied Jane for being able to express herself. And express herself she did, Jane had no qualms with making sure people knew how she felt. "No, I don't know what he knows. Is here there, in America, right now? I know he is running people out of the country underground, but I haven't seen him since dinner last night."

"Hun, it is a big country. For all I know, your dad could be in Wichita, Kansas," Jane smirked.

Emma watched as Jane rubbed her eyes under her glasses. "Are you okay?" Emma asked. "I know it's late, but you seem…weary."

"Mom just had a dinner with her advisors, friends, and such—you actually know everyone there— the pretense being an intimate supper with old friends. What goes on behind closed doors, though…" Jane trailed off.

"So who was there?"

"Mom, me, her Vice-Wizard and Secretary of Defense, plus Francois and his family, the now former Prime Minister of France, plus some Bulgarians, Germans, and Enrique's family who are the only people being vocal about the cause in Mexico. "

It seemed it was a good portion of people Emma knew from her childhood when her father kept rotating stations around the world. "What was the dinner about, then? Besides old friends catching up."

"Who is going to come fight. I'll be there, just don't tell mom."

"I don't want you to risk it," Emma sighed.

"Em, listen to me. You are my oldest and dearest friend. I would do anything to help you. You hear me? _Anything._ You just have to pop in and leave your problems to me, understand? Give me your lonely, your near-death, your angry masses and all that. Of course I will be there. I am always here for you."

Emma studied her friend. What was she going on about? Unfortunately, with the mirror, she couldn't read her friend's thoughts or emotions. "I know you would, and I would do the same for you, you know that right? I just … I am already going to lose so much during this war; I don't even want to think about you getting hurt."

"I won't," Jane grinned. "That I can guarantee. Besides…"

A knock on Jane's door was quickly followed by it opening and a man in his early twenties appearing in the door way. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped seeing Emma in the mirror, Jane stiffened when she saw him enter, and Emma watched it all in confusion. Without saying a word, he backed out of the room quickly.

"Awkward," Emma whispered. "Who was that?"

"Zachary," Jane said quickly and grabbed her brush to brush her hair jerkily. "I've told you about him."

"Yeah, and I know what you don't say about him, too, I can read between the lines you know," Emma smirked. "So that is Zachary. But what was with the awkwardness?"

"It isn't everyday you pop in and see someone starring back at you in the mirror!" Jane said defensively. "Sorry," she apologized for her tone. "Things are just… awkward. Let's talk about your boy problems, okay?"

"I'd rather not. Talking about them could make me depressed, and I am already stressed out over something else. I don't want to risk projecting something and sending Tonks into labor. I don't even know what the plan is for when she goes into labor. We can't exactly go to Saint Mungo's, and how can you explain a werewolf labor to a muggle hospital?"

"Okay, well, what is your other problem?" Jane asked as she braided her thick brown hair. "Something you can only talk vaguely about or else it will bring about the end of the world?" she teased.

"Not the end of the entire world, but I will be just as disappointed and heartbroken."

"Em," Jane said seriously as she finished changing out of her evening clothes and into her nightgown. "I know you can't, or won't, tell me explicitly. That's fine. But I know whatever it is you are working on is drastically important. I am rooting for you, Em. My advice: take a tiny bit of time away from it and think outside the box. Don't be afraid to ask for help from those who can give it to you. Please."

Emma was slightly surprised by the pleading tone in Jane's voice. "Are we talking about the same thing?" Emma wondered.

"You'll figure it out," Jane winked. "I have to go check on Zack, but keep me posted, alright? I'll call you soon, and keep me posted, k? Think outside the box, and don't forget to ask for help."

The mirror revealed nothing but her own reflection. _'What was she going on about?' Emma asked._

'_You are the empath and leglimancy one,' Draco pointed out._

'_I can't sense through mirrors. Didn't she seem cryptic? She knows something, but how could she know anything? What does she know?'_

'_You don't need anything else to stress over, Em. If you are going to focus on anything, take her advice: think outside the box. Anything having to do with Dumbledore, and theory for that matter, requires a person to think outside the box.'_

'_I feel like I am beating my head against a brick wall.'_

'_Who else would Cedric trust his fate to? I have faith in you, and he would to. If he knew, or could somehow voice his opinion.'_

Emma sighed, and summoned her ipod. There was really nothing much else to do. Emma scrolled through her list of artists, seeing if anything jumped out at her. Something rock? Something more mellow?

Just as she was about to go with a rock-opera selection and play Nightwish, she sensed Remus at her door. "Em? Can we talk?" he asked.

Blaise waited for Draco to pass out of the great hall before he cornered him. Walking nonchalantly, they passed through the throng of students who were eagerly moving out of their way. "Did you get the prophet this morning?" Blaise asked.

"I don't subscribe to the paper, it is redundant now," Draco shrugged.

"Then you already knew this?" Blaise asked, handing him the paper with the article about Emma's death on top. He studied Draco's reaction closely noting how he reacted.

"So? The ministry actually accomplished something? No wait, technically it was the mutt who did it," Draco drawled.

"Good enough to fool me, and here I thought I should make sure you didn't reveal too much in front of the wrong sorts."

"I don't know what you are implying, Blaise, but here? Everyone is the wrong sort. My underlings have been given free range by the tyrants, who are trying to usurp power in the school, and Pansy doesn't seem to want to cut her losses, I can't get rid of her to save my life."

"The Carrows are good at giving her reasons to keep nipping at your heels. One couldn't help but notice you didn't put me on your list."

"And where do you stand, Blaise? You act like you are trying to help me out, yet you throw things like this out as if you are trying to catch me in some trick? What would it matter to me if they have done this?" Draco asked, thrusting the paper back in Blaize's hands.

"Fine, I wasn't expecting you to actually come right out and say anything. I just didn't want you to see this from the wrong people. And don't let that Malfoy pride blind you to who your real friends are here, there are too few for you to throw away carelessly."

"What do you want? I don't have the time or patience to try to decode your every word."

"There are two things I know for sure about you, Draco: you have the Malfoy ability to save your own neck, but somewhere, somehow, you learned not to discard people you actually befriend. So basically I am counting on you to survive this hellhole, and not to forget those who helped you."

"Well, at least you are up front about it," Draco said with a carefully masked face.

"Well, if we are talking about me being honest, I'll admit that I thought you would be more cut up about the news of O'Neill. You've used and tossed aside girls, Draco, but last year just seems different. Grant it, you were plotting to kill the headmaster, that could have had something to do with it," Blaise countered.

"Yeah, that might have had something to do with it."

"The Carrows are letting Crabbe and Goyle run detention this week, you might want to make sure your new buddy Finn doesn't do anything to deserve it. They have no problem punishing him despite the fact he has been our roommate for seven years."

"You are just sharing a plethora of information today, Blaise."

"Like I said, I am banking on you, Draco. Merlin knows you are the only one who stands a chance."

"What are your plans for when this year is over?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking of going abroad. If things are still the way they are here, I was thinking a nice, long tour of the continent. Maybe two or three continents" Blaise smirked. "It would be perfectly tolerable for some of my position in society to go traveling. You should think on it, mate, but with that," he gestured to Draco's arm, "it will be more difficult. And here comes the grunts," Blaise sighed, seeing Crabbe and Goyle stomping over to them. "In a way, I am almost disheartened to hear about undesirable no. 4, even if she was half Potter."

That certainly made Draco raise an eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about? I doubt you even know her name."

"Oh, I'll confess I didn't know about O'Neill much before, she was fairly invisible for most of our first six years. Then you went and changed that, putting her in the spotlight for the entire school to notice. Probably how it came out she was half Potter. But I blame her for your touch of morality. Lucky for me," Blaise said, waiting till Crabbe and Goyle arrived to make his excuses and leave. Last thing either of them wanted was for the dimwit minions to guess that Draco preferred the friendship of someone he considered an equal, that he was even starting to grow tired of his minions.

"I guess Blaise told you about the paper then, Draco. Didn't that happen at your house?" Goyle asked.

"Don't mention my house," Draco ordered, not wanting to think about the fight and the punishment that ensued.

Emma and Lupin sipped tea while Tonks pretended to tidy the nursery up, giving them time to talk. She knew that just because she was ecstatic about the idea of Draco and Emma as an item didn't mean her husband would even tolerate the thought. Lupin was more likely to hex Draco for dating a person he loved like a daughter.

"Dora has been trying to get me to see this as a good idea; I daresay she is thrilled with it. She claims you are an excellent influence on Draco."

"You are less than thrilled by it then," Emma pointed out.

"To put it mildly. I know his father, Em, and his mother, and his family on both sides. Malfoys and Blacks are not kind, nor caring, nor what most would consider decent human beings. Sirius was the exception to the rule," Lupin sighed.

They sat in silence for awhile before Emma spoke up, "You aren't asking; don't you want me to answer?"

"I'm debating if I can handle the answers to my questions."

"We met when we were 11, in Diagon Alley before we even left for Hogwarts," Emma surprised him.

"So long?" Lupin wondered. She felt when realization dawned on him. "It was him the entire time, wasn't it? The 'mysterious friend of yours'. And to think, I was actually _happy_ because you had a confidant, someone you could go to. Had I known…"

"You would have stopped me from being friends with Draco," Emma guessed.

"Why?"

Emma shrugged. "We were friends for years, secretly. I mean, no one else even really knew I existed, except Cedric."

"How long have you been dating?"

"It just sort of happened," Emma shrugged, deciding she would not admit to the bond. "Since fifth year technically."

"He tried to kill Dumbledore, and he is a death eater like his father, Em. You, of all people, I never expected to fall for the bad boy."

Emma took a deep breath, wanting desperately to know if that meant he was disappointed. She couldn't handle it if Lupin was disappointed with her. "Lupin, please don't feel like this," Emma said sadly. "He isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is, and I am not saying that because I am blind and enamored with his bad boy image. Why is it dating Draco upsets you more than me just sitting by and watching Peter die?" Emma wondered.

"There is a difference between justice and blindness."

Emma shook her head, wishing she could get out of the small confines of the house. "He didn't want to hurt Dumbledore, he didn't even want to be a death eater. Bellatrix stole him away and took him to you-know-who, presented him up like a sacrificial lamb, and after Lucius's disappointment, Draco became a lamb for the slaughter. He was only 16!"

"He portrayed it like that, I'm sure…"

"I can smell a lie a mile away, Lupin," Emma deadpanned. "Even when people are lying to themselves. He delayed everything as long as he could, till the very end of the year despite the punishment it brought from you-know-who. Because he was trying to save me, too. Then Snape and Dumbledore betrayed us . They told us they had a plan, that Snape made the unbreakable with Narcissa to save Draco. We had no idea they planned for Snape to kill Dumbledore himself."

Silence seemed to overwhelm them again. "Please, Lupin, I was going to tell you and Da as soon as the year was over. I need you to accept this just as much as I need Da to. You know that you are one of the most important people in my life, you are the only person I have left, Romulus. What would I do if I lost you or Da?" Emma sighed. "Please don't be disappointed in me."

"This just takes some time, Em. Do I wish you were dating someone else? Yes. Do I hope that this will just be a teenage, hormonal phase? Yes."

"It isn't."

"And that is what I am afraid of," Lupin confessed. A knock on the door startled both of them.

"It has to be a friend, right?" Emma pondered. "Unless the Evil Lord is going door to door conducting a census?"

Lupin grinned as he stood, wand at the ready just in case. When he opened the door and revealed Sean, her father's assistant and former member of the society, Emma was surprised. "I apparated right on the doorstop, no one saw me," Sean said quickly as Lupin ushered him in, whispering the password.

"I saw the paper and just couldn't believe it, then Riley told me _not _to believe it, and I came here just to make sure," Sean continued, looking up to see Emma sitting at the table and he grinned. "Can I just say that I am very glad you aren't dead?"

"Thanks. But you came for another reason, didn't you?"

"Still can't surprise you, I see. Use to drive Cedric mad that he couldn't surprise you with anything. Do you mind if we have a moment of privacy?" Sean asked Lupin who went to go help Tonks.

"How is Bridget? And did she have a boy or girl?" Emma asked.

"We have a little boy," Sean said proudly, and took out a photo of Bridget holding their baby. "We are already betting if he is going to be in Hufflepuff, like me, or Ravenclaw, like Bridget," Sean grinned.

"He is adorable! He has your nose and chin," Emma studied and Sean's ego inflated.

"I thought so," Sean grinned as he put the photo away, and sobered up as he brought up the business that brought him. "I needed to talk to you, because if you are alive, this has to come to you first."

"Why? What is it? Society matters should go to Sinead, I can get a message for you," Emma offered.

"Sinead never stepped up to the leading member of the triad, she is quite content to let you remain the crone and she the mother. Technically, you have not graduated or been tossed out of school, so you are still considered a student, so you can still retain your position. Everyone was unanimous in this decision, by the way. So this comes to you, and the fact you are outside of school is all the better for it.

Working with your Da I have learned a lot about who the different death eaters are, and what they are doing. Part of my job is to track their movements; who is targeting what parts of society and such.

Anyways, some of the deatheaters are us, Em," Sean said soberly. "Maureen McDonnell, and Diarmuid Savage," he named them for her, and Emma recognized Maureen's name. Part of being the crone meant knowing everyone who had been a crone before you.

"Is Maureen's guard still loyal to her?" Emma asked. Some people became incredibly close during school and their friendships lasted a lifetime. If Maureen's guards were working for her in committing these atrocious acts…

Sean shook his head. "No, in fact, Maureen even killed one of her former guards, Brian Ferriter, when he tried to fight back and defend others. And it's more than simply killing witches, wizards, and muggles, Em. They are death eaters, yes, but they are using the tricks we learn in the society, the stuff we do," Sean furiously spat out, his anger and disgust that their way of magic could be turned dirty by a death eater.

"We will get them," Emma promised. "To be honest with you, Sean, I would bet all my money in Gringotts that there is going to be a final battle between Harry and you-know-who before the end of the year. If we don't get them before then, they will definitely be at that battle. We'll stop them."

"No one else knows you are alive, I promise Riley I would keep mum quiet about it. But if you need anything, Em, or if you find them, you just ask for help, you hear? Everyone who has ever been in the society is keeping an eye and ear out for them; they may not be alive when this final battle happens. You know," Sean sighed, running his hands through his brown hair, "Bridget and Ally are talking about what to do when the war is over. Ally is staying with us," Sean told her, bringing up the woman who was leader of the society when Emma first joined and who was Cedric's mentor. "They are anxiously waiting for when the war will be over and they can reopen their shop. They are also planning something big, I won't spoil the surprise because they want to talk to you about it," he grinned. "Some days, I come home just thankful I am home, and I wonder how they can plan ahead like that, to a world where the war is over and we won. Then I think how it just feels right. It is why we keep resisting. And I think Cedric would have done the same. I also think he would have gotten a kick out of working with your dad, and the plans Bridget and Ally are making."

Just then, a shout from the nursery caught their attention and they rushed in to see Lupin panicking and Tonks trying to comfort him. "Her water broke!" Lupin yelled out.

"I'll get your father," Sean said and rushed out, apparating as soon as he was on the doorstep.

"What is the plan?" Emma asked as she followed Lupin who was helping Tonks to the bedroom.

"It isn't bad yet, darling," Tonks soothed him. "The contracts aren't even start-" she was cut off as a contraction set in.

"Plan?" Emma demanded Lupin again.

"Uh, plan, yes," Lupin said frazzled. Emma made him look at her so he could concentrate. "We can't go to Saint Mungo's," Lupin said.

"I guessed that much. You don't even have a bag packed," Emma pointed out.

"Bag? Should I get a bag packed?" Lupin asked Tonks.

"Where would we go?" Tonks grinned. "Bora Bora would be nice."

"Why is Sean getting da?" Emma asked.

"He has contacts," Lupin said as he rushed to get Tonks a glass of water.

"Isn't he adorable? Your father knows doctors and nurses who are on our side, and who know more about werewolf labors," Tonks explained calmly.

As soon as Lupin entered, Tonks was bearing down on another contraction. "This is too soon," Tonks panted. "I mean, I thought contractions were to be further apart at first!"

"Just breath through it, ok, and Riley will have a doctor here soon. Do you want me to tell your mother?" Lupin asked.

"I doubt she'll care, but yes, tell HER!" Tonks groaned.

"Where is your father? Do something to help her, Em," Lupin asked.

"What? The only births I have experience have been my own and Harry's, and I really don't want to go digging through my mum's memories. Some memories are just way to icky to peek at."

"Then floo Andromeda and let her know what is happening, and the sooner your Da arrives with medical help, the better."

Emma wanted to point out the floos were being monitored by the evil lord but didn't, Lupin was already too frazzled to care. Instead, she searched around the living room till she found what looked like a small muggle whiteboard. Emma grabbed the marker and wrote: _Hello, Mrs. Tonks?_

The letters wormed around until they read: _Who is this? Give the password._

"Lupin, what is the password?" Emma hollered out.

"Quenyan!"

Emma scribbled it on the board and an instant later the word _Sindarin_ appeared. Emma read it out and Lupin hollered it was the correct response.

_Mrs. Tonks, Dora has gone into Labor._

A moment later and Emma read her response: _I will be there soon._

The door being flung open had Emma jumping. Instead of Andromeda, though, it was her dad and a petite, red headed witch. "They are in the bedroom. Can you give Lupin a sedative?" Emma teased as the red head walked towards the room Lupin was leaving.

"I doubt he can be any worse than James was when Lily went into labor," Riley smirked. "He actually flooed to Saint Mungo's and forgot Lily."

"You forgot to put on pants," Lupin greeted them. "Emily, I recall, refused to have you within a three floor radius of her until you were properly covered."

"Well, at least you are here and fully clothed," Dora sighed as the nurse began to check her vitals.

"Everyone, this is Michaela."

"I was a nurse at Saint Mungo's for the past eight years," she told Dora and Lupin. "And I have been in two dozen births where there were extraordinary circumstances."

"If Riley trusts you, that is good enough for me," Dora said.

"I would like to know her qualifications," Andromeda spoke up behind them, making everyone jump.

"Your blood pressure and temperature are higher than normal, but since this baby is part werewolf, that is perfect,"

"Will the child…will the baby be born a wolf?" Andromeda asked.

"No, each child is unique in how much of the syndrome they inherit from their parents," Michaela talked as she tended to Dora. "If the child is able to shift, it won't until a full moon, and perhaps not until it is older."

"I don't care if he or she is born in fur with a tail," Dora spat out.

Emma wanted to soothe Dora both of the labor pains and the emotional pain her mother always seemed to cause. Instead, she sat on one side of Dora while Lupin sat on the other. Emma was glad she was torturing Lupin's hand and not hers.

'_Thank you for not sharing this experience,' Draco's voice filtered through. 'This is not something I am keen to see right now.'_

'_Birthing is a miracle,' Emma pointed out._

'_Ask Dora if she thinks it is a miracle right now,' Draco drawled._

What felt like hours later, but was in fact only one hour filled with Dora nearly breaking Lupin's hand and Lupin apologizing profusely for everything, Michaela announced that it was time to push.

Andromeda and Emma switched places and Emma couldn't help but notice that it was because Andromeda wanted to comfort her daughter, but wasn't sure what to do with the child.

'_Is she honestly afraid she is going to get infected?' Emma fumed._

'_She is frightened, Em. Besides, it goes against everything we are taught as purebloods, just touching someone who is infected makes you unclean and dirty by association,' Draco explained._

Emma decided not to focus on the horrible rationale of Andromeda but on the miracle that was happening right before her eyes. Michaela expertly guided the baby and caught it in a towel, wiping off a good portion of the blood and fluids before gently setting him on Tonk's chest. "You have a beautiful baby boy," Michaela announced happily.

Lupin could have been pushed over with a feather, Emma mused as he took in the sight. "Does the dad want to cut the umbilical cord?" Michaela asked.

Everyone left the new parents with their new bundle of joy. Emma poured everyone tea as they took a moment to relax. "Teddy is alright?" Emma asked Michaela.

"His temperature is higher than what you would expect for a newborn, but it is typical for babies with his genetics," Michaela explained. "The hair color changing, though, is not something I expected," she confessed.

"That the child gets from my daughter," Andromeda said proudly.

Just when Emma expected an awkward moment, Lupin appeared. "I am off to tell Harry and the others," he announced, sounding so much like his younger self that for a moment, Emma would have sworn he was back in Hogwarts, off to share something with Sirius and James.

Emma summoned a note and handed it to Lupin. He read the name scrawled on the top and nodded. "They are both taking a nap, I won't be gone long," he told everyone before stepping on the front stoop and apparating away.

Emma sat, wondering what Harry and the others were doing. What a crazy family they made, she mused. Here, Emma was planning on bringing someone back from the dead, and her cousin was planning a bank robbery of epic proportions.

'_Let's hope his godparents aren't horrible influences on little Teddy, then,' Draco mused._

_

* * *

_

HUGE thanks to my marvelous readers LikeWow, AnimeCrazy, CrossRoadsofLife, Alicam, for the wonderful reviews!


	21. Super Teddy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or profit from this writing. I am not associated with Heather Dale, I simply love her music.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Super Teddy!**

Harry and the rest in Shell Cottage jumped to their feet as the door burst open. "It is I! Remus Lupin, married to Nymphadora Tonks! You, Billius Weasley, gave me the location of your safe house!" Lupin bursted out as he stormed in, the stormy weather adding to his theatrics.

"Lupin? Is everything all right?" Bill asked.

"Alright? Everything is splendid! Tonks has had the baby!"

Everyone burst into a loud ruckus of noise. After the trauma of Malfoy Manor and the heartache of loosing Emma, it was nice to hear something so good. Hermione looked at Harry knowingly, squeezing his hand, sensing his thoughts. It didn't heal the pain of losing Emma and he doubted anything would.

When Bill had found the Daily Prophet article with the announcement of her death it was simply adding salt to an already festering wound.

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"A boy," Lupin said as he pulled out a snapshot. "We named him Teddy after Dora's father."

"Ah, he is adorable!" Fleur cooed as everyone gathered around the photo.

"Your godson has blue hair, Harry," Lupin ruffled his already messy black hair.

"Is he also a metamorphogai?" Harry asked.

"Andromeda says Dora did the same as soon as she was born," Lupin nodded. "But I think he has my nose."

"Poor lad," Bill teased making Lupin bark out laughing. "Have another," Bill said, topping off Lupin's glass of firewhiskey.

"Well, sure," Lupin said gulping down half his glass. "I still can't believe it. Don't know what I would have done if Riley hadn't brought the mediwitch."

"I'm guessing you needed the sedative more," Fleur teased.

"I have best be off, I think his hair will be ginger now," Lupin grinned goofily. "I did have this to give you," he handed Harry a letter.

Harry eyed it, the way his name was written struck him as familiar but he couldn't place it. He opened the seal and his heart stopped seeing who it was from. "Is this a joke?" Harry demanded.

"Hey, even as a marauder we didn't play those kind of jokes. Well, not normally," Lupin qualified. "Do you want me to wait a minute?"

Harry nodded and ran to grab a spare bit of parchment. Surely she would find a way to respond back! It felt surreal as he handed Lupin the quick note. It must be a dream: Lupin bursting in like some over-acting villain in a play production, finding out his cousin wasn't dead (again), knowing she was safe at Remus' and had witnessed their godchild's birth.

He excused himself when Lupin left and everyone continued to celebrate to find a quiet place to read the letter properly.

_So many ways to start this letter, Harry. Surprise! See what assumptions get you? I don't know why everyone is so eager to see me dead. You know you shouldn't believe anything you see in the prophet these days. But in all honesty, I was very surprised myself to find out I survived._

_I'm sure you are working on something. Have you had to choose Hallows or Horcruxes yet? I'm sure you made the right choice. I never worried about that, there are other ways to master death Harry. Mastering something as primal as death doesn't always mean controlling it. _

_I'm sorry for leaving like that. It certainly wasn't how I imagined it would happen. Are you mad? Life is too short to be mad. Life is incredibly too short, Harry. _

_One day soon you may have a choice before you, again. I don't know what you will choose, or if you will even have a choice. I wish I could help you when this happens, but I can help after. _

_Don't forget how much I love you!_

_Emma_

Harry reread it three times just to ensure himself it was real. He looked at the snapshot that had fallen out when he first opened it, and smiled seeing Emma holding a baby Teddy, currently with light blonde hair that matched Emma's perfectly. "Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Harry smiled. "Superb." He handed the letter for her to read. He watched her eyes widen in surprise as she read the letter. Ron arrived and they filled him in, passing on the letter.

"She knew?" Hermione asked shocked. "She knew about the hallows? I mean, knew before we worked it out and visited Lovegood? She didn't say anything," Hermione frowned. "She knew, she could have told us so much more on our journey."

"I think she was just trying to make sure the choice was mine. She could have just steered us in one direction, or made my choice for me. Instead, she stayed on the journey for as long as she could to support me," Harry defended Emma.

"She obviously trusted Harry to choose horcruxes, or else she wouldn't have left," Ron said as he passed the letter back to Harry. Harry folded it back up with the photo safely inside and placed it in his muffalato bag for safe keeping with the marauder's map and his broken wand.

"She's alive, that is all that matters," Harry decided.

"And the fact she left?" Hermione questioned, wondering how Harry felt about it now. She knew it had been hard for Harry to accept the fact that Emma had decided to stay behind knowing it most likely would have ended in her death.

"She supported me and my decision. I can support her's," Harry voiced his decision. He had come to terms with her choice when he thought she had died. Now that he knew she was alive, he thought back over everything. What she had written was true, she had made her decision regarding Draco a long time ago. And he would support that, even if it meant standing against Riley and Lupin when this war was over.

That seemed almost as daunting as facing down Voldemort.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma sat with Tonks and baby Teddy while Lupin was gone. They cooed over the baby and Emma simply reveled in the intense love the mother felt for child. "Honestly, I am relieved he inherited my abilities," Tonks confided. "I hope it will make what he inherits from Remus easier for him. Your dad has been a blessing, Em. He made sure that we had Wolfsbane potion every full moon, regardless of where your father may have been at the time, or the cost."

Emma smoothed Teddy's impossibly soft hair. "Da still feels guilty, not that that's why he does it," Emma spoke quickly. "But at times I can still tell he feels guilt for stuff that happened eighteen years ago."

"For what?"

"For not coming home in time and saving mum, for leaving the country with me. Especially when it came out that Sirius 'killed' James and Lily. Da feels guilty at times for leaving Romulus, he lost nearly everyone in the first war he feels like he shouldn't have left those who did survive."

"That's ridiculous. He was doing what he thought he had to in order to protect you."

"Which is exactly why everyone currently thinks I am dead, again," Emma pointed out and Tonks sighed.

"Well, all I know is your father is a saint. I'm going to confess, since you've most likely deduced this for yourself, but I've come to look up to your da. I mean, ever since the Order was started back up, I've looked up to all the ones who were in it the first go around, but I've gotten to know your da so well now," she sighed.

Emma smiled. "He would be honored," she assured Tonks. After Moody's death, Tonks had been devastated and if looking up to her da helped ease her pain, Emma didn't mind.

"Before Lupin gets back, I want to ask you something," Tonks looked at Teddy, avoiding Emma's gaze for a moment. "I know you've agreed to be Teddy's godmother, but now that I've actually held him in my arms…I just want to thank you, Emma. You'll always be there for him, especially when he feels unable to talk to Remus or me."

Emma grinned. "It isn't a good idea to make an empath cry." She knew that wasn't what she had planned to say so Emma answered her unspoken question: "of course I'll always be here for him."

Tonks laughed and kissed Emma's cheek. "Let's hope this war ends soon. I want to introduce my son to my cousin. I figure Teddy will be a great icebreaker and keep blood from being shed."

"Our son is a shield?" Lupin said from the doorway.

"Our son is perfect," Tonks cooed. "He has already caused one miracle in wrangling a promise from you to give Draco a chance," she winked at Emma. Lupin had been so overcome that Tonks asked him to give Draco a chance, a single face to face meeting and he had agreed. "I figure you would hardly rip the poor boy to shreds with him in the room." Emma shared a smile with Tonks as she left to give them some privacy. Lupin handed her a note on the way out and she recognized Harry's handwriting.

_You're alive! Come to Bill's. We know where the last one is, and we are working on breaking in to get it. Are you okay? We are moving in a very short time. Come soon._

_Love,  
__Harry._

Emma paused as she took a cup of tea with her into her bedroom. It had been a long, exciting day and she was exhausted. Should she go with Harry? She certainly wasn't any closer to saving Cedric. Maybe being with Harry and getting the cup from the Lestrange vault was the most productive thing to do.

'_What do you think?' Emma wondered._

'_I think that eventually, Voldemort is going to get suspicious, especially as all his horcruxes are disappearing. That final battle you have been thinking about is going to happen soon, I fear.'_

'_But should I help Harry? I feel awful I haven't figured out what to do to save Cedric.'_

'_If you are meant to save Cedric, it will come to you. My current decision is: bread pudding, or pistachio ice cream?'_

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'You could just pass up on the sweets. Hermione would have a stroke if she knew you were ordering the house elves around after dinner.'_

_Draco snorted. 'That is like the Weasley twins telling someone to behave. Sorry, love, but I can't exactly take that suggestion seriously. Besides, it is for a good cause.'_

'_The fact you and Blaise have an enormous sweet tooth doesn't count as a good cause. Fine, bread pudding,' Emma decided. There was a long pause when Emma frowned, 'you are having both, aren't you!'_

'_Well, not mixed together,' Draco hedged. 'Hey, I have to keep up my strength here, right?'_

Emma snorted as she picked up her discarded ipod. She gave it a shake to put it on shuffle and slipped the headphones on.

She reached that state where she was half asleep, half awake, and the next song on the playlist was slow and ethereal. Perfect for sending her the rest of the way into the realm of dreams.

…_She traveled to the standing stones  
__And crossed into the green  
__Where all the host of elven folk  
__were dancing there unseen  
__Through the night she bargained  
__with the Queen of fairies all  
__who sent her home at dawning…_

Emma sat up so quickly she nearly fell out of bed. The song continued to play but Emma took off the headphones as she caught her breath. Her blood was still rushing, her head and heart pounding with excitement. "Merlin's pants!"

Great, now she was swearing like Ron.

Emma drew her legs up to think about the idea that literally swept into her brain. Jane had been right: let it come to you.

And ask for help.

Did Jane even know what she had suggested? Who Emma was now thinking of asking help from? Not that they would even listen to her petition, but if they did… oh what a price she would have to pay.

Emma took a deep breath and ordered her mind and emotions to compartmentalize. The last thing she needed was to project the excitement and nerves she had at the moment. She didn't need her dad or anyone else asking questions.

At least not before she sorted this out.

_Okay, Emma. Step one: find a way of getting Cedric to be in two places at once, so he can die yet still be alive. _It seemed impossible, but she could just _maybe_ do it.

Emma walked to her window and looked out. It was a regular waxing moon, nothing fancy tonight. Which was just fine, she needed to find a place to bargain. She could hardly dare hope to summon anyone of the fair folk into her bedroom.

Emma barely slept and waited until her dad had left that morning. She left a quick note for Lupin on the fridge saying she would be back soon. She knew he would be tired since they now had a newborn in the house.

Emma pulled the ratty cloak around her as she stood on the front stoop. No one could see her from this point since it was the outer edge of the concealment charm. It was still silent inside as she took a step off and headed off in the distance towards the tree line.

'_So you are hunting for fairies?' Draco asked skeptically._

'_Not your average, everyday fairies. And they won't be out now. I am just looking to find a good place to contact them tonight.'_

'_And what are they going to ask for in return?' Draco asked._

Emma purposely hadn't thought of that, not wanting Draco to get a glimpse at what she was thinking. _'No clue. But remember when you were given your assignment by Voldemort? You asked me not to look? I'm asking you that now.'_

She could feel Draco's anger over that but before he could say anything, Emma stumbled and she raised her hand to her jaw. _'What the hell was that?'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What the hell was that for?" Draco demanded. He had rounded the corner and straight into Finn's fist.

"What's it for?" Finn repeated, holding up the Daily Prophet from yesterday. The same one Blaise had shown him. "I was just waiting till we all had the chance to ambush you, the others forbade me from doing anything to you in your sleep. It would ruin their fun."

"Wait," Draco said as four wands were aimed at him. "You actually believe the Prophet? They have been printing rubbish since you-know-who took it over months ago."

"Yeah, well, best be extra careful then, right? It says it all went down at your house, and I highly doubt anyone except your mum and dad will miss you," Brian said dangerously. "We'll be doing the world a favor."

"And hurting Emma at the same time," Draco said dangerously.

"Yeah, I fell for that once, came up with this ridiculous theory," Michael, her Ravenclaw guard drawled. "Spent months in the library. But this just proves me wrong, then," he nodded to the paper.

"Emma thought this would happen," Draco said, summoning the charm Emma had given him the last time they saw each other. Finn caught it mid air, staring at it.

"You could have just taken it from her," Finn growled. "Wouldn't take much to take it off a dead body."

"Do you honestly think I would stoop to scavenging? Malfoys are _not _scavengers. Especially something that only holds sentimental value?" Draco asked. "It's a cheap trinket, not worth much, except for the fact Cedric gave it to Emma back when she was twelve."

"Why would she give it to you?" Brian demanded.

"To prove that she is alive, and that I haven't caused her any foul play. Don't be as thick as Crabbe and Goyle," Draco drawled.

"I don't think insulting us is going to help your case any, Malfoy," Rory pointed out. Draco, not for the first time, wondered how Emma came to pick her guard; for a hufflepuff, Rory was far from passive and cuddly (the two terms unkindly associated with hufflepuff)

"There is an easy way to find out," Brian decided. "She always kept it close after Cedric died and placed a spell on it so she wouldn't lose it. It also shows if it was stolen."

Rory turned his wand from Draco to the charm, muttering an incantation. "Blimey, here I was hoping for a reason to off him," Rory sighed.

"Gee, thanks," Draco drawled. "I'll remember that next time you get a detention."

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Michael frowned, withdrawing his wand. "Can you blame us for trying?"

"Normally, I would have said no except that it was against me," Draco drawled. "So if you will just put away the wands, you may be interested to know that Em is alive, and that there is going to be a big battle soon."

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma spent the next two hours hiking across the country but couldn't find anything. She could always apparate somewhere, she decided, to a place she already knew. There was a henge about five miles away from her house, she had visited it before (although certainly not for these reasons). There were also several places of standing stones.

It was a matter of finding which one had anyone inside them. She could wait a decade at one and never hear a peep.

When noon arrived, Emma apparated back to The Den and let herself in the house. Lupin was rocking Teddy who was sleeping in his steady arms. "Any chance you are going to tell me what you are up to?" he asked.

"I can't for several reasons. Dumbledore left me something, a book with a spell, and I am working on it," was all Emma said. "It is something different than what Harry is working on."

"Sit," Lupin said as he went to put the sleeping Teddy in his crib. When he returned, he pulled out the sandwiches he had made for lunch. "Tonks feels slightly guilty that she got me to agree to something under extraordinary circumstances, but I will give Draco a chance. One," he said sternly.

Emma gave him a bear hug. "Teddy changed your mind, didn't he? He _does_ have superpowers, just like Tonks said!"

Lupin laughed. "Heaven help me if I ever have a daughter. You are giving me enough trouble, and I am already wrapped around Teddy's little finger," he said, still in awe of holding his tiny son. "But yes, it was Teddy. He is so small, so vulnerable…" Lupin trailed off. "Untainted, even with my blood running through him, he is untainted. Draco was like that at one time. And perhaps he befriended you before he could entirely turn into the monsters that Blacks and Malfoys turn into."

A sarcastic comment was on her tongue but she held it back, now was not the time. He had agreed to give Draco a chance, she wouldn't risk that. "I'll confess he is far from perfect," Emma said making Lupin grin. "But he accepts me with all my craziness, and he is like a point to center myself on. He doesn't try to tell me who to be friends with, or what to think. He doesn't treat me bad, Romulus. Have a little faith in me that I wouldn't pick some guy who used me, or that I am so emotionally needy that I would sell myself short."

"You take after your mum too much, I'm not worried about that," Lupin said as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "Are you leaving?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so. Not yet. I do think Harry will face you-know-who soon, but I'm content here. Why? Are you trying to throw me out?" she teased.

"Well, you do go through _my_ share of chocolate in the house," Lupin sighed. "You know you are always more than welcome here. Even now that Teddy has arrived."

Emma grinned, happy. Truthfully, Lupin's house felt like home. She had lived there for a year while her dad was travelling, had spent so much time in the last three years here. She loved the fact that she felt like it was home. And Lupin was all she had left. James, Sirius, Lily, her mum, her mum's other school friends… everyone else was dead. Even Peter, not that she was sorry about his death.

As far as she was concerned, it was long overdue.

Teddy woke up and Emma picked him up from his crib. Currently his hair was muddy brown and reminded her of Lupin's hair when he was in school. "You look just like your da," Emma mused, kissing the top of his head softly.

"He didn't sleep long," Lupin fretted.

"He wants to be held," Emma grinned.

Lupin smiled as he watched the scene. For over a decade his life had been so dark, full of despair when he thought Sirius had killed James and Lily, only a few months after Emily's and Emma's deaths. He still couldn't believe the last four years, with Emma, Tonks, and now Teddy in his life. "Having an empath as a babysitter comes in handy," Lupin teased Emma.

"Best part is I'm not charging you," Emma teased back and Lupin laughed. Emma had become more secure, stronger, and more expressive. It was subtle, but he had noticed it over the years.

The thought it might have something to do with Draco was sobering.

"Uh, oh, Teddy. See that look of your da's? Don't imitate it, you'll get wrinkles," Emma whispered to Teddy as she walked around the living room with him.

_

* * *

_

LIfe has been going at 200mph lately, it seems. Thanks to everyone waiting patiently for the update! Huge thanks to Likewow, BadassAlec, Animecrazy, Crossroadsoflife, extraho lacrima, and Don't Judge My Happiness for the reviews and PMs


	22. Clandestine Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only OCs and the plot not related to Deathly Hallows belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Clandestine Meeting**

Life had become surreal, Emma had no other way of describing life at the Den. She had gone from the war a forefront, constant presence, as she hunted horcruxes with Harry. It was still a presence, hard to ignore the constant danger Draco was in at Hogwarts, but Emma found herself spending the days with Tonks, Remus, and Teddy. Her father joined them nearly every evening when he wasn't sneaking people out of the country, or organizing counter attacks against the death eaters.

Even Andromeda's presence, a test of everyone's patience, was normal.

It simply all felt so homey. Even though a part of her felt guilty for trespassing on the new family, Emma was enjoying it all too much to leave.

"Do you find it odd that your mum and my da seem to get along?" Emma asked Tonks who was changing Teddy's diaper.

"No, I think there are few who don't get along with your dad," Tonks laughed.

Emma snorted. "I meant, I know you love having her here but it also hurts you since she is very reluctant to warm up to Teddy." And Remus, but Emma didn't see the point in bringing up _that_ sore point. "She still has some of the prejudices she was raised with as a Black."

Tonks snorted over that. "I think part of the reason she doesn't have that particular prejudice towards your father is because she knows how much he has done for me."

It was quiet in the house since it was just the two of them and Teddy. "Did Remus mention where he was going?" Emma asked.

"You mean, you didn't buy that whole 'just-popping-out-for-a-quick-bit, taking-a-quick-stroll' or whatever nonsense he mumbled before practically jumping outside and apparating away?" Tonks rolled her eyes. "No, I don't know where he went, but it is so close to the full moon," Tonks said worriedly. "You know how difficult it is the days leading up to it."

"I know," Emma nodded. She sensed the tension the mention of the full moon had created. "Teddy is too young, even the nurse agrees that Teddy won't change this time, not for several months. If he changes at all, it could be years until we know the full extent of what he has inherited."

Emma watched Tonks rock Teddy, who was currently sprouting a light orange color to match his mother's. "I love how he matches whoever is holding him," Tonks grinned. "I'm sure it isn't something he can control yet, but I love the fact he looks like me right now."

"Who knows, he could very well turn into a wolf cub next week just because he feels like it," Emma teased making Tonks laugh.

"So why haven't you rejoined Harry? I can't imagine he is just twiddling his thumbs at Bill's. Whatever he is planning, I'm sure he wants you with him," Tonks inquired.

"He said he wanted me to come…" Emma trailed off.

"Which, if I had to guess, means a lot to you," Tonks said seriously.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I'm sure he can handle it. I'm being selfish," Emma confessed.

"This is your secret project that has you talking to your American friend a lot? Remus said something about Dumbledore."

"He left me a book, something to work on. I have no idea why he changed his mind on this," Emma frowned. "He was adamant the one time I talked to him about this, I actually forgot for a long time I brought this up with him." She had threatened Dumbledore after Cedric died that she could mentally change his mind about saving Cedric.

He was adamant she couldn't save Cedric, so what has changed in 3 years?

"I don't think anyone ever completely understood what was in Dumbldore's mind," Tonks shrugged as she laid Teddy down in his basinet.

"Well, I figured out what he meant, what I have to do. And there are several kinks I have to work out, but I know what I have to do."

"Let me guess, it's dangerous," Tonks sighed. "But then, everything is dangerous. Just Remus walking out of that door this morning made me nervous. The school year is almost over, what is Draco going to do?"

Emma sighed as she plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table. With a flick of her wand the kettle on the stove whistled and floated over to her and she prepared them both a cup of tea. "We are making plans—

"Do I want to know _how_ you are making plans?" Tonks interrupted looked intrigued.

"Probably not," Emma hedged. "We know he needs a new wand, so we have to get one somewhere. But honestly, I believe this war will be over before the school year ends. The sooner Harry puts his plans into play, the sooner a big clash between him and you-know-who will occur."

Tonks looked over her mug at Emma. "You don't sound eager."

Emma wondered if this was what it was like having a sister, since Tonks was getting exceptionally good at guessing what Emma _wasn't _saying. "Something else Dumbledore left me with," Emma admitted. "Something about what Harry has been doing, and what he is going to have to do. Another task, I guess you could say."

"That you don't agree with."

"That I can't change. But what about when this is over? What are you and Remus doing?"

"When Teddy is older, I want to travel so he can see the world, like you did, before he goes to Hogwarts. This will have to be after we help rebuild. The ministry and the auror department are going to be busy for some time, but we want to help with that."

"Where do you want to go?" Emma asked curiously.

"Everywhere!" Tonks glowed. "I want to create a scrapbook of photos of the three of us in front of everything: the Great Wall, the Leaning Tower, the Parthenon, The Grand Canyon. I want Teddy to be old enough to remember it, though, which is one reason I don't want to go right now. What did you enjoy?"

"Everything," Emma said making Tonks snort. "I met Jane in Shanghai, and we saw the premier of Mulan there when we were little. Thankfully, da and Anne—Jane's mum—embraced muggle parts of life. We got addicted to Disney movies when we were little girls. We kept running into each other everywhere—Tokyo, Mozambique, Moscow, Rio de **Janiero**. I think Anne has a scrapbook somewhere of us at carnivals, temples, kayaking."

"How long did it take you to realize she was like you?" Tonks wondered. "I haven't met any other metamorphagai, not in England anyways. I know there is a guy in the highlands, and someone on the westernmost part of Ireland. We should start a Metamorphagai Anonymous club."

"You could certainly make yourselves anonymous at your meetings," Emma deadpanned. "We knew as soon as we met we were different, the same different, we just didn't understand what that _difference _was. Plus… Jane is… well, different," Emma tried to explain.

They spent hours talking, planning, looking after Teddy, wondering where Remus was, not to mention what he was hiding.

_xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Remus and Riley apparated half a mile away from their meeting place, and used the disillusionment charm to conceal themselves as they scouted the area for booby traps and guards. After twenty minutes, they learned their arrival had gone unnoticed at the location of the death eater meeting.

Knowing they were unable to apparate in, the two had to sneak their way through the gate of the manor, past charms and more death eaters, and two albino peacocks.

"This has been the most exhilarating challenge I've had in a long time," Lupin grinned as he and Riley converged under cover of trees. They were still several yards away from their destination, but they were exceptionally early for their appointment. Neither wanted to be caught off guard, so they arrived early to watch the coming and goings. This was after days of Riley keeping the manor under close surveillance.

"Fatherhood isn't exhilarating enough?" Riley raised an eyebrow. The gesture would have been completely pointless if they hadn't taken off the disillusionment charm. "Thanks for the assist on this one."

"I would have been insulted if you hadn't asked," Lupin said, seriously. "I love Emma like a daughter, you know that. _You_ are like family too, idiot," Lupin knocked Riley's shoulder. "Even before you kept drooling after Emily."

"I did not drool, that was Sirius," Riley grinned.

"Yeah, you were _so_ much more mature," Lupin drawled. "What do they claim they want?" Lupin changed the subject, all seriousness in his countenance now.

"Another message came, you read it. They want out, they claim. They can help our cause, they claim. Draco is dating my daughter, they claim." With each new item listed, Riley's tone became more disbelieving, more loathing.

"Uh…" Oh boy, certainly not a conversation he wanted to have with Riley, in the middle of the small forest in the Malfoy's back yard. "So we are here, in the middle of the deatheater's headquarters, with the possibility of you-know-who coming here at any moment, all because you are worried Emma may be dating Draco?"

"Don't sound so patronizingly rational. They are Malfoys, deatheaters, and this is the headquarters for the evil pain in my arse."

"Hey, it's close enough to the full moon, who knows, I might give into the urge and bite someone. Satisfied?"

Riley's response was a grunt.

"And if they are legit, want to help our side, want out, then what?" Lupin purposely left out 'what if Draco is dating Emma.'

"We'll see," Riley said. They watched a lot of people come in and out, but ten minutes before their scheduled meeting, it seemed as if a lot more deatheaters were leaving the manor.

"What is the likelihood they are just doubling around the manor to surround us?" Lupin wondered as it seemed half the deatheater army was leaving the Malfoy estate.

"We'll find out. Personally, the one I'm most worried about is Bella," Riley admitted. She was simply too sociopathic.

A few minutes later, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were seen walking out the back of the manor and strolling along the lawn. To anyone observing, it looked as if the couple was simply taking a leisurely stroll across what used to be immaculate lawns.

The couple finally entered the tree line, eyes darting for their visitors.

"Everyone, as we promised, is gone," Lucius spoke out to the seemingly nothingness.

"We'll keep our wands up just to be on the safe side," Riley said as he and Lupin stepped out.

"We are both unarmed," Lucius reminded him.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. We would have come to you, but we can't leave the house," Narcissa said. This wasn't new news to Riley.

"Why would we help you? For two wars you have fought on his side," Remus pointed out.

"What is this about your son and my daughter?" Riley demanded.

_Very diplomatic, Riles,_ Lupin rolled his eyes.

"That's the same face Lucius made," Narcissa commented, earning a glare from Lucius and Riley.

Lupin had to bite his tongue, trying not to laugh. Instead he studied the couple. The wear of their house arrest was clear to him, the fatigue, and the stress which had clearly beaten them down despite the air they continued to carry.

"We only just discovered this, when Harry and the others were brought to the manor by Fenrir," Lucius explained. "When Bella caused problems, and a fight ensued, our son protected your daughter, from us, from the dar—_you know who_. He confessed to us after she left that they are a couple." Lucius thought it was wise to skip over the details of the fact they had stayed locked up in Draco's room for several days. _He _didn't want to dwell on it, and certainly didn't want Riley to.

Riley's grip on his wand tightened. "So this has what? Made you want to join our side all of a sudden?"

"No, do you think we don't care about our son? We've seen how this war has affected him, we never wanted him to be touched by it, let alone involved in it!" Narcissa spat out indignantly. "Draco is a good boy, too good for all of the trials and tribulations he has been put through." Even if those trials had turned him into a better man, it broke her heart seeing her son like this. "We didn't want him involved, that was out of our hands. We have been thinking of a way to distance ourselves from it, to save him from this. Learning about their relationship, that was just the final straw."

"We hope that you will at least help Draco get away, somewhere safe, once school is over," Lucius continued. "We are willing to pay any price, share anything we can."

"What do you know about Severus Snape?" Riley asked, drawing perplexed looks from everyone.

"The Dark—_you know who_" Lucius corrected, "trusts him as much as he trusts anyone, but there are rumors… Bella does not trust him. He saved our son, and has continued to protect Draco."

Something, an unspoken understanding, passed between Lucius and Riley. Deciding to change the topic, Riley turned to Remus. "Lupin?"

"He saved Draco, but killed Dumbledore," he pointed out. Turning to the Malfoys, he studied Narcissa. "Why did you send the note to us about Emma, and use your house elf?"

"If it was my child, I would want to know they were safe," she shrugged. "And house elfs tend to be under the notice of most people, certainly of _you know who_ and his followers. They are a different species. I knew my elf could contact your elf to get a message to you," she nodded to Riley, "without arising anyone's suspicion."

"We don't have much time before Bella returns," Lucius reminded everyone.

"So spell it out, Lucius, what you are asking for," Riley demanded.

"We want out. Help us, once Draco is out of school, to get away. We can pass on information to you that the Order will find useful."

"What do you think about this between our children?" Riley wondered.

Lucius pursed his lips, frowning. "Honestly, I don't like it. Neither of us did, much as you are right now," Lucius guessed.

They could hear people arriving at the front gate. "We'll be in touch," Riley said. Remus took that as his cue and he took out his portkey, disappearing. Right before activating his portkey, Riley looked at Lucius. "First thing you can tell me: Snape and Dumbledore."

_ xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

Emma finished talking with Jane, adding to her list of things to worry about: Jane's eyesight, and what she was hiding from Emma. Lupin had returned in time for dinner, but her father hadn't. '_Probably for the best, since the cat is out of the bag now,' Emma thought._

'_He had to find out eventually. Grant it, I had hoped that 'eventually' would be in about a year, or ten.'_

Emma rolled her eyes and waited until everyone was asleep. She knew she would have to talk to her dad about this, but since he didn't come back that night she decided to use the reprieve for something else.

It was after 1 in the morning when Emma stepped out on the front stoop in her invisibility cloak and apparated away. Emma appeared on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, right on the edge of Hogwart's anti-apparition field. She was far enough away from Hogsmead she wouldn't break the curview Draco told her about so her presence went unnoticed.

Emma folded her ratty cloak carefully and placed it in her satchel, then transfigured into her animagous form. As a winged unicorn she was able to move much more quickly and she covered the ground through the forest, her animal senses catching the little trails of other forest creatures.

Within minutes she arrived at her destination without coming across any other unfriendly inhabitants of the forest. She was far enough into the forest that only Hagrid dared to come this far so Emma didn't worry about deatheaters or students crossing her path. She transfigured back into herself as she stood before the pair of large standing stones.

Emma looked around her. About five smaller stones all less than fourteen inches in height and various diameters were scattered in a rough circle on the forest floor so that most people wouldn't even notice they made a circular shape. The two largest stones that Emma found herself standing before made an entrance way, each standing near seven feet in height. She hadn't been here since she became the crone several years ago and Bridget transferred her authority to Emma.

Now Emma sat and waited. She had no idea how long she would have to wait, if she would even be able to visit anyone tonight. Draco was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him just because she was bored, so Emma took a seat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For two hours, nothing but the creaking sounds of the forest and the wind rustling the tree leaves. The stones were empty, quiet. _It was a long shot, Emma. _Fairies were never concerned about the mortal world, certainly not worried about answering a single person's request.

Emma checked her watch. She would wait all night if she had to, but wanted to be back before the others woke up. It was only 3am, so she had a good three and a half hours to go.

_Would it have insulted them if I brought a book?_ Emma wondered as she pulled a cloak more tightly around her to ward off the chill.

Something tickled Emma's senses—all six of them. The air became more lively, something seemingly vibrating from the circle of stones. Emma jumped to her feet and placed a hand on one of the standing stones. It vibrated beneath her hand.

_*flashback, four years ago*_

Bridget led Emma through the forest till they came to the standing stones. "We found it without getting lost, that's a good sign," Bridget laughed. Bridget warned Emma it might take some time to find it since Bridget had only been to the standing stones once the year before when she was named Crone.

"It's just like you described," Emma observed. "Well, do we need to do anything? Tell them we are here?" she asked Bridget.

Bridget shook her head. "No. Ally told me last year that they know when we come. They may not make themselves known to us, but they watch. It is only on rare occasions they make themselves known to us. We'll begin with a welcome," she turned to Emma, "to be polite, we definitely do not want to anger the fae, then I'll transfer my authority," Bridget explained.

She nodded towards the entrance and Emma placed a hand on the large stone before her. The stone suddenly vibrated under her hand as the wind whipped around the two of them.

"Morgana's curse!" Bridget called out in surprise. She looked at Emma in awe.

"What? That didn't happen last year?" Emma asked although she could already guess Bridget's answer. Her shock and surprise was radiating through the wind to Emma.

"Last year? I haven't heard of _this _type of reaction happening," Bridget wondered. Excitement danced in the Crone's eyes as she studied the standing stones. "This is certainly a first that I know of. They are not only witnessing this, but they are _here_, Emma. They are here to watch you, they like you."

"But why?" Emma wondered. Why would they care about her? Certainly not because she was the youngest Crone, they wouldn't care about that. Was it because she was an empath?

"I don't know, who can understand the decisions of such beings? But you are unmistakably chosen by the fae." The worry about what that meant, what that would entail, haunted both girls.

_*end flashback*_

"Okay, so this still happens to me," Emma murmured as the stone vibrated under her hand. "Please let this mean you will help."

Taking a deep breath to center herself, Emma walked between the stones into the circle.

* * *

HUGE thanks to LIkeWow, Sakura Tate, AnimeCrazy, Mrs. Nicole Malfoy, CrossRoadof Life for the awesome reviews! I am so excited for the next chapter! THanks to my awesome beta for the encouragement! :)


	23. Aoibheal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (or any of its publishers, etc) and I do not profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Aoibheal**

Emma walked through the standing stones, unsure what to expect. Would it be like when she was caught between the forest and Tir na nog? Would she see the fairy land? Emma looked around and could still very clearly see the Forbidden Forest around her now that she was inside the stone circle.

"Disappointed?" a voice rasped out.

Emma turned to see a lady sitting in the middle of the circle. Emma hadn't seen her before, hadn't _sensed _her before. How had her empathic senses not felt this woman?

"I am not a woman, truly," the woman smiled.

That was most certainly an understatement. She looked like she belonged in the fairy world, or one of Tolkien's elves. "Thank you," Emma spoke up.

"I came because you pique my interest, child," the woman smiled again.

The fae certainly piqued Emma's interest. Her hair was as silver as moonlight and just as intangible. Her eyes shone with mischief and starlight, and Emma had no doubt if this creature stood, she would tower over Emma.

"I still thank you," Emma spoke quickly, sincerely. Somehow, even with the tinkle of her laughter, Emma didn't quite relax. "May I have something to call you?"

She seemed pensive for a moment. "I think I like the name Aoibheal. So that is what you shall know me as."

Emma nodded. She didn't expect to know her true name, to know the true name of a fae was to have power over it so mortals never knew their true names. "Thank you."

"Aren't you the polite one," Aoibheal smirked. "I am most intrigued. I know what you want to ask. You do know that to ask anything of us goes against the laws of nature. We do not dabble in mortal affairs; your wars are not of our concern."

"It is not of a war that I come to you about," Emma spoke up.

"No, it's not," Aoibheal agreed. "But to ask anything is a dangerous game."

"I'm willing to pay your price."

"You haven't even brought your petition to us yet," Aoibheal studied Emma.

"I need help to save someone," Emma began. How to ask? If she insulted this creature, there was a good likelihood she wouldn't even leave the stone circle. "A friend who was as close as a brother to me. I'm told I can save him. I know how to go back in time, I am working on a plan to save him, but I need help. I need to have people think he dies, so I need someone who can die that looks like him, that will fool even me with my abilities," Emma spoke up.

"You are asking for one of us to die in place of your friend?" Aoibheal's tone was even, didn't denote any hint of what she thought of Emma's request. More frustrating was the fact Emma couldn't _read_ her emotions. There had been a hint of playfulness before, but now there was nothing. Was she simply not feeling anything, or was Emma unable to read her?

"You can't truly die, not from a mortal's hand," Emma reasoned. "But you can assume the shape of a person. I would be willing to pay your price if one of you could assume his form, long enough to convince people he was killed."

Emma held her breath as she waited. Inside the stones it was eerily calm, not even the sounds of the forest or wind penetrated them inside the circle although Emma could still look out into the forest. If she dared to take her eyes off Aoibheal she would have seen various forest creatures moving about.

But Emma didn't dare to take her eyes off Aoibheal. It was unnerving to have her empathic abilities fail her and Emma was concentrating on getting some sense from Aoibheal.

"This is a steep request you ask of us," Aoibheal finally spoke. "Yes, a mortal cannot truly kill us, but to feel and experience that death still takes its toll on us. It isn't a pleasant experience for our kind. What I can offer you is to take you to see this boy you are so desperate to save. Wouldn't you like the chance to say goodbye properly? To see what he thinks of this bonding between you and another?" Aoibheal grinned knowingly.

"That wouldn't be what I'm asking for, though," Emma politely declined. "I won't pretend to understand your ways, if this is something you cannot do, I'll try to understand and accept."

"Will that stop you?" Aoibheal asked. "Will that stop you from saving this boy?"

"No." Nothing would now that she had the idea in her head.

Aoibheal laughed and Emma felt a flicker of something. Approval, perhaps.

"Why did you even speak with me if you are going to refuse?" Emma wondered. "Why did the stones react the same way four years ago?"

"Time is more than what mortals, even magical ones, can comprehend. You, Emma O'Neill, have been known to us for long years. You just have not realized it yet."

_Oh Boy_, Emma thought.

"Your family is one of the ancients of Eire, but you are unique in and of itself. When others would have caved under the force of the personality in your head, you thrived. You are a born empath of extraordinary talent; this was always meant for you. Yet you have developed into a uniquely talented mortal. Your animal form occurs only once every several lifetimes. You have bonded yourself with another in ways that mirror our own," Aoibheal smiled.

Emma felt the full impact of that smile and had to force herself not to physically step back. All the preternatural strength and magic of Aoibheal emanated from her in that one instant had Emma overwhelmed with the sheer force and power of the fae creature.

Suddenly, even though she had never moved, Aoibheal was standing right in front of Emma. Emma had to look up; she had to be over six feet tall.

"You are unique, which intrigues us. We will grant this petition of yours, Emma of the O'Neills."

"What price will you ask of me?"

"You will renege on this?" Aoibheal asked.

"No, I will do what you ask, so long as it is something that _I _pay. This is my bargain with you, so I ask that any price you ask does not hurt Draco or any of my family, present and future," Emma negotiated. "I'll pay, but I won't have anyone else pay the price for my request."

"What if that price is the bond between you and this dragon of yours?"

"You already have my answer to that," Emma strongly reminded her.

Emotions hit Emma full force, so strongly she nearly buckled under them. Acceptance, and something more. Whatever Emma had said had been the right thing as Aoibheal was very happy with Emma at the moment. "Fine, you have my word that what we require of you will not be paid by anyone but yourself," Aoibhel promised.

"What will you ask of me?"

"In good time," Aoibheal smiled again, sending Emma's nerves a tingle. Mischief was running through Aoibheal's blood like ants crawling all over Emma's skin. "You are asking for something to stay in this mortal plane, when it perhaps should not. We will want something in exchange, little one. Something that perhaps belongs in our plane. When you are ready to ask, return here. We will be waiting, and watching, little one."

Suddenly Emma found herself alone and she stumbled back out of the standing stones. Shaken, she collapsed and sat on the ground.

'_What the bloody hell just happened?'_ Draco demanded. '_You were gone, completely gone, for a moment.'_

'_I was speaking with Aoibheal,'_ Emma steadied her mental voice as she wrapped herself in the thick cloak.

'_Why do you sound like you just made a deal with the devil?'_

Close enough, Emma thought. '_It was an overwhelming experience. She is fae, she isn't some little garden variety pixie or fairy, Draco.'_

'_So you asked for their help? Are they?'_

'_Yes, they will,' _The relief was evident in her tone, in her mood. Now that she was sitting and reflecting on the entire ordeal, she realized she was _that_ much closer to saving Cedric. '_I finally have the means to do this! This was the biggest hurdle, how to have Cedric be in two places at once so he can die and live. Now I can do that!'_

'_At what price?'_

'_She didn't tell me.'_

'_You agreed __**without**__**knowing**__**what**__ they are going to ask?' Draco demanded outrage._

Well, when he put it that way it made her sound stupid. _'I __**did**__ put conditions on this, I'm not a __**complete**__ idiot.'_

'_Cedric means so much to you that you would risk anything and everything to bring him back?' Draco demanded. _

'_Now you are jealous?' Emma demanded outraged. 'Why do you turn everything into Draco-versus-the-world? First you hate the fact Harry wants to be friends, now you hate I want to save Cedric. In case you haven't noticed, I am __**losing**__ Harry and I have already __**lost**__ Cedric. What, do you want me to be completely alone in the world so the only person I have is you?' Emma demanded. _Her anger fueled her to her feet as she stomped off towards the edge of the forest.

'_Do you have to make it seem like you are willing to move heaven and earth for everyone? Did you expect me to be happy you just practically sold your soul?'_

'_There wasn't even a discussion about 'my soul' you melodramatic, sodding prat' Emma spat out. 'Now you are turning into the exact thing everyone fears: an emotionally manipulative, unsupportive arse.'_

Emma had studied their mental connection even more since the Fenrir incident and had a pretty clear picture in her head of the door and tunnel that mentally linked her and Draco. She mentally slammed that door in her head severing their conversation and their connection temporarily. She didn't want to hear anymore from him, she just wanted to go home. She transfigured into her animagous form and raced to the edge of the forest so she could apparate home.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry was pleasantly surprised when a house elf appeared, a note in her hand from Emma. The sun was only just beginning to rise; Ron and Hermione were asleep in the living room and he didn't hear Bill or Fleur stirring yet.

Harry grabbed his glasses and read the note quickly. Grabbing a cloak he slipped outside and walked till he was at the cliff.

A moment later Emma apparated on the Cliffside. "Sorry I woke you."

Harry didn't say anything, just enveloped her in a hug. He wasn't sure whose hug was tighter. "Don't ever be sorry, Em."

"I have a lot to be sorry for, you'll know what I mean soon," Emma said cryptically, squeezing him tightly. "I'm sorry about Dobby."

She transfigured a stone into a stone bench and they took a seat to watch the sunrise over the ocean. "I feel responsible," Harry admitted.

"He cared for you, Harry. You can't blame yourself for that."

"Everyone who cares about me seems to get in trouble."

"I know that feeling," Emma sighed.

"Are you coming back?" Harry asked.

Emma shook her head. "I want to, but… Dumbledore left me a book. Not in his will, he gave it to Snape to give to me," Emma explained. "And it has given me a lot of hope, but it has caused me a lot of problems."

Harry laughed making Emma smile. "Merlin, everything Dumbledore does, or gives, seems to do that," Harry laughed. "Why am I not surprised? And you knew about the Hollows," he said.

Emma nodded. "I knew the stories growing up. I went to talk to Dumbledore's portrait right after the funeral. He admitted a few things to me. I hated not telling you, he wanted you to discover it naturally. I'm sorry," Emma apologized.

"I'm not mad, Em. I understand. Dumbledore has his own way of doing things. Do you want to talk about what it is that brings you here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I wanted to see my favorite cousin," Emma teased. She pulled out a thermos from her purse and poured them each a cup of steaming hot chocolate. "This thing Dumbledore gave me, it… well, it has pissed Draco off. Now he's off brooding, and I think I'm sulking. He's being jealous, and irrational, and just… ah!" Emma vented.

"Is he being such an arse that you will break this bond between the two of you?" Harry asked hopefully, making Emma smack his shoulder.

"Ha ha," Emma drawled soberly. She stared out over the ocean. "It's hard," she sighed. "For the first day, he didn't talk to me. Then he tried to 'make me see reason.' But he won't listen to why I went into this blindly."

"What is 'this'" Harry asked.

"I have the feeling you will actually take Draco's side," Emma drawled making Harry ogle her. "I have this plan, I can't go into more details, but I had to ask a favor of the fae," Emma explained. "I want to save someone and I can't do it without their magic. He's worried I sold my soul. At least, that's what he says, but what he's feeling is a large dose of jealousy. As if I wouldn't do something even more drastic for him!" Emma huffed. "Why doesn't he understand that there are very few people in my life, people I would do anything for? Draco, Cedric, my dad, Lupin, and Jane," she listed. "Harry, I would do it for you too," she said and for a second he sensed her utter sadness before she rolled her projecting emotions back from him.

"Em, I don't want you to put yourself in danger. Certainly not for me," Harry said. "And yeah, Draco probably is jealous, I wouldn't be surprised," Harry sighed. "But I'm sure he is also worried about you. If for no other reason, you die and he dies," Harry pointed out.

"Gee, how do you really feel about Draco?" Emma drawled.

"Sorry, it's not like I get the guy, Em. What I do know is that I care for you, we're family. I don't want you to put yourself in danger, but I know you will do what you have to and I'll stand by you on that," Harry said slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think it's like in the afterlife? Do you think they watch us? Worry? Miss us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Harry sighed.

"Have you solved the riddle yet? On the snitch?" Emma asked.

"No, do you know it?" he asked.

"I think you'll figure it out soon," Emma said sadly. "I just hope…" she trailed off as she stared out at the sun coming over the horizon. "What are your plans?" she asked.

"We are planning on getting into the Lestrange vault," he told her. "Want to come?"

"I have to finish this plan of mine," Emma explained. "But I have the feeling that we will be meeting back up after that. I think you and you-know-who are going to have to face each other soon."

"Will it end then?" Harry wondered. What he really wanted to ask was _how_ it would end. The prophecy floated into his mind; if they were going to face each other soon that meant one of them would have to die. "Em," Harry began.

"You don't have to ask," Emma told him.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it before looking at the sunrise. He knew Emma would take care of the others if something happened to him. He just hoped Draco wasn't the sodding bastard Harry always thought of him and he would take care of Emma. "How about when this war is over we all go on a vacation somewhere?" Harry asked. "A proper vacation instead of just popping around the countryside."

Emma laughed. He couldn't tell if it was sadness or sarcasm that laced her voice. "Yes, and you know what? Let's visit America. Jane is always telling me I have to come and bring the-boy-who-lived. So how about when this is over you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and I will all go to the states. There, now we have something to look forward to," Emma declared.

Harry laughed. "Let's do it. Are you going to be talking to Draco by then?" he wondered.

"Okay, Draco can come if he has stopped acting like a jealous prat," Emma decided. "And I meant it when I said Ginny. She'll come and it will give you the chance to win her back," she teased making Harry blush. Emma checked her watch. "My Da will be up for breakfast in a few minutes, Tonks will be up to feed Teddy. He is so adorable," Emma gushed. "You will be very proud of our godson. And Lupin has taken to fatherhood like a duck takes to water."

"So he got over his insecurities finally?" Harry said happily. "He came in and just gushed about him. I wish my parents, and your mum, were here to see him with Teddy."

"Me too," Emma sighed. "But I'm thankful we still have him. So many people in my head, Harry. All of my mum's friends, James, Lily, most of my da's friends from school, they are all gone. There are so many ghosts in my head. Lupin is the only one I have left from her memories. But enough sad talk. I just needed to vent about Draco," Emma frowned. "Sadly, I'm still angry at him."

"Just be careful, Em. In whatever it is you are doing, okay?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Emma smiled. She hugged him tightly wondering if she would see him again before the final battle, before he had to let Voldemort kill him. "You are my favorite cousin," she teased. "So be careful yourself. The Lestrange vault will have many charms _inside_ it, beware those. My family vault is close to theirs so I know that it has uber-security inside and out. I would ask Draco but he's ignoring me again and I'm ignoring him."

"I'll be careful. You know me, I always seem to come out of these things okay."

"Which aggravates Draco, so please come out of this without a scratch just to annoy him" Emma pointed out making Harry laugh. "I'll see you soon." He watched Emma disapparate and went back inside.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma apparated on the front stoop and opened the door. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table. "This is the third morning in a row you are coming in at dawn," Riley commented.

"I went to talk to Harry," Emma decided not to lie about it.

"You didn't rejoin him?" Riley wondered.

"I… I can't keep watching him knowing he is going to die," Emma admitted. "I'll end up telling him. Dumbledore said he would come back, but I have no idea how, da. And I can't watch him as he goes about unknowingly about this part of his fate," Emma said.

Riley gestured to the chair at the table and she sat down at the corner next to him. "I won't even begin to guess what that is like, Em. But I don't think you have been visiting Harry the past three nights."

"I am working on something, I told you Dumbledore gave me something," Emma reminded him.

Riley sighed but didn't ask anything more. Emma got the feeling he didn't _want_ to know the answer. Too tired and frustrated to care, she didn't press the issue. She really didn't feel like explaining her relationship with Draco. She certainly didn't feel like justifying it when she was still mad at Draco. "Hungry?" Emma asked as she went to put water on for tea. She decided to make breakfast to give herself something to do.

The four of them sat down to breakfast, no one brining up her and Draco. "I saw Harry this morning," Emma announced. Lupin and Tonks looked surprised.

"Is he okay?" Tonks asked.

"Are you joining him again?" Lupin asked, hoping Emma was staying.

"He's fine, and no, I'm not," Emma said. "I think he is going to face you-know-who very soon, though," Emma informed them.

"I'll alert the Order to be on alert. We will need to be ready to face the death eaters at any time, any place," Riley said. "Because I doubt you-know-who will face Harry alone. He will want his followers to witness this, and fight his battle. Sean, by the way, mentioned he wanted to speak with you."

Emma nodded. It was probably about Maureen and Diarmaid, the death eaters who were alumni of the society. Emma had been keeping an ear out to learn where they were but so far they only knew about an attack afterwards, no one had been able to figure out where they would strike beforehand.

After breakfast Emma went to her room and slept for a couple hours. When she woke she cast the time bubble spell to send herself back to the triwizard tournament. _I have to practice_, Emma thought. She would have to know exactly what to do since she would only get one chance at the real attempt to save Cedric. Everything had to go down perfectly, so she would go through the spell as many times as she possibly could. Since the spell acted as a self-contained time travel trip without affecting reality, she would use the spell to practice hundreds of times.

Emma casted the spell to send her into the past. _I need the fae who will be Cedric_ she thought as she felt herself pulled. The sensation always made her think of a portkey except there was a slimy sensation as if she went through a wall of ooze.

Emma landed in the maze with Cedric standing next to her. "Are you the fae?" Emma asked.

Doppelganger Cedric nodded and they heard footsteps running towards them. Emma and Cedric's doppelganger, jumped into the hedge till they could see who was running past them. A flash of yellow caught Emma's attention as Cedric, the real Cedric, rushed down the pathway.

Emma jumped out of the hedge. "Ced!"

Cedric turned and shot off a curse. Expecting it Emma threw up a shield. His wand still pointing at Emma, he shouted, "What kind of spell are you?"

"One that takes _way_ too long to explain," Emma said, hands up, her wand pointing away. "I'm here to save you."

"Who are you?" Cedric demanded. She looked like Emma, but she was too old. Emma was only 14 and she was up in the stands. This person looked like Emma, but was his own age, 18.

"I'm Emma, just a different Emma," Emma tried to explain, but Cedric shot off a spell and suddenly she found herself back in her room. "Why, that ungrateful, paranoid prat! He cursed me," Emma muttered seeing as how the spell ended and she was back in her room in her own time.

_So how do I approach him and convince him I'm me, and that I'm saving him? _Emma wondered.

Deciding she would have to ponder on that, she began to find an object she could use to make as a portkey.

* * *

_So, my beta and I have different feelings about this chapter :) which led to a delay as we debated over certain things... Huge thanks to all of my awesome reviewers:Crossroadsoflife, AnimeCrazy, Mrs. Nicole Malfoy, LikeWow, anonymous, MizzAlecVolturi, and Kyte!_


	24. To the Castle! ridiculous title, I know

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter, nor am I associated with any of its publishers (or JK). I make no profit from this writing. OCs belong to me, as does any plot not created by JK Rowling

**Chapter 24: To the Castle!**

Emma stared at Jane through her mirror in disbelief. "Why are you so surprised I am on your side?" Jane asked confused.

"It's not that you are on my side, Jane. I expected that. I am surprised by the fact that you are telling me to go on, gun-ho, disregarding the fact I may be in mortal danger. I exchanged my soul, I walked blindly into this," she ticked off her fingers the litany of things Draco had yelled at her for. "Why on earth are you _pushing_ me on this? That is what I don't get, Jane."

"You _need_ to do this, Em. It is something I feel, you need to go through with this. This plan of yours _has_ to succeed," Jane practically pleaded.

"And disregard the possible consequences?" Emma wondered.

"What are the consequences if you don't do this 'mission'?" Jane lightly demanded.

A knock on Jane's door and a red head peaked her head in. "You know, school starts in five right? Zachary wants to know if you're ready," she asked.

"Em, you remember Amy," Jane pointed behind her. "Enrique's girlfriend, member of the guard, and currently subbing for Zack it seems."

"Hey, he just didn't want to interrupt girl talk," Amy grinned, waving at Emma.

The fact was, it seemed to Emma that Zachary was attached to Jane's hip _except_ when she was talking with Emma. He seemed to always go out of his way to make sure Emma didn't catch a glimpse of him.

"I'll call you later?"

Emma shrugged as the mirror went back to normal. Why couldn't anything be normal anymore? Her cousin was the boy-who-lived, destined to fight an evil, twisted psychopath; her mother was tragically betrayed and murdered but refused to die; her boyfriend was caught in the crossfire of the epic battle, and in her head letting his jealousy and disapproval known; she constantly felt what everyone else around her felt, but had to be careful with her own emotions; her father was MIA most of the time, and her secondary father figure was a werewolf.

With a frustrated groan, Emma rested her head on her arms.

A knock revealed Tonks on the other side of the door, holding two bowls heaped full of ice cream. "Since shopping is not an option, I brought the next best thing: chocolate," Tonks grinned conspiringly. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat on Emma's bed, motioning for Emma to join her, holding out the bowl of ice cream as an enticement.

Emma took one look, saw the chocolate syrup and cookie pieces, and hopped on her bed.

"Draco's being his jealous, over bearing-self. And what makes it worse is he may be partially right," Emma stabbed her ice cream.

Tonks sighed. "Some days, there are just not enough chocolate in the world to deal with stupid boys. I raided the kitchens in Hogwarts after I broke up with my first boyfriend."

"What was his name?"

"Larry. Awful, right?" Tonks laughed. "Did you know I dated Charlie Weasley for awhile? We were the same age in school. He was quite the catch, mainly because he never stays caught. Perpetual bachelor, I think."

"I bet Lupin didn't take that too well," Emma snorted.

"Yeah, I don't tell him about any of my past beaus," Tonks laughed. "You are careful, Em. I'm sure whatever you are working on, you are being cautious. Sometimes boys—of all ages—go he-man and overprotective. Draco must feel like he can't control anything in his life, and if he is as wonderful as you and I say, he must want to make sure you are safe. How is your American friend?"

"Talking in riddles," Emma sighed as she scooped a big bite of ice cream. "I have to do this; Draco just doesn't understand. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least try."

"Then you will try," Tonks supported her. Soon it turned into a gab fest as they talked for an hour about everything and anything.

Draco was scowling when Blaize and Finn approached him. "I'm trying to have a conversation," Draco spat out bitterly.

The two Slytherins shared a look, looking at the empty space around them. "With who? Last I checked, the only person with an invisibility cloak is traveling around the countryside," Blaize drawled.

"Obviously I am losing my mind."

"You said the dark lord was getting antsy," Blaize asked.

"I think the final confrontation between you-know-who and Potter is going to happen soon, and no, I am not the only one who thinks this," Draco spoke up, answering the question Finn was poised to ask. "Several of us are beginning to think that."

"Do you have any idea where?" Finn wondered. And if Potter was going to face him, he would bet Emma would be there. Ever since they discovered Emma was Harry's cousin, it explained a lot of her behavior. Not all of it—certainly not all of her odd behavior—but at least now they knew why she had always been so overprotective of Harry.

Frowning, Draco's eyes seemed to become unfocussed in the light for just a blink of time. Maybe Finn had imagined it, but he would have to tell Michael. Michael, ever the Ravenclaw, was spending lots of time in the library researching some theory of his and wanted to know everything, every little detail, about Malfoy. "I can't confirm it right now, since I am being ignored," Draco angrily spat out, confusing the two, "I don't know if we will know in advance where it will happen."

"Just try to give me enough warning to get out," Blaize said, strolling away. One thing Blaize had learned from his mother and all her marriages was how to escape with minimal loss.

Finn waited till Blaize was out of earshot to speak, but Draco startled him with his question, "have you heard anything from Emma?"

"She finally gave up on you?" Finn smirked.

"I kept you in the loop, I expect you to return the favor if you find out anything from her," Draco pointed out, turning and leaving Finn standing there.

"We'll see," was all Finn muttered as he headed off to the library to find Michael.

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry waited, waking extra early before Hermione and Ron. A letter appeared on the desk in a now familiar handwriting. Hoping Emma had changed her mind, he opened it quickly.

_I'm not surprised by Griphook, and I'm glad I don't have to deal with him. Bill is right, I remember once when Da and I were in Morocco, a group of Goblins seized a wizard's house, ransacked it, and took a goblin made wedding band. Needless to say, it was not one of the best summers I had abroad. Da was constantly putting charms around the house, and even under my bed, and I remember wondering if this is why muggles think of monsters under the bed._

_As for the Lestrange vault, it is one level below my father's, but I can guess at some of the enchantments. It seems at least Griphook has told you about those correctly. With Hermione disguised as Bella just have herchannel her evil nature from what she experience at Malfoy Manor. Or, the repressed anger she still has at Ron. _

_I've heard rumors of guardians on the lowest level, but I don't know what they could be. Goblins do not get along with Trolls or other creatures any better than they do wizards._

_I am leaving Remus' and Tonk's. I have to find some things for myself, I'll be checking in with some friends in Hogsmeade, so look for me there. Be careful! _

Trolls? That certainly had never popped into any of their minds, and Griphook hadn't told them what would be on the lowest level. Either he didn't know, or he hoped whatever it was would kill them and he could take the sword. Ron was betting on the latter.

The trio, with Griphook, walked outside, Hermione still getting adjusted to looking like Bellatrix.

They apparated to Diagon Alley, apprehensive about the entire ordeal. "Not for nothing, but I really wish Emma had changed her mind and came," Ron whispered.

"That makes two of us," Harry agreed.

"She could have become Bella, and scared the snot out of everyone," Ron smirked, the image actually funny.

"Maybe next Halloween," Harry rolled his eyes as they followed after the transfigured Hermione.

They made their way into Gringotts, despite several unexpected problems. As they made their way down with two people under spells and enchantments, Harry _really _wished Emma was there to control them. _No use dwelling on what can't be changed_ he mused and focused on the fact that now they were standing in front of a dragon.

An old, blind dragon, but a dragon nonetheless.

"We have to find the cup quickly!" Harry said as they rushed into the Lestrange vault.

"Don't forget the charms!" Griphook yelled, right as Ron bumped into a golden egg that multiplied into ten eggs.

"Don't touch anything!" Harry yelled.

They scoured using only their eyes as much as possible but it proved impossible not to touch anything. "We will be crushed under the weight of the copies if you aren't careful!" Griphook yelled at Ron who had nudged a silver chalice that duplicated into a dozen new chalices, a moment later, Hermione knocked over a bag of coins and suddenly they were knee deep in treasure. Treasure that burned their skin and continued to pile up around them.

"There!" Harry yelled, catching sight of the cup the same time he heard the guards rushing them.

Everything happened so quickly. Hermione levitated Harry up so he could use the sword to get to the cup at the top of the pile. Hermione stumbled with the weight of the gold, Ron going down trying to help her stay on her feet. Griphook managed to climb up and steal the sword right out from under Harry as he flew off center and fell right into the pile of gold.

With glee Griphook took the sword and rushed out of the vault. "Bugger! That foul…" Ron's curse was cut off as they realized they had only a minute or two to get out before they suffocated from the treasure, or were caught by the guards.

"Quickly!" Hermione yelled as they tried to push their way out the doors. They managed to break out, their skin burning.

Goblins and wizards were only yards away from them. Inspiration hit Harry and he muttered a curse that freed the blind dragon. "Get on!"

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, thinking Harry had finally gone mad.

"Get on!" he repeated as he jumped up on the dragon. Not wasting time, Ron threw Hermione on behind Harry then climbed on behind her.

The dragon heard the commotion of the goblins and wizards arrive and snarled at them. As it extended its wings, the dragon realized it was free.

Suddenly, the goblins and wizards realized it was free and ran back up the tunnel.

The dragon lashed out, nearly snagging a goblin or two in its powerful jaw. The years of torment the dragon had endured simply made it furious at its captives. "Hold on tight!" Harry ordered as the dragon was suddenly flying upward. Using their wands, the trio made the hole big enough for the dragon to escape.

And then they were flying! The joy of flight after so long made Harry, for just a moment, forget the war, forget Voldemort, and forget the horcruxes. He reveled in the sensation of soaring above the countryside, basking in that sense of freedom for just one moment.

Hermione clutched to Ron behind him, terrified to look down. Ron didn't seem to mind.

Harry watched the scenery below him. He would give anything to take his firebolt out and just soar, carefree once again, or chase after a snitch.

Thinking of the snitch made him think of the one in his muffaloto bag. What was 'the close'? What was the missing horcruxe?

"Do you think the dragon is going to want a snack?" Ron wondered, obviously worried the dragon would realize it had three snacks on its back.

"I say first chance we get, we drop off," Harry announced. They were soon flying low over a lake and the three slid of the dragon's back, dropping into the lake.

They swam to shore and dropped from exhaustion. They were all covered in burns from the vault and exhausted from the swim. Taking a moment to rest, Harry then got up to place the enchantments up while Hermione searched for the bottle of dittany and new clothes for all of them.

"Well, on the bright side, we got another horcruxe," Ron smiled.

"On the down side, we lost the sword," Harry mourned.

"That double crossing, little scab…"

"Do you think you-know-who knows we have the horcruxe?" Hermione wondered.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we just broke into Gringotts," Ron smirked. "I think everyone is going to know. Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him anything?" he asked hopefully.

Suddenly Harry was Voldemort, that connection drawing him back into the bank.

"Harry?" Hermione worried.

"He knows," Harry jumped to his feet, startling his friends. "He knows! He knows about the cup! He knows we have been hunting the horcruxes!"

"What? Harry you shouldn't…" Hermione began but Harry was already pulling out his cloak as Ron helped Hermione to her feet.

"Get under," Harry ordered.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked

"We won't all fit!" Hermione pointed out.

"We have to get to Hogwarts, he is checking the other horcruxes and it won't take long for him to realize they are destroyed. He left one in Hogwarts, we have to warn them! And no one will notice our feet, its dark out," Harry pointed out as he threw the cloak on around them.

They would apparate to Hogsmeade and travel on foot from there. And maybe they could find out where Emma was staying, because if they were facing Voldemort he wanted to know she was safe first.

As soon as their feet hit ground on Hogsmead High Street, a scream tore out in the night that made every bone, every muscle, ache. Over a dozen deatheaters emerged, flooding the streets, their black capes flowing and wands at the ready. "Come out, come out, Potter," one sneered. Any attempt to summon the cloak was unsuccessful, thankfully. Perhaps his cloak was protected like all the other hallows and horcruxes?

"He's here somewhere. Summon the dementors, they will flush him out quick enough," another ordered.

He could feel the chill before he saw any of the dark figures. A cold that seeped deep into his bones. He listened to the death eaters argue and debate over whether or not a dementor's kiss would upset the Dark Lord.

Harry didn't intend to find out—he had no intention of getting kissed by a dementor.

An image of him and Emma laughing as they roasted marshmallows over the fire, making smores, came to mind. "Expecto Patronum," Harry called out, his stag charging the dementors that flooded the street.

"Over there!" footsteps rushed them.

Suddenly, a door opened and they were jerked inside. "Stay under that cloak, and stay quiet," a voice ordered as a body stood in the doorway just as death eaters converged on them. It took a moment to realize they were inside the Hogs Head.

"Aberforth, we know Potter's here."

"Potter? I wasn't expecting you-know-who to surround him with the best and brightest, but he must have scraped the bottom of the barrel with you, Reginald," Aberforth drawled.

"Someone has been out after curfiew," Reginald spat out.

"I will put my cat out if I want," Aberforth crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not about to let a score of death eaters scare me from doing my business just because you have a spell that screams like the banshee. And where would you traffic your black market potions and charms if you closed me pub?" Aberforth demanded.

"I saw his patronum," Reginald insisted, although he could tell the other death eaters were beginning to doubt him.

Aberforth snorted and summon his own patronus that charged through the crowd. "That's no stag, Reg," one snorted. "You saw a _goat_," he laughed.

"Fine, I made a mistake. Don't break curfew again old man," Reginald barked as he backed away.

Aberforth closed the door and turned to the three inside. "A bunch of no brain buggers they are," he muttered as the trio was revealed. "And the lot of you are just as bad, thinking to come in here. What are you thinking! Put that cloak back on and leave."

"Uh, wouldn't that just cause them to swarm on us again?" Ron pointed out.

Aberforth frowned and pointed for them to sit at the bar. "Listen here. You are probably doing something on my dead brother's orders. Give it up," he said. "My brother never did anything for the goodness of others. He sent you on a suicide mission. Are you going to martyr yourself for that?"

"I believe in what we have to do," Harry argued.

"He probably gave you a mission, but left out several crucial pieces of information, right?" Aberforth guessed. "You would do best to leave. Your cousin's father can help smuggle you out of the country. Although why O'Neill hasn't used his own contacts to get out beats me. He's done it once before, and now…"

"Have you seen Emma?" Harry asked.

Aberforth looked at him like he was mad. "She's dead. You were there," Aberforth pointed out.

"I'm going to guess he doesn't know where Emma is, then," Ron drawled.

"Mr. O'Neill must never have clarified Emma's death," Hermione added.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"We need to get into Hogwarts and warn them. You-know-who is going to be here soon," Harry implored.

They argued and debated, and finally Aberforth opened up about the nature of his family's history, about his sister Arianna's death. About Grindelwald and Dumbledore's history together. "They always thought they were so much better than the rest of us, he couldn't spare Arianna a moment. We never knew who cast the killing blow, in the end, it doesn't really matter," Aberforth admitted. "I will carry her death, the fault of it, with me."

The trio exchanged looks. "We… we have to finish this, Aberforth," Hermione insisted, tears glistening in her eyes after hearing about the tragedy.

"We have to stop you-know-who," Harry insisted. "And we need your help to stop him. We need to get in to the castle."

"That I can do," Aberforth surprised them, standing to talk to the portrait of his sister. Arianna smiled and walked backwards, getting smaller until she disappeared at the end of the tunnel. "Now, as for your cousin," he continued. "If she is alive, and in Hogsmeade, I can't help you with that. I have no idea where she would be, who she would be staying with."

"If she is here, and heard the commotion, she will most likely come looking for me," Harry guessed. "Can you keep an eye out for her? Tell her I'm at the castle?"

"Aye, I can do that," Aberforth agreed as they saw a figure walking back with Arianna. Suddenly the portrait opened up, revealing a passageway.

And standing in the passage way was a bruised and battered Neville Longbottom.

* * *

hopefully the formatting works the first time, as I am too plane sick to reread this :( Uber thanks to all my great readers!


	25. Call to Arms

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter, nor am I associated with any of its publishers (or JK). I make no profit from this writing. OCs belong to me, as does any plot not created by JK Rowling.

**Chapter 25: Call to Arms**

"Neville?" the trio spoke as one. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," said Neville as he enthusiastically hugged the trio, unnoticing of all the bruises and cuts littering his body. The trio couldn't stop staring at them. "Did you really break into Gringotts? And escape on a dragon?" Neville gushed. "Ab, there will be a few more popping over, can you just send them on through the tunnel?" he asked, shooting a quick look at Aberforth.

"Popping over?" Aberforth demanded.

"Yup, they'll apparate directly into the bar so as not to set off the charms. You have to tell us everything," Neville insisted as he ushered the trio into the passage behind Ariana's portrait.

"Not much to tell, it hasn't been all dramatic stuff. What has happened here Neville? We haven't heard anything," Ron asked.

"We have a resistance going on," Neville said proudly.

"Resistance?" the trio repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, you heard of the Carrows, right?" Neville waited for the trio to nod. "Amycus, the bloke, teaches Dark Arts. When students are sent to detention, other students—the Carrows have their own darker version of the Inquisitor squad—use the cruciates curse on them. That's how I got this one," Neville said proudly pointing to a nasty looking bruised cut.

"They _use _the dark arts on _students_?" Hermione demanded.

Neville nodded. "And his sister, Alecto, teaches Muggle studies. It is compulsory now, and all she lectures is how muggles are an inferior breed, how they drove us into hiding centuries ago, and it is the proper order for wizards to take over the world again," Neville frowned. "They both make Umbridge look like a pansy in comparison."

"And you are aggravating them?" Ron asked. "That's mental."

"Luna, Ginny, and I were the leaders of it, but they snatched Luna, and Ginny didn't return to school knowing she was a target. The tried to take gran."

"What?"

"Bit off more than they could chew, don't worry," Neville chuckled as they reached a steep incline. "But I realized they were willing to kill me to silence me now, so I was forced to hide and the others followed."

"Others? Hiding?" the trio repeated.

"We graffitied the walls with things like _Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting_, and others, like Michael Corner and Ernie MacMillan, rescued students sent to detention. Then, we heard the news about Emma…" Neville's voice trailed off. They reached a door. "Just look at this," Neville grinned proudly, pushing open the door.

xxxxdddddxxxxxddddd

The screaming made all four adults jump. "Who was dumb enough to set off the caldwaller screaming charm?" Ally demanded, hands flying to cover her ears as the screaming blasted through the village.

Sean and Bridget both jumped for their wands, Bridget a tick faster, and quickly cast a silencing charm around the bassinet. They had just got little Cedric Liam asleep, she did NOT want her newborn to wake up again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bridget wondered. "Who would be stupid enough to set the charm off?" Most of the village was too scared to challenge the deatheaters, and those willing to fight had more subtle ways of fighting without drawing their attention.

"What did you learn about Maureen and Diarmuid?" Ally asked Emma as the charm finally silenced.

"They are both stationed close by from what I can learn," Emma sighed. "The only guard member Maureen did not kill, Eoin, is desperately searching for her as well."

"I'm rooting for him to find her, too," Sean said darkly. The fact she had killed three of the four members who were sworn to protect her made him sick. The Hufflepuff in him couldn't stand disloyalty.

"Then let's see who finds her first…" Emma's voice trailed off as she reached into her pocket. A gold coin burned cold in her hand as she pulled out her fake galleon.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"A message to meet at the Hogshead," Emma read aloud.

"The rumors of Harry must be true, then. Is it a revolution at the school then, finally?" Sean wondered.

Emma pulled out the charm her father had given her and, like their galleon, used it to send him a message. She knew he would bring in the reinforcements they would need. Every fiber of her being was telling her that this was it. Harry had the cup, all that was left was the Diadem in the school and Nagini.

Then for Harry to die.

Damn it! She wasn't ready for that. What if Dumbledore was wrong and Harry stayed dead? She couldn't use her spell to bring him back, she had it all worked out for Cedric—finally—and there was also the worry and added complication about Harry being connected to Voldemort.

Emma apparated right into the Hog's Head. "Hello Mr. Dumbledore," Emma greeted Aberforth.

"Just call me Aberforth, you were always much too polite fer me," Aberforth grumbled. "Everyone else has been making their way in, you might as well go on up too."

"I have a feeling you are going to be seeing a lot more people," Emma apologized as she stepped into the portrait and followed it up to who knew where. Emma arrived at the other side and pushed the door open, hoping it _did_ open and she wasn't stuck. The door gave way and Emma half fell, half crawled out of the passageway and into a large room that, on her first impression while trying not to fall flat on her face, reminded her of Peter Pan and the lost boys.

"Emma?" A surprised voice announced. She didn't know who spoke but their surprise was clearly evident to the empath.

"I think we should leave that open," Emma gestured towards the passage a moment before Harry was hauling her up and hugging her.

"It's good to see you," he said as he hugged her tightly.

Emma hugged him back just as tightly, relishing what could possibly be her last chance to hug Harry. "It's good to see you too."

"We got the cup, and one of them is here in the school somewhere," Harry whispered in his ear.

"Harry was just about to tell us what is so important," Luna announced.

"Why didn't you ever say you were cousins?" Seamus asked.

"We knew you were helping Harry!" Neville said happily.

"So what can we do to help Harry? First I need to get a wand," Dean mused.

"You don't have a _wand_?" Seamus asked baffled.

"You can't help, we just need to find something…" Harry was cut off by dozens of protests.

"Maybe they can help," Ron suggested after hugging Emma. "They don't have to know."

"The more people helping will make it go faster," Hermione agreed.

"I think we have a bigger problem," Emma pointed out. "You are looking for it, but you don't even know what it is. Then, there is the matter that the evil lord is on his way here."

"HE is coming here?" Sinead asked.

"Which is why I _have_ to find this," Harry explained.

"What is it?" Ernie asked and Emma took a good look around the room of requirement. The Peter Pan theme made her grin as she saw the hanging beds. She noticed that a good portion of her society was in the room, and she recognized a few of the scots who probably joined since Ernie did.

"Neville has been excellent," Sinead told her in a quick whispered conversation. "You wouldn't recognize him, he has really come into his own. He is nothing like he was when he first joined the society."

"What were you thinking by not stepping up?" Emma asked. "Why wouldn't you want to be crone?"

"Why would I?" Sinead asked, surprised. "I never wanted to be Crone. I was quite content graduating this year as the mother. _You _are perfect for it, though, and everyone agreed with my decision. I knew you didn't just abandon us. You were working with Harry, weren't you?" she wondered. "You never even hinted you were cousins! That is amazing!"

"Fine," Harry said giving in to the roomful of protest. "I need a Ravenclaw to show me to the common room."

"Luna can," Ginny practically pushed Luna up, dashing Cho's hopes as Neville led Harry and Cho to the exit.

"You're alive!" everyone kept saying now that Harry was gone and they turned their attention to Emma, Ron, and Hermione. "Did you really fight Fenrir? Why did people think you were dead?" the last question was directed towards Emma.

"My dad's method of protection is to kill me?" Emma offered as she watched Hermione and Ron leave. _Where are they going that's so important they abandon me to a group of curious, information-starved students?_ Emma wondered. She looked around and realized that all four of her guards were nowhere to be found.

As if knowing what she was thinking, despite the fact they hadn't talked in such a very long time, Emma heard Draco say, _'I'm trying to get Finn's attention to tell him you are back.'_

"Are you alright, Emma?" Sinead asked but Emma only nodded.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us, besides being a Potter?" Seamus wondered.

"Now is hardly the time to spill all our secrets," Emma said drolly. "Tell me what's been going on."

"Well, you will never believe it, but we all hope to get detention with Malfoy," Seamus said scratching his head.

"What? Why?" Dean asked since he hadn't been in school the entire year.

"He typically goes easier on us, when it's just him," Neville shrugged.

"Just a coward is my guess," Dean mused.

"Hey, would you rather he actually punishes them?" Emma questioned him. "I think that's good of Draco."

"It's surprising, that's for sure," Parvati spoke up. "What is Harry really up to?"

"He is looking for something, I can't really explain it since Dumbledore did want it to be kept quiet. But I can tell you that he needs to find it before he fights you-know-who. Which doesn't give us much time since he is on his way here."

"Can we honestly fight against him? Will the school be enough to defend us?" Lavender Brown wondered.

"I don't think cowering behind the walls is going to be an option," Sinead drawled. "I think Emma is saying we are going to have to fight. Please tell me you have a plan, or at least reinforcements. Or is the plan for the evil lord to fight his way through throngs of students?"

"No, there will be reinforcements," Emma said as more people continued to climb out of the passageway. Not only was every Weasley in attendance, along with half the order and the old quidditch team, there were a dozen or so alumni of the society and presumably the others Emma couldn't account for were from the other societies in the school.

The sound of even more voices drew everyone's attention.

_SSSSSSxxxxSSSSSSS_

Draco slipped out of bed and quietly slipped over to Finn's four poster bed. The curtains were drawn so he quietly pulled one back. He used one hand to shake Finn awake, the other he slapped over Finn's mouth to keep him quiet. "Emma's back," Draco whispered.

Finn removed Draco's hand. "Where?" he mouthed.

"With the rest of the others in hiding," Draco whispered as Finn silently slipped from bed and changed into the first outfit he could find.

Just as Finn slipped out of the room Draco's dark mark burned. _'He is definitely on his way now, Em. Alecto just told him she captured Harry.'_

'_Do you think she really captured Harry?' _

He was honestly surprised she responded to him, it was the first time he had heard her voice in over a week and he realized just how much he missed talking to her. _'Well, if Potter gets himself captured by a Carrow five minutes into his foray at Hogwarts, the wizarding world is doomed. Do you think Potter is that incompetent?'_

He knew his sarcasm made Emma smiled and that was what he was hoping to achieve. It could all be done tonight. It _would_ be all done tonight, one way or the other. And he would make sure that Emma knew that after the years of supporting him through the shit his deatheater family put them through, he would support her in her crazy mission.

His dark mark burned again, this time a message telling all Death Eaters to mobilize. He knew the death eaters located in Hogsmeade were going to move in on the school.

Slughorn's voice bellowed throughout the room: ALL SLYTHERINS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY! GET UP! EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL!

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were awake and out of bed before Slughorn finished bellowing at everyone. "What's going on Draco?" Goyle asked.

"Voldemort is coming," Draco said pulling out a fresh outfit.

"Finally!" Crabbe said excitedly. "After a year of proving ourselves, we can be rid of this ridiculous school."

Blaise and Draco shared a look before Blaise left ahead of them. Whispers and rumors that Harry Potter was back in school greeted them as soon as they emerged in the main part of the castle. "How did Potty make it into the castle?" Crabbe wondered.

"Just shut it, Crabbe," Draco barked. "You two go on in, I have something I have to do." He had to at least see Emma before everything broke out. Just in case.

_SSSSSxxxxxxSSSSSS_

"Does anyone know them?" Neville asked staring at the eight strangers led by a dark haired girl wearing rose-tinted glasses.

"Emma!" the girl with the rose-tinted glasses yelled.

"I guess that answers your question," Seamus drawled as the girl plowed herself into Emma. "Anyone have a clue who she is? Or why she's wearing those odd glasses?"

"What on earth are you doing here Jane?" Emma asked.

"I told you I was going to fight," Jane reminded her, grinning smugly. "And I brought my entourage, since it seems impossible for me to go anywhere alone. I can't go to the mall, let alone an epic battle, without one of them tagging along."

"Your mother is going to kill me, Jane," Riley sighed, already imagining the international incident.

"Not if she doesn't know," Jane pleaded. She turned to Emma. "You remember Enrique and Amy, and you saw Zachary. No touching," she ordered, making Emma raise an eyebrow. "And they didn't come with me, technically. You remember Gunter, Francois and Marie, and Ivan," Jane pointed to the other foreign wizards behind her. Most recognized Francois, Marie, and Ivan from the triwizard tournament since they were from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Emma knew Gunter, the son of the German Chancellor, from their childhood and her most recent visit to Germany. (_A/N: All are characters I made up in year 4 and year 5)._

"You are all insane," Emma shook her head.

"In many ways," Jane tapped her head, her eyes sparkling in mischief behind her rose colored glasses. "So, where do you need us?"

"We are waiting on Harry to know what is happening," Riley spoke up.

"I know that Voldemort is on his way, and the school is going into siege mode," Emma informed everyone, everyone giving her an odd look on how she could know that.

Just then, Harry emerged and stumbled seeing how many people were packed into the room. "What's going on Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"The school is going into siege mode, everyone is meeting in the great hall," Harry announced and suddenly everyone was tromping past him to get to the Great Hall.

"Coming?" Jane asked.

"Go on, I'll catch up," Emma told her. She watched as Jane turned and caught up with her friends, taking Zachary's offered hand as they ran to the Great Hall.

"That was Jane?" Harry asked.

Emma nodded as everyone turned in time to see Percy fall out of the opening. "I'm not too late!" Percy announced.

It was a toss up to see who was more surprised, Percy, or the rest of the Weasleys.

Fleur, wanting to take the attention away from the Weasleys, knowing how important this was to Bill, turned to Remus and asked: "So, how is Teddy?"

"Huh? Oh, _oh, _Teddy is great," Remus said quickly, catching on, "LOOK, I have a picture!"

Emma snorted at Lupin's not-so-subtle attempt to change the focus but obediently looked at the photo of her godson with Harry, Fleur, and Riley. "Ah, his hair is turquoise now?" Emma cooed.

"He is getting so big!" Fleur smiled.

All five of them sneaked a glance towards the Weasleys who were by now hugging Percy after his apology. "Well, something good came out of all this," Lupin sighed.

"I think we should see what is going on," Riley spoke up. He had sent the rest of the order down but stayed behind with Emma and Lupin. "The rest of the school will be gathered by now."

Everyone agreed and hustled out of the room of requirement. "Where did Ron and Hermione go?" Harry asked as he grabbed Emma's hand as they ran to the Great Hall.

"The bathroom, apparently," Emma said dryly. "I think they meant Myrtles."

"Basilisk…how can they get to it, though? Neither of them speak parsletongue," Harry wondered, realizing what was in the bathroom.

By then they had reached the Great Hall where the students had all gathered. Walking down the aisle side by side, Emma noticed the number of students who turned to stare and whisper at Harry. "Always the popular one," she whispered, teasing him.

"Filch and Madam Pomphrey will oversee the evacuations, prefects you will lead your houses in an orderly fashion to the evacuation point," McGonagall ordered.

"What if we want to fight?" Ernie stood up and shouted, to a huge round of applause.

"Anyone of-age may stay and fight," McGonagall announced.

Suddenly, Voldemort's voice rang out through the hall, sending shivers through everyone, even the Slytherins. "I do not wish to shed magical blood," his voice carried like smoke, ghosting across all of their nerve endings. "I have always had a deep respect for Hogwarts. I will spare the school and all those inside, just turn Harry Potter over to me and I will leave.

"You have until midnight," Voldemort's voice echoed.

Silence rang throughout the hall. "But he's right there!" Pansy Parkinson's voice shrieked, pointing at Harry.

Emma stepped in front of Harry, her wand pointed at Pansy. "I have been wanting an excuse ," Emma said, loud enough for Harry and a few others to hear.

Harry chuckled, but stopped as he watched all of Gryffindor stand beside Emma, _in front _of him, wands drawn. As did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Even some of the slytherins were giving Pansy looks, or at least sliding away from her. It could be out of self preservation, Harry mused.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, for volunteering to leave first," McGonagal ordered. The Slytherins all stood and filed out of the Great Hall. Harry saw Draco shoot a glance towards Emma but neither spoke or acknowledged the other and something about the whole scenario made Harry sad and angry.

Lupin, Riley, Kingsley, and Arthur broke out of their huddle and Kingsley stood up to address the adults and of-age students left behind. "We have come up with a strategic plan," his deep voice boomed out. "McGonagal, Sprout, and Flitwick will take students to man a defense at the three highest towers, Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor. Remus, Arthur, Riley, and myself will take groups into the grounds. We need someone to lead the defense of the passageways."

"That sounds like a job for us," the twins spoke up.

Riley nodded. "We'll divide the students then amongst the groups. Those best at spellwork should stay with the professors, those better at dueling and defense should be in the field with us." Emma watched as Jane led her American witches and wizards to the ground teams and the professors divided up the rest of the students.

"Potter, shouldn't you be looking for something?" McGonagall spoke up behind him, making Harry jump.

Grabbing Emma's hand again, they ran out of the hall. "How are we supposed to find something that has been lost for so long? Flitwick said it hasn't been seen in living memory," Harry asked Emma. "But it has to be Ravenclaw's, why else would Voldemort send the Carrows to guard the Ravenclaw tower?"

"Living memory?" Emma repeated and Harry nodded. "Then let's ask someone who's dead," Emma nodded to Nearly Headless Nick.

_

* * *

_

A huge thank you to Mizz Alec Volturi (She hasn't saved him yet, but she's figured out how), BadAss Alec (Things will work out for her and Draco :) CrossroadsofLife (I realized she and Draco haven't had a big fight before, they are long overdue), Likewow (thank you!) AnimeCrazy (I hope you had good holidays, too! Thanks!)


	26. Breaking the Rules the author does

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I associated with JK Rowling or any of her publishers. I do not make a profit from this writing.

_So, this is the one time I will break my major rule of thumb, and change something that JK wrote. Hopefully it won't upset too many people._

**Chapter 26: Breaking the rules **(the author at least does)

Seeing Ron and Hermione running towards them made Harry and Emma relieved. "Where have you been?" Harry wondered.

"Chamber of Secrets," Ron said as if they had just popped out for a spot of tea. "Why, what have we missed?"

"Oh, not much. The castle is under siege; Harry found out the Grey Lady is Ravenclaw's daughter, who stole the diadem and practically gave it to Voldemort; Gwarp dropped Hagrid off at the school—through a window, mind you—and we are now racing to where Harry realizes the last Horcruxe is," Emma ticked each one off her finger.

Ron and Hermione shared a look, all of it sinking in. "Well, we destroyed the cup," Hermione offered. "It was all Ron's idea, he was brilliant!"

Ron blushed under her praise as Hermione recounted their trip to get the basilisk venom and Emma wondered if they should have sent them down into an old, manky chamber sooner. At least someone figured it out without Emma having to remind them about the chamber.

And Harry figured out the diadem without her help, too. At this rate, he was soon going to figure out the last horcruxe…

She let _that_ thought trail off. She wouldn't think about Harry's death now. "Did Draco actually leave?" Harry asked her.

"Does it matter?" Emma asked.

"It matters to me if he left you here or not," Harry frowned.

"I don't think he left, but I have only seen him for a moment in the Great Hall," Emma shrugged. "He isn't going to fight with Voldemort if that is what you are worried about."

As they rounded a corner to reach the Room of Requirement, Finn, Rory, Brian, and Michael caught up with Emma. "I think they are looking for you," Ron nodded in their direction. "Who are they?" Despite the fact they were all in the same grade, he only really knew Brian. (_a/n: Brian is Gryffindor, Finn is Slytherin, Rory is Ravenclaw, and Michael is __hufflepuff__)_

"Go on, I'll catch up," Emma nodded towards the room of requirement. Emma watched as they ran in and turned to her guards that had arrived.

"I don't think we have time for you to explain why the bloody hell you and Malfoy are working together," Rory frowned.

"Probably not," Emma smiled.

"What's the plan, then?" Finn asked.

"Keep Harry alive long enough for him to finish what he has to do. Find Maureen and Diarmuid. They are close by, so I am sure they will be in the first attack," Emma informed them, catching them up on what she learned about the two rogue society alumni.

"Then we find them," Brian said simply.

"Preferably before they find any more society members," Finn agreed.

"Emma?" Tonks' voice rang out. Emma turned to see Tonks and Ginny running out of the Room of Requirement. "Where's Remus?"

"He's leading a force on the ground," Emma pointed outside. "When did you get here? Who's watching Teddy?"

"Me mum. I'm under strict orders to come back before he needs to be fed," Tonks grinned sadly. "I asked your house elf to stay with them, too. I hope you don't mind."

"You are family, Tonks. Why on earth would I mind?" Emma slung her arm through Tonks' as they ran towards the Great Hall. "He's my godson, anyways. I'd do anything for him. So," Emma switched into fighting mode suddenly, "Remus, da, Kinsley, and Arthur are leading groups outside. We are too close to the full moon," Emma frowned. Tomorrow was the full moon, but even tonight it would have a powerful effect on all the weres.

"It will give Remus just as much of an edge as it gives Fenrir," Tonks said dangerously.

"Other professors are manning a defense in the towers," Emma added as she caught Tonks up on their strategy. "There are a bunch of Yankees, too, French twins, one German, and a Bulgarian. They are on our side," Emma laughed as they ran past the hall towards the front entrance and found themselves with Jane and the other Americans. Emma saw further down the steps running to join the different teams were Gunther, Ivan, Marie, and Francois.

"I was hoping to find you," Jane smiled. "Ah, you must be Tonks."

"It is the violet hair, isn't it?" Tonks smiled kindly, purple hair flashing.

"Da is having a fit you came. Your mum is going to kill him if you get so much as a scratch," Emma pointed out as they watched Tonks blast through the front doors onto the field.

"Actually, my mother knows I am here, she knew for some time that at least a few of us were coming. It didn't seem to surprise her that I would be joining them," Jane said sneaking a glance at Zachary.

"You're worried…and sad," Emma noticed. It wasn't the same worry that everyone else had, the fear that things wouldn't work out and they would lose to Voldemort. There was a deeper, more personal secret that was making Jane deeply sad. And judging by the number of glances she kept shooting Zachary, Emma had to guess it had something to do with him.

"Don't you have to be helping Harry?" Jane reminded her.

"I'll catch back up with you," Emma said, turning to head inside when they heard the first sounds of battle. Emma, Jane, and the Americans with them (Amy, Zachary, Enrique) turned to see what was happening. Deatheaters emerged from the forest and Riley with several students, ministry officials, and order members, were fighting them.

What had Emma and Jane taking a step backwards, though, was the malevolent presence of someone in that group. "That's not Voldemort," Emma whispered, trying to internalize her shock. She felt Jane's, and even Enrique's, on either side of her. It was then she remembered Enrique's ability and it confirmed Emma's gut reaction as to _what _it was she was sensing.

Her grip tightened on her wand as Jane turned to her companions. "You three stay here," Jane told them as she escaped into the castle with Emma.

Amy, Zachary, and Enrique shared a look as Jane ran to catch up with Emma who had taken off towards the Room of Requirement. Zachary took off after them. Amy looked out into the group of deatheaters now flooding the field. "Do I want to know what has frightened everyone?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

Enrique shook his head. "I haven't sensed someone like that before," he admitted. "And I'm not particularly eager to fight her, but I have the feeling one of them," he nodded after Jane and Emma, "will have to."

Amy and Enrique sighed, both wondering if Jane would even be able to if she was the one unlucky enough to run into the malevolent woman. "I'm not an empath, or even like you," Amy told Enrique as they, too, took off after Jane. "But even I can see what is right in front of my face. When will Jane and Zack get their act together and finally hook up?"

"You know it is complicated with Zachary," Enrique reminded her.

"And I thought working the same detail with my boyfriend was hard," Amy teased him. They quickly sobered up as they ran up the first staircase, knowing it was hardly the time to fool around. They had a job to do, in addition to their normal job of protecting Jane.

They had to keep Emma alive.

Draco snuck out of the queue of students waiting to evacuate, ducking into an alcove to watch and wait. He saw Emma leave with Tonks, contemplating whether to go with her or not. Deciding now was probably not the best time to introduce himself to his estranged cousin, he continued to wait and watched as the door to the Room of Requirement changed ever so slightly.

An unknown fact was he was always able to see the door to the Room of Requirement, even when Neville and his gang were hiding out from the Carrows. He took that as a sign that at least _something_ in the school recognized he wasn't the evil, deatheater git everyone else assumed him to be.

Fury built up in him as he watched Crabbe and Goyle lumber into the Room of Requirement. Draco ran in after them knowing Emma wasn't close enough to Harry to help, and Crabbe and Goyle had gone after Potter to stop him in their attempt to please the Dark Lord. The idiots didn't even know what the bloody hell they were doing.

Following the sound of Potter's voice the Slytherin trio found Potter. "Hold it, Potter," Crabbe called out.

Harry turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "You have something that belongs to me, Potter. I'll take my wand back."

"Winners, keepers. Why aren't the three of you with Voldemort?" Harry asked, clearly trying to discern Draco's loyalties.

Draco's grip on his mother's wand tightened. _He is still_ _wondering where my loyalties lie, after everything? _Draco thought bitterly. He wasn't sure if he was more insulted because of the slight to his pride, or the insult that it was to Emma,

"We're gonna be rewarded," Crabbe grinned. "We 'ung back, gonna take you to the Dark Lord."

"Shut up, Crabbe," Malfoy spat out.

"Why should 'e?" Goyle asked.

"How did the lot of you even get in here?" Harry wondered.

"I practically lived in the room of hidden things, forgot, Potter?" Malfoy snarled. "You seemed to have forgotten several things."

"We diss-lussioned ourselves," Goyle said proudly. Malfoy wanted to snort, it was probably the most complex spell Goyle had ever performed, except for the unforgivable. "You showed up. What is this die-dum?"

"Shut it, Goyle."

"Descendo!" Crabbe cast the spell at the floor-to-ceiling stack of books behind Potter.

Draco knocked away Crabbe's arm as Harry casted a counter-spell. "You might loose this diadum," Malfoy chasticized Crabbe.

"What's it matter?" Goyle asked.

"Potter came to get it, idiot. It must be important," Draco pointed out, barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

"We don't take orders from you no more, Draco," Crabbe spat out. "Your family aint what it use to be, not to the Dark Lord."

"Harry?" Ron's voice called out.

Draco saw the stunning spell coming from Hermione and barely pushed Crabbe out of the way. "The mudblood?" Crabbe turned. "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco pushed him further out of the way. The last thing he needed was…

The full scale battle that had just erupted. _Idiots!_ He chasticized his minions. _Just how am I suppose to protect Potter, and the dim-wits?_ He wondered, dodging a rogue spell that flew over his head.

"Don't kill him, you idiot!" Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle. Emma's reaction to Crabbe killing Harry would be worse than Voldemort's.

Before anyone knew what was happening, flames erupted from Crabbe's wand, fire rolling along the floor, consuming the space. "What the hell did you do?" Draco demanded as shapes began to take form in the flames, charging and attacking everyone.

A purple light hit Crabbe, stunning him as Goyle and Draco jumped to avoid a chimera-shaped sentient flame. "Are they alive?" Goyle asked, looking at the flames.

"Run!" Draco told him, trying to reach Crabbe.

Smoke perforated the entire room, filling their lungs. Draco reached around blindly trying to find a wand, Crabbe, anything useful.

'_Don't you dare die!' Emma's voice screamed in his head. 'Don't you dare die on me, Draco. Find the door!'_ No fear, no anger, just a surge of willpower, that was what he felt from Emma.

Door. Where the hell did it go? Suddenly he saw a hand reaching for him and Draco reached up, one hand clasping Harry's, the other reaching for Goyle who was dazed from a blow to the head. The heat, the sweat, and Goyle's weight all combined to make Draco's hand slip out of Harry's.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"If we die for them, Harry, I'll kill you," Ron yelled as he and Hermione, on the same broom, swooped down to pick up Goyle.

"He dies, Emma dies, remember?" Harry spat back.

"Talk to your cousin about her choice in boyfriends," Ron's voice trailed off as he turned the broom and sped towards the exit.

"There," Draco pointed to where he saw the stone bust. Moments later Harry had it clutched in his hand and was flying towards the door.

As soon as they were out, Draco rolled off the broom, landing next to Goyle. Draco slumped against the wall, coughing, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't even think about the fact that Crabbe died. Crabbe, the dimwitted, eager to please, minion. He had known Crabbe since they were tots. He was suppose to protect those under him, even if they were stupid and fowl. Why did Crabbe have to go and try to please Voldemort? Why couldn't the idiot do the smart thing for once in his life?

Goyle was still in shock over it all. Draco stood and moved to the cut out in the wall— what had once been a stain glass window was now empty, the glass blown out from numerous spells. He needed to focus on something else. At least one good thing came of all this, Potter was able to destroy the horcruxe. Ironically, Crabbe was able to help achieve that.

Draco looked out to the grounds outside, the battle that was taking place below him, and saw the spell coming towards the wall. Everything was like one of those muggle movies Emma took him to as time seemed to slow down. Draco saw the spell about to hit the outside of the wall the same time another spell on the inside would.

And wouldn't you know, it was exactly where Potter and a contingent of Weasleys were fighting.

_If Harry dies now, it will break Emma's heart, not to mention ruin everything_ he thought as he began to run. "Look out!"

Fred was laughing, celebrating a victory when suddenly a body slammed into him from the side, rugby tackling him, and the two of them stumbled backwards, the momentum of whoever his attacker was sending them further back. Fred turned and saw the wall collapse right where he had been standing, the realization hitting him that that _should have been him_. "Blim—EY!" Fred yelled as the two of them tripped over debris and bodies.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Draco and Fred were at the edge of the hall and fell right over what remained of the wall. "Fred!" Percy yelled, chasing after them.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! I would have taken my chances with the wall!"

Wind rushed by them as they hurled towards the ground, Draco tried to shake off the confusion since some of the wall had knocked him on the back of his head. He shook his head trying to clear it, instinct telling him he needed to focus right now. "This is going to hurt a bit," he yelled towards Fred.

"A BIT!" Fred screamed, then all air seemed to escape Fred's lungs as he watched what happened next.

Draco's grip tightened around Fred as he quickly began to change. His fingers dug into Fred's sides as they grew into talons and his body expanded, his skin turning from pale white to a dark green.

Before Fred knew what was happening, he found himself in the talons of a common Welsh Green Dragon. "Blimey," was all Fred could say as the dragon's wings expanded and they found themselves flying, pulling up when they were about three stories from the ground.

__

Amy and Enrique had turned to guard their rear from death eaters, Emma was running with Jane and Zachary when she suddenly stopped. "Em?" Jane wondered.

Emma was trying to catch her breath, her hand bracing against the wall. "Draco," she panted, choking on something. Before anyone could ask what was wrong—or how she knew something was wrong—Emma thrust her wand forward on the staircase. "Galaciun." A gale force wind shot through the staircase and corridor, knocking everything—deatheaters, debris—out of their way. Emma ran as if her life depended on it.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she ran after her friend, stunning a deatheater that started to get up.

"A fire, cursed fire. Screaming, smoke choking and suffocating," Emma panted.

"_Where's_ the fire, Em?" Jane asked.

They reached the next floor and were racing down the hall to the staircase at the end when suddenly an explosion on the floor above them had everyone—Jane, Zachary, Emma, Amy, and Enrique, who had caught up—jumping backwards to avoid the debris.

"Something's wrong," Emma said worriedly as she ran to the window. Her heart stopped as she watched Draco and Fred falling. She felt Draco begin to transfigure into his animagous form and smiled. "You've seen the eleventh doctor, right?" Emma asked. "Geronimo." Before Jane knew what was happening, Emma shot her a grin and then climbed into the window.

And jumped out.

"Emma!" Jane screamed, running up to the window. Zachary beat her to it.

"She's okay," Zachary assured her.

"Okay? OKAY? _How_ am I going to explain to her dad she went _bat-shit crazy_ and jumped?" Jane demanded.

"Look," Zachary showed her.

Jane sucked in a breath as she saw a white winged horse begin to circle under the dragon and a redhead male. "Wait… am I going blind, finally, or is that something on Emma's forehead?"

__

Fred heard a neigh, and rotated his head to see something white flash before his eyes. Before he knew it, the dragon, er, Draco, was tossing him up and he landed on the back of a white winged horse.

Make that a winged Unicorn.

"Bloody hell, did I hit my head and die in that?" Fred pondered as he grabbed the mane. "First, Malfoy saves me," he shook his head. "Then I find myself first flying with a dragon, then a winged Unicorn. Oi, you aren't' even suppose to exist," he informed the winged unicorn.

The unicorn began to fly upwards, climbing to the nearest tower. The dragon flew behind it, shielding it from any attacks that might be shot up at them.

They landed and Draco quickly transfigured back. "I hope you didn't pull her hair," he drawled.

"Her? Don't tell me I owe my life to Malfoy _and_ Pansy Parkinson," Fred drawled as he climbed down.

The unicorn snorted, nipping at Fred. "Sorry!" Fred held up his hands. "Obviously not Pansy, thank Merlin."

The wings folded back, melting into the body, and Fred watched as the creature began to transfigure back. "Why on earth would it be Parkinson?" Draco asked.

"Hey, it has been a weird night," Fred said in defense. "Merlin's pants!" his jaw gaping open as he saw that the other half of his rescue party was, in fact, Emma. "No more surprises! My heart just can't take it!"

"It was worth it, seeing your face," Emma said in greeting.

They were interrupted by loud roars and yells. "Giants? Voldemort has giants?" Fred asked.

"Ready?" Draco asked, offering his hand. Emma smiled as she took it. Draco turned to Fred before looking out towards the giants. "Tell Ron this makes us even, 'k?"

Before Fred could nod he watched as the two ran towards the edge of the roof, transfiguring as they went. He ran to see what they were doing and watched as the dragon and winged unicorn began to attack one of the giants now pulverizing the school. Roars drew Fred's attention as he saw a miniature giant fighting one twice its size, a voice like Hagrid's yelling something like 'gawrp.' Shaking his head, thinking if he wasn't dead, he should do some good, Fred ran down the stairs back into the castle. Clearly there was no sanity left in the world.

__

Emma flew back around and managed to get a kick in at the giant's nose. She maneuvered out of the way as the giants hand came up to swat at her like an annoying fly.

Draco swarmed in and his tail wrapped around the Giant's neck, pulling him away from the castle.

The two of them continued to tease and annoy the giant till he was clear of the school. Between Emma's speed and agility and Draco's invulnerability, they finally managed to knock the giant out.

They transfigured back on the grass outside the school. "Lupin, da, Arthur, and Kingsley have a group out here, somewhere," Emma panted, catching her breath.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked. "I saw Jane with her group over there," he nodded to where the Americans had exited the castle, "but I think I saw Maureen."

Emma sighed. "Maureen," she decided. She trusted Jane with her entourage. She had to go after Maureen. Emma used the cover of the forest, transfiguring her clothes and skin using a camouflage spell. They stopped, hearing someone coming, and waited, wands at the ready.

Draco was only slightly surprised to see Emma's guards. "We can handle it from here, Malfoy," Brian informed him.

"Where Emma goes, I go," Draco said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oi, pissing contest later, 'k? Let's focus here boys." She didn't wait for a reply as she moved along the forest line trying to see where in the battle Maureen was.

The violet light of a spell caught their eyes. "There," Finn pointed.

As they moved in on Maureen, she turned and grinned maliciously. "I was wondering if I would have the honors," she smirked.

Draco turned in just enough time not to be blindsided when a six foot wolf leapt at them. He began to transfigure back into his dragon and the wolf's momentum sent them flying backwards. "I see you met my pet," Maureen sighed lovingly.

"A rabid _werewolf_? Well, to each their own, I 'spose," Emma shrugged.

"Werewolf? He isn't human at all. Although, the rabid part is quite accurate." Maureen shot off a spell that was deflected by Brian. "Don't you tire of the pesky foursome? Always underfoot, fighting your battles for you? How can you defeat me if you are behind their skirts?"

"I think she means to insult us into abandoning you," Michael drawled as they continued to shield Emma from Maureen's spells. The fact they were all the things they practiced and taught in the society, just perverted for her own evil uses, made Emma furious.

"How you can be a death eater escapes me since you clearly have no concept of loyalty," Emma frowned. "If you did, you would be standing with your guard fighting alongside you. Instead, you murdered them. Or most of them. Your miscalculation, since you know that some of our most dangerous spells require teamwork."

Brian and Finn shielded Maureen's attack as Emma, Rory, and Michael all cast a charm that locked Maureen inside her own body, a permanent body bind that could only be unlocked by two of the three wands that cast the spell. "We'll take her back with us, learn where they are keeping the POWs," Emma decided. "We'll lift the curse then."

"Yeah, I don't know if keeping her in the castle where the rest of the society can find her is the safest of ideas," Finn pointed out. "Eoin, the only guard member she didn't kill, is out for blood."

"Now we just need to find Diarmuid," Rory sighed. One down, one to go.

Everything happened too quickly; Emma was going to find Draco when suddenly Finn threw himself in front of her. Emma collapsed under his deadweight, trying to catch his body. "Finn?" Emma shook him as the other three shot off spells. Emma looked up, wondering who attacked.

Diarmuid was shielding against Brian's, Rory's, and Michael's attacks.

"What the hell did he do?" Brian demanded and shot off a nasty curse that Diarmuid deflected.

"He won't wake up," Emma called out as the remaining three defended her and Finn. Her heart pounded in her chest, she couldn't _sense_ Finn, if she didn't feel him breathing she would have thought he was dead. Emma pried open his eye lids, wanting to sense _something_. Emma cast spell after spell to wake him, revive him, but he didn't react to any of them. "You are not suppose to get hurt," Emma slapped him but still nothing, she would have felt if he felt the sting of her hand.

Looking up, Emma watched for a moment as the other three spelled and defended against Diarmuid. Emma lifted her wand but kept it low to the ground, not wanting to draw Diarmuid's attention as she used a non-verbal spell.

Feet locked, Diarmuid swayed and fell forward, still shooting off spells. Using the moment of confusion, Rory shot off a spell to bodybind him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Brian demanded as he stormed up to the deatheater.

Unable to talk while he was under the curse, he simply laid there like a log. Brian gave him a swift kick to the gut. "If it is permanent, you'll get worse than that," Brian promised maliciously, his wand already pointing at their second captive. He seemed to look over to see if Emma had found a cure yet, or was watching him too closely—Emma would not approve of the what he wanted to do next.

"You have to be here, Finn," Emma whispered. The only other time she had ever been unable to sense anyone was the fae. If a person was alive with their soul intact, she should be able to sense them.

Which is why Emma was scared to death.

Intuition told her that her senses picked up on something. Emma caught something out of the corner of her eye as she began to turn her head, and her intuition told her she didn't have time.

_

* * *

_

My beta took awhile to get this back to me, sorry for the delay! I really wanted a second opinion before posting though, since I saved Fred. Hopefully people aren't too upset with my decision :) Huge thanks to LikeWow, Mizz Alec Volturi, Hunnyabee, Badass Alec, Crossroads of life, and AnimeCrazy for the reviews!


	27. Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling, nor am I associated with Rowling or any of her publishers. I make no money, I only have fun with this world :)

**Chapter 27: Blood and Tears**

Jane ran out of the castle with Zachary, cursing. Emma had to stay alive. Too much was riding on this. They caught up with Amy and Enrique and the American quartet ran into the grounds. Whatever organization they had begun with was gone as chaos seemed to reign. "Find Emma," Jane ordered.

"I sense her that way," Enrique pointed. "But Jane, the other one I felt, the one _you_ felt, is over there, too." Trusting him, Jane took off. She was not eager to run into that malicious presence she felt earlier. She sensed Amy and Enrique protecting their rear again as deatheaters came up behind them. She and Zachary pushed on.

Three deatheaters suddenly surrounded her and Zack. When she took one down, she turned and barely had time to brace herself against the onslaught.

She was facing _her_.

"Just the one I was looking for," a woman purred.

Jane frowned at the other empath.

"It has been too long since I had someone on equal footing with which to spar," the empath continued. "But, I am beginning to wonder if it is exactly equal footing. What do you hide behind your glasses, me wonders."

Fear rolled in Jane's stomach. She never took of her rose tinted glasses, and she did not want to make an exception right now. Suddenly, the fear that started coiling in her stomach amplified and Jane was gasping for breath, sweat running down her spine. Before she knew what was happening the deatheater was right beside her. "It is going to be so much easier to break you than I thought," she whispered. "You have no defense against me. I knew I should have chosen the other empath I sensed earlier. I'll warm up with you, I suppose."

"Jane!"

Hearing Zachary's voice, both women raised their wands at the same time, the same spell cast from their wands—albeit for different reasons. Zachary ran towards Jane only to run into a barrier of some sort. "What the hell?"

"Shush now, us girls are having a discussion," the empath dismissively told Zachary. She looked at him a moment then back at Jane, a smirk on her countenance. "This may be more fun than I imagined. Have you ever told anyone the depth of your feelings? Isn't it amazing, how we are able to manipulate, and hide, emotions so well? Well, those of us who are _gifted_, my dear," she tisked. "What is the point of you, though?"

Jane shoved the woman, the physicality of it shaking her senses back to normal. For a moment. "I am thankful I can't manipulate emotions, or project," Jane defiantly spat at the deatheater.

"You can convince the others of your lies, but not me, remember? A spark of jealousy lies in your heart," the woman smirked and Jane tried to ignore what was happening to her. She may not be able to manipulate other's emotions, but she had _always_ been able to control her own. No one had ever controlled her before.

Jane knew, though, that her will was not strong enough against this empath, though.

"I think I may know a better way to break you."

Jane forced herself not to look at Zachary, not to confirm what the other empath had already figured out. "It is impossible to manipulate other empaths," Jane said, determined. She hoped it was the truth, the little knowledge about empaths was ridiculous. Apparently, her predecessors had been good at keeping information about themselves hidden.

Since she couldn't manipulate the deatheater, she could do the next best thing: distract. "What's your name? I'm tired of calling you 'evil bitch' in my head," Jane asked.

"Is this where we exchange pleasantries? The honor of battle, exchange each other's names so our memory will live on?" the deatheater smirked. "Very well, only because I am curious about you, Jane. So weak in your gift, and you hide the one that is truly your ability. Diane," the deatheater introduced herself. "You are clearly American. Loud, uncouth, and apparently stupid."

"How do you really feel," Jane rolled her eyes.

"I forgot to add sarcasm, apparently," Diane drawled. The empath looked at Zachary for the barest of seconds, but it was enough to make Jane worry. Especially with the evil glint in the woman's eye. Jane mentally cursed herself—even that passing worry for Zack was enough to give it away; Diane was strong enough (as an empath) to feel her emotions before Jane even knew what they were. "You are filled with jealousy at the core, aren't you, my little, pathetic empath," Diane smirked.

Jane shot off a slicing curse, desperation to physically harm the woman pulsing through her veins. The unfairness of the world, she couldn't do anything to the woman emotionally.

Even as that thought passed through her head, Jane realized she was being manipulated again. Her feelings of anger, of impotence, intensified till anger screamed against her skull. _No! I'm me, ME!_ Jane mentally screamed as she ravaged against her emotions, a blood vessel bursting, blood dripping into her ear canal.

"Leave her alone," Zachary yelled, trying to break the barrier.

"Your little friend here is responsible for it as much as I. No human can pass while we are both alive, or until one of us deactivates the charm from the inside," the woman smiled. She turned to Jane and said, "if only you weren't such a useless empath, this would be fun. Actually, I can still make this fun. Should I make him forget about you? Or worse, know the extent of your feelings, and leave them unreturned? It would require so very little work, on my part." The implication was clear that Jane's feelings were unreturned.

"Why do you want to break me so badly?" Jane asked, struggling against the onslaught of emotion, trying to come up with something.

"I don't need a reason, really."

No, she didn't. A sense of rot was rooted deep within the deatheater. "If I'm pathetic, you're deplorable."

A spark of curiosity. Jane may not be able to manipulate it, but she would use it to her advantage. Somehow. Her sanity depended upon it. Her thought process was interrupted as, gasping for breath, Jane struggled with the overwhelming emotions she was forced to feel—betrayal, desperation, worthlessness. Bloody tears pricked her eyes behind her rose glasses.

"What is behind your glasses, I wonder. It is always intriguing, isn't it? Nature seems to take pity on those of us, like you, who are impotent as empaths. You are the weakest of our kind, only able to read others. What is the point in it? Being bombarded by the feelings of others, unable to do anything except _feel. _What is the point of you? But to compensate, nature seems to give you a different, more powerful, gift. So show me your eyes," Diane demanded.

Jane simply glared at the woman, never moving to take her glasses off. Sensing the attack before it came, she shielded against Diane's hex and summoning spell. "_No one_ sees my eyes unless _I_ want them too," Jane said dangerously.

"They can't be _that_ special."

The curiosity was still there. Jane had to think quickly.

Diane drawled, "I am beginning to bore of you. Apparently you are more of a coward than I at first believed, no need to amplify _that _emotion, apparently. Why hide behind the gift nature has given you? Your _true _power. You really are a simpleton if you forgot already that I can _make_ you want to take your glasses off. Really, Jane," Diane tisked.

Jane felt tears pouring down her face, her heart racing, beating against her rib cage. Anxiety, fear all collided. "How could he care for you, answer me that," the deatheater whispered. "We are freaks of nature, and you are a passive power."

Jane would never be able to explain the feelings running inside her, every drop of self-confidence and self-worth was gone; every breath she took filled her with such self-disgust that she _wanted_ the other empath to end it all, and welcomed it.

"You can't compete with the other empath," Diane continued. "I've sensed her presence, and she will be a challenge. She is a proper empath, and I can feel his emotions from here—he is concerned for her. He always has been, hasn't he? You are second fiddle as an empath and a woman."

Jane's head was screaming to run, to let Zachary in, but her heart was broken. Everything the empath was saying she had felt before, but suddenly the insecurities were ripping her apart inside. She felt raw and broken.

And ready for it to be over.

"I'm American," Jane spoke up, choking on the tears in her throat.

"And I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, well, let me tell you a fact: doesn't matter if we are wizard or muggle, Americans love the game of chicken," Jane said, holding her wand straight up, a light emitting from the tip of it. "We love that feeling, for just a moment, of true bliss, life and death uncertain. It is freeing."

"What are you doing?" the deatheater asked. Again a spark of curiosity.

"I haven't met other empaths, just me and Emma. I have been lucky to have two sympaths as friends, as well," Jane continued, each breath like a brick on her lungs. Would it even matter that it was going to end? Would anyone care? A part of her, the part of her that was manipulated by the deatheater, told her no, no one would care, and it was like a spike piercing her heart. "But I have been curious. So I have done some research, and some theorizing. I think we are different from other witches and wizards."

The deatheater snorted. "No wonder nature deemed you inferior. If I was him, I wouldn't chose you either."

Him. Zachary.

"I have a theory about us," Jane continued, but already the shiver down her spine told her they were close. "I think there is something about us that is similar to the dementors. There has to be something unique about our souls, which is what makes dementors so repellant to us. Do you think that makes us more appealing to feast on?" Jane continued.

"What!" Diane looked around and saw the swarm of black draped figures. "What have you done?"

"I'm testing my theory," Jane said evenly.

"They will get you," Diane pointed out, and realized her own mistake—Jane didn't care at this point. "I didn't count on how pathetic you are. Perhaps it should all end now for you."

Jane took her glasses off, never breaking her stare from her counterpart, and never breaking off the spell to summon the dementors.

"Now, that is interesting." For a moment, Diane simply stared at Jane's eyes.

"I hope worth dying for," Jane smirked. "I _see _you, Diane. Do you want to know why you are so much more repellent to me than Voldemort? Your master has never known love, never experienced kindness. He wouldn't know it if you hit him upside the head with it. He doesn't even understand loyalty. You," Jane snarled, "you feel them all around you, and you reject them. You twist every good feeling into something dark and disgusting." The dementors were closing in fast. Jane's soul felt raw, but it wasn't being manipulated anymore as Diane was now more concerned about her own survival.

The dementors were close, the cold seeping into Jane's bones. She was about to raise her wand to take down the barrier charm when she felt a furry body slam into her from behind, sending her flying. Her hands barely prevented her from eating dirt. A large, heavy, furry body was laying on top of her and her first thought was she was being eaten by something. _What a day._

A snout nipped at her ear and she turned to see a large irish wolf was on top of her. "Zack?"

His reply was a growl. It took her a moment, but she realized several things at once: the dementors had reached Diane, Zachary had transfigured and was shielding her, and he wanted her to transfigure as well.

She nodded and transfigured into her animagous. Only when she had fully transformed into a red wolf did Zachary move off her and the pair of them raced away, the dementors uncaring about a pair of animals.

__

Emma just reacted. She let her body transfigure into her animagous. Half a second later something slammed into her side. She felt her wing rip, pain shot through her equine body as she twisted her head around to bite at the creature.

She managed to dislodge the hellhound from her wing and reared up, wanting to stomp the creature. She couldn't fly, but she was still a horse and she could trample it.

Spells shot past both of them, not hitting either of them. Suddenly a large green tale emerged out of nowhere and swept the hellhound against a tree. Taking the moment the hellhound was stunned, the three remaining guard members put the rabid beast down. "How many more hellhounds are out there?" Michael wondered. "I have never even seen one before, didn't know for sure they existed. How the bloody hell did the witch get two? How is she _controlling_ them?" Hellhounds were considered pure myth, beasts supposedly from hell that had bodies as large as a full grown werewolf. They smelled of sulfer, their breath was smokey, their gleaming red eyes were lit by the fires of hell (according to myth). Seeing one was suppose to signal your imminent death.

They turned to see the common welsh green had landed and was encircled around the winged unicorn. It took several moments to understand just _what _they were looking at. "Great Grainne," Rory cursed as they rushed up. The unicorn, Emma, had gashes all along the side where a wing was shredded and twisted to stand perpendicular against her body, rather than parallel. "I don't know a lot about horses, but I think it's bad if they can't stay on their feet," he said as he ran up to the wounded Emma.

"I think I saw Grubblyplank, hang on," Brian said, running off as Rory and Michael stayed behind with Emma and Finn. When he returned with the professor, she seemed to just marvel the winged horse and dragon. Seeing one was enough to shock her, she didn't expect to see either here at Hogwarts in the middle of the fight, but to see both? And together? "What is going on?"

"The horse, she's hurt," Rory practically shoved the professor forward. The dragon seemed to study them. "Oi, back off, she's here to help, we won't let anything happen to her." The dragon seemed to give them a look that said _you already did._

"Where on earth did you find her?" Grubblyplank asked as she bent to look at Emma more closely while Rory and Michael stood guard. With a giant dragon in their midst, it seemed no wizard or creature was willing to attack them.

"Uh, she is actually transfigured, this is their animagous," Brian spoke up from where he was by Emma's head. He took the initiative to try to keep the horn out of the professor's sight, not wanting to make the situation any weirder for Grubblyplanks. He ran his hand gently through Emma's mane, wanting to do something as he watched her pain-filled eyes.

"It is a clean break, miraculously," she inspected. "If the dragon is hurt, that is a bit beyond my experience," she added, eyeing the creature carefully. "You will have to find Charlie Weasley for him."

"Just worry about the horse," Brian assured her, getting a snort (hopefully of amusement) from the dragon.

Grubblyplank took out her wand and it slowly traveled up the wing from the base where it met the equine shoulder to the tip. A burning sensation went through Emma as the bone knitted itself back together, sinew and muscles repairing. Her wing felt weak, but it felt whole by the time Grubblyplank moved to work on the cuts. "It's a wonder she hasn't bled out. That's a good girl," the professor cooed as if she was working with a real horse.

"She needs to transfigure, and see Pomphrey for medicine."

"I don't think she will with you here," Rory informed her.

"Fine, but that is the best I can do. Pomphrey should still check them both over in their human forms."

"Thanks, professor," the three boys all said as one. When she was gone, Brian stood back as Emma got to her hooves and transfigured back to herself.

"All I can say is wow," Rory said shaking his head. "I'm sure all this will sink in… eventually."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to just throw all this on you, but we don't have time," Emma reached to rub her sore shoulder. "We have to get Finn to Pomphrey, and get Diarmuid and Maureen out of here, and find Harry…"

"Harry was heading to the shrieking shack," Draco spoke up.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"They were being attacked by a giant. I stepped in, well, flew in," Draco shrugged.

Before anyone could say anything more, Voldemort's voice echoed for all to hear:

_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows mercy, and how to recognize your bravery.  
I order my troops to withdraw. You have one hour, tend to your dead with dignity._

_I speak to you now, Harry Potter. I will be waiting in the Forbidden Forest.  
You have let friends, comrades, die for you. Will you continue to do so? Will you let more innocent blood be shed?  
If you do not come to me within the hour, that is what will happen.  
I shall join the fight myself, and kill every man, woman, and child that dare hide you from me._

_One hour._

They all seem to let out a breath at the same time. "Now what?" Rory wondered.

"Grab Maureen, Diarmuid, and Finn," Emma decided. "We will take them to the castle. If Pomphrey can't figure it out in five minutes, make sure Finn gets to St. Mungo's," Emma ordered. She was frightened for her friend, feeling responsible, and she wanted someone to see to him immediately. "We have to find Harry," Emma sighed as she took Draco's hand.

"He was fine ten minutes ago," Draco assured her.

"Your cousin is tough, Em," Brian assured her. "Do you have any more secrets you've been keeping from us?"

"I doubt now is the time," Draco began but Emma shushed him.

"Yes. But you have already guessed that," she turned to Rory.

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "Theories, each crazier than the next."

"Guys!"

Everyone turned to see who was calling for them, and Sinead and Seamus came into view. "I'm so glad you're alright," Sinead hugged Emma tightly, pulling away realizing Emma winced in pain. "You got them! And…" her hand slapped over her mouth. "Finn? Oh God, what happened?"

"We don't know," Emma said sadly.

"We'll find out," Brian said viciously as he took Finn's body inside.

"Sometimes I think you and Finn should have swapped houses," Seamus said, trying to lighten the mood. "Your cousin's inside, Emma," Seamus grinned

"Is everyone going to get over it? It wasn't _that _big of a shock," Emma sighed.

"And there is your American friend. What is with the glasses?" Seamus asked.

"You've asked that already," Sinead reminded her boyfriend.

As the quartet of Americans came up, Emma studied her friend, felt the depth of worry rolling off of Zack, and the pain Jane was keeping to herself. "What happened?"

"We met Diane," Jane said simply, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"The empath you three felt earlier," Amy explained. "Jane fought her."

Knowing Jane wasn't alright, Emma didn't ask. "Let's see what the second wave of attack will be," Jane said, leading the way inside to the Great Hall.

_breakbreakbreakbreakbreak_

Harry clutched the flask of Snape's memories in his hand, Voldemort's words ringing in his ears. Seeing the trio walk in, Ginny came up to them. "Fred is gushing about how Draco saved his life. Mum had Pomphrey check his head, clearly thinking his brain is damaged. Where is he? And Emma?"

"Haven't seen them, actually, since this started," Harry said looking around. The tables were gone, instead there were men and women waiting to be treated by Pomphrey up where the teachers' table use to be.

Looking around, he noticed the other line of people. The ones beyond Pomphrey's help. "Are there really so many?" Harry finally found his voice. _Innocent blood shed for you_ Voldemort's voice rang in his head.

He paused, seeing Lupin and Tonks at the end. He couldn't even comprehend it, his body was numb. Too much had happened in the last hour for Harry to process anything more.

Ginny and Hermione gasped out simultaneously as Harry's stomach clinched and then fell. He couldn't catch his breath, his heart was hammering against his chest. He reached up and felt tears around his eyes; Ginny, Hermione, and half the hall were crying out loud.

His heart shattered even as his brain refused to process what was happening.

What was happening?

"NO!" a scream pierced through his despair and it was then he realized it wasn't _his _grief. Ron held onto Hermione as she sobbed tears she didn't understand, wiping away tears running down his face that didn't belong to him.

Ginny clutched her stomach, doubled over as she couldn't catch her breath. Everyone in the entire hall had lost what composure they had, confused as they gave into grief. Cries drew his attention and he was heading towards them before he even fully understood. Unconsciously, he realized the tears rolling down his cheeks didn't belong to him.

They were Emma's.

"Gods, no," Emma cried as she sank down on Remus' cold body. "No! You _can't_!" she yelled at him, hitting his chest. She gripped his shoulders and tried to shake him. "_DON'T YOU DARE!" _Emma ordered, hiccupping as she gasped for breath. Her stomach felt as if it was home to a boulder, her lungs refused to expand and fill with air no matter how many breaths she gasped.

He couldn't be gone. "Teddy, and me," she reminded him, refusing to let go of his shoulders. "Don't do this, please don't do _this_. Romulus!"

Arms wrapped around her waist and she shoved against the body. "No! NO!" Emma's voice shrieked as she grasped at Tonks and Lupin, not wanting to leave; she struggled against the arms that refused to let her go. "NO! Draco!" she turned, not seeing anything, the entire hall a watery blur. "Who? Let me go!" she struggled. Nothing made sense anymore. "Who?" she demanded of the presence closest to her as Draco pulled her out of the hall.

Harry ran towards the doors but Jane put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't," she ordered. "You can't help her, Harry." It broke her heart that Jane couldn't either, tears rolling down her face. She was just as susceptible to Emma's projections as everyone else in the hall had been.

She did pity Harry, though, who looked so helpless. "You want to help Emma? Then finish this war."

Looking down at the flask in his hand, Harry nodded and ran up towards the headmaster's office. His head cleared, his eyes dried, his heart was still heavy.

"What was that?" people kept muttering.

"Nothing," Riley insisted, daring anyone to contradict him. The hall was in confusion as everyone muttered about what had happened. Rory, Michael, and Brian gathered by the door making sure no one went looking for Emma, shaken by what happened.

It wasn't unnoticed by them, or a few others, that Draco had the only dry eyes in the hall.

* * *

_So my beta has been lazy, all mistakes are my own. There is still a lot left, because after the battle we still have to save Cedric, plus my version of an epilogue :)_

_Huge thanks to LikeWow, Saiyuo, Mizz Alec Volturi, Princess Kaira of the Moon, AnimeCrazy, Crossroadsof life, and the annoying one for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad no one was upset I saved Fred._


	28. A Family Torn Asunder

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I affiliated with any of its publishers. I make no money from this writing.

**Chapter 28: A Family Torn Asunder**

Harry poured the flask into the pensieve, wondering what was so important a dying Snape spent his last moments to give him. Taking a deep breath he jumped in.

"Mum," Harry realized, watching the child version of Lily playing with Petunia, meeting Snape. _They knew each other?_ Harry wondered, flabbergasted, as the scene changed to one at Hogwarts.

At least it explained Petunia's jealousy towards her sister.

As Harry watched the evolution of Snape's and Lily's relationship, so many emotions tore threw him: pity for Snape, admiration for his mother, even pity for Petunia.

Harry watched the memories as they swirled from one to another, amazed. He would never have guessed that at one point Lily had considered Severus Snape a friend. He would never have guessed that, even after all these years, Snape was still haunted by his mother.

Just as Harry figured they would be done— the memory finished of Dumbledore's and Snape's argument about Snape killing the headmaster— the memories swirled until Harry found himself in the headmaster's office.

Emma was standing between Snape and Dumbledore's portrait.

"Emma?" Harry wondered, not expecting the memory to speak to him.

"_I need answers," __Emma demanded__._

"_I have none,__"__ Snape said pointedly._

"_I didn't come to see you." __Emma__ walked up to Dumbledore's portrait._

"_Ah, Miss O'Neill, I confess I am slightly surprised it took this long for you to come to me."_

"_Well, I thought with your dying and all, I should pay my respects by waiting a day or two. Then I had to wait for my father to let me out of the house."_

"_I can only imagine how Riley is feeling right now."_

"_Yeah, well, I am not here about my dad. I am here because of Harry. No, I take that back," she fumed. "I am here because of me."_

"_I . . ." Dumbledore began._

"_No excuses, Dumbledore," she said, a very thin veil on her fury. "How could you? I couldn't be trusted with the truth? Only as far as you would lead Harry?"_

"_Which is more than I know right now," Snape muttered._

"_And you," she turned on Snape. "You knew why he was letting me do this, why he was so relieved I volunteered. I thought at first, after the ministry battle a year ago, that it was because I was really going to help Harry. You didn't ever once say 'no worries Emma, Voldemort is too frightened to use the connection again.' No," she ranted, "you let me go on and on for over a year thinking I was helping just because you knew it would keep me out of your way, that I would be too exhausted to go any deeper into what was happening."_

"_I think that sums it up," Snape snarled, glaring at Dumbledore._

"_Emma, we knew you would be able to see. I confess that when you volunteered to guard over Harry's sleep, it seemed the most opportune way of keeping your focus away from my plans."_

"_No more lies, Dumbledore. I want to know what is going on. What is so important that I . . ." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence._

Harry watched as Dumbledore gave Snape a look before Snape left the room. "No!" Harry yelled at the professor. "Just when things got interesting! What did he tell her!"

Snape waited in the hall for what felt like ages to Harry. What was Emma learning? Finally Snape walked back inside.

"_There is a seventh Horcruxe, Emma, that Voldemort must destroy himself," Dumbledore began as Snape reentered the room at that moment. _Snape may not have paid attention to the word Horcruxe, it was a whisper so low Harry barely caught it, but after spending the past year hunting them it certainly caught his attention._ "Nearly seventeen years ago, when Lily sacrificed her own life as a shield, the killing curse shattered Voldemort, and a small piece of his soul latched itself onto the only living soul in the vicinity."_

"_Oh my sweet Merlin," Emma whispered, completely floored. "All this time, I thought it was amazing how close the two were, it always felt more than just their minds being close but . . ."_

"_I wondered if you would be able to sense it all those nights you were in Harry's head," Dumbledore said. _

"_But this can't be!" Emma muttered. "Surely . . ."_

"_Do not run from the truth, Emma. You have always been a person that could, and would, accept the truth for what it is, no matter what the truth contains. That is what I am relying upon you for now."_

"_So I just stand by and let Voldemort kill Harry? There's nothing I can do, is there?"_

"_Yes, there is. You and Snape must work together on this. It is essential that Voldemort is the one to kill Harry. Not only this, but Harry must be willing and accept his fate."_

"_Sure, just walk to his death," Emma deadpanned as she sighed, massaging her temples._

"_So what must we do?" she finally spoke up. _

"_So long as Snape is here at Hogwarts, the students will be safe. I cannot let the Carrows have control of the school."_

"_They won't," Snape said, speaking for the first time._

"_If I do this, keep Harry on the right track and go after the Horcruxes," she turned to Snape, "I need you to look after Draco and me da."_

"_I will. So long as Voldemort continues to think I am the master of the elder wand, Draco is safe. And I will try to keep him here in school, away from Voldemort."_

"_So your grand plan is for Harry to destroy the horcruxes, and then kick the bucket and we can kill Voldemort?" she asked trying not to give up hope. There had to be another way, even if Dumbledore couldn't see it._

"_If all goes well, Emma, he will return to us."_

"_And if not?"_

"_There is one last Potter still breathing," Dumbledore said, peering at her over his half moon spectacles. _

_Emma turned her back on Dumbledore, her attention on Snape. Eyes that always saw too much, always making Snape feel uncomfortable. "I give you my word, Emma, I'll do everything I can to keep Draco safe."_

"_It is only a matter of time before Voldemort realizes his mistake," Emma pointed out. _

"_And it is only a matter of time before you have to make a decision—help your cousin, or help your other half."_

_With nothing more to be said, Emma left the office. "You have told her more than you have told me," Snape told Dumbledore._

"_When you fall, someone has to be there to fill the void," Dumbledore said gravely._

"_You have always asked too much, Albus."_

_The scene swirled till he saw Snape grabbing the sword from its case. A mirror on his desk revealed Emma. "We are in the forest of Dean," Emma said, her head took up most of the small mirror, but Harry could see she was outside. She must have been on guard duty at the time. "Harry will be outside in an hour."_

"_You must make sure that the sword is placed in such a situation it will require valor and courage to obtain," Dumbledore told Snape._

Harry found himself back in the headmaster's office, gasping for air. He may not have heard the conversation between Emma and Dumbledore, but he knew what it was about—the hunt for the horcruxes. Dumbledore must have told Emma everything, including the fact she couldn't do anything

_This WHOLE time, Emma knew!_ Harry couldn't grasp the idea. Emma had known the entire time where the horcruxes where, how to kill them, and…

And the fact that Harry was one.

Harry was a horcruxe.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Everything made sense, and he raged against the absurdity of it all.

_Emma kept me alive because she knew I had to die by Voldemort's hands. My cousin helped to orchestrate my death_… His cousin and Dumbledore. The man he had always looked up to and the only family he had left.

Someone must be laughing at him. The universe must certainly be getting a chuckle at his expense.

"I'm a horcruxe," Harry spoke to the empty room. "Bloody hell, I have a piece of Voldemort inside me," he wrinkled his nose. He told himself he should be pissed at Emma, but he remembered her face when she left the office—sheer defeat.

Instead, he felt rage at Dumbledore. The man Harry had always looked up to had asked his cousin the impossible: to step aside and watch her cousin die, and then take up the torch. And Emma would take it upon herself to fight Voldemort.

Numb but filled with morbid determination, Harry flipped the invisibility cloak over his shoulders as he left the office. He remembered the pain—his and Emma's—at losing Tonks and Lupin; everyone from his parents lives were gone. Would he see them? Would Draco make Emma happy since he was also the only person she would have left?

Emma had tried to tell him, Harry realized as he made his way back to the first floor. She had promised to look after everyone for him. Damn it, Draco had better look after her.

Too lost in his thoughts Harry nearly ran into Neville. "I'll take him, Neville," Oliver said as he swung Colin Creevy's body over his shoulder, taking him inside to lay with the rest of the dead.

Sighing, Neville overlooked the carnage of the battlefield. Their hour was almost up. Suddenly, Harry had an idea and pulled the cloak off. "Psst, Neville."

Neville jumped and looked around. "Harry? You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Neville asked. "We're working on a plan, we still have time. What are you doing?"

"I have something I have to do," Harry said slowly debating if this was right or not. "But I have a favor to ask. Ron, Hermione, and Emma know, but in case you see an opening…you know the snake always around Voldemort? The giant snake? If you see an opportunity, you must kill Nagini. We have to kill his snake Neville."

"What are you doing?"

"Something, but I figure if you know, and see an opportunity…" Harry's voice trailed off. "Have you seen Emma?"

"No, no one has since Draco dragged her out of the hall. Bloody hell, why wasn't _he_ crying? More importantly, why wasn't she cursing his balls off?"

"Just look out for her, okay Nev?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Neville said immediately.

Harry walked down the steps, heading towards the forest, slinging the cloak back on. He walked past Ginny who was comforting an injured girl. It took all his strength not to talk to her, not to say goodbye and to continue on his trek. Halfway to the tree line something drew his attention back towards the castle.

_ pagebreak pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

Draco reached an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. Merlin, he felt helpless. He could barely stand feeling her pain, it felt like his own. How could he help her?

Tears ran down her cheek. As despair and heartache warred against each other, a new emotion began to emerge: anger. Emma wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees, rocking herself as waves of anger pulsed from her, shattering all the glass objects, instruments, and windows in the room, forcing Draco to cover himself. "Em?" he asked quietly as he softly approached her. He reached out to touch her shoulder when she spun around so quickly, startling him.

"Don't! You can't fix this, Draco. He lied! He promised! Not just me, but Teddy!" Emma yelled hysterically. "How can he leave me?" she demanded as she collapsed again.

Not knowing what else to do, he tried reaching out to her again. She tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge; she tried beating her fists against him and he let her. Finally he was able to pull her against him, rocking with her. "He was all I had left, Draco. Couldn't I have just one?"

Draco kissed the top of her head. "He didn't want this to happen. He fully intended to go back to The Den, with Tonks. The two of them promised because they loved you."

"So many people in my head, Draco," Emma hiccupped. "So many ghosts. They are all ghosts, they are all _gone_." For added emphasis something exploded in the corner, glass shards further pulverized till dust littered the room. "All of them. Not just me mum. Her friends: Mary MacDonald, Lily, Alice, Frank. Even da's mates. Romulus was the only one we had left," she sniffled. "And Tonks…" her voice choked on her tears.

"_I was so stupid_."

'_No, you weren't,' Draco assured her. _

"I just blindly …accepted life at the Den, thinking it … it would always be this cozy. _Morgaine_, I thought it would be perfect, bringing you to meet them. It was …so much like home," she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Her lungs refused to work properly, never filling with air but drowning in despair. Her tears were unending it seemed. "It's only da and I now," she cried.

"You are far from alone, Em," Draco reminded her.

"Romulus left me!" Emma reminded him, pushing away. "Tonks became like a sister! She conspired with me on how to bring you into the family! She wanted to take Teddy on a tour of the world! We made plans," Emma shouted. If she yelled loud enough maybe they could hear her and be reminded of all their broken promises. "And now what?" she demanded. "Da has to bury another friend? I have one more ghost haunting my head? WHY? Why must I watch everyone die!"

She stood stock still as realization hit both of them like a wrecking ball. Emma pushed past Draco and reached the door first. She was so startled she kept pushing the door before realizing you had to pull it open. Heart pounding, breathless, Emma raced down the stairs hazardously.

_I have to find Harry! _He couldn't just go off to fight Voldemort. She knew her cousin—he would go face Voldemort whether he knew he was a horcruxe or not. He couldn't go, not yet. She needed more time with him, she couldn't lose him, not now. Greater good be damn.

Emma plowed into Neville. "Emma?" he asked concerned.

"Sorry!" she apologized, rushing past him, stopping on a dime. "You know about Nagini?" How could he know about the snake? Why was the name at the forefront of his thoughts?

"What? You…of course you do, you were traveling with Harry. Yeah, Harry just told me about the snake," Neville nodded. "You alright?" he asked concerned.

Emma looked past Neville into the field beyond them, leading towards the forbidden forest. Her heart clenched tightly, she couldn't begin to accept this. "Did you see him?" she asked Neville.

Neville nodded. " He said he had something to do."

Emma wiped away more tears leaking down her cheek. "Sorry," she apologized to Neville, her emotions wrecked as she felt Neville sadden. She was emotionally hazardous to everyone she came in contact with.

She turned again to look at the field as Neville studied her, turning when Draco arrived. Neville raised an eyebrow wondering just what the hell was going on with them.

For a brief moment Emma saw Harry's head emerge, the rest of his body covered by his cloak. Her body went numb, shut down, unable to process anything more. _I'm sorry_ Emma mouthed, lifting her hand to wave farewell.

Harry nodded, his hand reaching out in a farewell wave. Emma watched the spot as he disappeared. "What's going on, Emma?" Neville asked.

_Where do you want me to begin? _she thought. "It's all part of the plan," Emma promised, unknowingly echoing her cousin's words. Spine straightened, resolve becoming her new backbone, Emma headed inside.

Harry turned the snitch in his hand, knowing—finally—what '_I open at the close'_ meant. Placing it at his lips, he whispered: "I'm about to die."

The snitch popped open, revealing a small stone. Slowly, numbly, he turned it in his hands. So much relied on him right now, but he was afraid of losing his nerve. Seeing Emma bolstered his resolve, enough to know if he spoke to her, if he said goodbye, he would lose it completely. _'I'm sorry, Em. I almost got all the horcruxes for you._'

As he turned the stone in his hand, he knew he would see them when he looked up. Hope sprang anew. Lily, James, Sirius, and Lupin all stood before him, all looking as if they had only been out of school for a few years. Healthy, alive, and loving.

"Mum, da," Harry choked out.

"Shh, we're here for you," Lily consoled him. "You've been so brave."

"Do you know what I have to do?" Harry asked.

"We are here to escort you," James assured him, a pale, not-quite-there hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder. "We are so, so proud of you."

"Can I…I would like to meet her," Harry spoke up, his request just feeling _right._ The four of them smiled and a moment later a fifth figure arrived, standing next to Lupin. She was the spitting image of Emma, Harry could easily imagine that it was what Emma would look like in three years.

"Hello Harry," she smiled gently. A smile that managed to combine Emma's calm and the marauder's mischief.

"Hello Emily," Harry returned her smile easily. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the group. "You will all come with me?"

"We won't leave you, until the end," James promised. Surrounded by his honor guard, Harry made the trek through the forest to his end.

_

* * *

_

HUGE thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers! **Mrs. Nicole Malfoy **(Congratulations! And thank you, I was hoping it was emotional), **TheAnnoyingOne** (Yup! That is why everyone reacted that way, I havn't had her project in ages, and certainly not on such a massive scale. And Draco is very special :) **CrossRoadsofLife **(Everything with Zachary, Jane, and Evil Empath/Diane will be explained soon, hehehe), **LikeWow **(I was going for sad, yay! Thanks!) **AnimeCrazy** (I love Jane, my crazy American :) I normally don't break away from what JK wrote, but killing Fred was plain wrong to me) **Mizz Alec Volturi **(Thank you!) **Saiyuo **(Thanks!)

So my beta has turned lazy; she gave me the 'thumbs up' approval, but didn't grammatically beta this. So all mistakes are my own.


	29. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any profit from this writing.

**Chapter 29: Final Battle**

Back in the hall, everyone cut Emma a wide berth. "Who?" Emma asked the group of people least frightened of her—Riley, Jane, her guard, the Americans, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Dolohov killed Lupin, Bellatrix killed Tonks," Rory spoke up when no one else did.

Emma simply nodded. "We only have five minutes, where is Harry?" Ginny wondered.

"He spoke with Neville, about Nagini, and now he has something to do," Emma shrugged.

"Do? What?" Ron demanded.

"Something Dumbledore planned," was all Emma said.

Jane, unsure and untrusting of her own feelings after her encounter with Diane, looked around at their group, and the larger group studying them with interest. "Quite a way of announcing our existence there, buddy," she teased Emma. Her voice was flatter than normal, she realized, and hoped no one noticed. She kept away, not wanting to physically touch anyone, especially Zachary.

Jane knew ahead of time that today was going to be difficult, but she had no idea it would be hell.

The one voice everyone dreaded was heard, gloating. "_Come see your savior now! Harry Potter is dead, caught fleeing the castle. Come see your 'savior' now. The war is won."_

Cries of disbelief filled the hall as everyone ran to the entrance of the castle, freezing at the sight of Voldemort leading his army of deatheaters.

Dead center was Hagrid carrying Harry's body.

"Dumbledore was wrong?" Emma whispered in disbelief, her last thread of hope shattered.

"Surrender and you shall be spared," Voldemort ordered. "See your hero now, laid out at my feet where he belongs."

Emma listened to the shouts of disbelief, despair, from those around her. She ignored it, shut out her own despair, and instead focused on Nagini draped around Voldemort's shoulders. Harry's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. The only thing to shatter Emma's concentration was Neville charging Voldemort. She did a double take as several people shouted "Neville!"

"What can he do?" Ron wondered. "We can't get to Nagini, not like this."

Everyone watched with baited breath as Neville was tortured, the sorting hat set on fire on top his head. Everyone held their breath as they watched Neville, _Neville_, pull the sword of Gryffindor from the hat. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron cheered.

Draco offered his hand. "Ready?" he smirked. Their thoughts had quickly synchronized a plan. Emma nodded, taking her hand in his.

Using her wand, she slingshot them around Voldemort's army and into the forest, behind the line of deatheaters—only to be surrounded by centaurs, bows at the ready. "Merlin," Draco stuttered, shocked. They certainly hadn't anticipated the arrival of centaurs.

All they got was a nod from Bane as the Centaurs charged through the forest line, heading towards the giants behind the line of deatheaters. _'As long as they are on our side…'_ Draco thought.

Charges, yells, and a mad cackle of glee that could only be attributed to Bellatrix could be heard coming from the combatants. Transfiguring once more, Draco and Emma charged out of the forest leading the group of thestrals that had decided to join the battle and follow Emma's lead.

Emma landed and returned to her normal state. The thestrals, centaurs, and Grawp, were keeping the giants distracted and away from the castle. Wand at the ready, Emma pushed her way behind the deatheaters, stunning and body binding three before they realized they were flanked on two sides.

Emma followed the crowd into the castle. Dumbledore's words rang in her ears: _"And if you are wrong, if Harry doesn't come back to us?" Emma demanded._

"_There is still one Potter standing," Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses._

The image of Tonks', Remus', and Harry's bodies were motivating her as she pushed through the crowd to find any of her targets, disabling any in her way.

She found Dolohov.

"Emma!" Jane called out but was cut off as a deatheater entered her view.

Emma shot off a hex but Dolohov missed it. "Minister's daughter," he greeted. "How many times is it you have died already? Why don't you just die for real," he shot off a curse as he spoke. Emma shielded and they each quickly cast several spells. "Too bad your cousin doesn't have the same nine lives you seem to."

"This isn't about Harry, I'm saving that for your master," Emma said coolly. Emma let what she felt for Remus' death seep out, for once not caring if she projected, for once using her ability as a weapon. "You caused so much pain, don't you think it fitting you feel it? You reap what you sow."

Clearly startled by the tentacles of emotion that tickled him, Emma used the opening to her advantage and body binded him. She walked up to his bound form and reached out, gentling caressing the side of his face as he began to gasp for breath, tears streaming down his face. "Think on this as I leave you," she spat out, leaving him with her sense of loss and heartbreak.

"_Emma," Draco cautioned, worried where she was going with her treatment of Dolohov._

"_Would you have preferred if I used the cruciates curse on him? Doesn't he deserve it?" she demanded. "Instead, he will feel the pain he has caused me."_

"_I'm not questioning, or chastising you," he assured her. "Just … don't let him turn you into something you're not."_

Draco was pushing his way through to catch up with Emma, cursing death eaters that got in his way. A scream caught his attention and he turned to see Greyback had Lavender Brown pinned to the ground as he mauled her. A stunning spell hit him in the shoulder but didn't dislodge him. Draco looked to see the spell had come from Dean who kept trying to stun the werewolf.

"Lavender!" Ron called out and Draco ran over.

He had unfinished business with the werewolf.

They watched as Draco's spell sent Greyback flying backwards, withering in pain. "I didn't think you had it in you, Draco," Greyback laughed, as he pulled himself to his feet, disregarding the three wands aimed at him.

"Remember the last time I saw you?"

"When _I _captured the Potters, and you let them get away?" Greyback taunted, baring his fangs that were elongated and wolflike, his pupils dilated. "This close to the full moon, boy, all it would take is one bite. I'm only sorry I didn't get a taste of the Potter girl while I had the chance."

A spell shot out of Draco's wand, a pale, ice blue color that caused Greyback's body to spasm before he fell over, unmoving.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?" Dean asked.

"It was long overdue," was all Draco said as Ron dropped down to check on Lavender, unable to stop the blood flowing from her neck wound.

Emma looked up and saw Draco pushing his way towards her. He, Ron, and Dean fought Greyback off from where he was practically feasting on Lavender Brown. Emma turned to see Voldemort dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley so she rushed towards that duel. As Emma pushed her way towards him, Voldemort saw her approach. "The last Potter."

"O'Neil, get away from here," McGonagall ordered.

"Sorry, Professor," Emma apologized right before "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH" rang through the halls. Emma felt Molly Weasley's maternal wrath directed towards Bellatrix's unmistakable presence. Not able to look at the new turn of events, Emma dodged Voldemort's spell and sent a counter of her own. "So eager for death, just as your cousin was. At least I shall be able to claim the death I have been blamed for all these years. Did Dumbledore manipulate your life, and death, as he did your cousin's?"

"I have an ace up my sleeve," Emma said as she felt Voldemort's sense of self-righteousness, that he had already declared himself the victor before the battle was over. She leeched on that bravado as she and Kingsley whipped a curse at him. "Hubris has always been a downfall."

Emma was about to strip him of his sense of pride and entitlement when suddenly Bellatrix's cackle was cut off, a collective gasp as Molly Weasley killed the deatheater. Suddenly Voldemort's fury whipped her like a knife and his emotions acted as a catalyst, his fury enhancing his spell. Emma dropped low to the ground to avoid the collision; McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn weren't as lucky as they were thrown back as if from a bomb blast.

Flicking her wand like a whip, she tried to catch Voldemort's wand; her spell sliced through his shoulder as he raised his wand to cast a spell at Molly Weasley. It wasn't as deep as she would have liked, but she got a scratch on him.

Instead, his spell ricochet off the shield charm someone had cast in front of Molly Weasley, causing an explosion. Draco threw himself in front of her just as the explosion sent them flying, taking the brunt of the explosion, holding her tightly so he could rotate them and take the brunt of the fall.

'_You scared at least ten years off my life with that stunt,' Draco chided._

'_You scared five years off my life with your fight with Fenrir,' Emma countered. 'Who's shield charm?'_

"It's Harry!" everyone gasped and Emma struggled to see what was going on. She didn't dare hope even as hope flooded the hall. A familiar voice was heard saying, "You won't be killing anyone else tonight, Tom."

Draco helped Emma up as she scanned the room, finding Harry and Voldemort circling each other. "You're not seeing things," Draco assured her as Voldemort and Harry debated the loyalties of Severus Snape.

"Snape's loyalties matter not, because I have the elder wand now, Potter."

"And yet it doesn't work for you as it should," Harry guessed. "Do you want to know why the most powerful wand in the world won't work for you?"

"_I_ took it from Dumbledore's decaying corpse, _I _killed Severus Snape not three hours ago, the man who killed Dumbledore. The wand is _mine_," Voldemort said assuredly.

Harry smirked. "I'm sure you think so, but Snape was not the true master of the wand. He killed Dumbledore, but he didn't defeat him. Draco Malfoy did; Draco defeated Dumbledore, but spared his life."

"Then I will just have to kill the Malfoy brat," Voldemort spat out.

Emma instinctively pushed herself in front of Draco, even as he tried to push her away. What was more surprising to both of them was to see Bill Weasley, Neville, Jane, and Seamus jump in front of Emma to shield both her and Draco.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone again, Tom. And you don't need Draco, because I overpowered him, so now the wand belongs to me," Harry continued, wanting to take the attention away from his cousin. "There is still time, Tom. I know what will become of you if you stay on this path. It's not too late, just try to show a little remorse."

Voldemort snorted. "You may have defied death, but so have I, Potter. Shall we see if you are successful a third time?"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

It was like a car wreck—no one could turn away as the spells collided. A bang like a cannon blast echoed through the Great Hall, gold sparks erupted from the center where the two spells battled each other. Everyone held their breath until finally the elder wand went flying in the air, caught by Harry, and Voldemort fell down dead from his own rebounded spell.

The cheers and yells of the crowd filled the room, crushing Emma and Jane under the intensity of the joy and jubilation, shock and awe. Everyone pushed their way towards Harry as Jane and Emma tried to push their way _out_. As much as Emma wanted to see Harry, assure herself he was real, she couldn't breathe in the crowd. As she gasped for air, Draco grabbed her hand in the mad rush of the crowd, pulling her out of the onslaught of emotions as they finally broke out of the great hall, into the entrance way.

Draco pulled her close as they both fell bonelessly to the floor, adrenaline gone. "I'm afraid to open my eyes, that I'll find out this isn't really over," Draco admitted as he buried his face in her hair.

"I can't believe it," Emma trembled in Draco's embrace. "It's not a dream, it's a nightmare."

Draco kissed the top if her head as she sagged against him. "We will get Cedric back," he promised.

"Now you are on my side on this?"

"Am I completely happy with it? No, I still think it's way too dangerous. Am I jealous? Hell yes, but I'm not selfish. How can I deny you the chance to have Cedric back?" Draco asked. "You stood by me when it was certain death…" He could never make it up to her, everything he put her through the last two years.

"Your parents have gone mad trying to find you," Emma pointed out.

Draco sighed. "I'm surprised no one has tried to arrest them, and me, yet," he admitted. "Maybe if we hide out here longer…"

"No one is going to arrest you. And hopefully not your parents," Emma hedged. "What the hell is even going to happen? We have no minister, half the government was corrupt, the other half is hiding, fighting, or dead… it is going to be some time before we have any stability."

"They may make Saint Potter king," Draco drawled.

"No, thank you," Harry spoke up behind them, surprised he actually managed to sneak up on Emma. When he held out his hand to help her up, he pulled her straight into a bear hug. "What the hell were you thinking, charging up to Voldemort like that?"

Emma snorted. "You and Draco are reading your riot acts from the same book," she laughed. "You charged right up to him, too," she pointed out. Emma hugged him tighter. "You are back!" she jumped back quickly. "Can you forgive me, Harry? I wanted to tell you so many times, I wanted to find a way around Dumbledore's plan, I wanted to be there with you…" she babbled.

"How about just no more secrets between us, alright? I'm not angry, Em. And honestly, there isn't anything to forgive, not from you, and not even from Snape. And after what Dumbledore said…I can forgive him, too," Harry admitted.

"Dumbledore? When? How?" Hermione asked behind him, teary eyed over the events of the last half hour. Harry alive, defeating Voldemort, making peace with Emma (even if she wasn't sure over what).

Harry turned to Draco who was standing behind Emma. "I almost got the two of you killed when I broke Taboo. And I stole your wand. Saying I didn't intend for any of it doesn't change it, but I apologize for both," Harry managed to choke out.

"Just stop trying to get me killed, Potter."

Hermione and Emma exchanged surprised glances. "Boys," Emma and Hermione sighed. "So does that mean a truce?" Hermione asked.

"Unless you can convince Emma to date another guy," Harry grinned.

Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Draco. "Not happening. Where were you going?"

"Talk to Dumbledore," Harry admitted.

"I'm going to find my parents, make sure they aren't arrested, or attacked," Draco sighed, not wanting to leave her. But he was the only one in his family with a wand. After a kiss, he went back into the Great Hall as Emma went with the trio.

"Your dad knows about Malfoy?" Harry guessed as he grabbed her hand as they walked to the headmaster's office.

"Yup, but I have no idea what he thinks about us," Emma admitted. "I haven't seen him since he found out. I'm not that eager to find out."

They walked up the staircase and into a room of applause. Ron, Emma, and Hermione shared a grin as Harry looked in awe at everyone cheering for him. "You did splendid, my boy," Dumbledore said proudly and Emma felt how much Harry needed to hear that from their headmaster. "I never doubted you could do it, Harry. I am so proud of you."

"I dropped the stone in the forest," Harry told him and suddenly Emma's head felt dizzy as an epiphany hit her, Harry's voice in the distance saying: "No one should be able to find it. And then if I die a natural death, the power of the death stick will die with me, right?"

"Right, my dear boy."

"So it is all done?" Harry asked, partly afraid there was something else Dumbledore had meant for him to do. After spending so much time with the prophecy, and the search for horcruxes, it just seemed unnatural to have everything finished. He could decide his own fate, now.

How surreal.

"Your job is over, Harry. You did the impossible, and now you can try what you have always craved for—a normal life," Dumbledore smiled benignly. Emma caught him sending her a glance, though, as he told Harry _his_ job was over.

"Let it be known Slytherin did its part!" Phineaus Black haughtily reminded everyone. "My own blood, too!"

"I'll be sure to tell Draco you approve," Emma drawled, but was a little preoccupied with her epiphany as Harry said, "I am going to repair my wand, and then let the elder wand pass out of existence."

"Quite right, some things are not meant for us, perhaps."

_The stone is in the forest_ she realized.

"I have to find something," Emma whispered to Hermione, excusing herself as she slipped out of the office, back down the stairs. The first piece she needed to save Cedric was finally revealed to her.

_

* * *

_

Hmm...some readers have gone MIA :( HUGE thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story so far! To the hundreds who read without reviewing, I really do appreciate it. I was shocked to find how many hits my Emma series continues to get. You guys rock!

Thanks to **The Annoying One**, **LikeWow**, **Mizz Alec Volturi**, **CrossroadsofLife **(thanks! I wanted to make Lupin's and Tonk's deaths more sad and more personal than it had been in the books), and **AnimeCrazy **for the reviews!


	30. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, nor am I associated with JK Rowling or any of her publishers. Only OCS and plot twists (like saving Cedric) belong to me.

**Chapter 30: Sacrifices**

Emma sat on the forest floor, half way between the castle's entrance and Forbidden Forest, far enough away from the overwhelming emotions of the castle but getting no further before the pain of loss tore at her. The rising sun pierced through the forest shadows as she looked on, contemplating everything that happened and everything she was about to do. More than anything, she wanted to wake up and find this was a dream, wake up in the Den to Remus making (well, attempting to make) blueberry pancakes because they were Tonks' favorite; wake up to Tonks singing off-key to Teddy as she and Lupin talked cheerily about their plans for the war and after. She would never have any of it again: Remus' all-embracing love and acceptance, Tonks' enthusiasm.

Buried deeply in her grief, though, was hope. Just enough to know that if she was wrong, if she didn't save Cedric, she would spiral even further into the darkness.

But all the signs were there! All the signs were pointing to the fact that she would be successful! And because she saw signs everywhere, Emma latched onto that hope that she would be able to save at least one person. _Because all the signs point to the fact that Cedric is alive…_

She sensed Jane's approach and sighed. "I figured it out," Emma greeted her, not turning. Jane took a seat on the forest floor next to her friend.

"Then you know why I am here, to ask you something selfish on my part," Jane apologized.

"I figured it out," Emma repeated, although she had no idea how Jane thought she was selfish. "I know why you told me not to touch him. I will," Emma promised. "I mean, I will do this, but first…I can't do _this_, Jane," Emma's jaw trembled, her tongue thick in her mouth, refusing to form the words. "I don't want to believe it, so how can I break the news to someone else? How can I look at my godson knowing he won't even remember his parents? How can Teddy not _know_ Remus?"

More than anything Jane wanted to hug her friend, but so many irrational emotions kept her from that. Emma's grief was rubbing against Jane's raw soul and Jane couldn't shield against both. "I know," Jane whispered.

Emma looked at Jane through tear clouded eyes. "I hate asking, I'm afraid of hurting them," Emma explained. "Truthfully, I can't do this alone Jane."

Pushing aside her own feelings, going numb inside, Jane grabbed Emma's hand. Jane scanned around them, grabbing the first decent item she found and muttered the spell to create a portkey. The two empaths grasped it together…

…and landed in a clearing. Emma told Jane about the Den and Jane watched the small cottage appear before her eyes. Still holding hands, they walked up to the front stoop. "You don't have to do this, your dad will, Em," Jane pointed out.

"He has done it enough, besides, Teddy is my godson," Emma said, wiping away tears before pushing the door open.

Andromeda was sitting at the table, starring into her coffee cup. "Andromeda?"

She looked up and all three women knew no words needed to be spoken. "Where is she?" Andromeda asked, her voice raspy.

"They…they are both at the school," Emma managed to get out. "I'm sorry."

With a crack Andromeda disapparated. Emma gripped the table to steady herself as she tried to breath; Andromeda's instinct, her _knowing_ that something was wrong, and that sudden shock of grief ripped through Emma and Jane. "Missus?" Lily, Emma's house-elf, asked as she popped in the room quickly. She looked back and forth between Emma and Jane, clearly afraid Emma would slip into one of her spells.

Emma wished she could, being her mother had to be easier than facing this grief. "Teddy?" Emma managed to ask, her tongue still refusing to cooperate.

"Fitful, but well," Lily explained.

"Jane, can you take him? Lily, pack up whatever is necessary, nothing else, then close the cottage," Emma ordered. She wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Everything here was _theirs_. This little home felt like Remus and Tonks.

Heartache drove her to run to her bedroom. Jane ran after her, terrified Emma was going to change her mind. She watched Emma pull back a rug and step inside a drawing on the floor.

Emma disappeared for a nanosecond and Jane thought she would scream; Emma could _not_ change the plan now. She could feel the depth of Emma's grief but Jane was practically desperate.

Emma was sobbing so Jane passed the baby to Lily the house-elf for a moment. She gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as she stooped down. "What happened?"

"I can't…I can't, Jane," she sobbed and Jane tensed in fear.

"Do what?"

"He…he doesn't come back…right," Emma hiccupped.

"Cedric?"

"Remus."

Understanding finally dawned on Jane and she felt even lower as relief flooded through her. "What happened?" she asked as she hugged Emma, rocking her.

They rocked as Emma tried to catch her breath. "I can only save one…I knew I would save him…how can I ever …"

"Shhh. You knew Remus longer than Tonks. He had a special place in your heart, Em. I think they both would understand that."

"That's it…he didn't. He wasn't the same…"

Several minutes passed in silence. Finally they both stood and Jane took Teddy. They juggled the portkey and baby between the two empaths and quickly reappeared back in the same spot in the forest.

"What should I do with this cutie?" Jane asked as she cradled Teddy when they arrived back on the castle grounds.

"I can't hold him yet," Emma said taking a step back since Teddy had started crying. She doubted it was because he needed a diaper change or feeding. "Me da will look after him." She knew it would be good for him. A moment later Lily popped in and Emma told her to take Teddy to Riley.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked. When Emma didn't move Jane started to worry. "You can't change your mind!" she implored. "I'm not above begging, Em."

That startled Emma out of her funk. "I…I didn't realize…wow," Emma said surprised as she sensed Jane's emotions. "I was just lost in thought! We need to find something to barter with the fae," Emma explained.

"What?"

"Aoibheal told me it would be something not quite of this world. I don't want to find out if that means my empathic abilities or not," Emma shuddered. "I got the feeling she meant to take me, and I am not that desperate to get to Tir-na-nog. So we need something not of this world to give her."

"Please tell me you have an idea," Jane twisted her wand in her hands, worried. She had thought all they would have to do would be cast a spell.

Jane suddenly realized she had no idea what Emma's plan was.

"I have an idea," Emma promised. "Harry dropped the resurrection stone here in the forest."

"We are looking for a stone in a forest?" Jane deadpanned. "Why not hay in a haystack?"

"We know it will be around where Voldemort's camp was, so we will scour there," Emma decided.

Resolved, Jane nodded. If it took turning over every rock, leaf, and tree in the forest so be it.

They followed what they guessed was Harry's path into the forest, based on where Emma had last seen him. "Okay, the camp was right over there," Emma pointed.

"Em, you don't have to point," Jane said, raising her rose-tinted glasses on top of her head; she wanted to use her extra sight, and since it was only Emma, Jane didn't worry about anyone else seeing her eyes. "There are spiritual echoes still. I can see where the camp was, just like you can feel it. It's like looking at a black hole."

"Okay, let's split up." They probably looked crazy as they hunched over to scour every inch of forest floor. "I feel like we just need a trench coat and magnifying glass," Jane called out making both of them snort.

Two hours later and they still hadn't found it. Frustrated, Jane transfigured, wondering if her animal eyesight would be any more helpful than either of her other visions.

It took several hours to find the stone. "Please Pandora this works," Jane sighed, exhausted. "How do we find the fae?"

Emma clasped the stone, turning it in her hand. She knew, even before looking up, they would be there. Her heart raced in hope, anticipation, as her head snapped up.

Emily, Sirius, James, Lily, Lupin, Tonks.

"No."

The simple voice was ethereal but commanding, drawing Jane and Emma to look towards it. Jane didn't have to ask, she knew who it was: Aoibheal.

"I spoke of sacrifice before. This is the moment," Aoibheal said. "I can only accept the stone if you do not speak to any of them first."

Jane looked between the fae and Emma, what was left of her nerves completely gone. It was unfair to ask Emma to do this, and yet a part of Jane wanted to beg Emma to give up the stone.

Emma gripped the stone in her hand, the only outward sign of her internal struggle. Seconds passed like centuries to everyone involved, and Jane wondered if that was only because so much was invested in this choice, or if it was something to do with Aoibheal.

Wiping away a tear that leaked down her cheek, Emma handed the stone over to Aoibheal.

"You have a plan, little one," Aoibheal acknowledged, her tone soothing.

"Is that enough?" Emma asked, looking at the stone.

"It is a start," Aoibheal acknowledged.

"A start?" Jane repeated. "What more would you ask of her?"

Aoibheal turned her gaze on Jane, stealing Jane's breath. "Behind your bravado lies a resignation that breaks your heart. Yet, even after she brutally raped your emotions, your resolve did not break."

Jane had no response, too shocked to have heard someone else say aloud what Diane had done to her. Hearing the words was like experiencing it all over again and shame made her turn away.

Suddenly something swept over Jane like a soothing balm. It didn't erase what Diane did, but for just a moment, Jane didn't loath herself. The moment was priceless, in Jane's opinion, and she discovered just how willing and eager mortals were enthralled by the fae.

"This will be your Cedric," Aoibheal continued and a second fae appeared. Just as tall, just as ethereal, just as frighteningly beautiful.

"I have a plan," Emma spoke up.

"In order for my trickster to become your Cedric, he will need help," Aoibheal spoke first. "He will need to be perceived as your Cedric, by all human senses."

Jane stepped forward. "So eager to help," Aoibheal smiled.

"Emma has already done so much, and she has more to do."

"You do not even fully comprehend what I am asking, yet you are willing anyway."

"Jane," Emma warned. Jane didn't even know about the fae, what was she thinking!

"I know the stories, I know what I'm doing," Jane assured her. "I _want_ to help."

"You will both share the burden then. And in time, you will learn to see this as a gift," Aoibheal promised. She turned her full attention to Jane and somehow, although she didn't know how, Jane knew her words were for Jane only and Emma couldn't hear them. "It will not be permanent. You need the acceptance of one person to reverse this."

Suddenly Jane went flying back, a gale pushing her yards away, and she landed with a loud thump on her bottom. Groaning, Jane laid still for a moment. Obviously, her sense of touch was still intact judging by the amount of pain she was feeling. Jane opened her eyes, deciding to do a visual survey, and realized just what had happened: her worse nightmare.

She was blind.

_pagebreakpagebreak_

"You're friend will be fine, she is stronger than she gives herself credit for," Aoibheal promised as Jane disappeared from their view. "Is it worth it?"

"It will be," Emma said slowly.

"You sense them, the others. Your absence has not gone unnoticed. Do you realize the support you have around yourself?" Aoibheal wondered as Emma sensed others approaching.

"What do you need of me?" Emma asked.

"Perception," Aoibheal smiled. Emma looked beyond Aoibheal to the second fae, and jumped, startled. She was looking at Cedric. "It has already begun, then, if you can _see_ your Cedric," Aoibheal smiled eerily. Emma guessed (hoped) it was meant to be a kind, reassuring smile. Emma was torn between awe and fear—a balance Aoibheal seemed to straddle with ease.

"When? When will we go back?" Emma asked, staring at the doppelganger of Cedric.

"We will leave at moonfall, I have a preference for making mischief in the moonlight," the doppelganger smiled, the same eerie, powerful smile of Aoibheal. His voice was wrong, though; it held too much mischief and too much wind.

"Return to us as the sun sets," Aoibheal ordered.

"What will you take from me?" Emma asked.

Aoibheal smiled, sending goosebumps down Emma's arms. "I only borrow, child. I am giving you a gift. You will see this in time," Aoibheal promised. Or ordered. Emma wasn't sure which.

Emma flew backwards, landing a foot away from Jane.

_pagebreakpagebreak_

Jane saw colors falling, and her emphatic senses told her it was Emma. "Thank God! Or Fae, or whatever!" Jane said, reaching out. "I think you landed on my glasses, which saves me from acting like Velma. I would look ridiculous patting around on the ground, going 'where's my glasses!' Okay, say something, because I am past the point of panic and am into something else entirely…" Jane babbled, trying to catch her breath. "Last I checked my definition of 'gift' was not 'your worst nightmare.' Seriously, Em, are you alright?"

Hands grabbed hers, and Emma gestured with Jane's hands. "Repeat that, what? What's going on?" Jane asked.

Emma coiled all but one of Jane's fingers, pointing towards Emma. "Okay, you," Jane gathered. Both hands made a wave. "can't." A hand slapped over her own mouth. "YOU CAN'T TALK?" Jane figured out. "I don't know if this should be a sit-com, or 10pm drama. The blind and the mute empaths. Is that all?"

A hand pinched her arm, but she felt no pain. "You can't feel pain?" Jane asked angrily. Why couldn't that have been her part? Jane would happily have given up this raw, broken spirit. She took a deep breath. Emma turned her hand, palm up, and started making letters in sign language: U. O. K.

"No. I can't see," Jane's voice trembled. "I mean, I can, but I can't. I can only see with my auras, Em. Merlin, I hoped this wouldn't happen for decades. It was getting worse, but …" her voice faltered. "What if this is permanent? I can't accept this, Em. Not seeing anything except colors. Not even colors! I can't see sunrises, or fields of sunflowers, or oceans or mountains! All I see are colors!"

It was so hard to explain. There was no shape, there were no objects or outlines, or light. All she saw was a sea of black, with a smudge of color for Emma's presence. There was the faintest vibration of color of trees around her, since they were living things, but they gave off so little pulse of auras that they were like background noise.

Both felt others running up to them. "Emma?" Harry's voice called out as Amy's called out, "Jane!"

"What have you been up to?" Ron asked. Emma turned to see the small group that had been looking for them: Amy, Zachary, Enrique, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Luna, and Sinead.

"What is going on?" Sinead asked.

"Morrigan's maids," Seamus said as Emma helped Jane stand and he got the full impact of her eyes and was torn between staring enthralled and wanting to hide.

"Hello to you too, Finnegan," Jane drawled.

Zachary spun her around but she broke free of him. "What the hell did you do, Jane?"

"It is none of your business," Jane shrugged him off. Physically touching him threatened to break down what crumbling barriers she had left.

"Like hell. _IT_ isn't worth this. What the hell are you both doing?"

"Making deals with fae," Draco spat out. "Why couldn't you wait for me?"

"What kind of deal? With the fae?" Seamus and Sinead asked.

"It isn't a big deal," Jane drawled. "Temporary, they said."

"And you trusted the fae?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Jane said, turning to look at Ginny and Seamus thought how freaky it was a blind person looked right at them as they talked. "I went into this with the advantage of knowing how things will work out in the end." _Sort of,_ Jane mentally amended. She didn't know if this was temporary, she didn't know she would end up giving up her eyesight. _Please let this be temporary_. She turned in Zachary's direction.

"You couldn't have known this," Zachary pointed out.

"Don't make me regret this," Jane snarled at him. She pushed away from Amy and ran.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Zachary asked, ready to take off after her when Draco stopped him. "Malfoy, not now."

"You are the last person she wants to see right now," Draco said simply.

"Yeah? And you would know this how?"

"Just trust me."

"What else happened?" Harry asked, a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma is mute," Draco explained.

"How the hell does Malfoy know?" Seamus asked.

"Long story," Draco said and Emma nodded in agreement.

"I like long stories," Sinead folded her arms across her chest.

"How about you share your plan?" Draco asked.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked between the silent couple like a tennis match. It was apparent to them they were having an internal discussion. "Hey, keep us in the loop," Harry asked. "It has been a long night, just no more secrets."

"That is the problem, there are still too many secrets," Draco folded his arms.

"Deals with the fae, suddenly blind and mute girls running around the forbidden forest, what is going on?" Neville asked

"Emma made a deal with the fae to save someone," Draco began. "And they paid for it with their senses—sight, speech, and feel."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

Emma shook her head, not sharing.

"For how long?" Enrique asked.

"Only until tonight for Emma when she meets with the fae again," Draco said. "She doesn't know about Jane."

Emma mimed something and then headed off away from the group. "She is just leaving?" Seamus asked puzzled. "What is going on Malfoy? How the bloody hell do you know?"

"We're close," Draco smirked.

Emma found Jane in the forest, bruised and scraped but still angry—at the world and herself. She grabbed Jane's hand and led her to the castle. "I don't want to see—or not see, as it were—anyone. Especially that self-righteous jackass named Zachary. I can't handle crowds either, Em. I can't handle _this_. Did you hear what Aoibheal told me?" She felt Emma gesture with Jane's hand 'no.' "She told me it isn't permanent, but I have to be accepted by someone. Who? I mean, how do I explain that I am blind but I see living auras and spiritual residue? And by the way, rocks, boulders, logs— they have none."

All they did was cause Jane to stumble, adding to her frustration and fear as she tried to just get away. That is all she wants, to get away, clear her head. "Can we switch? Or at least can I have that numbing?"

No response, of course. Not even an emotional one for Jane's empathic abilities to pick up on. "I'm leaning more towards sit-com for the two of us. We'll be the new _I Love Lucy _or _The Odd Couple, Wiccae Style."_

They reached the castle and Emma helped Jane slowly feel her way up the stairs. Jane felt when they were inside, because the hall was filled with victorious sadness. And her shoes made small, hollow sounds on the stone.

Emma used Jane's hand to sign letters. They only knew the letters in sign language (well, Jane could also sign _White Christmas _in sign language, but, surprisingly, it was never needed), and Jane concentrated on what her hand was doing. _N-u-r-s-e._

"Hell yes," Jane agreed. "You may not need a potion, but I sure as hell do."

Jane tried to sort out who was who based on their auras, but couldn't. She didn't know most of the people in the Great Hall—make that, she knew only Emma and Riley. When they stopped, Jane assumed the person standing in front of her was the nurse—her aura was strong yet calming, authoritative but soothing. "A blinding curse?" Hands touched her forehead, checking for fever.

"No, not quite. Are you the nurse?"

"Yes, child, now hold still."

"I'm like Emma," Jane explained quickly. She turned to Emma and asked, "She _does_ know about you, right?" She turned back to the nurse. "Do you have that potion to numb empaths?"

"Uh? Oh," Madam Pomphrey realized. "My, I never expected… yes, I'm not sure I grabbed it and have it here, let me look."

As they waited, Jane had a thought. "I know you can't feel, like physically, but do you still have your empathic abilities? Can you feel anything?"

Emma shook Jane's hand.

Nothing. Emma couldn't feel anything. What would that be like? Suddenly, Emma was passing something into Jane's hand, a small flask that fit into her palm perfectly. "It is all I have, I hope it will help you for some time, child."

"Thank you." Jane tugged Emma's hand, signaling she wanted to leave. Unlike Emma, she could still feel, and she did NOT want to stay in the Great Hall, surrounded by death, grief, and pain. Even victory was overwhelming for Jane.

Emma led Jane out of the hall, and they reached a staircase. "Damn," Jane sighed as they slowly climbed the stairs, using one hand to brace against the wall. "Where are we going?"

The image of a dormitory entered her head. "At least we found one way of communicating," Jane drawled. "How many more stairs," she muttered, the stairs swinging around on her and Jane gripped the banister for balance, her nails practically digging into the marble. After what felt like years (but was actually 659 steps later), they paused.

"Who goes there? My, I haven't seen you for some time, dear," a voice muttered.

"Who are you?" Jane asked, the image of a portrait entered her mind. "Uh, I can imagine what you look like, I'm sorry I have no name for you." _I'm American, but I'm not rude, I'm not going to just say "Hey, fat lady, let us in" _Jane mused.

"Well, it seems like the whole school has gone topsy turvy, so I shall let you both pass. Welcome to Gryffindor, stranger," the voice smiled.

"Your dorm," Jane realized, taking small steps to step over the entrance way, nearly tripping over the portrait hole and Emma had to catch Jane and steady her. Suddenly exhausted, she stumbled, hands reaching out. "I don't care if it is a couch, bench, bed, floor, I'm sleeping," Jane decided. Emma guided her over a few feet, and when Jane sat down she realized it was a couch. "Well, bottoms up," Jane said and threw back the vial. "I'm torn between wanting to wake up and realize this is all a dream or not. Maybe I'll wake up and this will be over. Em," Jane sighed, "it still works out, right?"

Emma tried to gesture something with Jane's hands but Jane didn't get it. Emma kept trying until finally Jane guessed correctly. "No, I'm not changing my mind, I just didn't know about this. And yes, before you can ask, I would make the same decision over again. I just hope I win the acceptance of whoever I'm suppose to. If it is my mom, she is gonna kill me," Jane sighed, lying down.

Exhausted, the two empaths fell asleep in the common room.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who read, and a big thanks to **LikeWow**, **Mrs Nicole Malfoy, toolazytologin **(I'm sooo glad you don't they are ooc!) **whitewhite, Bella-macabre** (she does have a moment where she can't decide who to save, but what she sees with saving Lupin in this chapter changes her mind. She already has the plan for CEdric planned out precisely, and it is also partly my choice :) **dancingintherain **(ALL reviews are good_


	31. Saviors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling, nor am I associated with any of her publishers or representatives.

**author's note:** I have had several people write to me, asking if I have any fanart or websites for this series. I am (sadly) not artistic, but I have always wondered if any of my readers are. If you have doodled anything (for any of my stories!) please let me know! I would love to see my characters :)

**Chapter 31: Saviors**

The group entered the Great Hall and immediately everyone tried to swarm Harry again. Rolling his eyes, Draco eyed his parents who were sitting with Riley. Too much was happening for Draco to worry about them; at least he wouldn't have to worry about anyone attacking or arresting his parents if they were with Riley, a trusted ministry and order member by everyone present.

"What is going on, Malfoy?" Harry asked, pushing his way through the throngs of people to get to Draco. Everyone eyed their champion and savior with the Slytherin Prince.

"Emma is asleep," Draco told him. "Why are _they_ looking at _me_?" he asked, nodding towards the Weasley clan.

"Maybe because you saved Fred's life," Harry smirked.

"I have the feeling I'm going to regret it," Draco sighed as a flock of red heads swarmed on him.

If he was an empath, he would have drowned under the gratitude of the Weasleys. "I think I like seeing him squirm," Ron smirked.

"Hey, he saved your brother and is bonded with Emma. You have to try to get along," Hermione huffed.

"Oi, I told Fred I would be part of the Draco Malfoy fanclub he's starting," Ron raised his hands in surrender.

"What is going on, Malfoy?" Rory asked as he, Michael, and Seamus walked up to the odd circle. No one had ever witnessed Malfoy and Potter within five feet of each other without their wands drawn.

"How is Finn?" Malfoy asked quickly knowing Emma would want to know.

"Brian is with him, but so far no one knows anything," Michael said tersely. They were all worried since they had no idea what the spell was that hit him.

"Emma is asleep," was all Draco repeated to the tirade of questions. He watched as Riley handed Teddy to his mother, of all people, as he tried to coax Andromeda away from Tonks. Knowing something was going to happen, he headed over to that table. "Let Emma and Jane sleep," he ordered, walking off.

Andromeda sat on the bench, just watching her baby sister hold her grandson. He actually pitied his aunt.

"Draco," Lucius said relieved, as if if his son being out of sight for more than 10 minutes he would break down.

"Emma's asleep," he told Riley. He looked down at his cousin, studying the baby. Teddy was only a month old, but was starring right back at Draco in wonder. His hair happened to be Malfoy blonde (for the moment, at least).

Everyone watched the Black sisters seemingly ignore each other. "Uh, Andromeda, I'm assuming you know this is Draco," Riley stepped in. "Draco, I don't believe you have ever met your aunt, Andromeda."

"No, he hasn't, and he won't," Narcissa said as she handed Teddy back to Riley, as if suddenly realizing she was holding a half-werewolf child. Actually, Draco wasn't sure if it was because Teddy was part werewolf or because he was Andromeda's grandson that made Narcissa look ill.

"Mum…" Draco began.

"Draco," she snapped. She turned her attention to Riley. "I understand that because of the past year, our house will have to be searched before we can return. We shall acquire a room in Diagon Alley, then."

"Cissa," Andromeda verbally reached out to her sister.

"Don't," Cissa snapped at her. "You have no right to call me that, not now."

"Why are you putting up this wall?" Andromeda demanded.

"You let the wall be built when you chose that mudblood over your family," Cissa venomously declared. "You _knew_ he would not be accepted, and you chose him over us. You were the one to choose to leave, Andromeda. And what? Now that Bella's gone I should just latch on to the only family I have left standing?"

"You know it wasn't what I wanted! I loved Ted, Cissa, but I never stopped being your sister."

"Which is why you tried _so hard_ over the years to reconcile. Have you ever once tried to contact me? Visit Bella in Azkaban or send Draco a birthday card? _You_ chose the mudblood, _Bella_ chose the only person more psychotic than her in England and wound up in Azkaban, and now she's dead."

"Stop calling Ted by that vile name," Andromeda ordered, her hand slamming the wooden table as the two sisters verbally spared. "It was a two way street, Narcissa. You never once reached out to me or my family."

"How could I when our parents were still alive? Then I had a son to raise, a husband who was in Azkaban, and finally a dark lord breathing down all our necks _with_ _my son's life at stake!_"

"You're all I have left, Cissa."

"And so once again I'm last choice. Second to your husband, even in death."

Everyone watched as Lucius led Narcissa out of the hall to calm down. Draco watched Andromeda rest her head in her hands. Riley gently handed Teddy to Emma's house-elf as he tried to console Andromeda.

As Draco made his way away from the Black family drama, he passed the Weasleys again. "Is she always going to smile at me like that?" Draco asked Harry warily as he eyed Molly.

"Probably. You might even get the Weasley sweater this year for Christmas," Harry realized, laughing. Seeing Draco's horrified face made it even sweeter.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked, walking up with Hermione. The quartet was joined by Amy, Enrique, and Zachary.

"How long will Jane be blind?" Amy asked worried.

"I don't know…rather, Emma doesn't know," Draco clarified, and went through what happened in the forest with Aoibheal again. It was all from Emma's perspective, and at one point, the Fae seemed to be talking to both girls at the same time. "Emma wasn't privy to whatever Aoibheal told Jane."

"Merlin, this is my fault," Zachary said, clearly pissed at himself. "I never should have let her come, I should have had Jane talk Emma into something else…"

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked.

"I doubt anyone could convince Emma to change her mind, and Jane doesn't seem like the type to sit at home twiddling her thumbs," Hermione consoled him, not sure why he blamed himself.

"Believe me, this is my fault," Zachary fisted his hand. "Diane, the blindness."

"We can't blame ourselves or worry about what has already happened. We need to focus on what happens next," Enrique insisted. Amy squeezed her boyfriend's hand in a show of solidarity; Draco watched Amy and Enrique, realizing he and Emma could finally do that, they could finally have public displays of affection. They didn't have to hide from the world anymore.

"So what happens next?" Amy asked.

"My father calms my mother down, hopefully this will keep all four of them," he nodded towards Riley and his family, "distracted. When Emma wakes up she will tell us what the next phase of her plan is."

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

Sleeping fitfully, Emma woke up a little later. Her stomach gurgled, signaling she was hungry. A quick glance told her Jane was still asleep. Emma knew it was hard on Jane; losing her sight was Jane's worse nightmare, but Emma couldn't feel anything, neither pity or worry for her friend.

She didn't feel sadness over Tonks' and Lupin's death.

She didn't worry about Teddy.

She didn't worry if her plan would work.

She wasn't glad Harry was alive and Voldemort defeated.

Had she been able to feel anything, she would have been disgusted with this. _'Now that you are awake, will you explain your plan? I have nearly a dozen people barraging me with questions. Exactly how much am I suppose to tell everyone?'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Supervising.' _Any other time, Emma would have been amused by the smirk Draco wore. _'Harry and Hermione have been abducted by the Weasley clan temporarily. He insists on getting the truth out of me, or you. Said clan has been thanking me for saving Fred for the past three hours. So anytime you want to come and rescue me from their gratitude it would be appreciated.'_

'_I would come down, but I can't leave Jane.'_ She may not feel anything, but she wouldn't abandon her newly-blind friend to wander around the giant castle.

'_Speaking of whom, Zachary has been worried sick. He blames himself for what happened to both of you. No one knows what he means, or why he is so burdened with guilt, so I am guessing that means…"_

'_Yes,' Emma cut in. _

"Told you I knew what was going on, Potter," Draco smirked, not-so-secretly thrilled he had figured out the biggest surprise in the room before anyone else even realized there _was _a surprise in the room.

"Then enlighten the rest of us," Harry frowned. "At least she is awake. You sure it lasts till only tonight?"

"That is what the fae told Emma, but she didn't witness Jane's conversation. It was as if the fae was holding two conversations at once, talking to each girl separately," Draco repeated.

They both looked at Riley who was caring for Teddy.

"I'm worried about what happens to Teddy," Harry sighed.

"Emma would be worried," Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. Pomphrey had treated his bruises which should help with Emma's too. So physically he was fine, but he had no idea what to expect between his parents and Emma's dad. He had absolutely no idea what to expect of his estranged aunt.

"It looks like they know about you and Emma, though," Harry observed.

"They haven't attacked each other, though, so that is a good sign. Right?" Ron wondered. He eyed Draco cautiously, it was still odd to be standing next to the person the trio had considered their enemy for so long.

On the plus side, the crowds seem to keep their distance from Harry as he stood with Draco. Ron didn't know if it was because Draco was the only Slytherin in attendance who had fought on the side of Harry, or because they knew Harry and Draco had been enemies for so long and found it all perplexing, but he was glad for the reprieve. Everyone wanted to shake Harry's hand, asking time and again how he managed to escape death. Again.

"Emma's awake?" Seamus asked walking up to them. "How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Long story," Harry and Draco said at the same time. "Emma and Jane are coming down."

By the time the two empaths reached the Great Hall nearly half an hour later, detouring for some time (at Jane's insistence) so Jane could get adjusted to stumbling along blindly, one long table had been set up for food since it was nearly time for the evening meal. "Jane," Zachary said, relieved, reaching to help her to the table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still blind, but other than that," she trailed off. "Uh," slightly perplex she turned to Emma who had sat next to her on her right side. Whispering, she asked Emma, "Please tell me there is finger food." For her first meal as a blind person, Jane was hoping for hot dogs (or the British equivalent), not a five course meal, or worse…something that would require chopsticks.

Emma gripped Jane's hand as an image of chicken legs appeared in her head. Emma gently placed Jane's hand on top of the chicken, then showed her where her goblet was.

Suddenly it was very real to Jane what her life would be like if she didn't reverse this. She knew she would make the same choice again, but it didn't make this any less difficult.

"Amy," Jane gestured, and was happy to see Amy's aura plop down on her left side , followed by Enrique sitting on the other side of his girlfriend, putting even more distance between her and Zachary. The last thing she had felt before taking the potion was humiliation and being around Zachary only made it worse.

Draco sat on Emma's other side. _'What has happened?' _she asked Draco. Between looking for the stone, her meeting with Aoibheal, and sleeping, Emma has missed most of the day.

"Our parents seem to be quite friendly," Draco informed her, eyeing said parents suspiciously. "Too friendly." His mother and father were back to eat but were only talking to Riley.

"Neville has become quite the hero, too," Ginny spoke up from where she was sitting with Hermione across from Emma and Draco. "And Finn was taken to St. Mungo's. Sinead told Brian to go with him, she knew you would insist. We haven't heard word, though," she said sadly.

Emma nodded, drawing attention from several for her lack of an emotional response. After the past year together, Harry had gotten use to seeing the glimmers of Emma's emotional response to things, and after their extended camping trip he felt like he was an empath-barometer, but now she was as unreadable as she was in their first year.

"I'll be glad when this wears off," Harry said, stealing a glance at Ginny. He was frustrated Ron and Hermione were between them, but he had yet to figure out how to tell Ginny his feelings had remained unchanged. What if her's had changed?

Emma looked around to find her father. She didn't want to worry him about her, but she wanted to know what he had planned. "Teddy is taken care of, I don't know the particulars, but Tonks and Remus made plans," Riley said when he caught Emma's eye.

'_You missed the family drama earlier.' _Draco caught her up on the Black sisters, eyeing their parents (and Andromeda) sitting several feet down.

"Have you told my mother anything?" Jane asked, eerily looking right at Riley as if she could see him, unnerving several (especially Seamus).

"I cooperated with your friends that you are fine, we won, and you will be home soon after celebrating," Riley frowned.

"I will be," Jane promised, sounding less than hopeful at her prospects. "Let's hope it isn't mom's approval I need," she added softly.

"Kingsley is leading the auror department in capturing the death eaters who fled. I have spread the word amongst the underground railroad that Voldemort is defeated. I expect we will see some trickle back to England soon, more over the coming months," Riley added.

The food was delicious, either because it was sweetened with their victory or the house-elfs were celebrating. Emma looked outside as the light began to dim, and she knew the sun was beginning to set. "Will you explain what is going on between you and Malfoy?" Seamus asked, a few people over. Normally Sinead would have hushed him, but she was curious as well.

Emma held up her and Draco's joined hand. "Surprised, Finnegan?" Draco drawled.

"No, actually, at least not as much as I should be," Seamus sighed.

"You're not?" Sinead asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, why aren't you surprised?" Neville asked.

As they argued amongst themselves, Emma grabbed Jane's hand, and they tried to leave quietly, Jane saying she was going off to practice being a blind person finding the lou. Jane knew it was getting close and she suddenly felt resolved, or resigned, to her fate. "Let go, Em," she said, pulling her hand out of Emma's grasp. She would have to learn this, master the basics all over again, she might as well start now. She didn't break her neck when they wondered the castle—but Emma had insisted on helping her as much as possible then. She had done okay eating, finding her food and feeding herself without problems. That was a good sign. She used her hand to find the wall as she slowly walked down the hall towards the entrance of the castle. It was slow going, and there was still scattered debris, but she didn't fall flat on her face. _Score another point for the blind_ _empath_, Jane thought happily.

They had just exited the castle when a hand grabbed Jane's arm, spinning her around. She immediately recognized the aura. "Jane," Zachary sighed.

"It's okay," Jane consoled him, placing her hands over his reassuringly.

"How is this okay? This is far from okay. When your mother tries to kill me, I'm not going to put up a fight."

"When did you get so melodramatic? This isn't all bad, and if she kills you, it defeats the whole purpose, _dumbass_," Jane said, backing away. She looked around and saw Emma's aura was further off in the distance; apparently Emma decided to give them a moment to themselves.

"Let me help you, then, Jane."

"Stop feeling guilty, Zack. Guilt is horrible to look at; it sucks in your soul, like a black hole, so just stop. It was my choice, I'll live with this."

"It doesn't affect me, Jane. I mean, it hasn't changed us, I accept this about you," Zack said honestly. "Nothing can change how I see you," he admitted, for the first time in a long time lowering the walls he had built around himself when he was with Jane that shielded his own emotions around her.

She turned away unable to face him, not realizing that Zack wanted her to read him like an open book, unable to feel any changes because of the potion.

_No, nothing changed_, Jane thought. She was still blind, and she still felt pathetic around him. Everything Diane had said came back to her, and she still felt like second place to Emma. "I know, I know," Jane said, heading in the general direction of Emma's aura, wiping away a tear. She wished there had been more of the potion because it blocked the emotions coming from others but not her own.

As she followed Emma's aura, Jane thought. She was stumbling blindly (literally) through a creepy forest. It was humiliating, yes, but certainly not the worst thing that had happen to her in the last 24 hours. Diane and the truth she had forced on Jane was the worse experience Jane could imagine, and she would never wish it upon her worse enemy (who was, ironically, now Diane).

She was bound to lose her eyesight eventually, all the doctors told her so. It just happened 60 years too early. Muggles lived with blindness, Jane would figure it out. Assuming she lived through her mother's wrath.

_Big assumption there, champ_, Jane muttered to herself.

Taking a deep breath as Emma slowed down and stopped, Jane came to the conclusion that this certainly sucked, but she could survive.

She would choose it again to save him, even if she was only second place to Emma.

"Are we here, then?" Jane wondered as she stopped next to Emma. "You know what? This is almost calming. I don't have sight upon sight, auras stacked upon everything. It was always like two negatives stacked on top of each other while printing a photo, or painting two pictures on one canvas. It was always too much, too much color, that's why I always wore my glass…SHIT!" Jane jumped, rubbing her eyes. She had blinked and suddenly she wasn't looking at darkness with the faintest vibration of color, but she was looking at _trees_! She turned to see Emma smiling at her. She launched herself at Emma, hugging her tightly. J

"Will you explain _now_?"

The empaths turned to see the same group waiting behind them. "Let me see," Amy demanded, cupping Jane's face and studying her eyes. "You scared ten years off my life, _chica_," she yelled at Jane as she hugged her tightly.

"Hang on," Emma said pulling Jane away, her voice raspy as it slowly came back with every inch the sun began to fall beyond the horizon. "Are you sure? I _know_ how you _feel_, Jane. Am I hurting you with this?"

Jane did a double take. "Don't you dare change your mind," she ordered Emma.

"No, I'm still going through with this, but I mean," Emma pulled out a letter she had written to Jane, a letter filled with a strange story, difficult instructions, and hope. "If you don't want to, or can't, just say so," Emma explained.

Jane stared at Emma quietly. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a letter, worn with age and a lot of handling. She unfolded the letter and held it up; those closest saw it was the same letter worn with time and a lot of handling. "I can't even begin to explain what it was like three years ago when you apparated in. I knew it was you, you can't hide from me," Jane pointed to her eyes. "I knew it was you, even if you were three years older than you should be. It was …unbelievable, reading this letter. These three years have been unbelievable. And it may not end the way I want it too, but I've accepted that.

"Don't you dare take those years away from me, Em," Jane implored.

The two empaths stared at each other, studying each other. Emma knew there was a lot behind what Jane just said, such sorrowful resignation. "I don't know if I ever said thank you, but…"

"Doing it is thanks enough," Jane promised.

Neville broke the silence. "Who are you talking about?"

"Do you have everyone around you, child?" Aoibheal spoke up behind Emma.

"I'm not sure who all will know," Emma spoke to her.

"What is happening?" Seamus asked.

"She is talking to Aoibheal," Jane guessed. No one could actually see Aoibheal, not even Jane with her special sight. They couldn't hear what Emma was saying, all anyone could see was a shadow form of Emma, a form that somehow allowed the first etches of moonlight to pass right through her.

"What about you?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco shook his head. "I can't get anything."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked. "How is that possible?"

"Emma thinks it is because she is partially linked to tir-na-nog, or whatever Aoibheal's plane of existence is called. That, or Aoibheal doesn't want me eavesdropping."

"What is she doing, though? What are the two of you working on?" Sinead asked Jane.

Jane shared a look with Draco. "Well… Emma made a deal to save someone."

"We know that, but who?" Seamus asked.

"Someone who died three years ago," Jane explained.

"Three…Cedric," Ginny realized, shocked. "She is saving Cedric?"

"Yes," Amy nodded.

"But…will it work?" Seamus asked.

"Yes," Enrique nodded.

"But…."

"No buts," Jane insisted. "Everything is ready, all that is left is for Emma to actually go back and save him."

"But he is dead. Will we forget he died? Or will he not have died?" Harry wondered.

"This is complicated, time travel is too complicated to try to mess with something on this scale," Hermione spoke up.

"She has to," Jane shrugged.

"Has to?" Hermione repeated. "She can't! She could get herself killed, change the outcome of this war…"

"She already has, Granger," Draco explained. He was able to figure it out back in the Great Hall, and Emma confirmed it when she woke up. He smirked, _loving_ that he was one up on Hermione Granger.

"Already has?" several people muttered.

"She already did it, she just has to do it now to make sure it stays done," Jane nodded.

"But…"

"She has already done it," Draco repeated.

"So Cedric is alive? Now?" Ron asked. "So why is she still there?" Ron gestured to Emma talking to Aoibheal.

"Because she has to do it to make sure it's done," Jane sighed. "Really, it isn't that difficult."

"No, it's not," Luna nodded. "Cedric is already saved, alive, but Emma has to go back now to make sure that Cedric is saved to be alive right now. It's a loop," Luna said dreamily.

Everyone stared at Luna. "But we still think Cedric died."

"Because I haven't gone back yet," Emma said speaking up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"This is madness," Hermione spoke up.

"Dumbledore gave me the book to do this, so I am," Emma explained.

"I've tried talking her out of it, trust me. So just go with it," Draco spoke up.

"Everyone will think Cedric died, because someone dies by Voldemort that night," Emma explained. "I just have to say that I am assuming this is alright with you, because too bad if it isn't," Emma said.

Everyone turned to see who Emma was addressing, and saw she was looking at Zachary.

"Merlin's pants!" Ginny realized. She rubbed her eyes as suddenly, once she realized who she was looking at, his appearance changed between one blink and the next.

"Hello Ginny," Cedric/Zachary grinned.

* * *

_The big reveal! hehehe I loved writing this chapter, I especially love writing Jane for some reason. We will actually SEE her eyes next chapter, and I will explain them at some point why they are so different (if it isn't clear at this point). A HUGE thanks to all my wonderful readers reading this! And a huge thanks to MIzz Alec Volturi, LikeWow, and AnimeCrazy for taking the time to review._


	32. Time Turner with a Twist

Disclaimer: I do not how Harry Potter, nor am I associated with anyone who owns any portion of the franchise. I make no profit from this writing (but treasure all the wonderful reviews I get from all my lovely readers)

**Chapter 32**: **Time Turner with a Twist**

Emma used the distraction (and the realization that the Yankee everyone thought was Zachary was, in fact, Cedric Diggory was a _big_ distraction) to step back into the ring with Aoibheal. She meant what she said, she was going through with it even if "Zachary" didn't want her too. But she figured Cedric wasn't suicidal.

"Ready, my child?" Aoibheal asked.

"Yes."

"Then it is time for you to cast your spell. My Cedric will go with you. Once you cast your spell, you will be setting things in motion, things we fae will have no control over. My Cedric will be at your disposal, tell him exactly what you need of him. We will part here, then, little one. For the time being," Aoibheal smirked.

"Thank you," Emma told Aoibheal, nodding reverently. "For your help, and for your gift." Not feeling _anything _was a stark, necessary reminder that feeling grief, grief over the loss of Tonks and Lupin, was better than not grieving. Just like the fae to throw it in Emma's face (by stripping her emotions completely) rather than a sit-down pep talk.

"I knew you would come to recognize my gift for what it was. You will be well, little one," Aoibheal spoke solemnly. Whether it was a promise or an order, Emma didn't know.

Suddenly Emma was standing next to Cedric's doppelganger. "So tell me how I am to die," he smiled Cedric's smile and it tore at Emma's heart. She hadn't seen that smile in years, and she was so close to seeing it, the real Cedric with his easy smile.

"May I show you?" Emma asked. When the fae-Cedric nodded, Emma pulled up the memory she had of Cedric's death, the one she had viewed from Harry's mind back when they were in Grimmauld's Place before fifth year.

"Then let it be done as you need, little one," fae-Cedric smiled softly.

Emma nodded and she cast a chain from her wand, the chain snaking around in midair till it encircled both her and the fae, ominously locking them inside the circle. Once they were cast in, she cast the spell to go back in time, holding what looked like a crystal ball with shades of violet spiraling inside it. "Take my hand," Cedric said. She took his hand with one of her's, furthing linking both Emma and the fae together as they both gripped the ball, a force pulling them back.

Wind whipped past them as time flew backwards, scenes changing too quickly to understand anything that was happening outside the chain. Outside the wind tunnel all she could see was colors dripping and flying past them.

Suddenly everything was silent. A little woozy, Emma took a deep breath as the chain snapped, breaking and disintegrating into dust. Emma found they were inside the hedge mage that had taken over the quidditch field. She felt incredibly nauseous: whether it was from the wicked traveling or the enormity of what they were doing, she wasn't sure.

Pushing the feelings and worry aside, she focused on what had to get done. "I will get the real Cedric; you will take his wand and continue on the same way it does in the memory. Harry will meet up with you as you are defending against Krum," Emma explained. "I will be there, in the graveyard, but far enough away I can't sense myself in the memory later. Thank you," Emma said sincerely.

"We will meet again, little one," Cedric said smiling. "You will thank me then, again. And I will say now what I say then: death is not a pleasure, but helping one as fascinating as you is. Now get your Cedric," doppelganger Cedric ordered easily.

Emma nodded and sensed Cedric coming towards them in the maze. Emma raised her wand, and as soon as (the real) Cedric turned the corner she summoned his wand. It went flying in the air and (fae) Cedric caught it. With a nod, (fae) Cedric took off.

"It's me, that isn't really you but one of the fae, and I just saved your life from Voldemort," Emma said quickly. She quickly spoke in Irish, something she hadn't spoken in years since it was only meant for Cedric.

Emma felt when Cedric realized she was telling the truth. "Emma?" Emma was the same age he was, 18, which was impossible because he had just said goodbye to the fifteen year old Emma. (_a/n: Emma's birthday is in May, so she would have had her 15__th__ birthday before the end of 4__th__ year, making her 15 by the time of the final task)._

"Yes, but I'm older," Emma stated the obvious. "My fifteen year old self is in the stands. Alone, waiting, hoping for you and Harry to come out. By now Fleur has been taken out. What I don't know, what I would never guess, is that you and Harry will come out of the maze together, but it is because he brings back your dead body," Emma said quickly.

"What? But why are you here at 18? And who was that?"

"It is too long to explain now, let me show you," Emma said as red flares went up. "That is Krum being taken out of the game. It is only you and Harry now. Take my hand, Ced," Emma implored, offering her hand.

Cedric was wary, but he trusted Emma. And if this was Emma, just older, he trusted her. He hoped. He still had no idea what was going on. "I'm sorry, just remember that," Emma said as Cedric reached out for her hand, and clasped the orb in Emma's hand.

Suddenly they were yanked and landed in the middle of a graveyard. "Where the hell are we?" Cedric asked. "Give me some answers, Emma."

"Be quiet, and don't make a move. Remember that it isn't you dying, but that it is suppose to be you. Don't ruin this, I've worked too hard to save you," Emma threatened.

Having no idea what Emma was talking about, Cedric followed her a few yards and crouched behind the headstone Emma told him to. Suddenly, Harry and he (fae-version of himself, Cedric mentally corrected) appeared, holding the triwizard cup between them.

"You need to see so you understand the importance of what is happening," Emma whispered so quietly he barely heard it above his rapidly beating heart. Something felt ominous, too many weird things were happening at once. Fae, older Emmas, mysterious graveyard.

"Where do you think we are? Another part of the tournament?" Cedric—the _other_ Cedric—said, looking around.

"I think we should leave," Harry said frighten.

"Kill the spare," a voice rasped out.

Cedric jumped but Emma held him back as green light hit fae-Cedric, sending his dead body flying backwards. "It isn't you," Emma whispered, hugging him tightly.

"But…but, what is going on? Who was that? Why?" Cedric demanded.

Emma touched the orb to him and suddenly they were being portkeyed out of the graveyard.

"What the hell is going on, Em?" Cedric demanded, pulling away then stopping short as he realized they were in a bedroom. A bedroom the size of his dormitory.

"Emma?" the voice had Cedric whipping around and met, presumably, the owner of the bedroom. A girl about Emma's age—the Emma _he_ knew, the fifteen year old—was staring up at them, wand in hand but not pointing at them so apparently she wasn't worried. He looked up to study her face and sucked in a shocked breath.

Her eyes were like nothing he had ever seen. A green so pale as to only be described as poisonous. But the scary part was that they weren't …solid. The green of her eyes looked like smoke, poison gas swirling around her pupil. The jetblack hair made the eyes look even more stunning.

"Cedric, this is my best friend, Jane," Emma introduced. "Jane, I have to ask something of you, I will forever be in your debt," Emma pleaded and both Jane and Cedric looked at Emma surprised. He had never heard so much emotion in Emma's voice before.

"Of course," Jane said immediately. "It must be, if you managed to get around the wards in my bedroom," Jane smirked, curious.

"You will tell me, in a few years, how to get around these wards," Emma puzzlingly announced as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Emma sat on the bed, feeling so weird being three years older than Jane. "It is weird for me, too," Jane laughed. "But it is you. And Cedric—it was Cedric, right?" Jane turned to Cedric, who could only nod. "Well, Cedric could be pushed over with a feather. What did you do to the poor guy?"

"Saved his life," Emma said with a small smile. "And I can only trust you. Keep him safe for me, Jane. I can't hear even a whisper of him, he died for all intents and purposes and we _cannot_ hear differently. I explain more in this," Emma said, taking out a letter. "You are the only person I can trust, your talents help, too."

Jane looked over to Cedric. "Sit, please," Jane gestured towards a chair by the fireplace. "Poor thing looks 'bout ready to fall over. Nothing California sunshine won't cure," Jane promised easily, wanting to relax her houseguest.

"Not a whisper, Jane," Emma repeated. She held up the orb that was her portkey, the violet light beginning to swirl more violently—a sign it was about to activate. "I only have a minute more. If people find out who he really is, and word gets out he is alive before it is meant to, it is going to ruin a lot back home. I can't ever repay you enough, Jane."

"Since when have we talked about repayment? Don't get all formal on me now, Em. But what…" Jane's voice trailed off as Emma's portkey pulled her away. "Well then, that was fun!" Jane said happily. She ripped open the letter Emma gave her. And reread it two more times.

Jane looked up at the boy sitting before her, starring broodingly before her. His expression said everything, she didn't need to _see_ or _feel_ with her extra abilities to know what he was thinking. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Jane asked.

"No, thank you," Cedric said.

"Well, I suppose you would like to know where you are? And who I am," Jane added. "Jane Johnson," Jane held out a hand, watched Cedric look at it baffled. "And you are in California, SoCal specifically. This is the Witch House, at least that is what we call it for fun," Jane grinned.

"Witch House?"

"Wizard version of the White house," Jane explained. "Momma is the president of the Wizard population. Don't let that frighten you off, though, Cedric Diggory. It is nice to finally meet you, Emma has said a lot about you. Has she told you about us?" Jane asked curiously.

"I knew she was friends with you, yes," Cedric admitted.

Jane pulled the footstool up and sat, looking up at Cedric. She knew her eyes startled him (they startled everyone, even Jane's mother), but she _wanted_ to startle him. It would get him to stop brooding for a moment, and she needed his full attention so they could plan how to keep his existence quiet. "No, Cedric. I meant has she told you about _us_. Obviously not my eyes, judging how you are gawking at them. We are going to become BFFs, so you may as well learn a few things now."

"Look, I get Emma saved my life, I get that my old life is over. Maybe you better understand that, too," Cedric spat out.

"What I know is you are angry. Can you even admit it to yourself yet, though? You are pissed as hell at Emma," Jane startled Cedric as she knew exactly how he was feeling, and he realized himself just how angry, how confused, he was towards Emma.

"I was graduating in a week," Cedric began. "I had plans, a future. He…Voldemort just took all that from me. I can't be Cedric anymore, so he may as well have killed me." All he kept asking himself was _why me_. Why did Voldemort kill him? Why wasn't he suppose to go on, graduate, get a job, _live._

How had his life suddenly ended right when he felt like he was just beginning his life?

Jane squeezed his knee gently and he was startled by that gentle touch. It was achingly familiar, it was just like Emma. And he realized he would probably never see Emma again. All their plans for life after he graduated, working with her father, weekly family dinners…

"You are alive, and in the grand scheme of things, it's like a big F-you to Voldie. So I think you should think of it that way. Besides, Emma said it is for a time, meaning you can go back to your old life one day. In the mean time, I am going to be your new Emma."

"No offense, you do remind me a bit of her, but…"

Jane laughed, and something loosened in his chest. He looked down to where Jane patted his knee and he wondered _what_ it was about this Yankee and Emma that they had in common. "Apparently she hasn't told you about us. Not that I go babbling about it, either. Em and I, we are gifted you could say. I'll explain it to you, soon. But first, I have to go do something. Wait here, promise? I can tell if you are lying," she cautioned.

"I'll wait," Cedric agreed.

"I would leave you to curse the world, but momma has put up anti-profanity wards. Just to give you a heads up." Jane nodded and left him to his thoughts. She had a big task ahead of her.

She had to explain to her mom why she needed help hiding away a strange boy in her bedroom.

_pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak_

Emma disappeared for the blink of an eye then reappeared, clutching the orb she had magicked to act as a special portkey, one that traversed not just location but also time.

"Em?" Harry asked.

Emma turned and saw the group blink, perplexed. "You did it?" Jane asked.

In response, Emma ran up to Cedric but stopped before actually touching him. "Cedric?"

He pulled her tightly against him, waiting three years for this moment. Neither said anything for what felt like ages as she hugged him back just as fiercely. "I had no idea that is what you had to go through, what I ever did to …"

"I never even suspected, not even when your parents moved away a year later because your da got that job in NorCal…" they talked over each other.

"So you never ditched Malfoy then?" Cedric teased her, making Emma laugh through her tears of joy.

"I can hear you, you know," Draco drawled. He leaned easily against one of the trees, oddly content. He knew how important this moment was to Emma, could feel the stress and the worry fading away. She would need this moment to help face the grief she would now be feeling over Tonks' and Remus' deaths.

"You have to tell me how you've lived as Zachary for the last three years," Emma gushed.

"You have to explain why you chose to you-know-what with Malfoy."

"Did you learn to surf?" Emma asked. "And sushi, did you fall in love with it? Do your parents know?"

"Yes and no and yes," Cedric laughed.

"Blimey," Seamus muttered. "I wouldn't have believed it except before me own eyes, like a bucket o' water washed away a layer and suddenly the Yankee is Cedric."

"How could you know it would work?" Hermione wondered.

"I practiced like mad," Emma smiled. "But I knew I had already done it because I found the resurrection stone, and he wasn't there. He couldn't be, because he wasn't dead, so I knew I had to go back and keep it that way," Emma explained.

"You were amazing out there, Neville," Cedric said, offering his hand to the stunned Neville. "You've grown the last three years, I'm proud of you." Still stunned, Neville shook Cedric's hand. "I can't say I'm surprised by this turn of events," Cedric grinned at Seamus and Sinead, shaking Seamus' hand and kissing Sinead's cheek. "I guessed the two of you would date back in your fourth year."

"Took him till last year to ask me," Sinead smiled happily. "I think we all are stuck in some stupor by the fairies and I'm gonna wake up and find 'tis all been a dream."

"Who can we tell? I mean, are you just gonna announce to everyone and bring you up to the castle? Can _everyone_ see you as Cedric now?" Seamus asked.

"No," Jane spoke up for the first time, her gut clinched in sadness. "The spell my mother cast made it so that only people who know Cedric is alive will see him as Cedric, to the world he is Zachary. If you tell someone, it breaks the spell. So we have to be careful who we tell," Jane explained.

"Do you want to tell everyone?" Sinead asked.

"Not yet, I don't know," Cedric admitted. "It will take a lot of explaining as to how I am not dead. Jane got my parents," he said gratefully, "and I've just been waiting for three years till Em would know me again. Merlin, it's been a long three years," Cedric said, hugging Emma closely.

"I kept him away on your visit last year because I was afraid you would touch him and realize he wasn't who he appeared," Jane explained, the urge to speak up and be noticed too strong to ignore. "A few memory tricks so no one thought about Zack—_Cedric_—ensured you never picked up anything, even in our thoughts."

"I knew you could do it," Emma smiled, hugging her friend. "I can't ever thank you enough, Jane."

"I can feel it, silly," Jane forced herself to smile. She could feel the depth of Emma's gratitude and it was overwhelming. All she could think, though, was she was giving Cedric back to Emma, and it broke her heart.

"I want to check on the others, especially Teddy," Emma sighed. "And even if we don't tell anyone else, we should still head back to see what is happening."

"More partying," Seamus grinned.

Emma looked up and remembered it was a full moon, and it was about to rise. "Bloody…I have to hurry," Emma said as she hugged Cedric again. "Do you want to come meet my godson?" Nodding, he and Emma rushed up to the castle hand in hand, gushing like mad as they talked over each other.

"Teddy's first full moon," Draco explained to everyone's perplexed looks. "We still don't know what it will be like for him."

"Who is Teddy?" Neville asked.

"Professor Lupin's and Tonks' son," Harry said, as he, too, turned to head up to the campus. "Emma and I are his godparents."

"Well, let's go see if Draco's parents and Emma's da have caused any more commotion," Seamus grinned. "Does this mean we will have to see more of the git?"

"I _can _hear you, you know," Draco drawled as everyone migrated back towards the castle, the Americans trailing behind the rest.

* * *

_HUGE thanks to everyone! I can't find the reviews now that they have changed the setup, but I appreciate all of them! I hope it isn't too confusing with the Cedrics running around! A quick explanation to my international readers (I still can't believe I have readers in places such as Thailand, Malaysia, New Zealand! you guys rock!) the state of California isn't physically or politically divided, but people refer to Southern California (the southern third of the state) as SoCal, and Northern California (the northern third of the state) as NorCal. _

_I hope it is clear that Zachary was CEdric, just in a very big glamor. More will be explained in the next few chapters now that I have time to write. I thank everyone for being patient with me! I haven't had a day off in nearly 2 months, every spare moment has been devoted to catchging 40 winks. I hope to have time to finish this week-I still plan for several chapters though! I want to fill in the 19 years JK skipped :)_


	33. From the Yankees Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling or any of her publishers.

_recap: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Jane fought against a powerful empath that used her abilities to warp Jane (and Cedrics?) relationship-at least in Jane's mind. Emma went back in time and saved Cedric-with the help of the fae-and it was revealed that Zachary was CEdric all along :) _

**Chapter 33: From the Yankee's (warped) Perspective**

Her words to Cedric from three years ago rang in Jane's head as she slowly trudged uphill to the castle. _You can go back to your old life one day. In the mean time, I'll be your Emma._

So her part was over, just like that. For the past week, Jane and Cedric had talked nothing but of the preparation needed for the war since they knew things no one else in the world did. The month before that was talk about Cedric's life before, what his plans had been for his life before all of this crazy stuff. The first several months Cedric had come to her, he had been filled with such anger.

But for over 2 years, they had been …inseparable. Not just because of her mother's orders, but they had grown close. Close enough that Jane confided things to Cedric she only ever confided to Emma, Enrique, or Amy.

Things like her eyes, and her fears regarding them.

-flashback...4 months after Cedric arrived-

"_Can I ask?" Cedric 'Zachary' asked Jane, pointing to his eyes._

"_I'm surprised you've waited four whole months," Jane laughed as they walked into her sitting room, she threw her shopping bags onto the settee. _

"_My mother did raise me with some manners," Cedric said, his voice still holding echoes of sadness._

"_I have a surprise for you," Jane said happily, wanting to see the ghosts from Cedric's eyes gone. She couldn't send him back to England—Emma's letter was clear on that. But she could give him __**something**__ from his old life. She gestured and Cedric stretched out as he sat on the couch._

_For a moment, Jane tried to imagine how everyone saw 'Zachary.' Intellectually, she knew he appeared a bit taller, less muscular, hair black, eyes dark. But she saw him as he was, Cedric—tall and lanky, light brown eyes and hair, a maturity that wasn't there before Emma dropped him in her bedroom four months ago. To Jane, he was always Cedric. She had never, could never, seen him as Zachary._

_And she saw too many ghosts. She had felt Cedric go through all the stages of grief, now she wanted to give him something good. "I spoke to momma, and she is organizing a scientific study that compares the magical breeds of creatures in America to those of various countries. A very in-depth catalogue and tracking of evolutionary traits. I suggested a member of the British Minister's of Magical Creatures department. One who might be interested in a change of scenery after a personal, devastating loss…"_

_Cedric was sitting up, staring at her. "You are bringing my parents here. To the states."_

"_It's an offer. They have to accept it, of course. They have no idea about you, either, but if they accept then it gives you the opportunity to…well, it gives you the option. __**IF**__ they accept, Zack."_

_Cedric shook his head, amazed. "You and Emma, the two of you never cease to amaze me with the depth of understanding…"_

"_We are two peas in a radical pod," Jane smirked. _

"_If you don't want to answer my question, you don't have to. It is very intrusive of me." Cedric remembered exactly what her eyes looked like from that first night he arrived. He had only seen them again once, she always wore those rose-tinted glasses._

_But he was fascinated with her eyes that were like poison gas._

_Jane could tell he meant it. She knew he was curious, she could feel his curiosity tickling her bones, but he didn't want to upset her by asking and wouldn't bring it up again. _

"_I was born with them like this," Jane said, taking the glasses off. It was only her and Cedric, and she was learning to trust Cedric implicitly. "Mediwizards all over the world puzzled over it, speculated. It wasn't until I was able to talk they knew for sure they were right."_

"_You can see, though, right?"_

_Jane laughed, a sarcastic, bittersweet sound. "Yes, seeing isn't a problem. Not yet. I see too much," Jane sighed, rubbing her temples. She studied Cedric, and it reassured her that he was healing and adjusting to this new life. "I see everything. Not just what is physically in front of me, but what the magical and spiritual residue living things create. Muggles call them auras, but it is much more complex than that. It is as if I can look and see someone's spirit. Any living creature creates a spiritual presence, some just more complex than others. I can see what part of them is physically ill, the heat and anger of old wounds people carry, love, hate, bigotry. I can tell glamors, see charms and other ways people try to hide themselves; I can often tell if children will be magical or not before any other tests."_

"_What's it like?" _

_Again, Jane felt a gentle curiosity. If she didn't want to answer, she knew Cedric wouldn't push her. "It's painful, to look at someone and know so much about them. I can't control it, I can't turn off my eyesight. It is like…looking at the world through a prism, the light broken into different shades, yet at the same time you still see what the picture looks like without all the added color. Or placing two negatives over each other, and trying to see one picture."_

_She couldn't explain what it was like to see Cedric, paying such close attention to her. For a split second, if she squinted, she could see only Cedric. Then colors burst her retinas, storm blues and grays where he was trying to keep the calm he's learned from his new life, some violent fire-red oranges still skimmed below the surface showing he had anger still from his predicament. Lilac—hope to see his parents again and have them know him. _

_So many colors swirling around, defining who she was looking at. _

"_You and Emma don't have that in common, though. Her eyes are nothing like that."_

"_Of course not. No one has eyes like mine," Jane scoffed, "I have to have __**something**__ Emma doesn't. Honestly, we both think it is because it is meant to compensate for how little talent I posses. Talent that Emma makes up for in spades. I don't know which of us have it worse, though…" Jane trailed off, tapping her wand to the silver handled tray. A moment later a pitcher of sweet tea and plate of chocolate covered strawberries appeared and she set the tray between her and Cedric._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Jane smiled, the concern Cedric had for her and Emma was touching. "I just meant that we have struggles in different ways. How do you think we both know what you are feeling, hmm?" Cedric offered no response so Jane nibbled on a chocolate strawberry. "We are both empaths, but Emma is much stronger than I."_

_Cedric was only mildly surprised, making Jane snort. "It explains a lot," Cedric nodded._

"_I can only feel what others feel. It's like I'm a human barometer. Emma, though…she can change the weather. She can influence how people are feeling." And more, but that was a story for another day. "It has taken her so long, and I don't think even now she has complete control over it. Actually, I don't think she __**trusts **__herself yet. It's why she doesn't express herself. She is terrified she is going to hurt someone accidently."_

"_I wish she told me. She should have trusted me."_

"_You mean the world to her, don't doubt it. The fifteen year old Emma, right now in England, you are one of the few people in the world she trusts, who she would go to when she doesn't feel like she can be around anyone. The way she wrote to me about you…"_

"_Me and Draco Malfoy, of all people. I still don't understand that, but right now, the git better not let her down." Not now when Cedric Diggory was dead to the world._

_And there was a flame of murderous rage, just for the barest of moments. "Let's hope for Draco's sake you don't get it into your head to hunt him down." _

_Cedric picked up the rose tinted glasses. "I don't think these have anything to do with the Wizard of Oz, do they?"_

_Jane laughed, making Cedric smile. She had gotten much too serious during this conversation. He didn't like knowing the heavy burden the young woman carried, he could only imagine what it was like seeing too much all the time. The Hufflepuff in him was still alive and kicking, after all, and it wanted to comfort his newest friend._

"_No, although I'm surprised you know it. It seems few people have read the book. I think the mediwizards got the idea from it, though. It filters my sight, like a prism but in reverse. Instead of breaking up light, it filters out the spiritual and magical residue. I can see almost normally this way. At least for now." Every so often she had to change the prescription by making the lenses just a hair thicker. "When they aren't complaining how my mother won't allow them to 'study me properly' like I'm a guinea pig, the mediwizards agree that the extra sight is slightly stronger, taking over my normal vision. These," she gestured to her glasses, "are meant to help slow the process so I can see normally. Everyone agrees, though, that one day I won't see except for my auras." It scared the ever-living daylights out of her. She couldn't imagine NOT seeing the world. She loved the beach, the mountains, her mother's face and Cedric's. How could she just not see anything anymore?_

"_How do you explain to people?"_

"_That I'm like Cyclops. If they annoy me, I'll blast them with my retinas." She laughed at Cedric's blank face. A quick 'Accio' and she had a stack of graphic novels flying into the room. "Consider it your homework, tutor," Jane smirked. "We'll begin with Marvel comics, and when you're through with these I'll give you some DC ones."_

_Laughing, Cedric placed her glasses on her face, tapping her nose. "Just wait for payback in the next few weeks."_

-end flashback-

Somewhere these past three years, Jane had stupidly fallen for him. The charming Cedric, her best friend's best friend. Who was leaving to finish his life elsewhere.

_So pull yourself up by your bootstraps, Jane. You are not going to go all overly-dramatic-suicidal-heartbroken teenage drama queen_. _Save it for the tweens and their awful obsessions_, she told herself. Her work was done: she had protected Cedric and returned him to his life in England, to Emma.

And that was the problem, Jane was a replacement. Diane, that evil empath, made both of their feelings perfectly clear.

"Ready?" Jane asked Amy.

"We're leaving already? I thought you would want to stay for awhile…" she trailed off. The strawberry blonde American studied her friend, knowing how hard it was for Jane to feel like she was losing Cedric. If only she could see what Amy, Enrique, and everyone else saw.

But that evil empath certainly made a mark, twisting and breaking Jane's already fragile emotions.

"I have something to do first in London, but then yes, we're going back. Mom will be happy to know I made it back in one piece. Not a peep about the eyesight thingy, k?"

"Mums the word," Amy zipped her lips. "That would be hella stupid, I am NOT suicidal." Amy had seen Jane's mother angry. She did not want to be on the receiving end of that wrath. (_a/n: I picture Amy is from Northern California—aka NorCal—which is why she says Hella)_

Jane motioned for Enrique and the three of them used the floo network in the hospital wing to floo to St. Mungo's.

"Why are we here?" Enrique asked.

"Repaying Emma," Jane said as they followed the commotion. Dozens of people who had fought in the battle at Hogwarts were in the corridor, being treated and traveling between rooms. Jane found a nurse. "There was a boy, Finn, who was brought in. Another boy, Brian, brought him."

"Luckily, I know who you are referring to. One floor up and all the way at the end of the corridor," the woman gestured before she went to tend to even more patients.

"It doesn't look like we won, judging by the number of people in need of treatment," Amy mused as they pushed their way through the furiously crowded and busy halls of the hospital. "You okay?" Amy asked concerned, knowing hospitals were horrible, overbearing places for her empathic friend.

Jane didn't say anything, just pushed her way in the direction the nurse pointed. They found the room and Jane knocked, alerting Brian to her presence. "Any word on Finn?"

"No," Brian said, attempting stoic but it was a flimsy cover for the empath. She felt the fear and anger pouring out of Brian as he watched his friend just laying there in the bed.

"They brought muggle machines?" Amy asked, looking at the monitors.

"They want to monitor something about his brain, and thought a muggle machine could do it," Brian repeated what was told to him. "All anyone can tell is he is alive."

Jane had snuck a few episodes of doctor shows (she had yet to meet anyone who didn't like Doctor House), and knew that the wavy line on the monitor meant he had some brain activity. She thought it should be beeping more, or more mountainous, or something more drastic, but kept the thought to herself. "Brian, I need you to step outside for a moment with Amy and Enrique." He clearly looked like he was going to argue with her. "Please, just a minute. I won't move from this spot," she promised.

Looking bewildered, but trusting Emma's friend, he stepped out and Enrique shut the door. Alone in the room with Finn, Jane slipped the spare pair of rose-tinted glasses she was using (now that her eyesight was back) on top of her head.

Medically, she couldn't explain what she saw. What should have been Finn's soul, pulsing around his body, was somehow buried. No colors, no aura. She couldn't remember if she ever saw what he looked like before the battle occurred, so she had idea what to even look for.

All she knew was something was wrong with his soul.

Brian came back in and she slipped the glasses on, noticing the faintest flicker around Finn at Brian's entrance. "I think he knows you are here, or at least your presence helps him," Jane encouraged.

"Jane?" Enrique asked, understanding her gift better than nearly anyone.

"I can't see him," she explained. "I can see he is alive, but he has become detached from himself or something," Jane tried to explain.

"What has become detached?" Brian asked. If he could understand anything about Finn's condition, he might be able to detect what spell was used. Or at least one of the older members of society would.

"In a nutshell, I can't see his soul. It should be all around him, what muggles call auras. But his soul is encased _inside_ him. I can't see it, not even a glimmer, which tells me he is detached from it somehow, or something is keeping it from him," Jane tried to explain. "I've never seen anything like it. Even coma patients have more presence."

"Locked inside…" Brian muttered. Surely some of the older members would know, or at least have a guess.

Well, Jane did everything she could to help him. She led the way back out with Enrique and Amy flanking her. A girl around fifteen unapologetically pushed past the American trio, racing into Finn's room.

Curiosity raised, Jane turned back and quickly lifted her glasses as the door was swinging shut. What she saw ignited a flicker of hope as the door clicked shut.

"Look, I'm going to be frank," Amy said as they marched their way back to the floo network. "I think you are wrong. I don't know what Diane did, or said, but you can't just _leave_. You are just leaving Cedric without telling him how you feel?"

"Just to be rejected to my face? No, that's not fun. So yes, I am going home. I have my last project and finals coming up."

"So you are just going back, pretending that nothing the last three years has happened?" Enrique clarified.

"I'm going back, moving on, and just thinking that the last three years was something to help my best friend. I got to fight in an epic battle, one that will make the history books. Hell, we may be footnotes: 'Three Yankees joined in on the Light side.' That's something, right? I can tell it to your grandkids: _why, when we were your age, we had much more important things to worry about; we had to climb uphill in the dead of night, fighting in moonlight against monsters._"

Amy and Enrique shared a look. "Right," they agreed. The couple thought Jane was too blind and Cedric too uncertain.

"He'll come back," Amy decided.

"To his covert life as Zachary? I don't want him to," Jane decided. "He finally can move on and have the life he has been waiting to have for three years. Zachary is dead, guys. It was meant to end like this today."

* * *

_HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have absolutely NO IDEA how to find my reviews on the site now (anyone know?). I loved each and every review (which are safe in my email, but I'm too lazy to sort through them, sorry!). A HUGE thank you to everyone who is still reading after years of Emma chapters :) My readers are the best!_

_I hope the flashback scene wasn't confusing (formatting wise). I do want to point out, though, that mentally, Jane always referred to Cedric as Cedric, even while calling him Zachary outloud. It seems like an important distinction to me /*shrugs*/. Back to Emma and the gang next chapter, I just wanted to indulge with Jane for a chapter, she certainly intrigued me!_


	34. Anarchy aka Super Teddy again

Disclaimer: I am not associated with JK Rowling or any of the Harry Potter publishers; I make no money from this, I only own OCs and plot twists.

**Chapter 34: Anarchy**

**Aka Super Teddy again!**

Emma and Cedric climbed the cracked stairs of the entrance into the castle and walked inside, his arm on the small of her back, as they passed the debris that had yet to be cleane dup. She caught him up on who Teddy was as they made their way to the Great Hall to find her father. "Today is the first time Harry has met Teddy, too."

"What happens to Teddy now?" Cedric asked, gently squeezing her hand. He had known, even when they were in school, that she was close to Professor Lupin.

"Da says Romulus made plans, I know he and Tonks would have. I don't know what they are, though. They were both so anxious about his first full moon, though. The mediwitch said it could be months before we know the full extent of his lycanthropy."

They walked around as Emma tried to find Teddy. Inside the Great Hall Lucius and Narcissa were sipping tea, whispering to each other. Andromeda was speaking with Molly Weasley, shooting glances at her sister who was ignoring her. Her father and Teddy were nowhere in sight.

"Do you want to talk to them?" Emma asked Draco who was studying his parents.

Draco shook his head. "Let's try the hospital wing. We can at least find out if he flooed somewhere." The floo network was operational in the hospital wing, sending the injured to St. Mungo's.

With a nod, Emma, with her hand looped through Draco's arm, made their way upstairs with Cedric on Emma's other side. "You are the only person not to comment on us," Emma teased Cedric.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. I think I knew, back in fourth year, that you guys would date. The bonding was a surprise, but Jane talked me out of being angry," Cedric grinned.

'_I can't imagine Cedric angry. It makes me wonder how Jane talked him down,' Draco mused._

"What did you do in America?" Emma asked, needing to know.

"President Johnson agreed to help. I don't know how Jane convinced her, or what she even told her after you popped out," Cedric sighed. "Everything that night is a blur. Jane kept me in her parlor, no one except her and her mother saw me that first night. I'm pretty sure they spelled the room to make sure I couldn't leave. Then the next morning, I had a private meeting in the Oval Office."

"Like the muggle version?" Hermione asked behind them. A quick look proved Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Sinead had caught up with them. Her empathic senses were picking up on the confusion and excitement all of them had about Cedric being alive—it was apparent none of them wanted Cedric out of site in case he disappeared and it was all just a dream.

"Yes, but they are quick to point out they had theirs built decades before the muggles did," Cedric grinned. "She had placed a rather complex spell on me while I was asleep. Anyone who looked at me saw Zachary—the same person you saw."

"Taller, black hair, less athletic build, still cute though," Ginny grinned.

Cedric returned her smile, and Emma felt a shot of jealously run through Harry. Before he could finish his tale they burst into the hospital room. "There he is," Emma said rushing towards her dad. He hugged her as tightly as he could with one arm as he cradled a fussy Teddy with his other. Emma took Teddy and the fussy, on-the-verge-of-a-full-moon lycanthropic infant started calming down.

'_Careful, or all werewolves are going to want an empath on the full moon.'_

'_Afraid I'll become popular all of a sudden?' she teased._

'_They're not exactly a group or clientele you want to become in demand.'_

Emma was about to retort when a clamoring of noise made several people jump as pans and instruments crashed to the floor. Everyone turned to see Pomphrey and Francois holding down Lavender Brown. Riley rushed over to help but Draco stopped the others who were going. "She was bitten by Fenrir," he reminded the gang.

Bitten was too kind of a word for what the werewolf had done. He wasn't transformed since the full moon was 11 hours away at the time of battle, but Fenrir was always so close to his inner wolf, so much more animalistic than any other werewolf known to the wizarding world that no one knew _what_ the creature had been capable of. Draco had received more than one compliment and thank-you for defeating him.

Looking at Lavender was not for the weak of stomach. Fenrir had gnawed on her, clearly enjoying the young woman like a tasty morsel. Her neck and shoulder were oozing blood and something more transparent, something less liquid and more gooey. Muscles and vessels were exposed, ticking and pulsing as blood continued to ooze out.

"Why can't they help her?" Ginny asked horrified.

"She must have been infected to some extent, or Pomphrey would have healed her by now," Hermione guessed, sick and terrified. Lavender wasn't her favorite person, but to see _anyone_ so destroyed was heartbreaking.

Riley and Francois held Lavender down on the special hospital bed made for floo travel despite Lavenders attempts to claw at them and break free. Pomphrey took Riley's place on Lavender's side and Riley activated the floo for them.

They all rushed up to Emma's dad. "Is Lavender going to be okay?" Neville asked.

Riley peeled off the dragon hide gloves covered in Lavender's infected blood and tossed them in the fire. "Honestly, no one knows anything. Francois hasn't left her side since the battle ended. Pomphrey said she hoped she wouldn't transform since Fenrir wasn't transformed, but judging by what I just saw…" Riley shook his head. "It's a miracle she has survived, but no one knows what will happen now."

Emma kissed Teddy's forehead, the baby cooing happily for her. She looked up to tell Cedric something, only to see him walking towards Sean. She knew Cedric would go looking for his best friend. They were both the same year in Hufflepuff, in the society, had been best friends since their first night as first years. The memory of Sean after Cedric's death, how broken and angry he was, came back to Emma and she wondered how he would take this turn of events.

'_Let me take you home, Em,_' Draco mentally whispered as he wrapped his arms around Emma (who was still holding Teddy). He felt when it suddenly became too much for Emma; seeing Lavender in pain, having Cedric back, having Teddy, losing Tonks and Remus… everything was hitting Emma at once now that she could feel again and was in the thick of things.

It was as if all the emotion she had gone all day without feeling was suddenly hitting her like a tidal wave.

After a quick word to her father, who nodded, Emma, still cradling Teddy, flooed to her house. Draco arrived a moment after her.

"When did your da take down the wards?" Draco asked, keeping conversation light.

"He said he took most of them down while we were outside. A lot of them are still in place in case any of the deatheaters who went into hiding try to retaliate," Emma said as she sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. She brought her knees up and rested Teddy on them who looked at his new surroundings uninterested.

Draco made himself comfortable next to her, draping his arm on the couch behind Emma. "Talk to me, Em."

"And say what? That a part of me thinks I made the wrong choice, and that I hate myself for even thinking that? That a part of me wants to find a way of going back and saving Tonks and Remus? Somewhere I messed up, Draco. Somewhere, I made the wrong choice, or was in the wrong place, or…"

Draco kissed Emma's temple as Teddy began to cry. Emma wiped away her tears and adjusted Teddy in her arms knowing it was her emotions making him cry. "What more could you have done, Emma? You cannot be everywhere at once, or know everything. You did more than is humanly possible. Lupin would be proud of you, of what you did by saving Cedric."

'_I couldn't even say goodbye, Draco. He was right there, they all were, and I couldn't say goodbye.'_

'_I know.'_ He could feel how much it hurt, giving Aoibheal the resurrection stone without talking to anyone she saw. And even though Emma didn't say anything, not being able to talk to her mother hurt even more than not getting to say goodbye to Lupin.

"Dora had it in her head she was going to be my wedding planner. I pointed out you weren't even introduced to the family yet as my boyfriend. Dora just assumed it would all work out, she had so much faith in us, in you," Emma leaned into Draco. "I counted on her being in our corner when you met Da and Lupin…"

They both looked at the floo as it activated, shifting apart slightly expecting Riley to floo in. Both were surprised when they saw Harry instead. "Am I interrupting?" he teased.

"Would you leave if you were?" Draco drawled as Emma leaned against him again. Draco rolled his eyes as Emma patted the floor on the other side of her.

Harry plopped himself down next to her. "I keep expecting to wake up," Harry muttered, staring at Teddy who was staring at him. Harry nearly jumped when Teddy's hair turned coal black like Harry's.

"Ah, he likes his godfather," Emma teased and gently handed him to Harry.

"I knew he could, but Merlin's pants!"

_Draco rolled his eyes. 'He sounds like a Weasley with that language.'_

"Is it expecting too much to expect the two of you to behave?" Emma teased them both. She didn't feel any hostility between them, though—which made her wonder what exactly had happened while she and Jane slept.

She silently _accio_ her camera and had it zoom into the parlor, snapping a candid of the three of them. "What the…" Harry and Draco looked up.

Emma looked amused. "I want to capture this moment in case people think I'm crazy later when I say you two were actually getting along."

She took Teddy real quick, who was fussy from being tired but unable to rest peacefully because of the full moon. "Super Teddy emerges again," Emma smiled as she waved Teddy's hand towards the camera for another picture. "Look, you got the Slytherin and Gryffindor Princes to behave while in each other's company."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry snorted. Suddenly Emma's house elf appeared. "I have a room prepared for the wee babe," Lily announced.

"I think he'll sleep for a little bit. I hope," Emma said as she stood. She found they had a a proper nursery set up—the crib, changing tables, rocking chair all from The Den had been brought over. Emma was thankful it wasn't an exact replica of the room Lupin and Tonks had made, she couldn't handle such a reminder right now. The walls here were a pale green instead of pale blue and the artwork was different. "I think we should get Luna to paint a mural for you, hmm? You will have snorkbacks and juhklugs and lilicrabs all over the place."

Not sure how long Teddy would sleep Emma slipped back downstairs. Both of her boys were in the parlor, although they did put a lot more space between them. "Out of curiosity, why is your house elf named after my mother?" Harry asked.

Emma curled up against Draco on the sofa. "Before I separated all the memories in my head, before I even understood they were me mum's and not my own, I knew a Lily. I knew there was meant to be a person in my life named Lily. Lily—my houseelf—was the only constant in life besides da, and I just started calling her Lily. She could tell there was something different about me, and just accepted that I was calling her that as my own personal nickname for her. Overtime it just stuck."

Harry sat on the other end of the couch so his feet were next to his cousin's. "The Weasleys have taken everyone to the Burrow, but I wanted to see you. I'm afraid if I go the burrow…"

"You'll be smothered in gratitude?" Draco drawled.

"That, and I might just kiss Ginny right in front of her entire family like I did in front of the dorm sixth year."

"Other than being embarrassed, I don't think she would mind," Emma smiled.

Surprisingly, it was easy being in the same room with Draco and Harry. They didn't talk to each other much, but didn't scoff or antagonize each other either.

Emma chalked it up to epic, life-changing wars.

She somehow dozed off in Draco's arms. Emma woke soon to feed Teddy and check on him and saw that Draco was asleep and Harry had fallen asleep on the other sofa.

Emma settled in the rocking chair as she fed Teddy a bottle. "Your mum wanted you to see the world. I think she wanted you to know that you are very special and that by seeing the world you would appreciate your abilities more. In places, metamorphagai are treated as royalty. They both loved you so much, _especially_ if you turn into a blue werewolf." Emma could just see Teddy inheriting the marauder sense of humor, and using his metamorphagai abilities during his transformation.

She looked up to see her dad in the doorway. "I have to say, I never expected your cousin and Lucius Malfoy's son in the front parlor together," he whispered making Emma laugh softly. "The society is meeting in the evening. Brian said Jane had some information on Finn."

"Where is Jane?" Emma asked.

"I heard from President Johnson she arrived home safely. Without Cedric," Riley added with a look.

_Oh boy._ So much was conveyed in that look. Her da had found out Cedric was alive, that she had something to do with it (she hoped he didn't learn the _whole_ story), and he picked up on what she had earlier: the deep rooted feelings Jane had for Cedric.

"How is Teddy?" Riley asked.

"His eyes changed," Emma said as she gently placed the fitfully-sleeping infant in the crib. "No fangs or claws, just his eyes went night-glow and his skin felt rough—not quite fur, but not quite skin."

"Michaela speculated it might come in waves," Riley sighed, mentioning the mediwitch who was there when Tonks gave birth.

"And Lavender? Have you heard any news?"

"It doesn't look promising, no one is sharing information, though. Andromeda is staying in the guest room at the end of the hall. You can leave the boys in the parlor, or tell them to take the remaining rooms if you want."

The 'sleep in your own bed, alone' order came through loud and clear. She did nothing as she watched Teddy sleep, his tiny body refusing to let him rest comfortably from the pull of the moon. Emma scooped him back up and for once was glad of her empathic abilities if it let her soothe Teddy for even just a moment. She settled into the rocking chair, gently rocking and soothing him.

She looked out the window and saw the moon was slowly pushing towards the west. "We're half way there," she whispered to Teddy.

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

The following day was spent finding out information. The casualties list were being updated, and everyone was trying to find out the extent of the wounded and hospitalized.

There was also the problem of not having a functioning government.

Riley apparated to the Ministry to see what was going on. After spending so long on the run and working against his former office and boss, it was almost surreal to be standing there, waiting for work. Other ministers and officials who had not been part of Voldemort's regime had also apparated in. Most were part of Riley's underground work, the Order, or supporters of Dumbledore. "O'Neill," a deep voice spoke behind him.

"Kingsley. You look better," Riley commented.

"Quick fix for me. Shattered bone is easy enough to fix; painful, but easy," Kingsley said easily. "How is your daughter? And Teddy?"

"They are both good."

"I know we can trust most of these here, but how should we test the ones we don't know?" Kingsley wondered aloud, looking at the handful of ministry officials who's loyalty was unknown.

Hating himself for suggesting it, Riley sighed as he sent his patronus with a message. "I think I have a way."

Emma left Teddy with Harry, who took him with him to the Burrow. "At least he won't die under my care with Molly there, right?" Harry joked.

"Reassuring, Potter," Draco drawled. Harry ducked out quickly as Draco and Emma kissed goodbye, Draco going to check on his parents, Emma going to the ministry.

Since the Floo in her house was only set up to a few secure locations—the ministry not one of them since it had been under Voldemort's control—Emma apparated outside the building, then flushed herself in.

It looked like a scene from the move _Birds _with the hundreds of owls flying around with notes and messages. Fewer in number but no less confusing were the men and women, all waiting for some sort of order to be established. "Em."

Emma found her dad with Kingsley and Arthur. "Let's separate those who were in the order or working for you, Riley, into a separate group; we can weed out the unknowns this way."

Riley pulled Emma aside. "We are trying to create some form of working government. The problem is, we have so many who are unknown. The fact the minister is dead and the ministry was a scam working for Voldemort doesn't stop the hundreds of owls from other countries coming in wanting to know what is going on and who to deal with. Those are in addition to the hundreds of owls from our own people demanding information and looking for people."

"You want me to help with the unknowns," Emma guessed.

"I don't want you to, but we don't have the resources otherwise. I want to see if we have enough men and women we can trust before we decide what to do with the unknowns. We don't have enough veritaserum for the whole bloody government."

"I'll do what I can. Teddy is at the Burrow with Harry, Draco and Andromeda left this morning."

Within the hour, Riley, Arthur, and Kingsley had the men and women they could trust in positions to try to run the government. It wasn't enough to staff the entire government, but it was a start.

Emma waited in the room the unknowns were sorted into and talked to as many people as she could, striking up casual conversations. As structure was beginning to be reestablished, more people were moved from the room to new positions.

"We have an executive office set up and staffed, and public communications. Ministries like sports and muggle artifacts are going to be the last to be staffed, I'm afraid," Riley commented as Emma joined him. She named a few people she didn't trust so that they could keep an eye on them.

"We need to organize elections," Kinsley stated. "Organized so that Harry doesn't become elected in this euphoria."

Emma could see Harry having a heart attack if they told him the British population elected him Minister of Magic. She knew her cousin wanted nothing more than to retire from the public eye.

"We can arrange a public announcement for one hour from now. It will help to calm fears. Or validate all the celebration," Arthur drawled.

"Can we trust the Daily Prophet? They are in as bad as shape as the ministry," Kingsley wondered.

"Bring in Rita Skeeter," Emma spoke up. "She'd love to do an exclusive. Just ban her from using her quick quill. I would suggest Lee Jordan, too, so he can broadcast it on his radio show."

Within ten minutes they had sent messages summoning both Rita and Lee, and were working on the actual press conference. Emma watched it all; she always loved seeing the ministry at work and here it was, the men and women who were dedicated to keeping the government and wizarding population afloat. It was awe inspiring, watching dedicated people keeping anarchy at bay.

"Emma," Lee Jordan called out. "Blimey, I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe we won! Fred is talking nonstop about how you and Malfoy, _Draco bloody Malfoy,_ are dating. And Malfoy saved Fred's life! Merlin, this day has been wicked."

"Hello to you too, Lee."

Lee laughed. "Some things never change, eh? What's going on? Why am I here?"

"I think your pirate radio is about to become mainstream. Did you imagine yourself starting your own radio show as a career?"

"It was what was needed," Lee said seriously. "I don't mind keeping it up, although I never thought of myself as a newsperson, it was always much too serious. Things change, though."

"Things change," Emma repeated as Rita Skeeter arrived. Riley, Kingsley, and Arthur motioned them to the podium set up in front of the rubble that was formerly the statue of Wizard Supremacy.

First thing upon entering the ministry after Voldemort's defeat, someone had blown it up.

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

"Ron! Gred and Forge! It's on!" Ginny called out as they sat around the radio, Lee's familiar voice talking to them.

_I come to you at the ministry of magic where anarchy is being beaten back with the blood, sweat, and tears of dedicated men and women. I'm happy to report that the vile statue that was the symbol of Voldemort—yes, we can say that detested name!—ideology has been destroyed. _

_Among the euphoria and jubilation I'm sure there are questions. What will happen now? What happens when Victory has been achieved at such a high price? Here to answer some of those questions are speakers for the ministry. Some of you listening now will recognize some of the past visitors to this show._

Everyone listened as Kingsley's voice came on the radio next.

_It is with great pride that I am standing in the ministry, reclaiming it for _all_ wizards, from muggle born to pure blood and everyone in between. We stand here today, proud that we have thrown off the chains that would divide us. We have much to celebrate. _

_To begin, the ministry thanks everyone who fought for freedom last night. The brave men and women who risked their lives for a cause they believed in will forever be heroes. We thank those who came to our aid, the American, French, Bulgarian, German, and Mexican witches and wizards who fought our battle, helping us in our hour of need. It is humbling to see the support of our fellow magical folk._

_We also thank those who have supported the cause for the past year or longer. Your support, whether it was through fighting directly or quietly lending aid, shelter, prayers, and support, is what sustained this battle. I know that we could not have been successful if it were not for the brave men and women who fought against the oppression, even if that fight was not public. The struggles within the home, against ideology and bigotry, are the most important, and the hardest to win._

_We do not want to forget Harry Potter in all this, either. Harry, if you are listening, know that the entire population owes you a debt of gratitude for the work you have done without our knowing. _

_We come to you today with the message of rebirth. The ministry is in a transition as it reclaims its power and authority that Voldemort corrupted. To this end, we are hunting those who have fled and they will stand trial. _

_Elections will be held within a fortnight for temporary Minister of Magic to jumpstart the rebuilding efforts within the ministry. This person will hold office for one year, at which time regular elections will resume. _

_We have much to celebrate, but a lot of work ahead of us as well. _

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **huge thank you to everyone for all the reviews last chapter! (And I finally figured out how to find them on the website :D) Thank you to Mizz Alec Volturi, The Annoying One (I figured if Cedric is in America, he just has to embrace comics :) BadAss Alec & LikeWowo (Cedric/Jane is one of those unplanned but happy surprises :) Happy to me at least), Crossroads of life (Thank you! I try to stay as canon as possible :) AnimeCrazy (We will get back to CEdric next chapter) and Devi no Kaze (thank you!)_

_Just a note that my sequel, Meet the Parents, is still planned. I originally wrote it to follow my version of year 7, so it is very AU (even more AU than a normal time travel since it didn't follow Deathly Hallows). I want to tweak it before I post it so it will be awhile before it comes up. I still have a lot of ideas for the 19 years, though. The difficulty is getting all of it in chronological order :) I have so many "Snapshots" of things I see happening, I just have to make them a coherent timeline._


	35. Xena, Warrior Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I associated with JK Rowling or any of her agents/publishers. I make no money from this writing.

**Chapter 35: Xena, Warrior Princess**

Emma knocked on the door, only mildly surprised when Sean opened it, yanked her inside, and began to yell. "What the _bloody_ HELL were you thinking, making deals with the fae? Do you have any idea what could have happened? If it went horribly wrong?" He then pulled her into a bear hug.

"You're welcome," Emma's muffled voice responded.

Bridget pulled her husband off Emma and then gave her another tight hug. "They've been hugging me all day, too," Cedric's voice teased and Emma pulled away from Bridget and practically glomped Cedric. "Oi, it seems everyone wants to hug me."

"Just till I'm positive this isn't a dream," Emma promised. "So you stayed here last night?"

"We told him he could stay with us as long as he needs to, until he figures out what he's going to do," Sean nodded. "Your dad already promised him a job, he remembered Cedric was going to work for him after graduation."

"A job you took, it seems," Cedric teased.

"You can have it. I love Riley—didn't mean any offense, Emma—but I don't want to travel. I have no problem working with diplomats here, but I have no desire to travel."

"I think you have your pick of departments, seeing as how the government is practically starting over from scratch," Emma drawled.

"Oi, that sounded like Malfoy," Bridget teased. "I still can't believe it, that you two are together. But he did fight on our side, and he did defeat Fenrir."

"Never would of thought the prat had it in him…sorry, guess we can't rag him anymore, huh," Sean quickly apologized. "Convince him to stay, Emma," Sean pouted.

Emma looked between Sean and Cedric. "I can't. When have I ever changed Ced's mind?" she teased sadly.

"Don't be modest, he listens to you," Sean frowned. "He's only just come back."

"I told you, I have things to do…besides, it's a bit crowded, what with you, Bridget, and the wee babe."

"So crash at my place. When you need to," Emma clarified. Cedric motioned for Emma to follow him and she followed him out onto the little back porch. "It really is a bit crowded with me here," Cedric insisted.

"Sean is just terrified you'll go off and he'll lose his best friend again," Emma explained.

"I know, and I can't even explain what it's like being back, talking with Sean, seeing Bridget. I can't believe I missed their wedding…"

"It was a small affair…" Emma trailed off. There were hundreds of things Cedric had missed, she didn't know what to say to console him. "You weren't exactly living a destitute life, though. You must have travelled and seen a lot."

"Always as someone else…" Cedric trailed off.

Suddenly, it began to make sense to Emma. She had been sure of Jane's feelings, but couldn't tell what Cedric was feeling (which in and of itself was a puzzle). "_THAT_ is what worries you?" Emma demanded.

"What?" Cedric asked confused.

"What were you thinking? Just now, about being someone else."

"Exactly that: I was Zachary for the last three years. Everyone knew me as Zachary. I looked like Zachary to everyone except my parents. I lived as Zachary, I photographed as Zachary, I spoke with an American accent and worked as a tutor and protector to the President's daughter. Life went on here…"

Suddenly everything became clear to Emma. "Well, Jane made it back safe. It turns out she may have figured out what's wrong with Finn, too," Emma smiled, relieved. "So…now that you're not needed in America and all your friends here know you're alive, what are you going to do? Work for the ministry? Stay with me till you find a place?"

"I don't know…I thought so much about this—the battle, _you_ knowing _me_ again—I didn't think so much of the after bit."

"Now you're lying to yourself," Emma frowned.

"I'm not needed, like you said. Jane graduates in less than a month, she is honestly super bright she doesn't need a tutor, and she doesn't really need anyone to protect her, I mean, you saw her fight. And everyone there knows me as Zachary, so I would have to go back to being Zachary and living like Zachary…"

Emma stood up and then completely surprised Cedric by shoving him. "You must have been a horrible tutor because you are being completely stupid."

"What?"

"Okay, first of all, you are trying to rationalize yourself out of your feelings. Have you forgotten I'm an empath, too? Second of all, did Jane ever explain her eyes to you?"

Cedric nodded, wondering what the hell Emma was going on about.

"She never could have seen Zachary, Ced. Her eyes would never allow her to see the spell. You were always Cedric to her, just like you were to me. Well, I'm guessing not _just _like," she teased. "It wasn't Zachary she became friends with." And so much more, but it wasn't Emma's place to tell Cedric. "So stop being a prat. Surely you picked up on some of that yankee brashness, the 'take the bull by the horns' and whatnot."

"You're suppose to be convincing him to stay, Emma! Not leave!" Sean's voice hollered through the window.

"I saved him because I love him and want him alive and happy. Not to keep him like a pet. So you have a room if and when you need it, Ced. A job if and when you need it. The question is what do you need? What do you want?"

Cedric stood and wrapped her in a hug. "Malfoy has been good for you, Em," he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back. Did you hear that, Sean?" Cedric teased.

"Fine, fine, I can read between the lines. Did you say empath, though?" Sean asked marveled.

"Forget it," Cedric warned.

Emma leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Don't forget the battle she fought with the other empath. I don't know the details, but I have my suspicions." Whatever happened had damaged Jane deeply, and the cool façade hadn't been able to hide the hurt and pain from Emma.

"Don't forget," Emma said louder not caring if Sean and Bridget overheard them, "you still have to have a weekly dinner with me," she teased, bringing up the bargain they made in her fourth year.

Cedric laughed. "I haven't forgotten. See you soon," he promised.

"Maybe sooner than you think," Emma teased. "I know Jane, she is quite capable of moving on." Cedric frowned at that as he took out a small pin in the shape of an arrowhead, pressed it, and portkeyed out.

"Did I hear that right and Ced fell for a yankee?" Sean marveled. "The lass with the odd glasses? Poor Ced, she seemed like such a spitfire."

"Will you stop eavesdropping? Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," Bridget sighed, laughing. "Em, we are heading to St Mungos to check on Finn. Are you coming?" Emma nodded and the three of them apparated to the hospital.

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

Jane portkeyed home after visiting St. Mungo's and waved off the personnel coming to check on her. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Can I see my mother?"

"She's been waiting for you in the family wing," a secretary motioned. Jane nodded and walked off, leaving the secretaries, Enrique, and Amy behind. Her mother was calm to look at but Jane felt the turbulent emotions under the surface. Upon seeing Jane, it was like a cool ocean breeze as she relaxed for the first time in nearly twenty four hours.

"Are you hurt? How is everyone?" President Johnson asked quickly, hugging Jane.

"I'm fine, we are all fine. Zack… you know," Jane choked on the words.

"So it all went just as you said?"

Jane nodded. "We won, which we already knew. Then we had to stay so Emma could save Cedric…I just want to sleep now."

Mother studied daughter knowingly but only nodded. Jane went off to her own suite and changed out of her battle worn clothes into a cozy pair of pajama bottoms and tank top. The time difference took wrap her head around—it had been near dawn in England when they arrived which meant before midnight for her when they left the States. They left St Mungo's around dusk, which meant it was now afternoon for Jane.

Jane spelled her blinds to close and then body flopped onto her massive bed. Everything was a mess inside her—adrenaline from the battle was replaced with exhaustion now that it was over, grief Cedric was gone, and raw pain from what Diane did. She couldn't even put into words, just in her mind, what Diane had done, as if just thinking it made it even more real.

Not sure how much time had passed, Jane wasn't surprised to find her mom come in and join her on the bed. "Won't the government go into panic mode and shut down if you hide in here with me?" Jane teased, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Let it," her mother said and laid out on one side of Jane. Jane felt like a child again—silly, considering she just fought in such an important war—but she leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, needing her mother's embrace.

"I was afraid this would happen," Anne whispered.

"It's irrational…he's not dead…I'm just tired…" each phrase coming out more strangled, more choked.

"It's never rational, honey. If it was, love would be all formulas and mathematics, pairing people up genetically or something. Love is so much simpler and more complex." She didn't mention that there was something special about the first one.

Jane snorted. "I never used that word," she pointed out.

"I know. You don't have to. I can always have him banned from the States, or have the WAGs turn him into a jackass. I once did that to your father right before he left, it was a good look for him," Anne laughed.

"I'm just going to be an emotional teenager for a little bit…" Jane's voice trailed off.

Anne studied her daughter. "Did something else happen?"

Jane tensed for a moment but shook her head. Anne let it go, hoping Jane would open up in time. She kissed the top of Jane's head and tapped her wand to the silver tray before leaving. It was filled with decant desserts and bowls of ice cream. "Come find me if you need me, honey. You know my priorities."

"Shoe sales number one; me number two; job number three," Jane teased, the smile still not quite reaching her eyes.

Anne walked into the oval office and had Amy brought in. "As soon as you are rested up, I have a retrieval for you and your team."

"To cheer Jane up?" Amy guessed. Amy headed a small team within the service that were experts at retrieving whatever (or whoever) the president needed.

"We'll throw a celebration of winning the battle and graduation. Get Nickelback, Jane still likes them," Anne decided.

"That could be slightly problematic," Amy hesitated.

"You can't retrieve them? You have before."

"That's the problem. The Canadian Prime Minister had made it known he doesn't appreciate our poaching on his territory. Nickelback has been added to the 'No-Snatch-'N-Grab' list," Amy admitted. "They claim they worry about adverse effects of so many magical memory adjustment charms."

"We only took them twice," Anne frowned.

"It wasn't just us, ma'am."

"You know my daughter's taste, I'm sure you can find someone she will enjoy." With a nod, Amy went to gather her team for a strategy session, deciding they haven't poached in Finland in awhile.

Jane, meanwhile, popped in cheesy eighties muggle movies as she pigged out on the chocolate. Feeling like she was being too cliché, she changed movies after awhile and put in the first thing she could find that was the exact opposite of eighties muggle romantic comedies. "That's it, Xena, be a total BAMF."

Exhaustion claimed her and she fell asleep before dinner. When she woke, it was already the following morning. Jane pulled the pillow over her head and groaned. "I fought in an epic battle, that should be a good absence excuse," she muttered.

If not, hey, she was the daughter of the president. She could play hooky _one _day. Grant it, the last time she played hooky, she and Cedric spent the day travelling around New Mexico, exploring the natural beauties of the desert before following herds of wild mustangs.

Time before that, she and Cedric had just learned their transfigurations were wolves (Jane wanted to slap herself for putting too much importance on the fact they were both wolves; _Idiot! It wasn't a sign!_ She mentally chided herself) and the two of them went to Yellowstone to play around in their animagous forms.

_Okay, STOP thinking about him!_ Jane chided herself. Determined, she went to her bathroom. Her tub was the size of a mini hot tub so she filled it with bubbles that smelled of coconuts and relaxed for what felt like hours.

_If only these memories wouldn't interrupt me_ Jane thought as images of Diane kept popping into her head.

FLASHBACK

She was trapped in her own body. Nothing was her own. Someone else was driving in the cockpit. Even as she realized it, feelings of despair and helplessness flooded her.

"Nature seems to take pity on those of us, the weakest of us, the impotent empaths. What is the point of you?" Diane asked, tisking. "Really, only being able to feel, always being burdened by everyone else's emotional baggage."

_So true…it's like walking in water, emotions always compressing in on me, _Jane thought, wondering why she couldn't do anything to shield against the emotions of others. She listened to Diane go on about her failure as an empath and all she could do was feel her own failure. _What is the point…_

She defended against Diane's attempt to take off her glasses. Fear—a lifetime of fear about how the world would view her eyesight—had ingrained a natural defense mechanism. "No one sees my eyes," Jane snarled.

It was a paltry defense as a new onslaught of self-loathing crashed upon her. _You can't even rejoice, take pride, in your true gift_ Jane chided herself. It was as if her insides just dropped into her gut, churning as every drop of self-confidence and self-worth was gone; every breath she took filled her with such self-disgust that Jane _wanted_ the other empath to end it all, and welcomed Diane's next move.

Diane noticed Jane glance at Zachary. "Even now he is worried about how the other empath is faring. Why is that? Who is she that she is so special to him? Instead of the empath right in front of him?"

_Was Cedric? She knew he was always worried about Emma. Worried Draco would be a horrible influence on her, worried about her in this war, worried even now about the battle. But never worried because his life was in her hands; no, Cedric didn't worry because if Emma died, he died; Cedric worried because he genuinely cared about Emma._

_He's paid to care about you, _Jane told herself. _Your mother is paying him to care for you, and is helping to keep him alive._

"Second place as an empath _and _a woman," Diane tisked.

_One last move_ Jane decided, sensing Diane was getting bored with her. She had to do something now before she didn't care and just let Diane kill her. Another minute and she was liable to do the deed herself.

_Well, if you are going to go down, take her with you_ Jane rationalized. "I'm American," Jane started.

Diane snorted. "Really, no wonder nature deemed you inferior."

Jane pushed through all the feelings of disgust, self loathing, and self doubt hoping to grasp onto her sanity long enough for the dementors to come. It was like swimming in quick sand and she didn't know if she could tread and keep her head above long enough to see this through to the end.

But the chilling spikes running down her spine told her she wouldn't have to wait much longer. The end was swiftly approaching. Jane whipped off her glasses, determined to keep Diane in place as long as possible.

And hubris always leads to one's destruction. She would use Diane's hubris against her.

END FLASHBACK.

Jane jumped and climbed out of the tub. Her whole body started to shake and she stared at her arms as they shivered. She haltingly took a few steps in front of the tub. A surge of anger had her grabbing the bottle of bath soap; with a scream she tossed it as hard as she could.

It hit the mirror and shattered, dozens of her reflections staring at her as they crashed to the ground.

Her emotions were all jumbled and she hated herself fearing Emma for just a moment. _Emma is nothing, __**nothing**__ like Diane! _Jane argued. _This is an irrational fear, but it is a natural reaction to what Diane did…_ Jane tried to rationalize, staring at the mess she had made.

"Are you alright?" a guard asked from outside her door.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," Jane ordered. She looked between the door and the pieces of glass. "You can be a victim, or realize that the evil bitch was manipulating you. Evil bitch is the key phrase, Jane," Jane talked to herself as she grabbed her robe.

_A spark was already in you, she just encouraged the flames _a small voice inside Jane whispered.

She didn't want to admit that some of those feelings were her own. And that was the problem—what were her feelings and what had Diane forced her to feel?

She resolved to get on with her life. She was earning her own reputation, separate from that of her mother's. She was fighting in her own wars, studying her own subjects. She had a head for theory and she would continue with that.

Jane nodded as she changed, resolved to move on.

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

Cedric arrived and saw everyone was surprised to see him. _I really hope they haven't announced Zachary died in the battle_ Cedric thought. It had been twenty-four hours since Jane, Amy, and Enrique had returned from the battle and he had no idea what they had told everyone. It would be awkward to explain why he was there. The spell was still on him, so he still appeared as Zachary to everyone except the president and his parents.

_And Jane_, Cedric thought happily. The thought that she had known him all along, had known him as Cedric and not Zachary, it…well, it put an extra bounce in his step. Now he just had to find her.

"Zachary?" Cedric turned to see Enrique. "You're back," the Latino nodded approvingly.

"Of course. Where's Jane?"

Enrique pointed to the breakfast suite. "Good luck."

"Will I need it?" Cedric wondered. Now he was starting to worry about what his approach should be, he had no clue how Jane felt about him. Yes, she saw him as Cedric, but did she think of him only as a friend?

Or worse, see him only as her mother's employer?

"It's Jane," Enrique smirked.

"Thanks," Cedric drawled. He walked up and one of the doormen opened the door, clearly amused.

Jane was sitting at the table with newspapers spread out before her, eating cereal. "They still refer to me as the president's daughter," Jane sighed. "Would it kill them to just say Jane Johnson?"

"You won't be in her shadow forever," Cedric said.

Jane's spoon froze halfway between her mouth and bowl. She looked up at Cedric and he couldn't read her expression. He would have given _anything_ to know what she was thinking or feeling at the moment.

"You're back," Jane said simply.

"Of course. You thought I wouldn't come back?" Cedric wondered.

"Why would you, _Zachary_. I have 10 days left of school, your services have been terminated," Jane pointed out, grabbing the papers and standing. "I believe the contract you made with my mother expired two days ago."

Jane pushed past him and headed to her suite. "So you just left, then? You, Enrique, and Amy decided to leave me?"

"You were hardly dropped off at the gates of hell, Zack. Don't be so melodramatic. The war was over, you reconnected with friends, and I came home," Jane said as she stepped into her suite. "Some of us have Senior Projects due today and can't be late."

"You're already late," Cedric pointed out looking at the clock.

"No first period so I don't have to be there till 9:30. Besides, I'm still suffering from jet-lag, or portkey-lag, whatever magical timezone jumping is called. Hmm…" Jane wondered, thinking phrases over in her mind.

Because Cedric knew her so well, he knew she really was thinking of portkey-lag versus whatever else her mind came up with. He also knew once she decided on a phrase, they would all be using it.

"Jane…" An alarm started chiming and he tensed up. "Let's go," he started to grab her arm.

She jerked her arm out of his hand. "First of all, you are not my body guard. I have those. Second, it's Friday which means it's Hobo Holly doing her weekly inebriated flying into a no-fly zone. Third…"

Explosions shook the ground under their feet. "Earthquake?" Jane wondered, hopefully.

"The building is earthquake proof up to a 9.8," Cedric pointed out as alarms blared through the building. He took out the emergency portkey she always wore around her neck and pressed it against her collarbone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane asked as they appeared in the middle of nowhere. She had no clue where they were, the portkey was designed to take them to a random undisclosed location.

She saw Joshua trees and cacti.

"It was an attack."

"Exactly! How will it look if I fight someone else's battle and then run from the one in my own backyard!" Jane yelled.

"It's my job to make sure you're safe."

"No, it's not," Jane pointed out. "You're a civilian now, Cedric. This is the part where you catch up with Emma, Sean, Bridget, Cho…" she shook her head and disapparated.

Cursing, Cedric disapparated behind her. They arrived back at the Wizard's House to find order restored. "I'm gone 5 minutes and I miss it all," Jane sighed as she watched the guard had taken down the half dozen attackers from their brooms. She could tell from their insignia they were part of the extremist isolationist group. She turned to Cedric and took her anger out on him. "Do you think I'm incapable of fighting for my own home? Or defending myself? That I fail as an empath and a fighter? Just leave me alone, Zack." She disapparated with a loud crack before he could respond.

"I'll go after her," Amy spoke up.

"She's gone," Cedric shook his head.

"I can trace her," Amy decided, knowing it was useless.

"Maybe I should go back…what happened here?"

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

Jane laid in the sand, the waves tickling her feet as they lapped up and rolled back into the ocean. She looked up at the sky, her rose tinted glasses in her hand. She didn't need them here, she was surrounded by ocean, beach, and sky. Her wand was tucked into her bag, a bag she had placed an untraceable charm on so they had no means of tracking her wand or her person.

So she settled into the quiet. It was exactly what she needed since she couldn't trust herself. She fell into the rhythm of nature, letting it sooth her nerves.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but she eventually heard the soft pitter-patter of something on the sand. She groaned, knowing she was discovered. She had no idea who could have found her secret spot after three years of secrecy.

Jane turned her head to see a silver wolf walking easily towards her, as if afraid he would spook her. The wolf silently stretched out next to her, looking at the ocean. He turned his head to look back at her.

"Don't look at me like that, you have no reason to be upset. What could you be sad about? You're alive and everyone knows it," Jane pointed out. "Great, I'm arguing with a wolf. Muggles are going to call the cops and think I'm insane. Fab," she sighed, laying back down.

"I have no idea how you found me, but it was unnecessary. I'm perfectly fine and safe here."

The wolf made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a snort.

They sat there like that for some time, girl and wolf. Somehow the magic of the beach—the peace she finally managed to find after the battle—wasn't ruined with Cedric's presence. She decided to just bask in it for as long as she could.

She must have dozed for a moment, she woke up to the wolf's face resting on her stomach, looking up at her, eyes studying her as if trying to understand what she was feeling. "If you have something to say, just say so."

The wolf sat up and transfigured back into Cedric. "I won't tell anyone where I found you," Cedric promised.

The first thing he said was her secret place was still secret. Was it any wonder she had fallen for him? _Don't even go there_ Jane warned herself.

"How did you find me?"

"A lot of guesswork. I knew you would want to be away from crowds." Because of her eyes. "I was hoping you would be on the west coast. So I started looking. Took a few hours."

"Started looking?"

"I guessed you would be someplace surrounded by nature. I started with the coast, apparating like crazy in a grid search."

"Why?" Jane wondered, shocked.

Instead, Cedric looked at the ocean. Jane had picked a wonderful place, a small, private beach muggles wouldn't stumble upon her. He was pretty sure he had sensed some spells protecting the place while he was in his animagous form.

"I'm sorry I found you," he confessed, confusing her. "This was the one place you could hide from the world and I took that from you."

"I'll find another," Jane shrugged. "Why did you find me?"

"How are you doing? We never got to that this morning," Cedric studied her. He could see the fatigue and something else in her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"I feel like…Could you see me as Cedric?" he blurted out.

Jane did a double take. "Of course," she asked confused. "What made you think otherwise?"

"No one else could…"

Jane rolled her eyes and he realized she didn't have her glasses on. He instinctively looked for them and reached over her to get them. She put her hand on top of his to stop him. "It's okay, it's just you."

"I don't want you to hurt your eyes."

"Why?"

"You already suffered so much for me." More, he suspected, than he knew.

"It was my choice. Emma was already doing enough."

"I can't thank you enough, Jane. I can't think of anyone else I would want Emma to ask to save me."

"Why aren't you there? You and Emma have a lot to catch up on," Jane asked.

"We will catch up, soon. I'm thinking what to do. Her dad is still offering me a job," Cedric confessed.

"So take it," Jane decided. "You've wanted it for long enough, you are more than qualified."

"Why is there a wall between us now?" Jane was never one to beat around the bush, a trait he had picked up from her.

"I can never tell what you feel and that unnerves me. And even if I could tell what you feel, I don't think I'd trust myself to know what you were feeling," Jane admitted, not looking at him.

Cedric laughed and Jane shoved him. "Jerk."

"No, it's …" he had to take a breath to stop laughing. "You know Enrique is a sympath." Jane glared at him. He had better talk quickly before she hexed him. "My mother told me she could tell you and Emma were empaths. She is also a sympath. I asked Enrique what exactly that meant. He told me he can sense other sympaths and empaths, but he can also guard his emotions around empaths."

Jane nodded, thinking how it was usually difficult to read Enrique. It took a lot more energy than normal so she didn't bother. "But, I can still tell what Enrique is feeling, for the most part. Nothing specific, but I can tell where he is on the spectrum: happy, sad, angry."

"You can feel that, too, with me," Cedric pointed out.

"I can never tell what you feel with me," Jane admitted. "And that unnerves me, I can tell what everyone feels except for you."

"Enrique thought I might have enough sympathetic tendencies to learn to shield my emotions, so I learned to bury my feelings for you when I was around you," Cedric confessed.

Jane looked at him, clearly doubtful. "Why do you doubt yourself?" Cedric worried.

Jane studied her feet, her toes digging into the sand. "Just some things that happened recently."

"That empath," Cedric knew. "Talk to me."

Jane shook her head. Talking would mean admitting what happened, what she felt. She still wasn't sure…

Suddenly Cedric was kneeling next to her, cupping her face as he kissed her. Despite being shocked she was kissing him back.

The most amazing feeling flooded her; a strong yet tender feeling embraced her as Cedric opened himself up to her. "I'm not an empath, I can't…I can't make you feel what I feel. I can only let you know how I feel and pray I didn't just make a fool of myself."

"Cedric Diggory, making himself a fool?" Jane wondered, her mind still foggy, trying to get back on solid ground.

Cedric grinned. "I like hearing you call me Cedric," he admitted. "I always did, because it reminded me I was still myself. You've been like an anchor for me, Jane. I was afraid if you knew how much I've come to care, you would take pity on me or send me somewhere else. I feared the idea of losing you, too."

"Because I was the only one who knew who you were."

"No, at first I convinced myself of it. I didn't want to admit to myself my feelings were genuine because then it would make after the battle—where we are right now—so much more complicated. But I need to know I've been honest with you and given this a shot. Even if you didn't feel the same, I don't want you to doubt yourself. "

"I willingly gave up my sight. How can you wonder if I don't feel the same?" Jane teasingly shoved him.

"Eh, what's with the shoving?" Cedric wondered. "Everyone's been shoving me today."

"Poor lil' Ced," Jane teased. "Let's go for a run," she offered her hand, a gleam in her eye. He took it and they apparated, appearing in a redwood forest. "I'll try to open up, one day," she promised.

He leaned down to kiss her again, wanting to taste her again. "I'm patient. I'm here when you are ready."

Jane nodded, then transfigured into a pure white wolf. With a yip, she ran off. He quickly transfigured and chased after her.

* * *

_Huge shout-out to my Beta, **WeasleyXisXmyXking**, who didn't actually Beta this chapter (all mistakes are mine), but told me two things: a) she was surprised by Jane/Cedric, but really liked it (YAAAAAY!), and when I kept pestering her over a female BAMF (bad-ass-mother-f*!$! if you don't know), she finally just shouted out "Xena!" I don't know if she thought I was seriously going to use it, but it made me laugh. MWAHAHAHA._

_Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this chapter! **Mizz ALec Volturi **(I hope you like Jane/Cedric in this chapter, too!)**, The Annoying One **(Meet the Parents will be super slow on updating, but I hope to put up the first chapter when I update this one again), **likewow** (More Harry/Draco interactions, I'm sure!), **Animecrazy** (I think Harry would go into hiding if he got elected...or maybe cry :D) **Crossroadsoflife** (things will be back to as normal as things can be for this group!) and **Devi no Kaze **(Thanks for the awesome review!)_

_As a completely side note, if you are on Tumblr, I tumbl lots of Doctor Who plus Harry Potter and Bleach (plus other crazy, random things). I'm bad-wolf-pond (dot) tumblr (dot)com_


	36. The First Month Prologue

**So I want to apologize for letting life get in the way, and not writing as much as I use to. This is an extra long chapter to make up for it! This begins the part I have been planning (for **_**way **_**to long) about what happens during that 19 year gap. **It took so long partly because my ideas were NOT chronological, and figuring out events in chronological order was a pain. Any ideas you have are welcomed (I may not use them, but I am curious what everyone else imagined happened during the 19 years, too).

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a lot of college debt; I am not affiliated with JK Rowling or any of her publishers and I do not profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 36: One Week Later & One Month Later**

Emma couldn't understand how so much time had passed by so quickly. Yet, considering it had been a week, it was difficult to recall any clear memories. Certainly nothing cheerful, or happy.

Emma still jumped when she walked into the dining room and saw Andromeda at the table. She couldn't imagine asking her to leave; she understood all too well what it was like unable to face everything that reminded you of what you just lost, but Emma found it incredibly difficult to converse with her all the same.

The door finally opened with a snick of noise drawing Emma out of her thoughts. The funeral for Remus and Tonks was two days ago, but the ministry only just finished sorting out their will. Every day the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler reported on the funerals being held all over the country for those who had died in the battle, and memorial services that were being held in honor of those who perished at the Death Eaters's hands. Riley attended several, at least one every day.

Emma still couldn't process the single one she attended.

"I see everyone is present," the ministry barrister nodded as everyone took seats. Andromeda, Riley, Emma, and Harry were all present. "This is a seemingly straightforward will. I have copies of the document for all of you to read, I will cover what it says without reading it word for word, if that is in agreement with all present?"

Everyone nodded. Harry looked at Emma, sitting in the chair next to him holding Teddy. She didn't speak at all during the funeral, and they barely spoke even when he was at Riley's house. He found the O'Neill manor house a refuge when it became too suffocating at the Burrow.

"All of the deceaseds' belongings, their house and their wealth in Gringott's volt 225, are left in trust until their son, Teddy Remus Lupin, becomes of age." The barrister looked up but everyone simply nodded. No one even thought of stealing Teddy's inheritance. It wasn't a lot, not even after the interest it would earn until Teddy turned 17, but it was all he would have left of his parents.

"To Harry Potter, there are a few items of sentimental value Remus thought you might like, items listed in addendum B that have connections to his days at Hogwarts, items that are connected to your parents." Harry numbly looked at the list, seeing they were mostly photographs and trophies. "There are, in addition, several items left to Riley O'Neill, Emma O'Neill, and Andromeda Tonks, all listed on addendums C, D, and E."

"Now, I know this is the most complicated and important part of their last wishes," the barrister continued, clearing his throat. "Their wishes here were the most clear and outline, as you can read for yourselves," he eyed his audience but everyone just continued to watch him. "Teddy's custody. Harry Potter and Emma O'Neill are named as his godparents, this is correct?"

Everyone nodded. "Remus and Tonks state that they leave custodial decisions to Teddy's godparents if his godparents are of the age of 23 and if they consent. If this is not the circumstances—which they clearly are not, since Miss O'Neill is only 18 and Mr. Potter 17—the last wishes of the decease are for Teddy to be raised in Riley O'Neill's household if he gives his consent. It is left for everyone to take as much or as little interest in the infant's life," the barrister cleared his throat. He waited as the pregnant silence enveloped all of them. This was certainly the quietest reading he had done all week which unnerved him.

"So," Andromeda began, looking down at the will her daughter had left. More than anything this told her how badly she had screwed things up with Tonks. "No one has been barred from Teddy?" It wasn't the question she wanted to ask, but she didn't have the nerve to ask what she really wanted to ask.

"No, it is hoped everyone in this room, and even some not present, will take an active interest in Teddy's life. A Draco and Narcissa Malfoy as well as the Weasley family are named as well."

Harry caught Emma's eye, both shocked by what was read. "Da?" Emma asked, confused.

It felt like forever before Riley finally spoke. "There is no doubt that Teddy will always be welcomed in my home," Riley said and the barrister measurably relaxed. "It is the least I can do for Remus. And Tonks," Riley added quickly, and Emma remembered a conversation she had with Tonks before the final battle. It felt like ages ago, but was less than a month. Tonks had confided she looked up to and admired Riley. It seemed like the admiration was returned. "As far as I am concerned, everyone in this room is considered family and part of my household, all are welcome under my roof," Riley said looking at Andromeda. Her eyes were the only visible sign of her surprise.

"I won't meddle into the dynamics of your decisions, as far as the courts are concerned, the will is uncontested. One less problem the ministry has to worry about. I thank you for your cooperation," the barrister stood and shook everyone's hand. "I just need everyone to witness the note of today's meeting before everyone leaves. I wish you all a good afternoon."

Emma signed without reading, still processing everything that happened. Just like that, Lupin's last communication with her was over she thought as she walked out into the hall where Draco was waiting for her.

She fluctuated between herself and her mother, her mother's memories of her similar loss weighing her down till she felt like between both of their grief she was treading water.

"_Lupin!" Emily smiled happily, hugging the tawny haired seventeen year old. It was only a week since summer vacation started and she felt so lost already, living at her aunt and uncle's house. James did everything he could to cheer her up, but the sudden loss of her parents was too much for even her cousin to cure. "The full moon's not for a few nights, why are you here?" _

"_I came to check on you, of course," he said tapping her nose. "Riley said he hasn't talked to you since his graduation ceremony. He's worried about you."_

"_I don't want to talk to anyone, so go hang out with James while you're here," Emily said as she began to walk up the staircase to the second floor where her new bedroom was._

_She yelped as someone scooped her up and carried her towards the kitchen. "Mauraders don't give up that easily, Em. Let's see what sweets Mrs. P has in the kitchen, hmm? I smell lemon meringue but there is a hint of caramel. Let's investigate."_

"_Romulus! Put me down! I'll hex you so badly, even the full moon in two days won't revive you," Emily threatened. She raised her wand to follow through on her promise when suddenly it went flying out of her hands. _

"_I haven't been able to sneak up on you since we were seven, Em," James tsked. Emily stuck her tongue out at her cousin making James laugh; even Emily cracked a smile. _

"_All we need is Sirius and we can have a party," Emily said with a roll of her eyes._

"_I heard my name. What's taking so long? I'm going to finish all these caramel delights without all of you," Sirius appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, a plate of caramel treats in hand._

"_Merlin's beard, the three of you will be the death of me," Emily sighed as Lupin put her back on her feet. The three watched her, hopeful as they saw a glimmer of a smile, happy for their success_

"Em?" Harry and Draco both asked.

"I'm fine."

Neither believed her, but didn't press the issue. "How is this going to work?" Harry wondered.

"I think we should all return to discuss this matter privately," Riley said.

_dkdkdkd scene dkdkdkdkdk scene skdkdkdkd scene_

Emma knocked on the door to Harry's bedroom later that evening. "Come in, Em," Harry called out.

Emma walked in and studied how Harry had decorated. By decorated, she meant the assortment of things he had thrown around. "How are you doing?" Emma asked, sitting on the bed.

"I keep thinking of going back to Grimmauld Place," Harry admitted. "I don't know what to do with it, though. I just keep coming back to it, though; it's the one thing that's mine."

"The Burrow is nice but feels overwhelming at times," Emma guessed.

"So I come here…" Harry trailed off.

"You're always welcomed to stay, but you aren't required to, Harry."

"I don't know what to do. Which leads to a lot of thinking. Too much thinking," Harry admitted. He nodded to a stack of Daily Prophets and Quibblers. "The rebuilding seems to be getting along nicely, though. But this talk of a ceremony, awards…I'd be more than happy not being in pubic ever again," Harry sighed, lying down on the bed. Emma stretched out next to him.

"So you want to hide out forever?" Emma said wistfully. Harry wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"At least the next decade or so," Harry laughed.

"Do you want to move into Grimmauld Place? It needs a lot of work, but it's not completely unlivable," Emma offered.

"I think the problem is I don't know what I want. I don't know what to do. I don't have this breathing down my neck any more. I thought it would be uplifting….freeing. My life is my own, but I keep thinking of the cost."

They let the silence envelope them. "Will you hate me asking you how you're doing?" Harry finally asked her.

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "I don't know what to feel. I miss him so much. I keep waiting for something," Emma admitted. "And it hits me when I'm going to sleep that what I'm looking for, what I'm waiting for, isn't coming."

"Have you talked to Ced?"

"He's still in America till Jane graduates in a week or so," Emma said. "Her mum is running for reelection, which means things are even more chaotic than normal." A pause. "What's going on with you and Ginny?"

"I don't know yet. My feelings haven't changed, but I have. We both have. We're going to take it slow," Harry confessed, blushing a bit.

"We'll be okay," Harry eventually said, his tone decisive. "We just need a bit of time."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx ONE MONTH LATER xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Why am I nervous? It doesn't make sense, Voldemort is dead, everything should be easier after that," Harry muttered, tugging at his tie nervously; his dress robes were black etched in emerald green to bring out his eyes. It didn't take him long to change but they were told to wait backstage.

"You should be used to it by now," Ron pointed out, checking out his reflection. He was thrilled just to have brand new dress robes, robes that fit him well and didn't once belong to his great aunt.

Neville looked like he was expecting to wake up from a dream at any moment. He still couldn't believe what he did was worth receiving a government award. The three Gryffindors looked over to the lone Slytherin in the waiting room. "Is this going to be our life, now? Always having Draco lurking about?" Ron wondered.

"This has to be a dream," Neville shook his head. "Do we know what award they are giving us?"

"Maybe Order of Merlin, first class," Ron said in awe. "It would explain the huge celebration."

"They huge celebration's for Potter," Draco spoke up.

"Gee, Malfoy, how do you really feel about this," Ron drawled.

"Guys," Harry snapped, trying to avoid a fight. He could imagine Draco and Ron having a go and then going out on staged with tattered robes and bruised eyes. Emma and Hermione would kill him.

"Hey, they've started," Neville announced. They moved over to where he was watching the stage from the exit.

A memorial was played for those who lost their life in the final battle and Harry's gut twisted as Remus and Tonks names were read.

Kingsley, who overwhelmingly won the election for the temporary position of Minister, came onstage and gave thanks to the foreign witches and wizards who came to their aid. They watched as Jane, Enrique, Amy, the French siblings Ivan & Marie, and Bulgarian Ivan came onstage with Cedric at the end. "Do they all see him as Zachary still?" Neville asked but a moment later Kingsley introduced him as Zackary Brown.

Kingsley then introduced the next category of awards, Order of Merlin, first class. Ginny, Seamus, Luna, a few order members and people the boys didn't know were called out on stage. Kingsley gave a background on how each contributed to the cause and earned their award.

"And our final award of the evening, the moment everyone has been waiting for," Kingsley's deep voice announced happily.

"What is going on? Why weren't we called out with the other Orders of Merlin?" Ron asked Draco.

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"First is a face everyone in this room will recognize, a man who used the government to create a network to undermine Voldemort's puppet ministry to protect thousands of people. Without his efforts, several thousand witches, wizards, and muggles would have been killed for sport and tortured. As our brothers and sisters come home from their safe houses scattered around the globe, they all bring their stories of how their lives were saved thanks to the efforts of Riley O'Neill." The auditorium broke into thunderous applause as Riley made his way on stage. "Everyone in Britain's wizarding community was either saved thanks to your foresight and network, or knew someone who was. In addition to saving lives, Riley used his networks to find the truth that helped to win the war, and to save the lives and reputation of many including Sirius Black."

As the applause quieted, Kingsley continued as Riley took a seat on the stage. "Our next award is to a young man that much was asked of and much was forced upon. Unwillingly forced onto the Death Eaters side, this young man schemed to keep his family safe and save his own life. A dangerous task when you are the pawn of the most evil dark lord we have ever known. When it would have been easier to run away or compromise your morals for your own safety, this young man stood his ground. When it would have been safer to choose the darkness over the light, he became a secret ally to the fighters against the death eaters. At the risk of the safety of all he holds dear, he made sure Voldemort didn't capture Harry Potter and worked diligently against the dark forces within Hogwarts to protect the resistance. Finally, the defeat of Fenrir Greyback can be attributed to … Draco Malfoy," Kingsley announced.

It took a moment for Draco to get the nerve to walk on stage, as if calculating how much of an impact this moment would have on helping his family be accepted by society again. He wondered for a brief moment how much longer he would continue to evaluate the cost and benefits of every action and hoped it wouldn't be for the rest of his life.

"Did the ministry ask you questions about Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, they did with you too?" Ron asked. "What did you tell them?"

"How he always managed to oversee the punishment of the DA members, and went easy on us," Neville admitted. "Others told him more, how he smuggled in information and other stuff."

"He saved Harry's life," Ron admitted, telling Neville about Malfoy Manor.

Kingsley's voice continued once Draco's applause ended. It wasn't as passionate as it had been for Riley but it was more than Draco ever hoped for.

Hermione squeezed Emma's hand as Draco took his seat. "He looks great," Hermione smiled.

They watched as Neville was announced and Kingsley recapped all Neville did, resisting the Carrows and organizing the school resistance then killing Nagini. Hermione and Emma laughed as Neville blushed as he took his seat. One by one, Ron, Hermione, and Emma were announced, their achievements recapped, some not widely known. Although the knowledge of the horcruxes was not explained, Kingsley explained they were hunting down Voldemort's weaknesses before the final confrontation.

'_You deserve to be up here more than me, why do you doubt that?' Draco asked._

'_My biggest accomplishment is being Harry's cousin. I can't announce to the world I saved Cedric, you defeated Fenrir, Ron and Hermione, even Neville, defeated Horcruxes.'_

Before Draco could respond Kingsley took the stage again and the crowd knew what to expect. It was the moment everyone had been waiting for.

"Our final recipient needs no introduction, his deeds more than a simple recounting here can attribute. Harry Potter has done more than we may ever know to defeat Voldemort, but that won't stop us from showing our appreciation." Kingsley stepped back from the podium and everyone started cheering like mad. If Harry was hesitant to be in the spotlight he didn't show it as he came out to the stage.

Kingsley motioned for Harry to take the podium. Harry looked out at the crowd as he walked up then looked over to the people being awarded with him. "There are so many people who helped in the war against Voldemort and everyone deserves to be remembered for their contribution. Mr. Lovegood, for giving us information we needed, Lavender Brown who challenged Fenrir, so many witches and wizards who stepped up to protect their neighbors and muggles. I had but one part to play in this war, and I can't think of anyone I would have picked to be by my side than those you have seen today. The hard part begins now, though. Voldemort is defeated, but it will take all of us to ensure his evil is gone forever. It will take time for all the truths to be unburied, but one I want to share with you tonight is the truth about Severus Snape," Harry found that the words just tumbled out of him. Words to try to describe the man everyone thought they knew but couldn't possibly guess at. A man Harry had come to respect more than he ever imagined was possible.

Kingsley and Riley both stood and led the applause after Harry finished his speech. Harry seemed in awe that the standing ovation he received lasted over ten minutes and his blush reached his ears.

When the crowd finally was down to a dull roar, Kingsley's deep voice managed to be heard over the crowd and quieted the masses. "It is with honor that my first act as Minister is to award the highest honor of our government to these seven people you see before you. An award that has not been awarded since it was awarded to Albus Dumbledore sixty years ago." With a gesture seven minister officials arrived, each carrying a dark wooden chest emblazed with the symbol of the government. "It is highly unusual to have so many awarded at once, but extraordinary circumstances bring out extraordinary people. Riley, Draco, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Emma, and Harry, we honor all you have done with the Order of Magi."

Harry looked to see the shock on all of his friends faces. He had never heard of the award before even though Dumbledore had been awarded the same title. He should have finished reading that biography by Skeeter, she surely would have written about Dumbledore getting such a high award.

The crowd was going crazy again as the ministry officials opened the chests to reveal the scroll inside detailing the award with each recipient's name, and a circlet resting on a velvet pillow. The official gently placed the silver circlet on Harry's head before he had a chance to see what it looked like when suddenly the air around him shifted and a cloak of the softest of silk unraveled around his shoulders till it reached an inch above the ground. He looked to his left and saw the same happened with everyone else although each cloak and circlet was slightly different, unique to each wearer.

It made him highly curious what his looked like and if it made him look like the pompous ass Malfoy always accused him of being.

It felt like ages until they were ushered off the stage. "I think you look fantastic, Harry," Hermione assured him as one of her hands held Ron's hand, the other straightening his cloak. "Can you believe it? I've never heard of more than two people receiving the Order of Mage at the same time…" her voice trailed off as she continued to process everything that happened.

"I still don't know what the Order of Magi is," Harry admitted.

"It is the highest title the government gives, higher than Order of Merlin. It is only awarded after someone contributes to the wizarding population during extraordinary times and circumstances. Like, Voldemort level dangerous. People who have an Order of Magi are usually referred to as a mage, or magi. Not to be confused with magician, usually a squib who does parlor tricks for muggle audiences."

"It comes with the circlet and a stipend by the government," Riley nodded towards the scrolled parchment in Harry's hand. He had opened the mahogany chest and took it out to read. Ron ripped open his chest to find his scroll to read it, unbelieving of the amount of money he saw.

"I can't accept this," Harry looked horrified. Before anyone could say anything, the Weasleys were behind the stage, swarming Harry and Ron; Hermione's parents were with them and offering their congratulations.

Emma took Draco's arm, leaning close. She studied his onyx circlet against his blonde hair. _'I'm proud of you,' she mentally told him. _"You look fantastic," she whispered.

"I should be telling you that," Draco grinned. "You look beautiful. They would all be proud of you."

She knew who he meant: Remus, Tonks, her mother, Sirius, James, Lily. She watched as Riley took Teddy from Molly before he was smothered in Molly's exuberant maternal bear hugs with Ron.

Soon it was crowded backstage with everyone's family and turned awkward as Lucius and Narcissa arrived and Andromeda appeared at some point. The tension between Narcissa and Andromeda was still apparent but both offered their congratulations to Emma after a quick acknowledgement of the rest of the recipients.

Riley was soon called away for Ministry business. _'They should be working on Finn soon. Do you want to go to St Mungo's?' Draco asked._

"Do you want to come?" Emma whispered. Soon Harry had Teddy and was going to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys. Grabbing Emma's hand Draco apparated them to St. Mungo's. "I don't understand what's wrong and how they realized to heal him," Draco wondered as they headed to the ward where Finn was kept.

"Jane said it seemed like he—his soul— was locked within himself, and someone had a clue what that meant," Emma said, her thumb lightly tracing over his knuckles. If people thought it bizarre to see a Malfoy and O'Neill holding hands as they walked down the hall no one said anything and they ignored the confused looks.

"How do you unlock him?"

"Someone from the society who graduated Hogwarts a few years before Da knows how to reverse it. Assuming it is the same thing she thinks it is. Jane thought she saw something when she was here, something about the presence of Brian or Brian's sister. The way it was explained to me is Finn is completely locked inside himself, all of his senses are dead, his mental awareness turned inward."

"Like a full body-bind gone crazy," Draco mused.

"Yes. Now they need to find some sort of key to open him back up, a key to a room with no windows and no doors. It seems like despite not being able to sense anything, his soul essentially trapped inside and cut off, he seems to know when Brian, or Brian's sister, is present. That seems to be the key." She didn't know how they would have figured this out if it wasn't for Jane and her gift. The thought of him being stuck in this magical state, worse than a coma, forever without Jane's insight…it made her heart race.

They saw the crowd around Finn's room from the other end of the hallway. The rest of Emma's guard—Brian, Rory, and Michael— was already there, Brian's sister, Finn's brothers and parents, and at least a dozen members of the society from their generation, plus a dozen more alumni.

"We managed to convince St Mungo's to let us try this without their assistance, or interference," a woman named Deirdre said happily when Emma joined them. She was a former Crone and was the one who figured out what was (hopefully) wrong with Finn.

"You can reverse this, right?" Draco asked, knowing Emma was worried.

"Hopefully," Deirdre nodded. "If you want to go in, we won't start for a few minutes."

Emma and Draco walked in. She hated seeing Finn look so helpless. It went against his very nature: strong, stoic, loyal. Where she could normally sense emotions standing feet away, even farther when it was a strong emotion, she couldn't sense anything from him even when holding his hand. "This whole system is wrong and archaic, he shouldn't have felt like he had to jump in front of that spell for me."

Draco wrapped his arms around Emma. "He had no problem with the system, in fact, the only thing he ever told me was he was glad he managed to become your friend despite being in Slytherin. How else would he have gotten to know you?"

"And now he is trapped."

"It's not your fault. You would have tried to save him if the spell was aimed at him. He's going to be angry you blame yourself."

Deirdre walked in. "We're going to begin now. You can help with your sixth sense."

Emma nodded. Deirdre politely told Draco to leave and to tell Brian to come in. Emma thought she felt the barest flicker of something from Finn. A moment later Michael and Rory were in the room with them, too. Emma became more frustrated because she could just barely sense Finn but it wasn't enough for Deirdre to work with.

Brian's sister, Cathleen, a fifth year, was asked to come in. "I think we finally tipped the balance," Deirdre smiled when she saw Emma jump in shock, her intuition telling her it was because she could finally sense Finn's presence. They all watched Deirdre's wand make a figure eight movement over first Finn's head, then chest, then continue down to his feet. One final intricate wave with a violet light emanating from the tip of her wand, and Deirdre stilled.

Everyone waiting in anticipation but Emma couldn't stop smiling. She could sense Finn again! Even before he opened her eyes she knew he was back. She hugged Rory who was the closest.

The violet wave and knots woven by Deirdre's wand continued to wave around the air, snaking above Finn's body as it slowly absorbed into his still form. No one could peel their eyes away; it reminded everyone of the aurora borealis as Deirdre's purple lights soaked into Finn's form, pulling and mixing with grey and ice blue lights.

The cheers and exclamations from the crowd that it was a success could be heard throughout St. Mungos. Relief, thankfulness, and joy flooded the hall. Emma, Michael, Rory, and Brian practically converged on Finn as soon as he awoke; the Slytherin looked groggy and confused but settled his sight first on Cathleen, then the rest of the society in the room. Emma took the first moment she could find to excuse herself so Finn's family could be with him. It was a stark contrast to the last time she was in a crowd, feelings of anxiety and fear flooded the battlefield, but she still didn't want to be in crowds.

Emma and Draco were walking down the hall when they stopped suddenly. "Are you up for it?" Draco worried.

"I need something, someone, else to think about," Emma confessed. If she had a moment to herself she would think about Remus and Tonks. She already thought of them and lost sleep at night until she cried herself to sleep, she needed to keep busy during the day or she would give in to her grief, too.

"Why isn't anyone else here?" Draco wondered, looking around the hall as if visitors would pop out of the woodwork. "Lavender was always popular."

"I have a feeling that might change, at least for awhile," Emma said sadly. She gently opened the door and was surprised to see Francois sitting next to Lavender's bed. His easy grin held the intense feeling of relief he felt upon seeing the couple.

"Emma, _cher_, what a surprise. You have visitors, Lavender," Francois said easily.

"Hey Lavender," Emma smiled. "We wanted to see how you were doing."

Lavender just looked at the couple, as if they were figments of her imagination. Francois and Draco shared a look and both stepped out leaving Emma with Lavender. "Hey," Emma tried again. "How are you feeling?"

It seemed like forever they sat in silence. _'Francois says no one has come to visit Lavender. Her parents came that first night, but couldn't see her because she was transforming into the wolf. It scared them off, they came one more time, yesterday, but they didn't look at her. Lavender could smell the fear on them,' Draco caught Emma up._

'_Hasn't anyone else come? The Patil twins?'_

Emma studied Lavender, keeping her emotions hidden as Draco said _'No one.'_

Lavender looked at Emma, angry. "I keep thinking of the new bunny I got a year ago," Lavender said. "I keep thinking how if I see it, I'll rip its head off. I can't stop thinking of it."

"Are you in pain?" Emma asked, sitting.

"You mean from transforming into the beast?" Lavender spat out.

Emma nodded. If Lavender wanted to take out her anger and confusion and loneliness out on Emma, Emma would take it. "The first transformation is always the worse. You don't know what to expect, your body doesn't know what it's doing."

"My body wasn't meant to do that!" Lavender shouted. "Why are you even here? It wasn't to see me."

"I came to see if they could figure out how to help Finn, and I wanted to see how you were doing," Emma said honestly.

"I knew it wasn't to see me. We were never friends, I'm contagious, I'm a …"

"I chose to come see you, didn't I? I'm concerned. And we may not have been friends, but then again I don't exactly have a ton of those. If I ignored everyone I didn't call friend I would only talk to about four people," Emma said calmly if a little forceful. "I'm not worried about you being contagious. I've been around werewolves before."

Lavender just silently studied Emma. "You were close to Professor Lupin. I don't want to end up like him, I always felt so sorry for him. He was so raggedy, so alone, so …. pathetic. Now it's me."

Emma started to speak but couldn't, her voice lost. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something else to talk about. "You're alive."

"I'm not me anymore."

"You will be, you just have to give it time."

"Time," Lavender spat out. "Every 28 days I will become a beast. I have no control over it. I'll never have an animagous because this consumes me. My own parents can't stand to look at me, my friends have abandoned me, and my only visitors are ones I don't want! Take Francois with you," Lavender yelled and rolled away from Emma.

Emma stood and turned to leave. Halfway to the door, she walked back. "I understand what it's like to be a freak, an outsider. And I know a fair bit about werewolves. You may be lonely, Lavender, but you aren't alone," Emma promised. She reached out and stroked Lavender's hair. Lavender stiffened at first, then relaxed and Emma saw tears streaming down her face.

It was the first contact she had since she was bitten that wasn't by a doctor or nurse. She reveled in it, but she despaired at the fact it wasn't her mother or best friend.

"Don't give in to despair yet."

Emma walked out and Francois walked in. "She'll get better," Draco said.

"She feels abandoned."

"You'll make sure she doesn't feel alone," Draco knew. "In the meantime, let's get you home," Draco said, holding her hand and apparating them both to her house. He knew she put up a good front but crowds still were too much for her to handle. He also knew she would have to face her own tragedy sooner or later.

_pagebreak xxxxx pagebreak xxxxxx_

The following evening Draco met her in the parlor of the Ministry's Grand Ballroom. "Ready?" Draco asked, his arm around her waist comfortingly.

"I know it's a party, a celebration…let's go," Emma nodded. She couldn't be afraid of crowds forever. It just seemed like it took forever to get readjusted after the battle, and now they were surrounded by the very same people.

A guard opened the door for them and they walked into the renovated hall; a crew had been working around the clock to restore the infrastructure of the Ministry of Magic (and other places around the country, including Hogwarts), the ballroom was mostly finished. Charms and decorations hid any defects.

Not that anyone would be looking for them; everyone came to celebrate and cracks in the wall wouldn't bother them in the least. "Emma!"

Draco and Emma turned to see Hermione waving to them and she rushed over. "Everyone keeps staring, but …where did Ron go?" Hermione mused. "Hello Draco."

Emma shot Hermione a grateful smile as Draco said, "Hello Hermione. There are several Weasleys over there, including Ron," Draco nodded.

"Just to let you know, Molly still hasn't forgotten you saved Fred's life. She will find you in this crowd just to thank you again."

"She thanked me yesterday at the ceremony. Hide me, please?" Draco asked Emma.

"You can face down Fenrir Greyback, but you cower from Molly Weasley?"

"I've seen Molly mad, you forget."

"Are you upset with that?" Hermione wondered. She had no idea what the family dynamics were like in the Malfoy-Black household. What if Draco had been close to his aunt? The same Aunt Molly killed. _Merlin_.

"I knew Bella better than Andromeda. Bella was with us for the last 2 years," Draco said softly. "Mum talked about her growing up, too. Andromeda wasn't spoken of, only to prove the point of what befalls pure bloods who break away from the family."

Emma comfortingly squeezed Draco, his arm wrapping tighter around her. The last month had been crazy as Andromeda was slowly integrating into all of their lives. She wasn't comfortable in her home where everything reminded her of her husband and daughter; she wasn't comfortable around Teddy but didn't want to be completely out of his life so Andromeda was at the O'Neill manor more often than not.

Since Draco and Emma could be open about their relationship and spend time together in public (and in front of their parents), that meant Andromeda was slowly getting to know her nephew.

Since Narcissa refused to let her son alone with her disowned sister, there were several awkward, tense family meetings. Meetings where Andromeda and Narcissa talked to each other through Emma, Draco, and even Riley.

"It's still easier than sixth year, right?" Emma tried to be optimistic.

Hermione tried to be optimistic. "They are sisters, though. They will make up some time."

"Mione, the three of us are only children. We could ask Molly if she thinks there is the chance of reconciliation. She's coming this way," Emma smirked.

"Dance?" Draco pleaded.

"Let's find others first," Emma agreed. Hermione headed off Molly on her way to collect Ron and they then found Harry and Ginny and then decided to see who else was at the gala. Everyone who had fought at the final battle had been invited—students, professors, order and ministry officials, parents, Hogsmeade residents, even the foreign witches and wizards.

The quartet found Emma and Draco talking with Seamus, Sinead, Neville, and Luna. "Wait, Neville and Luna are together?" Ron asked, stupefied, seeing the two holding hands.

"Finally," Hermione and Ginny agreed.

"Finally?" Harry and Ron repeated, confused.

"Couldn't you see how he felt for her?" Hermione asked.

"From what Seamus told me, Neville was worried sick when she was abducted at Christmas," Ginny confessed quietly so their friends wouldn't hear them. They joined the group and Ginny wondered how long it would take for everyone to accept Draco, the lone Slytherin, into the group (if ever).

She figured it would be hard for Seamus, Neville, and the other guys. As far as she was concerned, he had saved Fred and she was part of Fred's Draco Malfoy Fan Club.

It was fun watching everyone ogle the couple now that Draco and Emma could be openly affectionate. They seemed to constantly be touching each other—simple gestures, nothing sexual, but to everyone even innocent touches were momentous.

"How's Lavender?" Seamus asked.

"Depressed," Emma said sadly. "Everyone, including her parents and the Patil twins, have been avoiding her." Emma looked around at everyone as she said this.

"That's awful, I was hoping she would come tonight. I remember Lavender loving parties and dancing. You went to the Yule ball with her," Sinead remembered, looking at Seamus.

"Talked me ear off, too," Seamus smiled.

A loud thump of the master of ceremonies crashing his staff against the marble floor caught their attention. His voiced was magicked to echo through the room as he announced the first set of dances. "Wait, set?" Harry asked horrified.

"Like nineteenth century balls," Hermione informed him. "Have you seen any movies based on Austen novels?"

"Austen? Who?" Ron and Ginny asked and Hermione sighed.

"Muggle writer. Never mind. Yes, set dances. It's old fashioned…"

"But fun," Emma grinned.

"It was a sign of pure blood status, or wealth. Attending galas or knowing the different dances," Hermione continued.

"Not all traditions are evil," Emma argued. "If you see it as a sign of elitism, then learn the dances and show everyone muggleborns are just as competent dancers as pure bloods. Your pureblood boyfriend may not be able to escort you, though," Emma teased Ron who blushed the same shade as his hair.

"Well, I'm out of a partner, too. I think I'll find Percy," Ginny said and went off in search of her older brother.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked.

Emma smiled as she placed her hand in his offered one. "Ron, I think we are going to have to learn to dance," Harry said despairingly.

Hermione snorted. "Come on, I want to watch," she decided. The trio, Neville, and Luna watched as Draco and Emma, Seamus and Sinead, and Ginny with Charlie found places in line. Several people were surrounding the dance floor watching the dancers; others had gone off for refreshments or to find places to dance on their own.

The dancers moved intricately around each other and the floor as the musicians played. The candles were magicked to float through the air giving off an ethereal light.

Hermione and Luna whispered together as they commented on the dancing. A chime tinged and suddenly everyone twirled until they were facing different partners: Emma was facing Blaise Zabini, Draco was partnered with Ginny, Charlie with Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle. The trio didn't recognize who Seamus and Sinead ended up partnered with.

"How bad is it when Zabini is dancing with my girlfriend and I'm not?" Harry wondered when, after several bars another chime had dancers twirling around again, partners being redrawn.

"I'm not surprised; he has this air about him that makes him seem like he would be a competent dancer and… I'm not helping, am I?" Hermione grinned impishly as the ladies were lifted in a low lift and she saw the look on Harry's face as he watched Blaize lift Ginny.

"Now she's back with Charlie," Luna said happily. "The dancers look like they are moving in the same pattern of Vedona flies."

With a final bow and curtsy, some partners left the floor. "It looks like there's room, would you like to dance Luna?" Neville asked grinning.

"You know how to dance, Neville?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Gran made sure I knew. Of course, I was awful for the longest time. Mainly because I didn't even have the confidence to practice I was so embarrassed. That's changed," Neville grinned as he and Luna joined the set. Ginny and Emma shared a grin as Luna stood on Emma's right, Ginny on her left. They were more curious to see Luna dance than Neville.

"I know this song!" Hermione jumped up. "No," she laughed seeing Ron's horrified face. "I meant, I've heard it before, or one like it. It makes me think of the muggle movie _Last of the Mohicans_." She didn't expect either Harry or Ron to know what she was talking about, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Look, there's Jane, Cedric, and the Yankees," Ron nodded to the grand entrance. They waved them over.

"The dancing's already started," Jane pouted. "I love your dress!" she complimented Hermione.

"It's crazy, but this designer in Diagon Alley asked me to wear it tonight. I could never afford this," Hermione smoothed the dress. It was a princess-like gown in russet gold.

"You're famous, you can advertise for them. But it looks wonderful on you. And…does this song make you think of _Promentory _from _Last of the Mohicans_?"

"Yes!" Hermione and Amy, Jane's ginger American friend, gushed, the three girls moving on to catch up on girl talk.

"What are you doing now, Cedric?" Harry asked.

"I don't know yet. Jane just graduated, both of us are keeping our options open and keeping a low profile while Anne runs for reelection."

The song ended and Emma and Draco joined them. "I was wondering what was keeping you," Emma teased as she hugged Jane.

"I'm all about making an entrance," Jane drawled. "How's Teddy? And Finn?"

"Finn made a full recovery, he's actually here tonight. Brian and Cathleen are keeping an eye on him."

"Cathleen? Wait, was she the younger girl I saw in the hospital?"

Emma nodded. "Brian's younger sister, she's a fifth year. Turns out she has had a crush on Finn for awhile now, and even more shocking—at least for her—was finding out it was mutual."

"I'm glad he's okay. Before the next set starts, you have to agree to come to my graduation party next week. All of you," Jane told the group.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! It's been over a month since the battle, we should all get together for something besides epic battles. I've already had mom begin the security clearances for all of you." Jane couldn't help but smile as she saw the anticipation on Neville's, Sinead's, Seamus', Ginny's, Ron's, and Hermione's faces.

"Told you we would go on holiday to America," Emma nudged Harry, laughing.

* * *

_HUGE thanks to all my readers and reviewers, please don't give up on me ^_^ I am also going to put up Meet the Parents tonight, too. Thank you to Mizz Alec Volturi, LikeWow, AnimeCrazy, Magimagus (I don't think I'll write an entire story on Cedric's time living as Zackary, I'm glad you would be interested! It will come up in the time travel one, I'm sure), CrossRoadsofLife, devi no kaze, cutiekatec, and Darrenhasmyheart_


	37. The Second Month

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor am I associated with her or any of her publishers. I do not own Harry Potter or make a profit from this. All OCs and plot are mine.

_This chapter takes place two months after the Battle for Hogwarts._

**Chapter 37: The Second Month (Prologue)**

"Will you have time?" Francois asked as Emma pushed the door open.

"Just enough. Why haven't you gone home?" Emma asked. Lavender could hear them—her werewolf enhanced her senses—so Emma asked the question in French.

"Do you have to ask?" Francois knew what Emma was after what happened in the Great Hall, and he wasn't surprised by what he learned.

It had been a long time since Emma conversed with a native speaker, it took her a second to process what Francois had said. "No, but Lavender will."

"She already has," Francois said.

Emma shook her head as she walked in. "Hey," Emma said sitting next to Lavender's bed. Physically she was fine, but Lavender had nowhere to go once she left the hospital. In the hospital she was provided with wolf's bane potion, it was too expensive otherwise. "I heard your parents came in."

"They asked the doctors to keep me longer. They told me it was because they weren't sure I was ready to handle a transformation outside the hospital, and because they were worried about my emotional state. I could smell the lie on them both," Lavender sniffled. "I don't know what excuse they will come up with next month."

"They love you," Emma promised.

"They are afraid of me," Lavender shook her head. Her skin had regained its color and lost the sunken, hollow look. The despair was still lingering, which broke Emma's heart.

"They'll realize you are the same Lavender you've always been. I brought something I wanted to show you." Emma reached into her bag. "This is Teddy," Emma smiled. It was a photo of Teddy between Harry and Emma. "He is Professor Lupin's son."

"He's cute," Lavender said, studying Emma.

"He's all of ours, it's a bit complicated. The reading of the will was interesting, to say the least. My point, though, was that his father was a werewolf, and he has inherited it. We still don't know how much he has inherited, but I just know it is going to become more apparent tonight."

"Why are you here so close? I didn't ask because I just figured since you are Harry's cousin, you are just as much of a risk taker." Lavender couldn't help the anger and confusion lacing her question.

"You don't change for a few hours yet, and you have the wolf's bane. Are you scared?"

Lavender studied the ceiling before speaking. "I'm scared of the pain. I'm scared of the fact I become something else and I have no choice or control in the matter. I'm scared of myself. I'm scared of the harm I can cause others. I'm scared what will happen next month when St Mungo's has no reason to keep me. It wasn't supposed to be like this," Lavender sniffled.

"Remus wasn't supposed to die either," Emma nodded, Lavender's sadness affecting Emma. "We had plans to celebrate our victory. He promised to meet Draco and give him a chance. Tonks was planning their grand world tour for when Teddy was older," Emma whispered, trying to keep her emotions under control. "It breaks my heart Teddy won't ever have a memory of either of them, or anything other than photos to know who these two fabulous people were."

"They don't tell me everything that happened, but I heard Dolohov killed Remus, and you defeated Dolohov," Lavender consoled her, wondering at this new sensation of being the one to console someone else. She had been lost in this sensation of self hatred and fear for so long.

"Fenrir is dead, you don't have to worry about him," Emma promised.

"I heard Draco did it," Lavender puzzled. "I don't remember anything of the attack. I don't want to."

"I have to go, I'll be back soon," Emma promised.

"Tell Francois to go home, he's studied me enough," Lavender snarled.

"What do you know?" Emma asked.

"He studies infectious curses, especially werewolves. I know he helped save my life because he was the most knowledgeable there at the battle, and he is studying me. He won't go home, though."

"How about you just talk to him? Not about the werewolf stuff, but about anything and everything else. You can annoy him into leaving," Emma smiled. "Owl me if you need anything."

Lavender nodded but didn't roll over to watch Emma leave. A perk of being an empath was Emma didn't have to guess what Lavender was going through.

'_I'm going to focus on Teddy tonight, I just know tonight is going to be definitive,' Emma decided._

'_Does your dad know I am coming by?'_

'_Judging by his scowl, it was either the news, or the eggs at breakfast.'_

'_That's encouraging, thanks.'_

Emma apparated to her house with a smile on her face. She walked in to find Harry had beat her home, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were with him. "Malfoy still coming?" Harry asked.

"He'll be here in an hour," Emma said as they settled in the library. Despite the fact it was the middle of July, they had a fire going in the fireplace. It was a chilly night and would only become colder as they all stayed up. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"The trip to America is more than enough for me," Harry grinned. "I still can't believe it." He remembered how he used to get so excited just to go to the zoo or some other trip when Petunia and Vernon couldn't find a sitter. Now here he was going on a trip to a different country.

Lily, Emma's house elf, showed Draco into the library an hour later. "How's Teddy doing?" Ginny asked as Draco took a seat next to Emma. She watched as Emma curled into Draco and he draped an arm around her waist. She snuck a look at Harry, and smiled when she caught his eye. She was happy for her friend, and was hopeful that things would be like that between her and Harry again. Soon.

"He took a nap and ate dinner, actually, he ate _a lot_," Emma said thoughtfully. "I talked with Francois and he thinks it's a sign that his body is preparing for the full moon, and if he is consuming so much more, something drastic will happen."

"He's still only an infant, will he change completely?" Ron asked.

"There is nothing in the library; it seems werewolves have a very low reproduction rate. Natural reproduction, not biting people," Hermione clarified. "How's Lavender?"

"Resentful, angry, scared," Emma sighed. "Her parents finally came to visit, but it just seemed to convince them they can't cope or take care of her."

"What's she going to do? How expensive is Wolf's Bane?" Ginny asked.

When Emma said how much, Ron practically fell off his chair. Even with his new found wealth, it would be a costly monthly expense. He still couldn't wrap his head around the large sum of money in his new Gringott's vault. "No wonder Lupin couldn't afford it every month…" Ron trailed off; worried he had said something insensitive that would upset Emma or Harry.

"I think I'll get Teddy, he seemed extra fussy since dinner," Harry said, getting up. Ginny stood, deciding to take every opportunity she could to be with Harry. She followed Harry up the stairs to the nursery.

"Is Andromeda still here?" she asked.

Harry nodded further down the hall. "She stays most nights. She helped me and Riley pack up the Den," Harry said as they entered the nursery. "Emma couldn't go."

Teddy perked up hearing Harry approach. "It's so adorable how he recognizes you," Ginny smiled.

"Emma thinks it's partly his werewolf senses, I guess smell in this case," Harry laughed as he picked up Teddy. "I'm still terrified of being alone with him, I'm glad you're here," he admitted to Ginny, smiling.

Ginny returned his smile. "I think you're doing great with him. And mum already considers him a nephew to coddle over. And…Merlin," Ginny whispered as they reached the top of the staircase. For a moment, when a beam of moonlight hit them from a window, she could have sworn Teddy's eyes changed.

"I'm afraid Emma's hypothesis is right," Harry said sadly. They were practically to the library again when he decided if he could defeat Voldemort he could ask Ginny out properly. "Ginny…are you busy tomorrow?"

He was stunned by her smile. It was even more radiant than he remembered. If he wasn't so afraid of dropping Teddy he would have kissed her right then and there. As if sensing his thoughts, she leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

Riley arrived as the moon rose. "How's he…" his question was interrupted with Teddy's piercing cries.

Emma took him, feeling his tiny body in so much pain. The one thing everyone could agree on—experts, doctors, theorists, everyone Riley talked to—was that Teddy was too young to take the Wolf's bane potion. No one had ever attempted giving an infant the potion—no one had ever had the need to.

"It's worse than it was last month," Emma said as she swaddled him and held Teddy close.

'_Well, it definitely answers the question of whether or not the moon has a pull on him,' Emma thought. _

'_You bring him comfort,' Draco consoled her._

"It happened again, his eyes," Ginny gasped. "I didn't imagine it." Everyone watched as Teddy's pupils dilated and the baby blue eyes became even more intense.

"His hair feels coarser," Emma commented, running her hand over his head. Teddy's heartbeat steadied and slowed down, the rapid beating that first started with the pull of the moon finally calming.

"Michaela," Riley began, referencing the nurse who was present for Teddy's birth, "believes that if he showed signs, each month will get more intense, exponentially."

"As in, if he had teeth they would grow into fangs?" Hermione wondered.

"We'll find out as soon as he begins to teeth," Riley sighed. Knowing it would be a long night, Lily brought in tea and biscuits for everyone, then stayed with the family as they watched over Teddy. Hermione watched in wonder; it was surreal to see a house elf not only treated fairly and paid wages but treated as a valued member of the family.

She was resolved to make that a reality for all elfs.

The night was long as they watched the changes Teddy went through. Fine, soft hairs appeared over his body, so light they blended in with his skin. "Do you think his metamorphagi abilities will make it easier for him?" Emma asked her father.

"It should, once he is able to control them." It went unsaid that that would take several years.

Dawn finally arrived. Hermione fell asleep against Ron on one of the sofas, Ginny curled up before the fire. Emma was still resting against Draco, much to Riley's silent discontent. Harry sat in the chair and watched the sun rise. "I have a whole new appreciation for Lupin and what he went through," Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, exhausted. "I can't imagine what it was like, going through this month after month, especially without the wolf's bane."

"His years at Hogwarts, when the marauders would go on their romps, were his happiest," Emma said quietly.

"Remus and James really helped your mother the summer before her seventh year, after her parents died," Riley reflected. With the sun up and Teddy's slight transformations disappearing, he took Teddy back to his nursery and placed the now exhausted infant to sleep. Emma draped a blanket over Draco, kissing him softly. _'Thank you for staying.'_

Harry and Emma slipped up to their own rooms, and Emma realized for the first time how happy she was with the thought of Harry having a room to call his own here in her house. Maybe it was her exhaustion—she was too tired to miss anyone or worry about anything—but she realized how much she loved the idea of Harry belonging here, in the family.

Emma slept in till noon, her father only having just left for the office, working only half a day. Harry woke up just after her, the others already awake. "We've decided to go visit Lavender in the hospital," Ron announced as Emma, Draco, and Harry sat down to brunch while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had lunch. "It should do her good to see visitors, especially after last night."

Hermione and Ginny had already discussed plans they wanted to share with Emma; while Lavender had the potion to keep her mental faculties during the moon, she still had the physical transformation to go through which had to be emotionally and physically demanding. "We thought of going to Diagon Alley first. Shopping," Hermione announced.

"Weren't you going to Diagon Alley, too?" Emma asked Draco.

"I'm meeting Blaise, after some business," Draco said evasively.

"I didn't think you guys kept secrets," Harry wondered.

"Where would the fun be if I couldn't surprise Emma now and again?" Draco said charmingly, making all the girls melt.

"Bloody git," Ron muttered. The last thing he wanted was Draco impressing Hermione on how good of a boyfriend he was. He was a Slytherin and a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

Draco smirked before kissing Emma goodbye and flooing to Diagon Alley. "What's that about? A surprise?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"He says he's planning a big surprise and I promised not to go looking for it," Emma smiled, blushing. She wasn't used to talking to anyone about Draco, she certainly wasn't use to girl talk about boyfriends.

The fact her boyfriend was Draco generally made everyone jealous or angry.

"That's so sweet," Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Look at the two of you!"

"Is it just me, or is this turning into a conversation not for us?" Harry asked Ron, who was wrinkling his nose at all the gushing over Malfoy.

"Definitely not for us," Ron agreed. "If you are going to drool over Malfoy, we'll go hunting Neville down."

"Meet us in a few hours?" Hermione pulled Ron's head down for a kiss. Harry took the opportunity to whisper into Ginny's ear, who nodded.

As soon as the two guys flooed out, Emma and Hermione turned on Ginny, an expectant expression on their faces.

"He asked me to dinner tonight," Ginny said, her joy so evident even Hermione could feel it.

"Finally!" Hermione gushed.

"He thought of you all the time while we were out there," Emma confessed. "We should get you something for tonight while we are shopping," she decided. "What's the plan?"

They three girls flooed to Diagon Alley and spent the next several hours shopping for Lavender. Hermione found a book on Lycanthropy written from the perspective of someone who was one. Ginny bought one that was the newest craze; a work of fiction by a squib that wove fantasy and magic into the muggle world. They found a new blouse of the softest cashmere that Emma purchased knowing it would be luxurious to Lavender's new, sensitive senses. They found flowers and pretty baubles to give her hoping to make her feel pretty, alive, and invigorated.

They arrived at St Mungo's to find Ron, Harry, and Neville waiting on them. Neville had been visiting his parents before their arrival but was more than happy to go visit Lavender when he learned what they were doing.

The group of Gryffindors travelled up to Lavender's wing. "_Bonjour, Cherie,_" Francois greeted Emma; she saw underneath his cheery façade to the exhaustion and worry underneath.

'_I don't think Lavender is bouncing back as fast as he hoped,' Emma thought sourly._

'_She's a Gryffindor for a reason. She was brave enough to challenge Fenrir, she will find the strength to fight this, too.'_

'_Are you with Blaise? Or still at Gringott's?'_

All she got in response was a mischievous smirk. "How was last night?" Emma asked Francois.

"Marginally better than the last one," he said happily. "The morning after, though, hasn't shown improvement," he admitted, his happiness gone.

"We'll fix that," Emma promised, everyone holding up their bags. They barged in like a loud tourist group, surprising Lavender.

"I never realized before how white these wall are," Neville remarked, looking around. "It's enough to drive me mad."

"Wait, I can fix that," Ginny said as she rushed over to place the bouquet of daffodils by Lavender's bed. Another vase of bright peonies she placed next to the window.

"I won't be here long enough to worry about it anymore," Lavender said, eyeing everyone in confusion. She hadn't had this many people in her room since her first night transforming into a wolf, a month after the final battle. Then it had all been doctors and nurses. _And Francois _she thought sadly. She was so embarrassed he had witnessed it.

She had just given up hope last night, as she lay looking out the window at the full moon that was her jailor, that she would ever be surrounded by friends and family. She had never been more surprised or overcome in her life.

"You can't cry until after you see what we brought you," Emma ordered as they plopped bags of presents on her bed.

Too shocked to argue, she pulled the first to her and found the books. Lavender wondered if The Hunger Games was something about food. Another bag held the softest piece of material she had felt in her life and she couldn't help but rub her face against the material and bask in the sensation. A new overnight bag, the most ridiculous hat she had ever seen, and a stuffed animal—an elephant of all things—were unwrapped with increased ferocity. She felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

She couldn't stop the tears if her life depended on it. "You guys are…why?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Neville asked. "Did you hear they sent out NEWT scores?"

"Mine came," Lavender nodded to an unopened letter.

"You guys still had NEWTs?" Ron asked in shock.

"We don't expect to do well, but Snape still expected everyone to take their exams, NEWTs and OWLs," Neville explained. "We all expect to do rubbish in muggle studies and defense, but Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology…those classes should be okay."

"Why haven't you opened it?" Harry asked.

"What's the use?" Lavender wondered. "What am I going to do? They are going to kick me out, and then what? I'm one of those unspeakables. Not the Ministry type, but the ones people don't talk about because we are dirty, stained. Tainted. No one will hire me. Look at what Professor Lupin's life was like." She clutched her elephant tightly.

"You are a hero of the war," Hermione pointed out. "That will open a lot of doors for you. Don't you want to see what you have achieved?"

Lavender thought about it, and decided she did but not with everyone there as witness. Instead, she looked up to Emma. "How was last night?"

"He's going to face what you face."

It was a sobering thought. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, knowing your entire life that this was your fate.

Lavender talked with everyone for over an hour, eating all the food the nurses had brought in for her lunch. For the first time her spirits were lifted. It wasn't until they were leaving she remembered her fears, how she would live day to day and, more scary, how she would face the full moon from now on. One thing she knew for sure, the hospital was discharging her tomorrow.

Emma was the last to leave when Lavender called for her. Emma took a seat by her bedside. "Your Teddy, is he really going to change into a full wolf?"

"It looks like it," Emma nodded. "It was Remus' fear, but Tonks didn't care, didn't worry."

"Why not? How could she be okay with that?" Lavender asked in outrage. She wouldn't wish this on her worse enemy.

"She didn't want it for him, she didn't want to make his life complicated," Emma tried to explain. "It was just she didn't care if he came out a puppy or a boy, or a combination of the two. To Tonks…Teddy was simply her son. Fur, feet, she loved him completely. I can't describe it…but she felt so much for him that I just know he wouldn't ever doubt if his parents feared him."

Lavender studied her former housemate. She barely knew Emma, only talked to the blonde when she was alone in the dormitory (she was never one to feel comfortable in silence), or when she needed advice and knew Emma was as likely to tell something said in confidence as a muggle was to teleport. She never understood Emma, never tried to get to know her, and it never bothered her before now. "You are the same way, though. I can't explain how I know, I still don't understand how everything within me has changed, but I can just tell you are the same way with Teddy. It's clear from the way you talk about him. He's lucky."

"This sounds bizarre, but Francois wants to be your friend, too. I know you think he's here because he studies infectious curses, but if that was the case, he would have been back in France by now. He _never_ misses the running of the bulls, yet he missed these. If it was just a matter of studying you, he would charm one of the nurses to keep him informed of your progress."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you feel alone but scorn someone who is genuinely trying to be friends. Francois is like that; he just makes up his mind about people and sticks to it."

"Did he do that to you, too?" Lavender guessed.

Emma nodded. "In a way. I was always much more…in the shadows, unnoticeable. I was okay with that. Grant it, at the time I was nine and he was twelve so I don't think he particularly cared about a little girl. But his sister was a little more sensitive and noticed me. He's matured since then," Emma teased. "But I'm serious when I say he wants to be friends." She paused for a moment before getting to the sensitive subject. "I know you are worried about what happens since they're discharging you soon. Your medical bills were paid by the government, the small stipend you were awarded with your purple star," Emma lied. Luckily, her empathic abilities made it possible to lie to a werewolf who would have normally smelled the lie. "There isn't any left over, really. Maybe enough to cover a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a week or so, if your parents are still afraid. If you can't afford the Wolf's Bane potion next month, will you let me help you?"

Lavender had to take a moment to process everything; she had spent months worrying about those very concerns. "Why would you do that? I know they are incredibly expensive."

"You can repay me back in a few years," Emma assured her.

"I will, no matter how long it takes me to earn it," Lavender assured her.

"I didn't mean money, Lavender, but you can if you wish. I meant, you can show Teddy and all the others that this curse won't ruin you, that you can beat it. Think about it, that's all I ask," Emma said before leaving.

"Well?" Francois asked, again speaking in French so Lavender couldn't understand.

"I told her what we discussed, but she hasn't decided what she is going to do," Emma told him.

Francois sighed in relief. "She is thinking about it, she has accepted that there are possibilities out there for her. That is more than could have been hoped for yesterday."

With a wave goodbye, Emma and the others left the hospital. The girls apparated to the Burrow to help Ginny get ready for her dinner date with Harry. Her brothers all teased her mercilessly while Molly coddled and reminded Ginny to remind Harry he was always welcome at the Burrow. "You wouldn't know he stays with us for a week at a time," Ginny laughed. At seven, she apparated outside of the restaurant in Diagon Alley Harry told her to meet at.

"What did you say to Lavender?" Hermione asked when it was just her and Emma..

Emma explained that the government had paid for Lavender's initial treatment and care after her attack, but that was only the first 10 days of her care. The two months following were not considered necessary so they wouldn't cover the bill. Emma confessed that Lavender was only there the last month because her parents were too scared to take her into their home and she had nowhere else to go, so Francois pulled some strings to get the hospital to agree to let her stay. They agreed only if the bill was paid on a weekly basis, which also included the wolf's bane potion for the last two full moons. Francois paid for the hospital bills, and Riley paid for the two wolf's bane potions when Emma told him of the predicament. "Francois doesn't want Lavender to know because he's worried she'll see it as him paying for a lab experiment."

"Why would he do it?" Hermione asked.

"He is actually worried for her. I can feel the sincerity of it behind his words. She has nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. When he told me that first month, before the full moon, I could feel he was deeply worried she would hurt herself."

"I can't even imagine," Hermione looked out the window to see the boys flying around the yard. "What are you doing about school?"

"Da says he can arrange to have me take the NEWTs," Emma shrugged. "It seems weird to worry about it, after everything else we went through."

"It's so surreal, yet it feels like I'm finally back to normal, worrying about school and exams, preparing like crazy," Hermione confessed. "I read everything I could while we camped, but I have no idea if I am prepared."

"Harry wants to go to Hogwarts, see how the repairs are coming. I think he wants to get his hands dirty with the rebuilding since he feels responsible for the destruction."

Hermione nodded. "Ron and I talked about it too. I think it would be interesting to see how the rebuilding efforts are going. I've read on the original construction of the school in _Hogwarts, A History_, but it would be fascinating to actually see wizard construction," Hermione nodded. "How about before we go to America?"

"Sounds good to me," Emma nodded.

_ pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak_

_ 10 days later_

They all gathered around in two groups, Emma, Draco, Harry, Seamus, and Sinead on one port key, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna on the second. There was thirty seconds between each, so the first group would ideally have enough time to get out of the way of the second group's arrival. "Blimey, I can't wait," Ron said excitedly as he watched the first group disappear, eagerly waiting for his turn.

Half a minute later, the second group arrived in the halls of the arrival hall in the America. "Welcome," a voice said making several in Ron's group jump. "Please hold still while we finish our security sweep," the voice ordered.

"Em!" Jane said happily as she disregarded the guards and ran up to hug her friend. "I can't believe it's been two months! Momma is in a meeting but will be here to greet all of you shortly," Jane apologized. "Her advisors are in a tizzy, these Separatist nuts are proving to be more pesky than anyone anticipate,d which isn't good in an election year. Welcome, everyone. Really, Lawrence, they are my guests. I don't think they brought any bombs or plants," Jane rolled her eyes at the guard.

"Just checking as per my orders. You remember what happened the last time the couple from Sweden managed to sneak in a flower pot."

"Don't ask," Jane said as she led everyone out of the hall. That's when the group _really_ went into shock. The hall had been pretty, but plain. A place meant to welcome guests but also contain them should they prove a threat.

The reception room they walked into was an ellipse that was filled with vases overflowing with flowers, photographs and portraits of past presidents, and a view of the mountains on one side opposite a view of the beach that was to die for. "I thought your mother's office, the Presidential office, was an oval. Just like the muggle president," Sinead wondered.

"It is," Jane nodded.

"Do Americans like circles?" Seamus wondered making Jane laugh.

"Maybe. It might be we just like everyone's reaction. Or we just wanted both views," Jane shrugged. "I'll give you guys a quick tour on the way to your rooms," she motioned for them to follow. "We are taking this hall to the residential area. The other wings are all for different business and government purposes. Momma has a few other people over, and I invited some friends for later, so we will have to double up if that's alright." Everyone was shown to their room that opened up into a suite that could hold at least four people comfortably with lots of room to spare. Maids already took their luggage to put away so after ogling the rooms they toured to find the indoor pool and equipment room (which included different courts and a fully stocked flying cupboard), kitchen (although they were assured the staff was fully prepared for any requests they may need), library, recreation room, and den. "How's Teddy?" Jane asked

"Da is taking care of him, Andromeda is, too." Now with the full moon over, Andromeda wanted to spend every moment with him.

Jane, Amy, Enrique, and Cedric piled everyone into a stretch limo, and drove them around the city to see all the sites, muggle and wizard alike. The next day they used the floo system to arrive in San Francisco.

"Beaches, mountains, deserts, blimey, all in one state!" Seamus marveled. They had seen everything he could imagine.

"If you guys are up for it, we can go to Disneyland after hours," Jane laughed happily.

"Please tell me Space Mountain will be open this time," Emma laughed. When she had been there 2 years ago they had the ride close.

Draco squeezed Emma's hand. _'Are you worried he'll stay in America?' Draco asked. _He knew it was hard for Cedric and Emma to find time together.

'_I'll still get to see him. He's alive, that's what matters.'_

"What's special about after hours?" Seamus asked. He would have been more than happy going to Disneyland when the park was open during the day.

"After hours is when the park is opened exclusively to witches and wizards, not all magical people are comfortable in densely muggle crowds, especially foreign witches and wizards," Amy explained.

"I can't tell American muggles from wizards," Neville said as they jumped off the trolley.

"It's San Francisco," Jane laughed, as if that explained everything.

After dinner, a private tree house nestled high in the redwoods that allowed them to watch the sunset over the forest tops, Enrique pulled out a portkey. "This is a belated graduation present for Jane," he presented the portkey to her. Curious she waited till they were all touching before activating it.

They arrived in what looked like a locker room. "Uh, thanks?"

Enrique rolled his eyes as he pulled open a locker tucked away in the corner. They watched as he pulled out over a dozen wetsuits. It was clear the locker had been magicked to store the numerous wetsuits. "Just change," he ordered.

"Oh, oh!" Jane hopped around excitedly as she rushed off to the bathroom stall. "If this is what I think it is, this is the best present ever," Jane hollered out.

Everyone became curious and quickly went to find stalls to change into. "I think Cedric is upset Enrique's present overshadows his," Ginny teased.

"It must be hard to impress the daughter of the president," Sinead wondered. She found Jane incredibly down to earth, not snobby like she expected someone in her position.

"I'm easy to please," Jane insisted. "I used to love surprises."

"Well, I can't wait to find out what this one is," Ginny insisted, noticing she said 'used to' but didn't want to embarrass anyone by asking.

They all quickly met by the door labeled EXIT. "Ready?" Enrique asked.

"Shamu here we come!" Jane said leading the charge.

"Shamu?" Nevile, Seamus, and Ron shared looks. They stopped when they realized they were next to a large pool looking at a killer whale.

"And they named killer whales for a reason?" Ron asked.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Ms. Johnson," a trainer said behind them, alerting them to her presence. "We have a wizarding crew here this evening to make sure everyone stays safe, and no one harms the animals. We won't ask you to stow your wands in the locker room, we do ask you refrain from using them on the animals."

Draco grabbed Emma's hand, seeing where she looked longingly. They quickly rushed over to the pool where the dolphins lived. "Are all the trainers witches and wizards?" Emma asked the young man at their pool.

"A few, you never know when a wizarding guest will try to use their wand to shrink Shamu to fit into a goldfish bowl to take home," the young man said. He motioned for the couple to follow him in the water.

"Has that actually happened?" Draco wondered.

"Not successfully, but you should see how many try," he laughed.

'_He's cute,' Emma teased._

'_He's gay,' Draco countered._

'_No, and even if he was, he's still cute,' Emma smirked. 'And he's gorgeous,' Emma purred._

It took Draco a moment to realize Emma meant the porpoise. Lucky for everyone it wasn't the trainer. "Are they used to people? I mean, do you do this often?" Draco wondered.

"A few times, but they are still wild creatures," the trainer warned. "They do, however, seem to recognize wizarding people, sense their magic." He went through safety concerns and then showed them how they could swim with the dolphins without hurting themselves or Sebastian. "Sebastian? Really?" Emma asked. She smiled and promised to explain to Draco later.

Right now, she wanted to swim with the dolphins and Draco. Emma and Draco held on to Sebastian and Ursula, the second dolphin in the tank, as they cut through under the water. Emma's laughter tickled in Draco's head, he hadn't felt her this happy and joyful in longer than he could remember. Emma gulped in a deep breath when they broke above water. "This is what I imagine flying under water to be like," Emma sighed happily. She could stay in there for hours. The memories of her and Draco flying late at night at Hogwarts crept up and she couldn't help but smile.

"Wanna race?" Emma challenged.

"What does the winner get?" Draco countered.

"Whatever the winner wants," Emma grinned mischievously.

Draco smirked, and Emma began to think she should reconsider the terms. She was playing with a Slytherin, after all. But she was having too much fun. It was a beautiful night, she was swimming with dolphins, and she was with Draco.

"Alright then, first back to the stadium seating side of the pool," Draco smiled dangerously, he and Ursula taking off as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Sebastian seemed to be expecting it as he took off only a fraction of a second after Ursula. They peeled through the water like torpedoes and it was all Emma could do to keep her grip she wanted to laugh.

She wasn't even upset Draco won by half a second. "Well, never let it say O'Neill's renege on deals, even if Malfoy's don't play fair," she teased. "What do you want?"

Draco captured her lips with his, gripping her hips and pulling her flush against his body. One of her hands snaked through his hair as she deepened the kiss. She knew her face was flushed when they finally had to break the kiss to breath. "I'll let you know later," Draco whispered.

Emma splashed him with water. As if it was a game, both Sebastian and Ursula splashed him as well. "Hey, you're on my team, remember," Draco splashed Ursula.

"They look like they are having fun," Jane commented, watching Emma and Draco, sorry she had to tell them it was time to go. "Thanks for this, Enrique."

"I know how much you loved it the last time we did it, for your fifteenth," Enrique shrugged. "After everything that has happened, I wanted to find something to renew your spirits."

Cedric frowned at the Latino, having had the same thought process. Now it was even more difficult to know what to get for Jane, what to do for Jane.

"Merlin's beard, that was fantastic," Ron said in awe as they dried off. "I mean, that alone made camping for months on end worthwhile."

Checking her watch, Amy announced they had just enough time to grab a snack before going to Disneyland. When they arrived they were shown into a private room for wizards, one that had belonged to Walt Disney himself when he would stay at the park, where they got a fabulous view of the fireworks show. Half an hour later, once all the muggles were cleared out, the witches and wizards came out to play.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Everyone woke up for lunch the next day. "Is there a concert?" Ginny asked, looking out onto the West Lawn. Witches and Wizards were using their wands to place a stage out on the immaculate lawn, lights and lanterns being charmed to hang in the air.

"Amy is mysteriously absent," Jane observed.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Amy is part of what we call the retrieval team," Cedric explained.

"So what is she retrieving?" Emma asked.

"If I said, it would spoil the surprise," Cedric grinned. "And it isn't a 'what' but a 'whom.'" That, naturally, got everyone curious which caused Jane and Emma to exchange glances; their empathic senses were buzzing with the curiosity.

"In the meantime, on the east lawn, your mother thought since everyone enjoyed swimming yesterday, she has a surprise set up for you," Enrique announced. "She says she brought out the old water slide."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine how corny and ridiculous that sounds? My mother brought out the old slip and slide, I'm mortified."

"I have made a few adjustments from the time you were a child, you know," President Johnson spoke up from the doorway. Everyone except Jane stood as she walked in, watching as she walked over to kiss her daughter. "Give me some credit, although it is in the mother's handbook to embarrass your children at every opportunity. I could always pull out the photo albums."

"_Mother_," Jane laughed. "Thank you."

"I hope you are all enjoying your stay," President Johnson addressed the group of British heroes.

"Yes, ma'am, we are," Harry spoke up.

"Emma, your father flooed. He hopes you are enjoying yourself and not worrying about Teddy, him, Andromeda, or anything else. I have several photos of you in those albums, too," Jane's mother reminisced.

"I'm doing both, ma-Anne, thank you," Emma had to correct herself, Jane's mother being very insistent that since she knew Emma for over half her life Emma was to address her by her first name.

"You have some time before the others arrive for your concert," Anne said as she went to join her political strategist who was running her re-election campaign.

When it was just the young adults again, Ron finally spoke up asking, "What's a slip and slide?"

They soon found out after Jane told them to change into bathing suits. Most of the girls wore bikinis, Ginny wore a bronze bikini that highlighted her rich red hair while Hermione's was of a checkered yellow and white; Amy arrived in time and chose to wear a forest green bikini that, combined with her bright red hair, made her seem like Ariel; Jane wore a ruby red bikini that had Cedric do a double take, and Emma chose a rich navy blue two piece that showed how pale her skin was and blonde her hair was.

It was Luna, though, that stole the show in her 1960s inspired one piece that had a small turtle printed on the suit right above her hip, its head peaking out occasionally like a portrait. "Holy Hera," Jane said stunned, voicing everyone's reaction. She raised her wand, a summoning spell bringing a wide brimmed hat a moment later. She placed it on Luna's head. "You look stunning, Luna," Jane said honestly. With the hat, she looked like she could be a pinup model in a vintage magazine.

"The turtle wasn't on it originally, but after last night, I couldn't help it, they were so cute. They are such gentle creatures, so intelligent," Luna smiled, her hand circling around the newest addition to her swimsuit.

"I think you might just send Neville into a coma, he's so stunned," Jane whispered happily into Luna's ear. She thought Luna was adorable and this just made her love the girl even more. "Well, it's time to have fun," Jane said as she led the party onto the East Lawn.

What awaited them were two very long, wet blue tarp. Sprinklers were scattered to spray onto the tarps to keep them wet, each one shooting out different color water every few feet. At the end of the long slide there was a large arched sprinkler over each one, raining water down on the tarp like a waterfall, creating a wall of mist.

"Your mum wasn't kidding, this is much cooler than the one we had when we were eight," Emma nodded. They shared a look, grins spreading wide across their faces. They both had a clue what Anne may have done. An unspoken agreement, an understanding born out of years of friendship, had the two empaths sprinting the last several yards to the slides. They reached them the same time, jumping and sliding the several yards along the tarps, laughing as they slid. They reached the end of the water fall and suddenly they let out a small scream of surprise before disappearing.

"What…" Hermione began but before she could say anything, she saw Draco and Cedric running. They couldn't be worried, Hermione thought, they heard Emma and Jane laughing even after they disappeared.

Moments later Cedric and Draco disappeared. Now everyone was extremely curious. Holding hands, Neville and Luna followed by Seamus and Sinead ran, slipping and sliding to find out what awaited them on the other side. "Ladies first," Harry bowed before Ginny.

"See you on the other side," Ginny took off, wanting to know what was on the other side, not knowing what to expect. She was embarrassed to admit how much fun the sliding actually was, and before she could even finish that thought she was at the water fall.

She was suddenly flying then diving headfirst into a pool of water. Disorientated, she kept her eyes open and saw she had rotated, the sky was now above her. She swam up, breaking above the water and taking a deep breath. "Merlin!" Ginny laughed.

"You were like a cat, super graceful, Ginny," Jane complimented. Dipping her finger in the water, a jet of water trailed above the water, following Jane's finger as she traced an 8 in the air. "A solid 8."

"Unike my cousin," Emma sighed sarcastically. "No grace at all. A solid 5. You've embarrassed the family, Harry."

Ginny laughed as she kissed Harry's temple. "It's nice to know the chosen one isn't perfect at everything." She took a moment to look around and saw that they landed in a large pool and a lazy river began opposite her and circled around to who knew where. More sprinklers sprayed water of various colors on the edges of the pool but the color only lasted for a few seconds once it touched the main body of the pool, otherwise it would look as if they were swimming in a painter's wheel.

Jane climbed to the edge to walk to the low diving board. She gracefully dived into the pool. "I'm surprised you weren't an aquatic animal," Emma said thoughtfully after Jane caught her breath back above water.

"I'm happy with what I am," Jane said, staring at Cedric. Things were still unsettled between them, a lot of unanswered questions. It was so new, knowing her feelings were returned. In the two months since the battle she still hadn't told him what Diane had done to her, and he hadn't pushed (for which she was grateful). He was being the perfect gentlemen, which was leaving her frustrated.

She could feel his emotions more than she used to be able to, but it still left a lot of questions.

"Who's up for a game?" Seamus asked, seeing the setup for volleyball. Everyone agreed and Jane got out to grab the gear. Cedric pulled himself out of the pool a moment later.

As they hooked the net up, he decided he didn't like this awkwardness between them and was tired of it; watching everyone else act like the couples they were was rubbing his nerves raw. It was his own fault for not being more aggressive and straightforward with Jane after admitting his feelings.

Deciding to rectify that, he waited for her to turn slightly before catching her lips in a gentle kiss. He could tell she was startled but she didn't hesitate to return the kiss. "You look like a vixen in that suit," he smiled. The scarlet red against her skin and raven black hair was a beautiful sight.

"Vixen, huh?" Jane grinned. A moment later he felt her push him into the pool, he reached up as he was falling to grab her and pulled her in with him. He pulled her close as they swam upwards.

"We settled on teams, when you're ready to join us," Enrique smirked, volunteering to act as ref. They broke into their teams, pairs naturally forming by couple. The girls climbed to sit on their boyfriend's shoulders and soon Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione were facing off against Draco/Emma Seamus/Sinead, and Cedric/Jane.

It was the most fun any of them could remember having in a long time. A maid arrived to announce they had only a little time before the rest of the guests would arrive and so everyone begrudgingly left.

After a quick dinner, several dozen of Jane's former classmates arrived for Jane's official graduation party. "I know Nickelback was on the No Snatching list, I think Abney Park was, too. And Linkin Park," Jane frowned. "I can't wait to see who they got."

"Snatching List? Got?" Sinead wondered.

"We, uh, borrow muggle performers sometimes, and if they witness magical things their memories are altered. If there are too many incidents of memory wipes, however, they are placed on a No Snatch list, meaning they are no longer able to safely withstand memory wipes and are off limits to everyone," Cedric explained. "You'll love who they got," he promised Jane.

Amy slung an arm around Jane's shoulder. "Cedric actually was insistent on who I should snatch," she smiled. Jane was surprised, and even more curious.

A moment later President Johnson came to welcome everyone and announce that there were 2 performers for the evening. She gave a little speech about how proud she was of her daughter that made everyone 'ooh' and 'aah' but didn't embarrass Jane too terribly much.

Anne kept it short knowing they didn't want to hear the president speak; as soon as the stage was cleared, cannons surrounding the audience shot tons of glitter into the air and the stage was taken over by Ke$ha causing the audience to cheer and scream. After an a few hours, magic was quickly used to make a few alterations to the stage and Nicki Minaj made a memorable appearance. Jane cheered so much she was sure she would need a throat soothing potion when the night was done.

It was long past sunset when the mingling was done and everyone was escorted by the WAGs (wizarding secret service) to the portals to portkey home.

Emma had just collapsed, exhausted, on her princess style bed. It was a beautiful suite she was placed in, she wished she wasn't so exhausted every time they came back so she could have a moment to study and appreciate it. She was about to fall asleep when she felt a presence at her door. "Come in, Jane."

Jane crept in softly and threw herself on Emma's bed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, the crowd didn't bother me if that's what you're worried about," Emma assured her. It was difficult, because she seemed to always find herself in crowds ever since the battle for Hogwarts. She thought for sure it would crush her, and had taken potions the first month to keep her empathic sense dull.

"How are things with Teddy?"

"Difficult. I keep thinking of what Tonks and Lupin wanted, how I can make sure Teddy understands how much his parents loved him," Emma confessed.

"Andromeda?"

"Wants to be in Teddy's life, she is terrified of the full moon, though," Emma confessed. "She hates herself for it. It's complicated," Emma sighed.

"She'll come around…I …she's jealous of you, too," Jane admitted. She had felt it the last time she visited Emma at the O'Neill manor house, Shamrock Hall.

"I know but I don't know what to do about it."

"There's nothing you can do, it's founded on loss and an irrational belief. She's mad at herself for hurting her daughter and there's nothing she can do about it now, no way of telling her daughter how much she regrets ever hurting her. You were close to Dora, especially while she was pregnant with Teddy. All you can do is let Andromeda know that Teddy will love his Grandmother," Jane decided. "But what about you?" When she could tell Emma didn't understand what she was asking, she asked, "What are you doing now? What is Draco doing?"

"Draco passed his NEWTs and doesn't have to go back to school. He and his friend Blaise are going to get an apartment in London," Emma smiled, happy Draco was able to live his own life now.

"And you?"

"I'm staying with Da and studying for the NEWTs," Emma decided.

"And after you pass?" Jane wondered, no doubt her friend would.

"I don't know…" Emma decided.

"Em…you are also thinking about Teddy, aren't you?" Jane finally asked what she wanted to ask for weeks.

"I can't help it," Emma nodded. "I promised…but it's not just that. I want to be there, see all of his firsts. His first smile, his first step…but …"

"Remus and Dora never expected that of you, why do you think they made the provision for if you were under 21? They wanted you to have a life, Em. They wanted you to live and love and get drunk and play chaser for the Irish team and model for Witch Weekley and tour the Ten Wizarding Wonders of the World," Jane emphatically tried to explain to Emma.

"I know, and I want to, too," Emma confessed.

It was difficult to read Emma, partly because she was an expert at not feeling. But Jane could feel the guilt and confusion, and if she needed verification all she had to do was take off her glasses. "Have you talked to Draco about it?"

"A bit, it's weird because I don't want to talk about my need to take care of Teddy, and make it seem like I'm telling him we have to get married or—Morgana forbid—that Draco should feel like he has to take care of Teddy," Emma sighed, adjusting her pillows.

They were silent for several minutes. "You know what I think I want?" Jane finally said. "I want to move, somewhere where I won't constantly be the president's daughter. I don't know what I want to do, yet, but I want to explore the world like we did as kids but this time live in another place for more than eight months at a time."

"Assuming I pass my exams and don't have to make up last year," Emma started, a plan forming, "how would you feel about living in England? We could share a flat," Emma offered.

"Really?" It was what Jane wanted. "Cedric can return to England if he wants and this way no one feels guilty and we can all see each other as much as we want."

The empaths hugged before Jane went to her own room. For the first time since the battle, Emma felt like she knew what she was doing in her own life.

* * *

_HUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I can't find the reviews on the site (if someone knows how to access them, please let me know!), but I fangirled over all of them in my email. I apologize for the delay, my beta claims she has a life outside of betaing for me :( Next chapter jumps ahead a year._


	38. One Year Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I associated with JK Rowling or any of her publishers. Characters belong to Ms Rowling, plot is mine.

**Chapter 38 : One Year Later **(after Battle of Hogwarts)

As soon as he entered the apartment he shared with Draco, Blaise heard the laughter and it was easy to picture Draco and Emma flirting and laughing in the kitchen. He felt like he was eavesdropping; after all their time at Hogwarts he was use to the quiet, withdrawn Emma. All debate about whether or not Draco was having a relationship with Emma had been answered that first few months after the battle, they were always together; while Blaise congratulated himself for knowing even in Hogwarts that there was something going on between them, he almost didn't know this Draco that was his roommate for the past year. Draco was as changed from his time at Hogwarts as Emma was.

Emma stepped into the doorway. "Hey, Blaise, would you like some tiramisu?"

"Draco hates tiramisu," Blaise pointed out.

"I know," Emma smiled. "Don't worry, I still baby Draco."

Blaise walked up to stand intimidating close to Emma in the doorway. "Trying to baby me, too?"

Emma smiled, obviously not intimidated. "Someone should," Emma shrugged. She turned back into the kitchen, leaving Blaise to his own thoughts. He was only slightly surprised by her answer, he had learned in the past year he didn't know Emma as well as he had assumed.

By the time he had reached the kitchen, Emma had disapparated. "You don't always have to be an ass, she's not scared of you."

"Good, I don't want her to be. I'm just surprised she gets along with Slytherins. Tell your girlfriend she doesn't have to look after me, though."

Draco shrugged. "You try to tell her," Draco smirked.

Emma apparated back to her flat and heard Hermione, Jane, and Lavender laughing in the den. "How did Blaise like your tiramisu?" Jane called out, sensing Emma's arrival.

"I didn't stay to find out," Emma admitted. "I just came to grab my bag," Emma said as she walked off to her room.

'_Blaise doesn't understand why you are trying to take care of him,' Draco said._

'_I don't understand why he doesn't stay in contact with that nice Italian girl he met last month. He was completely into her.'_

'_He's scared to death.'_

'_What could there be to be scared of,' Emma huffed. _

'_Hey, don't be mad at me… Goyle just popped over,' Draco said suddenly. _Emma could feel the guilt, anger, and frustration Draco felt whenever Goyle was mentioned or came over. Goyle couldn't shake off the death of Crabbe, and he both hated Draco and needed him. Draco couldn't stop being his friend despite the fact he felt both responsible and despised Goyle for all that happened that final year.

Emma sighed as she apparated, disappearing from her bedroom in her flat to her father's library. It was going to be a long night, she thought as she let Lily take her bag as she headed to the dining room. "Hi, Da," Emma said as she hugged her dad where he was sitting and took a seat at the table. Teddy waved excitedly and tried to get her to pick him up. "Hello, Teddy," Emma bent down to kiss Teddy.

"Ma ma!" Teddy said happily.

"How is everyone?" Andromeda asked from across the table.

"Hermione is studying like mad for the exam," Emma said, thinking how it felt just like school all over again, only this time, instead of taking NEWTs, Hermione was trying to get into the Ministry's Barrister school. "Lavender is adjusting well, and Jane is writing like crazy."

"How is Draco?" Andromeda asked, making Emma smile. Things among the Malfoy-Blacks were settling down, Andromeda was getting to know her nephew, and things between Andromeda and Narcissa were slowly healing. Emma was happy to see that Andromeda was healing.

The floo came alive and Harry stepped into the dining room just as dinner was served. "Hey," Harry said as he came to take a seat.

"I thought you had training tonight," Riley said surprised.

"I think I'm going crazy," Harry sighed. Harry laughed as Teddy waved at him from his high seat, calling out RiRi. "I'll be happy when you can use your H's, Teddy," Harry laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Ginny's graduation is next week," Riley noted. "It doesn't seem like it's been a year since the battle."

It explained why the four of them were so somber. A lot had happened in the past year. Lavender came to Emma for help that next full moon, and very quickly she and Emma became friends. Nothing spoke of trust like asking someone to help you on your full moon transformation. Jane moved to London and she and Emma took a flat, and Emma asked Lavender if she wanted to move in with them since Lavender had nowhere else to go. After Hermione passed the NEWTs, she lived with her parents for a few months to reconnect with them. Then she asked if she could move in with Emma and the other girls. They each had their own room which made living together easy.

At the beginning of August, they all went to Munich to the Quidditch World Cup series, watching Krum lead Bulgaria into a win over Brazil's team. Jane was upset, rooting for the only American team to make it to the World Series (ever), but was slightly appeased when she met Krum.

A couple seventh years took the opportunity to go back to redo their year, happy to have the opportunity to redo their NEWTs, but most seventh years were happy with their scores. Emma, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Dean took their NEWTs at the Ministry over the summer, passing thanks to McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout tutoring them one on one over the summer. It gave them the opportunity to watch Hogwarts being rebuilt, even pitching in when they couldn't study any more. The rebuilding of the school was finished just in time to open for September first.

Blaise went on Holiday on the continent, visiting his family's estate in southern Italy, and meeting a nice witch that he was interested in but didn't pursue—which Emma couldn't understand.

Draco surprised Emma with his gift after they returned from America. With the help of Riley and even Kingsley, he convinced the ministry and Wizengamot to release his funds, thankful his parents had the foresight to create a separate vault for him before the war got really bad, and was able to gain control of his family's vault until the investigation into his parents was complete. He used the money to start a fund, a gift for Emma, Lupin's Lycanthropic Endowment. Its goal was to give wolf's ban potion to werewolves that couldn't afford it, especially so they didn't have to give up their identity and fear persecution. It became Emma's pet project, and, surprisingly, Andromeda threw in her own money to help support it and did everything she could to help.

To Lavender's surprise, Emma asked Francois to help with the organization and she slowly accepted the fact he wanted to be friends with Lavender. The girls were all waiting for Lavender to realize Francois wanted to be more than friends.

After dinner everyone played with Teddy till he couldn't keep his eyes open and was put to bed. "What are you going to do for Ginny's graduation?" Emma asked Harry.

"You're not asking about my surprise, are you?" Harry grinned. He and Ron shared a flat and both were studying to be aurors; Kingsley brought them into the department because there were so many lost during the war, making them junior members so they were essentially learning on the job. Harry was learning so much and was surprised that despite the fact he was the youngest member in the department, everyone turned to him for advice.

"I'm hoping the Harpies will offer her a spot on the team. I love her, but I don't want to settle down right out of school. Not just for me, I want to have a normal life for awhile. I just don't want to deny Ginny that chance, too, to have her own career and fun before something more serious."

"They would be crazy not to take her for the team. She was amazing this year," Emma nodded. They both always attended the quidditch games during the school year. Ginny played seeker and was amazing. They noticed a girl who played for Hollyhead Harpies at one of the games and had been speculating every since.

"How are things going with Blaise?" Harry teased.

"I'm winning him over," Emma smiled. It was so bizarre to try to befriend someone. But Blaise was one of Draco's best friends—in a way Crabbe and Goyle never were. Draco had always respected Blaise, saw him as an equal. And Emma wanted Draco's friends and family to like her.

The fire in the library crackled and the cousins turned to see a face appear in the fire. "Sean," Emma greeted.

"Hello Potters," Sean laughed. "I was seeing if you were free, Bridget wanted to talk with you whenever you're free."

"I'm free now, but I can come by the shop tomorrow if she wants," Emma offered.

"I think if she has to wait till tomorrow she'll just burst. The plan she and Ally have been working on has finally come through so she can't wait to talk to you. I would appreciate it if you could come over now."

"I'll be right over," Emma promised. She shared a look with Harry. "I know he said Bridget and Ally were working on something, he told me this last year when I was staying in the Den," Emma mused, curious what they were planning. She had just been in the shop a fortnight ago to buy stuff for her costume, she was competing in the wizarding All-Ireland step contest.

"Teddy should be asleep all night, I'm going to catch up on some reading," Harry said as he summoned a book on some famous Aurors in American history.

Emma flooed to Bridget's and Sean's house. Their little girl was only a few months older than Teddy and they started playing together. "I'm so glad you could come," Bridget said happily.

"I've been hearing about this idea of yours for so long, I'm curious," Emma admitted.

"Okay, Ally and I had this idea; it started as just something, an ideal, we played around with because we needed something to look forward to during the war. Then we decided to actually go for it," Bridget explained excitedly. "We thought about how the Táin is such a great story, a great history for us. Then we thought, why isn't it performed? Diarmuid's and Grainne's story is told, and even the muggles have made a performance of our history," she referred to Riverdance. "So we decided, we need to put this performance on. We've spent the past year getting funding and sponsors. We are going to hold auditions for parts and the chorus dancers, but…Ally and I both want you to be in it, Emma. You would be perfect, we can't think of anyone, we would rather have play Deirdre than you," Bridget gushed quickly, in her excitement her words running over each other.

Emma stared at Bridget as she processed what she said. "You are putting on a dancing show?"

Bridget shook her head. "No, not a one night performance—unless it fails and we close after only one night. But Ally and I know we are going to be a success. Especially with you, Em. Ally and I have disagreed a lot on the production, but the one thing we agree on is you. You have to be Deirdre. You can make people cry, Emma." She saw the way Emma tensed up and quickly went to correct her mistake. "I don't mean because of what happened at the battle, in the castle. Even before I knew about that, you have always had that affect with your dancing, Emma. Morgana's mutt, haven't you seen yourself when your dancing, your audience? You mesmerize people, you always have. People laugh with you, cheer for you, and cry with you. You have to be Deirdre," Bridget implored.

"I don't know what to say…" Emma trailed off.

"I know you are busy with the LLE, and with Teddy. We wouldn't perform on the full moon," Bridget promised.

"I just…I didn't know what I was doing, I have no big plans," Emma admitted. Hermione was studying like crazy, deciding to practice wizard law. Harry and Ron were in the ministry, too. Lavender found a job as a store clerk in Diagon Alley. Jane and Emma were the only ones with no set plans. Jane was writing a book, an anthropological study on the British Wizarding population that a university in America was extremely curious in. So curious, they provided her a grant that covered her living expenses for the past six months.

"What is the performance, exactly? I mean, you said you've been working on it for the past year, yet you've never mentioned it when I come over," Emma asked.

"Ally and I kept it quiet while we planned in case it fell through. We are going to tell the story of Queen Medb, the war for the bull, Cu Chulain's rise as a hero. In that story, we are going to weave in the story of Deirdre and Naoise, since her death leads to Fergus joining the war. You would be in about a third of the performance, it's the smallest starring role," Bridget confessed. "But…we thought we would do a showcase during the performances, after intermission. Everyone would have an opportunity to perform in those, we would have famous pieces performed by the best."

"Will you please think about it?" Bridget asked.

Emma nodded, still processing. Bridget's smile was contagious as she jumped up to hug Emma. "Ally is going to be thrilled! We are looking for a choreographer, I think your da knows the couple we want, they were in school the same time as him. This is great! I'll talk to you more about it when you bring Teddy over next week," she said happily.

Emma flooed home in a daze. "Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"I think I just agreed to be a dancer," Emma said as she sat in the settee.

"Really? For who?" Harry wondered. As far as he knew, Bridget owned a shop. Emma explained it to him and could feel his excitement for her. "It sounds great, Em! I think you should do it."

'_It makes me feel even __**more**__ guilty for not doing anything,' Emma sighed._

'_No one would ever say that, Em. Look at all the work you do with the LLE,' Draco encouraged. 'You certainly do a lot more than I do. Or Blaise. He's thinking of going on tour to Greece this summer.'_

The more she thought of it, the more she talked to Harry and Draco, the more Emma wanted to do it. She had always loved The Táin, and who wouldn't want to play Deirdre? _Well, if I can't be Maeve, that is,_ Emma thought. She entertained the idea of auditioning for Maeve, but decided to wait until she learned more from Bridget about it.

The days passed quickly, the full moon two nights later a routine by this point. Harry and Emma always spent a week at the O'Neill manor house (in addition to popping over constantly), three days before and after the full moon, Draco always came on the night of the full moon. Occasionally Lavender spent the full moon with them when she didn't lock herself in her room.

Harry held Teddy as he began to cry. Even at a year he was still too young for the Wolf's Bane potion, although Emma was funding research into an infant, toddler, and child potion. Still no luck, however. Harry held the wailing toddler, feeling helpless as they all did every month.

Emma stroke Teddy's crayola yellow hair, using her abilities to sooth him. It was a surprise to hear the floo activate and find Luna and Neville joining them. A part of Emma wanted to cry, wishing more than anything that Tonks and Lupin were here to see how much support and love their baby had.

As the moon's pull transfigured Teddy, Emma transfigured herself. By now their closest friends and family knew she and Draco were animagi, motivating Harry to learn as well. Hermione liked to tisk and insist they register and do it properly but always dropped it when she saw them with Teddy.

The wolf cub in Harry's arms yipped and yapped, happy to see everyone. "Teddy you are such a ham, in wolf and boy form," Harry laughed as he tickled the cub. Teddy loved everyone, everything, and loved the attention he got.

'_He is so going to be a troublemaker in school,' Emma predicted, _her equine eyes watching with amusement.

'_With you and Harry as his godparents, and a marauder for a father? I'd be surprised if he wasn't,' Draco drawled._ Draco always waited until after Teddy's transformation if he transfigured so that Teddy could catch Draco's scent as a man and then as a dragon, and realize it was the same person.

Harry carried Teddy outside, Teddy was eager to get out and explore. It was a cool summer night but for Teddy with his fur—the same crayola yellow in color—it was beautiful to go exploring. Harry couldn't help but laugh with Teddy's childish, wolfish giggles as something caught his fancy.

As soon as Teddy was on the ground he started scampering around. He was much sturdier on four feet than two, and started chasing after a scent that tickled his fancy. The humans, wearing thick clothes to prevent the child's claws from cutting them, played around with the animagi; Teddy wandered off with Emma keeping a close eye on him. Emma's equine body curled down to the ground and after awhile Teddy sprinted over to curl up around her, curling into her warm body.

When it was clear Teddy had fallen asleep, Harry came to pick him back up. They were all relieved when Teddy was finally able to sleep through the full moon; the transformation itself was painful, and then his senses overloaded as a whole new world was opened to him. He always seemed to have the energy of a five year old on a sugar high, too. Once he was able to crawl, then walk, then run in his wolf form, they decided to let him play till he tuckered himself out. He then slept until the sun rose and the pain of transfiguration woke him.

Emma and Draco transfigured back into themselves. It wasn't even eleven yet, so they found themselves sitting around the den catching up. Neville and Luna had just returned from a trip, Neville studying fungi and plants of South America while Luna was looking for the MockingJay of the Americas.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The following weekend everyone was at the Burrow to celebrate Ginny's graduation. Molly had wanted to throw a huge celebration, but Ginny insisted they could do that later. She wanted her brothers, Harry, Hermione, Emma, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Everyone had just finished toasting Ginny when she stood. "I wanted everyone here to be the first to know…the Hollyhead Harpies have offered me a spot on their team," Ginny gushed.

Emma would describe the reaction as a tidal wave crashing on a sea wall. Everyone was on their feet, congratulating Ginny, hugging her and cheering. Emma wasn't sure if she decided to move or if the force of the Weasley's enthusiasm had her off her feet.

"We knew it!" Fred and George said together. "They attended your last two games, they had to be interested!"

Ginny nudged Fred after everyone started to settle down while Molly went to get Champaign to celebrate. A quick discussion went on between the siblings. Finally a nervous looking Fred stood. "I was going to wait, today is Ginny's day and all," Fred gave his sister a look, clearly wanting to know if she was going to change her mind. She shook her head. "Well," Fred grinned, "Just over a year ago, things were completely crazy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Malfoy, and that still seems weird to say," he laughed, everyone else chuckling. "In the past year, I have seen things a lot differently. One thing, one person who has become the cornerstone is sitting right here with me," he turned to Angelina. Angelina was giving Fred a look, clearly thinking he was going to embarrass her in front of his whole family.

"Angelina, I want to know if you can put up with my craziness and even crazier family," Fred got down on one knee. "I know I can't bear the thought of not having you in my life, so will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?" Fred asked, a small box appearing in his hand.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath. Angelina seemed dumbfounded and Emma couldn't help but smile. She wished Angelina could feel how much Fred was feeling right now, how much he loved the beautiful, mocha skinned girl, how nervous he was because he was trying to be serious.

Angelina placed her hand on top of the box, leant forward, and used her other hand to bring Fred's face closer to kiss. "I don't know what to do with a serious Fred," she teased. "Don't ever stop making me laugh," she whispered, for his ears only.

"Never," Fred promised, smiling. Angelina opened the little box, untying the ribbon. When she lifted the little lid two turtle doves flew out, each carrying an end to a string where a ring was strung through.

George then Ginny congratulated Angelina and Fred, followed by everyone else. "It will be so good to have another sister," Ginny decided.

Harry wanted to point out no one thought it was great when Fleur joined the family, but kept his tongue. He caught Emma's eye and had to fight back a snicker. He was guessing the same thought ran through her head.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma clipped her blonde hair back away from her face and studied herself in the mirror. She briefly wondered if this was going to be her routine _every_ time she went to lunch at Malfoy Manor.

"Emma, I know you are getting ready to go—you look fabulous, by the way," Jane appeared at the doorway. "But I have a favor to ask."

"Okay," Emma wondered as she slipped on some sandals.

"You know how they are throwing a celebration, or twelve, for my mother's re-election win?" Jane waited for Emma to nod before continuing, "one is for me. I mean, it's technically my ball and they invited everyone who is in my generation. You know most of them—Francois and Marie are coming, Ivan, Gunter, about six dozen children of elected officials. You got your invitation, right?"

"Jane, I already RSVPed if that is what you want to know," Emma wondered. "I'm coming, and Draco is my plus one."

"No, I mean great. I mean…" Jane sighed. "I told them I didn't want a party because I am in the middle of a chapter and they don't seem to care. Anyways, my problem is I happened to mention that a lot of us knew each other, had grown up together, and all liked to entertain in various ways. Someone took that as a suggestion, and now they are asking people to perform. I have something with a few others, but….I want to do this dance performance with you," Jane grinned.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you step dance, Jane?"

"Ha! No, a friend of mine was watching the muggle show _So You Think You Can Dance_ and had an idea because everyone is using GaGa. She wants to try something completely different, and you instantly came to mind. It's ballroom."

"Since when did you learn to do ballroom?" Emma wondered. "I knew you diverged from ballet with hip-hop in school, but ballroom? Latin or classic?"

"I studied both, but this is a paso doble," Jane grinned. With her rose-tinted glasses and Cheshire grin, Emma felt like the Cheshire Cat was leading her down a rabbit hole. She wondered what she was getting herself into.

"I just agreed to do the _Táin_ with Bridget," Emma hedged. She hated telling Jane 'no' to anything.

"This is a no pressure gig, something you can do with Draco, and something different when your days are filled with step dancing. Once you see what my friend has choreographed, I only have two words: _mind. blown."_

Emma couldn't help but grin. "Draco can do it too?"

"If he wants to; can he even dance?" Jane teased; she had seen Draco and Emma dance several times. "We are talking only about two weeks to prep, it's not a huge time commitment."

"Fine, but I want a dedication in your next book," Emma teased as she walked over to the floo.

"Done," Jane grinned as Emma flooed to Malfoy Manor.

Emma arrived and Draco was there to greet her. "Hey," she smiled as she closed the distance between them to kiss. "You don't have to feel pressured to do this with me, for Jane," Emma promised; she had relayed the conversation to him before flooing over.

"I'm curious, and anything that gives me an excuse to spend time with you works for me. Think of it as me making up for you having these lunches with my folks."

"You spend time with da, we're even," Emma laughed. Draco's hand was at the small of her back as they walked to the informal dining room of the kitchen. Lunch was already laid out when Emma and Draco walked in. As Draco held out her chair, they were both surprised when Narcissa said, "Andromeda should be here any moment, we'll eat then."

'_This day is full of surprises,' Draco drawled. _No sooner had he finished than Andromeda arrived with Teddy who was ecstatic to see Emma and Draco.

The lunch was pleasant—something that always surprised everyone involved. It always seemed to start of tense, but they managed to make it through the meal with no bloodshed, wands drawn, or insinuating insults.

"Let's go see what Jane has planned," Draco decided as they left Andromeda, Narcissa, and Lucius sitting and conversing over their tea. It was apparent to everyone how much Narcissa and Andromeda wanted to be close again and were slowly learning to trust each other again.

Emma and Draco apparated to Emma's flat, then left with Jane to meet her choreographer friend. After the explanation and demonstration, Emma was convinced. "If you ask anyone else to replace me, I will hex them," Emma joked. She had never seen a paso doble before with both dancers were female. Male, yes, but not female. The fact it was set to Gaga's _Americano_ made it feel fun.

"I know you have to go to a meeting with Bridget, so we'll practice in the evenings? That will give me the days to write," Jane said happily.

"How is your book coming along?" Draco asked Jane as Emma apparated to the warehouse Bridget and Ally had bought for their rehearsal space. It made Emma's heart jump in happiness knowing Draco and Jane got along so well. She knew it would take time for Draco and Harry to be comfortable around each other, they both tried for her sake; but the fact Draco and Jane unexpectedly got along like two peas in a pod made Emma deliriously happy.

Bridget and Ally proved why they were both former crones in the society as they ran a tight ship. Between the two of them, Emma had no doubt they could organize a country. "Just in time, Emma," Bridget smiled. "Cedric has agreed to play Naoise! I mean, who else could you possibly dance with? Most will see him as the Yankee, Zack, but to those it matters they will see you and Cedric dancing together. Morgana's mutt, just thinking about it makes me want to cry," Bridget sniffled. "I mean, here you are, dancing with Cedric again…"

"I think she's more hormonal this time than her last pregnancy," Ally whispered to Emma.

"How did Sean take the news?" Emma wondered.

"I think he about fainted, then practically converted the little office into a nursery the first night until Bridget reminded him that they had another 8 months and they needed the office," Ally laughed.

"Alright, yes, I am having another baby. But first, this production so help me _Mordred_. So we have all of Emma's act cast, that was my point. Emma and Cedric playing the star crossed lovers; Padraig and Michael are cast as the brothers Ardan and Ainnle. We will eventually cast Medb, Ailill, Fergus, and Cu Chulain."

The large doors _whooshed_ open as Cedric arrived. "Perfect! We can go over this with you, too."

"Did I miss much?" Cedric asked as he hugged everyone.

"Bridget crying. And we actually want your opinion on the other auditioners, too," Ally surprised Emma and Cedric. "Ah, here's Ciaran and Molly, the choreographers," Ally pointed to the couple that just walked through the large doors.

"So, here is how we storyboarded the entire show. We actually begin with Deirdre's birth. We want to use a prologue of sorts to explain the magic since most probably only know the muggle version of the story. So we see Deirdre's birth, how her magic even at birth was wild and untamed and just bloody scary; then the foretelling of her future and betrothal to Conchobar mac Nessa," Ciaran started excitedly. "We then jump two decades later to Maeve as queen, and how she instigates the competition with her husband, Ailill, to win the bull. The rest of the principal cast—Cu Chullain's and Fergus's characters—will then be introduced. But then," Ciaran pointed to Cedric and Emma, "we return to your story. The meeting of the two star crossed lovers, your exile from your betrothed. We have a few numbers to convey how happy and in love the two of you are together, and how your brothers vow to protect you and Deirdre," he pointed to Cedric.

Molly picked up where Ciaran left off. "Then, suddenly, you are discovered by your betrothed, who's angry he lost the magic and destiny of Deirdre. A fierce fight ensues where Deirdre watches all three of her boys die trying to protect her. Her wild magic gives out while she tries to avenge them, and she is taken by Conchobar. For your death scene, we plan to have it much less step dancing, more free moving."

Ciaran picked up again. "After Deirdre's death, we see Fergus joining Medb's side, and then we move on to the battle for the bull. The second half of the play will focus on the battle for bull, and feature Cu Chulain and Conchobar against Maeve, and her husband Ailill and Fergus."

"What kind of special effects do you have planned?" Cedric wondered, the excitement of the choreographers contagious.

"Some you are familiar with—cloth transfiguration, assisted teleportation. We will also be using a multilevel dance floor."

Seeing everyone's enthusiasm, Ally waved at the assistant who was waiting to show in their auditioners. "Shall we get started, then?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry watched Ginny curl up, exhausted, in front of the fireplace. He felt awful like he was barging in.

"Sit," she patted next to her. When he sat she rested her head on his lap. He couldn't resist running his fingers through her long hair, undoing the braid she had put it in for practice.

"How does it feel to be the much-hyped about seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies, Ms Weasley?" Harry teased.

"Exhausting," Ginny sighed and then sighed again as Harry massaged her scalp. "I heard you complain about Oliver's training practices, but I'm pretty sure they are nothing compared to today's."

"I actually ran into him today, oddly enough," Harry moved down to massage her neck. "He and Katie are getting married next month, before the season starts."

"I'm glad they made it. I know he proposed after she graduated, but she said no," Ginny murmured.

"I heard rumors about that, but they were still together so I dismissed them."

"She wanted him to have his career, not get in the way of that. It took time for her to realize Oliver had matured enough to have quidditch _and_ a life. And she wanted to find herself."

They were quiet for so long as he continued to massage her neck, he assumed she fell asleep, when suddenly she softly said, "I feel bad, the first night in ages we've been alone. Do you know how hard it is to get the flat to yourself with four roommates?"

"You could always stay with me," Harry teased.

"Ron would completely lose his mind," Ginny laughed. "I love antagonizing my brothers, but I don't want to permanently cause brain damage. Can you imagine how many blood vessels would implode?"

"Hermione does on some nights," Harry argued.

"So he shouldn't be a hypocrite, I know."

"You know…I have another place or two we could stay," Harry grinned mischievously.

* * *

HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! I have the best readers :) Meet the Parents has also been updated. Hopefully I will have time to write once the semester is over and I move.


	39. 18 months later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling, nor am I associated with any of her publishers.

_This is unbeta'ed, seeing as how my beta has vanished. Hopefully with the school year nearly over I can convince (read: bribe) her to pick up again. All mistakes are my own._

_Slightly longer than usual as I tried to squeeze in as much as possible. _

**Chapter 39: 18 months later (Emma and Ginny)**

Jane practically bounced in her seat as they took the box center staged. "This is going to be great. I saw Cedric and Em practicing, I can't wait! They weren't in costume, and I just so love their outfits," Jane sighed happily, her eyes dancing merrily behind her rose tinted glasses.

Hermione, sitting on Jane's left, was equally excited. "I know! I found copies of the Tain from the library, I wanted to read the different translations since I can't read old Irish. I didn't know there were so many backstories involved, either. And I have to admit that the tragedy of Deirdre is my favorite," she gushed. Ever since she spied the dancing at the World Cup the summer before their fourth year Hermione had been enthralled with the dancing. If only her boyfriend was slightly more willing, she thought with a shrug.

"These seats are perfect," Jane told Draco, who was sitting on her right. Cedric and Emma had asked, begged, pleaded, and cajoled Ally and Bridget to reserve the best box for them on opening night. It was second level seating, directly opposite center stage—prime real estate for their large, multi-level dance stage. In the end, Ally and Bridget agreed so long as they could let it be known Harry Potter, the Savior, was coming to see his cousin's performance.

The box comfortably fit Jane, Harry, Hermione, Riley, Cedric's parents, the entire Weasley family, Lucius and Narcissa, Andromeda, Seamus, and Sinead.

Before the show started, everyone could see a large stage with musicians on one side, singers on the opposite. Harry heard it was multi level stage but couldn't see how. The lights dimmed and suddenly chanting and drum beats reverberated around the stadium. Harry had no idea what was being said, by the looks of it, most in the box didn't.

"It's in old Irish," Hermione whispered, clearly exasperated with Harry's and Ron's confused looks. "Didn't you read the program?"

Images started coiling up out of the earth in the middle of stadium, as if they were made of steam and reminded Harry of the broken prophecies when they fought in the ministry their fifth year.

The figures took shape and it was then that you could make out an older man, cloaked and his visage mostly hidden from the audience, studying the shapes. Images the size of a one story building of a bull, Emma as Deirdre, Ally as Queen Maeve, and a boy Harry didn't know but who was about his age, intertwined. Suddenly the images changed; lightening seemed to sizzle around Emma/Deirdre, and fire around Ally/Maeve. The bull angrily pawed the ground, steam escaping through his nostril, and blood dripped from Cu Chulain's sword and from his hairline.

He quickly glanced at the program to see the prologue was about the chief Druid having a vision, about Deirdre's, Maeve's, and Cu Chulain's fate being intertwined.

The stage went dark but the chanting eerily continued for a moment. You heard footsteps running before a spotlight found a woman dressed as a maid, carrying a swaddled baby, running away, towards the audience. Suddenly, _she was running upwards! _Since it happened all right in front of their box, Harry and the rest could see she was seemingly running on air as she ran up and was now eyelevel with their booth, at least twelve feet in the air. Suddenly, between one step and the next, she was gone with the child.

The lights shimmered back to life to reveal the stage looked like a bedchamber inside a castle turret. Ally, as Queen Maeve, and another dancer as her husband, King Ailill, were in an intimate embrace. Harry had a passing thought the guy looked an awful lot like Seamus. The dancing started slowly and organically, a little step that was more of a flourish as Ailill stepped back to grab a goblet and took a long drink. Smirking, Maeve mimicked him, adding a flourish of her own. Each step, as if in a call and response, became more and more elaborate; smiles turned into smirks, and then into glares, as they realized the game became something more.

"Merlin, I want to see a performance a month from now," Ginny laughed from where she sat next to Harry.

"Why?" Harry wondered, his eyes never leaving the dance.

"I can just see Ally improvising half way through the choreography just to mess with Padraig's head," Ginny giggled.

"Not if Padraig beats her to it," Seamus grinned; "I know me brother and I wouldn't put it past him to try it. They've been married for awhile now, too, and I think they both know it will happen at some point."

"It makes it all seem so real, knowing they are married in real life," Hermione sighed, happily, as she leaned forward to watch.

The competition clearly turned into an argument, as they stormed out of their bedroom, moving further along the stage closer to the audience. Maeve clapped and servants (the choir dancers, according to Harry's program) streamed out, carrying platters of gold, jewels, cloth, magical talismans, and magical creatures. Harry wondered how someone could have enough coordination to move around the floor, your feet dancing, and carry something as heavy as some of the objects.

The giant scales were even, but then one last servant scurried out, dragging the biggest bull Harry had ever seen! "They found a magical creature," Bill, sitting in the second row said surprised. "Padraig wouldn't give me details, the bloody prick," Bill said laughing.

"What is that?" Harry asked. A second look revealed it clearly was no normal, muggle owned bull. Harry didn't think animals could get that big.

"The muggles tell the story that it was a war to win a bull, the Tain is a cattle raid. In reality, since we are dealing with wizarding people, the bull was actually a magical creature. It is similar to a bull in appearance, I guess," Ginny tried to explain quickly. "It's taller than most men, its tail is more like a snake with scales, and with a mind of its own. It has horns about this big," she said, her hands just over a foot apart, "and it has cloven hooves. It's blood is a necessity in several potions, and several black arts."

"Isn't one suppose to be even bigger?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Donn Cuailng, which is what the war is fought over. We should see him soon, although where they are keeping them when not on stage is an interesting question," Ginny grinned.

The first scene finished with the couple, Maeve and Ailill, agreeing to acquire Donn Cuailng at any cost. Harry—being the worse dancer in the booth—was amazed at the story telling ability of the dancers.

The second scene of Act One continued to be about Ailill and Maeve, leaving no one in the audience in doubt of how much Ailill cared for his queen, as he was willing to do anything to acquire the best magical creature in the kingdom for her.

The lights dimmed as scene two finished, giving Harry just enough time to glance at his program. The third scene ending Act one introduced adult Deirdre, hidden away from society in the middle of nowhere. The lights revealed that instead of a bedroom and castle, there was a tiny cottage in the background, and the stage had become a field with flowers everywhere. Emma walked out through the door of the cottage and everyone in their booth applauded like mad—even the Malfoys seemed to give a genuine (if graceful) applause for Emma.

Her dress was the plainest costume thus far, a simple field-green dress with her hair hanging loose. A lone wooden flute accompanied her as she seemed to stretch and wake up with the simulated sunrise in the east. The violin kicked off as she started to limber up her feet, turning in a circle as she greeted the dawn.

It was then a light seemed to cackle around the ground at her feet, following Emma as she danced further down the path. She bent her arms perpendicular to her body, which had been down by her side, and suddenly the flowers on the field began to twist and grow, shining brightly in the early morning light.

Lights emerged from the field, growing bigger and brighter, and suddenly they popped into female dancers. Their dresses were colors of earth and flowers, vines drawn all over their faces and arms leaving no doubt they were earth creatures and not human. The dozen girls fell in step with Deirdre's dancing. Deirdre moved further into the field, following different paths, dancing with each dancer one at a time as the rest continued a chorus line.

The entire time the cackle of electricity seemed to follow after Deirdre, too.

On one of Deirdre's kicks, her feet didn't return to ground; instead she was dancing about a foot off the ground, the other nymphs laughing as they mimicked her.

The song ended, and the dancers paused. As the audience cheered, the entire staged seemed to move, pushing the dancers (including Emma) away as the scene changed. The cottage was pushed away, everyone disappearing as they reached a certain point. "it must be some sort of veil, or wall?" Hermione wondered, super curious what magic they were using.

The cottage was now at the opposite end of the stage, as if showing the audience the other side of the forest. There Cedric, as Naoise, and two other dancers playing his brothers were seen goofing off in the forest as they celebrated a successful hunt.

Harry had only seen Cedric dance a few times, and remembered during his fourth year that it was one of the many things Cedric seemed better at than him. "I just realized we have something in common," Harry laughed as he glanced towards Draco. "We both despised Cedric for awhile in our fourth year."

"He was perfect at everything," Draco shrugged. It was before he realized the extent of his feelings for Emma, and the special relationship Cedric had with her had made him jealous.

When the dance was over and the audience was applauding, Naoise/Cedric seemed to notice something and ran off. As he ran, the stage started to pull back to its original location with the cottage to the far north of the stage. Naoise appeared at the side of the cottage as Deirdre and the sidhe fairies returned (Harry wondered _where_ they went, just how did that stage work?) and were frolicking around the field.

As Deirdre turned and saw Naoise, she stopped mid-step and fell a foot straight to the ground. They tried to head towards each other, but the sidhe tried to keep Deirdre away just as Naoise's brothers, who had arrived, tried to. The brothers recognized Deirdre as the woman of the prophecy, and the sidhe wanted to protect her.

Hard shoes were used for a fight scene as Emma fought the sidhe and Naoise fought off his brothers.

Act one ended as Deirdre and Naoise met for the first time.

Draco could feel Emma's adrenaline the entire time, the nerves before the curtain rose for the first time, how everything went away when she started to dance and she went to _someplace._ He supposed a lot of people expected him to be jealous she was dancing with Cedric, and playing someone else's lover. He knew himself well enough to admit that he _would _have been jealous if they didn't have the bond and allowed him to experience this with her.

But all those thoughts disappeared as soon as Emma started dancing, alone on that huge stage. He was so bloody proud of her, and she looked so beautiful out there. Every time the audience applauded, he used his binoculars to study the crowd and could see why Bridget and Ally had been so insistent. Even when she was surrounded on stage with choir dancers, every eye was on Emma. You just couldn't look away, she was captivating. He didn't have Emma's empathic abilities, not really, but they did sometimes act like a borrowed sense, and he could feel the pulse of the crowd, cheering Deirdre and Naoise on.

"What was the electricity?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ronald, did you never pay attention to anything mum and dad told us?" Percy wondered. Several Weasley children snickered.

"The prophecy at the beginning," Ginny began quickly, trying to fill in her brother and Harry before the second act started. "Remember this is before Wands were used, magic had a different quality to it, so they say. Anyways, the druid predicted that Deirdre would be born with a very strong, wild, unpredictable magic. A magic so strong to win wars to those who held it. The druid foretold Deidre would win wars, and lead to the deaths of her lover."

"The Druid also saw that Deirdre would be the most beautiful woman in Ireland, which made the king greedy and he decided to marry her when she grew up. Her betrothed was greedy and wanted the magic, so he sent her off to live where she wouldn't have contact with anyone except her nursemaid," Billy finished.

"Who is she betrothed to?" Harry asked since they hadn't seen the character on stage yet. He scoured his program.

"Conchobar, King of Ulster," Ginny said as the lights dimmed.

The second act started only a few minutes after the first finished, revealing Deirdre and Naoise in the field (no cottage in sight). The dance was done in soft shoes, adding a feel of intimacy as the two lovers moved together. Draco noticed Ginny and Sinead wiping their eyes, and was pretty sure there were sniffles from Molly Weasley, Fleur, and Mrs. Diggory. Apparently Bridget was right: seeing Cedric and Emma dancing together after thinking Cedric was dead was a very emotional moment for their friends.

Everywhere Emma went, a new bed of wildflowers emerged. Suddenly, Naoise's brothers and hounds appeared, warning trouble, and they took off. The act ended when the King of Ulster, Conchobar, arrived looking for his betrothed and furious she had run off with another man.

The cheers went on minutes after intermission was announced. Emma hugged Cedric tightly; the feelings from the crowd—their excitement and thrill from the performance—made Emma feel as if she was floating or flying. Ally and Padraig were there hugging them, the two dancers (named Liam and Owen) playing Naoise's brothers—it somehow turned into one giant group hug. Suddenly the chorus dancers were there, too; "I can't breathe," Emma squeaked out; not from the physical tightness of the hug, but the emotional swelling backstage.

"Enough! We still have half to go!" a very pregnant Bridget declared, pushing her way into the group hug. "Fifteen minutes now, so everyone better be hydrating, stretching, and getting into costumes and places! YOU!" Bridget pointed to the crew of a dozen witches and wizards who were handling the magical transitions on stage. They jumped at being signaled out, and were clearly terrified the pregnant woman was going to flay them alive. Instead, she tried to hug all of them at once. "It looks so brilliant, not at all like how we nearly killed Naoise in rehearsal, and the hounds…." She cried.

Sean patted his wife on the shoulder. He was use to her mood swings at this point. "Ten minutes left everyone," he called out checking on his watch. He had taken a few weeks leave from work at the ministry to dance the part of Fergus; it gave him a chance to perform with Cedric, too.

"It's just as good as I imagined," Cedric said before taking a long drink of water. "You were beautiful, Em," he smiled.

"You are just as good as ever," Emma teased back.

"I was so busy learning the choreography, helping plan the magical transitions, I forgot how much I missed this. Until tonight when I watched you onstage and was waiting for my cue. Morgana's mutts, Em. If I stop to think about _not _being here," Cedric voice trailed off.

Emma pinched his shoulder. "Then stop thinking about it; I was entirely selfish. I make no apology for it," Emma smiled. "I can't imagine doing this with anyone else, Ced," Emma said truthfully. Bridget was yelling at more people as intermission ended and the stage was rotated again. Emma would bet her miniscule salary that Hermione was dying to see how the magic worked backstage.

From behind the scenes they watched and waited as the dancer playing Conchobar, the king of Ulster and Deirdre's intended, demanded someone get Deirdre back for him. Fergus—played by Sean—was chosen, who secretly wanted to win back the kingship. Then the scene changed to Maeve and Ailill in full battle dress leading their warriors (over a dozen male and female choir dancers). The costumes were gorgeous up close; they shone enough for the audience to see they had Celtic knots and designs, symbols of Maeve being the Queen of Connacht. Maeve's and Ailill's forces easily defeated the enemy until Cu Chulain (played by a dancer named Clive; he was a surprise to everyone; having been homeschooled up until Voldemort taking over the school, no one had met him before). The young hero easily defeated all of Maeve's forces. The only thing stopping him from attacking the queen herself was Ailill stepping forward.

Magic hummed with everything they did. No wands were used since wands weren't in use in the first century AD. Instead, the dancers had to use a few wandless tricks to make it look as if spells were cascading against each other. Step dancers kept their hands by their sides, but everyone was in agreement to take liberties since they had to use so many magic tricks to simulate battles.

The scene ended with both sides retreating, Maeve deciding she needed to find someone to turn the tide in her favor.

The lights dimmed and Emma and Cedric had five seconds to get to their marks. A switching spell placed on the mark switched them to another matching point on the set. The rest of the act was theirs.

Everyone in the booth was on the edge of their seat as Cedric and Emma materialized on stage. This time Deirdre, Naoise, and the two brothers were on a cliff set. The scene opened with the four clearly happy despite the dire circumstances, and Emma danced with everyone so clearly Naoise's brothers had accepted her into the family and were clearly protective of her.

The sound of hounds was heard and suddenly Fergus arrived alone; Fergus (played by Sean) explained he was to escort them back to Ulster, and promised no harm would come to any of them. Ginny and Sinead couldn't help but clap and cheer seeing Cedric and Sean dance together again.

They agreed, and the scenery changed again to a forest. Soldiers arrived calling Fergus away; as they pretended to lead Deirdre and the rest away, they started to attack the party.

Harry jumped in his seat and he wasn't the only one in the box, let alone the audience, as Deirdre screamed out for Naoise as soldiers apparated behind her and snatched her; so far, the only vocals had come from the musicians, but more than the suddenness of the scream was the fact it felt so genuine Harry had the momentary concern Draco was going to apparate onto the field.

Harry didn't risk looking at Draco, however; he didn't want to miss anything.

Naoise apparated behind her attacker and quickly killed him, but more attackers apparated all over the field. Harry knew there had to be at least twenty other dancers/soldiers on the field now.

Naoise and his brothers _streaked_ across the stage; they left a trail for the audience to see where they went as they attacked. Not helpless, Emma began to glow; the same lightning that had appeared at the beginning in the druid's vision now cackled around her, her blonde hair flying like crazy around her head. She punched the first person in front of her and he caught fire, letting her go as he tried to save himself. Deirdre ran, and she ran _up_ on seemingly nothing. The fighting spread out in all directions, including up, to the audience's amazement. More soldiers apparated in front of Deirdre, grabbing her and apparating away with her.

Suddenly one of Naoise's brothers apparated and appeared at the top of the stadium, about thirty feet above the ground. He seemed to tackle nothing, but suddenly his body slammed into something, revealing the soldier holding Deirdre. The contact caused the soldier to lose his grip and Deirdre plummeted to the earth. Naoise apparated, catching her mid air and apparating them to the ground. Deirdre placed her palms on the ground, the lightning causing a wave of flame behind them, killing several of the soldiers who were planning on attacking them from behind. Naoise jumped up to fight more soldiers who seemed to continue cropping up everywhere.

Deirdre was suddenly running back, away from the audience but still up, and jumped, catching one of Naoise's dead brothers. They both fell to the ground in a heap, Deirdre struggling to catch her breath as she tried to save him but it was too late. Flames cackled around her as the lighting took on a life of its own, killing everything within several yards. She saw Naoise and his other brother, Ardan, struggling under the onslaught of so many soldiers and streaked to help Ardan who was closest. She arrived there just as they killed Ardan.

Fire exploded around Deirdre in a rage as her magic consumed everyone around her. She hovered several feet above ground, surveying as her magic spread across the floor, soldiers falling right and left. Naoise killed the last of them and was going to try to calm his wife down when suddenly Conchobar apparated behind him, killing him.

Everything, including the soprano singer, went quiet with that.

Her wild magic spent, Deirdre collapse in a heap and tried to run to Naoise, but Conchobar stopped her, knocked her out, and threw her over his shoulder before apparating away. No one was sure where it started, but a few sniffles, turned into several more, until it sounded as if half the audience was crying; at least half a dozen people in their box alone were crying.

Fergus arrived after what felt like forever (giving the audience time to stew, in Harry's opinion), but was really seconds later. He surveyed the scene of carnage, clearly enraged. He apparated to Queen Maeve's camp—taking the audience with him; instead of the person apparating, the scene changed from the battle site littered with bodies, to a camp site with soldiers surrounding a royal tent, Maeve coming out surprised to see Fergus.

Fergus pledged his service to the queen, wanting to fight against Conchobar in the war that was occurring. Harry remembered that in the pamphlet (he had quickly read the second act of the play during intermission) that Conchobar, Deirdre's betrothed, decided to fight against Queen Maeve in the war for the bull. Fergus switched sides and joined Maeve's army after Conchobar betrayed him by killed Naoise and his brothers.

"I wonder how Cedric feels playing a character that is killed?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to elbow him.

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione chided.

Jane rolled her eyes as the final act started. Deirdre was sitting on a chaise, ignoring Conchobar who insistently pointed at a wedding dress. Maids arrived and magicked her into the gown, the entire time Deirdre seemed like a puppet, completely numb and incapacitated. The maids led her outside where Conchobar was standing next to a chariot. As he turned to give orders to servants, Deirdre yanked off her necklace that had an amulet. She placed her hand out, palm up, and the chord of the necklace stretched and flapped, then flew out of her hand. Harry watched thinking how much like a snitch it reminded him, then Conchobar lifted a numb Deirdre into the chariot.

The chariot took off, a lap around the stage; it gave everyone on the first level of seating a chance to see Emma (and the other dancer) up close; the chariot started a second lap, but seemed to fly through the air as there was no floor six feet off the ground. It placed the chariot at the level of the second floor of seating as they did a second lap. The third lap put the dancers even with the top row of seats in the stadium.

The chariot reached the center aisle of the audience, turned, and seemed to climb higher as it headed straight at the audience.

A small smile on her face, Deirdre took a step back, then another, then leaned back and fell out of the chariot. Conchobar realized too late, unable to stop her.

It was a thirty foot drop and Emma fell _through_ the floor. It was at that moment that Harry realized it was the same "field" the battle had taken on where Naoise was killed.

Where she had fallen through, two trees emerged from the ground, intertwined. Nothing happened, the two trees were simply left as the only thing on stage for a minute, and suddenly the audience was cheering (and crying, Harry decided, seeing Fleur, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, and Sinead crying as they clapped).

_Bloody hell, even my mum is crying, _Draco thought. He hated seeing his mother cry, for _any_ reason.

Fergus strode on stage, the two trees still there. Conchobar arrived and the two faced off. Harry heard Seamus whisper to Sinead, "They'll be happy you cried, it's what they were going for. Now we can laugh as Sean fights his uncle," he tried to make her laugh.

"His uncle plays Conchobar?" Jane asked, wiping away her own tears. Harry wasn't sure if they were actually hers or because so many people in this crowd were crying.

Everyone watched as during the dance, Fergus gained the upper hand and Conchobar surrendered.

Conchobar immediately called for Cu Chulain. The next scene was a series of Cu Chulain defeating Fergus, then several other of Maeve's best soldiers.

The final scene of the act began in much the same way, Cu Chulain defeating everyone. The only soldiers left were Queen Maeve and King Ailill. Ailill stepped forward to face off against Cu Chulain again, still wounded from an earlier fight. Maeve saw something as the fight started, and went off to see what was flying towards them. It was a necklace flying, an amulet sparking in the light.

Maeve danced in glee as it flew into her palm. Suddenly, magic burst in her hand, it glowed like a starburst was in her hand. Fire appeared, encircled around her, and flames erupted, encasing the queen. She stepped through them, and marched to where Ailill and Cu Chulain were fighting. She took over the fight, placing the pendant around her neck.

Harry found himself cheering for Maeve with several others. He knew Cu Chulain was the hero of the saga, but he was too caught up in the dance to care at the moment.

Cu Chulain fell, and Maeve went after the prize creature; it was as big as a hippogriff, but still looked similar to a bull. White as snow, a snake-like tail whipping angrily at having been captured by a woman. Using the binoculars, he zoomed in and realized that the tail actually had a serpent's mouth, and was biting the witches and wizards trying to coral it.

The lights faded out, and the crowd applauded like crazy. "Merlin's pants, that was great!" Seamus cheered. The audience clearly agreed with his sentiment as the cheering and applause turned into demand for the dancers.

Lights strobed across the stage to reveal Emma and Ally (Deirdre and Maeve) stepping out—about fifteen feet above ground, standing on seemingly nothing. Both wore regal gowns, Deirdre's emerald and Maeve's burnt copper. They gave a little bow, acknowledging each other, as music began to play. They danced in time to each other, slowly dancing down, as if on an incline.

Waiting for them on the floor were Naoise (Cedric) and Ailill (Padraig); Deirdre broke out of step to slide down the last few feet straight into Naoise's arms, her smile blinding. Laughing, Naoise swung her in his arms. Ailill bent over Maeve's hand, kissing it, then gestured and the two stepped up and began to dance.

After a few bars they stepped back and Deirdre and Naoise ran forward, to a loud applause from the crowd. They danced a few bars, then Deirdre motioned behind her and the dancers who played Cedric's brothers stepped forward for their finale. They were followed by the dancers of Cu Chulain, Fergus (played by Sean), and Conchobar.

The tempo changed, doubling in rhythm, and the lead actors turned and ran up, just as the choir dancers flooded the stage. "This is their homage to the muggle performance, it really did do a lot to make step dancing popular," Ginny explained as the chorus dancers formed one line on the stage, the main dancers in a line above them, and they danced in synch, an homage to _Riverdance_.

Emma was pretty sure she could fly; if the stage beneath her feet that was keeping her fifteen feet above ground somehow gave way, Emma was certain she would remain afloat. She just squeezed Cedric's hand harder as they bowed. Cedric pulled her close when they straightened and hugged her. Emma couldn't have stopped the laughter that bubbled up if her life depended on it.

"That is the most exhilarating thing I have ever done," Cedric beamed. "Definitely beats fighting a dragon," he laughed.

"Oh Merlin! Bridget could keep my puny salary, I'd do this for free!" Emma decided.

"You are already practically working for free," Cedric laughed as, after a second bow, they apparated behind stage.

Emma just hugged him tighter. She was finally over the need to hug Cedric just to reassure herself he was alive; now she just hugged him all the time to make up for lost time.

"Emma O'Neil!"

Emma turned to see Bridget waddle over to her. "You are just amazing. Amazing!" Bridget declared as she hugged Emma tightly, and Emma felt the baby kick. Bridget then pulled Cedric into a bear hug. "I went through four handkerchiefs tonight just from seeing the two of you together. This show is going to be a long success thanks to the two of you. I'm off to thank the stage hands, now," Bridget said going to find more people to hug.

Draco saw Emma turn and the moment she spotted him, her smile lit up her entire face. Knowing it was for him…. he was still amazed Emma was his, and wasn't sure if he would ever feel worthy of her.

Emma rushed over, turning several heads; not everyone had accepted Emma O'Neil, daughter of Minister O'Neil and cousin to _the _Harry Potter, was dating Draco _Malfoy_. "What…"

Before she could finish her question Draco pulled her close and kissed her.

'_Do you even have to ask?' Draco asked._

'_You have been on radio silence since before the performance started,' Emma pointed out. _"Hello to you, too," Emma smiled.

Draco kissed her forehead as she snuggled close to him. "Only Cedric can play Naoise," Draco declared.

Emma laughed even as she rolled her eyes. "I doubt you mean that it's because no one else has Cedric's genius when it comes to character interpretation, or skills."

'_I don't want to see you acting in love with anyone else. I understand Cedric,…'_

Emma placed a kiss on Draco's throat. "I doubt the show will run long enough to go through cast changes, but I'll only dance with Cedric. On one condition," Emma grinned.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Draco asked wearily.

"Not at all," Emma promised.

_xxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxx_

Emma studied the card, turning it in her hand to make sure she caught every detail. There weren't a lot. A simple white card, ivory border, a name, an office number to leave a message at the ministry. But then, a tiny ruin embedded in the border, the symbol for infinity.

It was why Emma agreed to the meeting with the otherwise ominously empty card of Mr. Billswroth. Her father's house had extra security so she arranged for a meeting there since the meeting couldn't be held in the ministry—or any place public, for that matter.

The knock on the door was at precisely eleven am, just as arranged, and Lily showed an elderly gentleman into the front parlor. A moment later another house elf brought in a tea tray and quietly left.

"I am delighted you have agreed to meet with me, Ms. O'Neill. I have heard excellent reviews of your dance ensemble and am glad it will be staying for the foreseeable future; it will give me the opportunity to take the family when I have time," Mr. Billswroth said cordially as Emma poured them both a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Emma said politely, taking a sip of tea, studying the older gentleman opposite her. She felt curiosity rolling of her guest; he was at least a decade older than her father, perhaps closer to two, but had only a few streaks of grey in his otherwise acorn colored hair. He was as tall as her father, too, but more wiry, no signs he ever was athletic. "Shall we just discuss what it is you came here to discuss?" Emma decided not to beat around the bush.

Mr. Billswroth smiled as he set he cup of tea down after taking another sip. "Certainly. I assume you recognize the symbol, Ms. O'Neill?"

"The infinity symbol?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is the calling card of theorists as you undoubtedly were taught by Dumbledore. It is the tradition of the theorist instructor—which was Dumbledore for the past several decades—to write a letter to us about his students, who had real potential you see."

"Us?" Emma wondered, wanting to know if her guess was correct, if Billswroth could even say it.

"Unspeakables," Billswroth said. "Even theorists who refuse to work in the confines of government typically take that title. At least British Theorists. Dumbledore wrote about your class-there were only three students in your year. Which is an average number it seems. But I digress; Dumbledore spoke very highly of your talents and your mind, Miss O'Neill. Very highly, indeed."

Emma was at a loss for words. She was still running on an adrenaline high from opening night the night before, and now this bizarre conversation. "What did he write to you about?"

"About your ability to overlook academic and personal bias in creativity. Even, uh…" Billswroth trailed off and Emma felt his feelings of being uncomfortable, his awkwardness. He took a sip of tea to fortify himself. "I was at the Battle of Hogwarts, which is why I fought so hard for this interview with you. I know about you, Miss O'Neill; about your unique talents, and I'm guessing about the illegal actions your father understandably took to protect you."

Emma sat coolly, calmly, as if he hadn't just announced he knew she was an empath, and that her father had illegally placed a curse on everyone inside the Great Hall when she had revealed herself to keep them from spreading the truth. "Are these accusations?"

"What? No! Nothing of the sort. You have something so extremely unique, Miss O'Neill, to offer. A perspective that—as far as we know—hasn't been used before. Your abilities, combined with the talent Dumbledore spoke of in his recommendation letter….we want you to join with us in the Unspeakable department," BIllswroth announced.

Emma figured this is what the meeting was about, but still didn't know what to say.

'_Thanks for keeping your mouth shut about my abilities?' _Draco suggested.

Emma smiled, giving Billswroth the false impression she was smiling about the offer. "Thank you, I don't know what to say. I have other plans now."

"I understand more than you think; I know you have your new dance company, and that you are helping to raise your Godson. I know you are working to expand the influence and support of the Lupin's Lycanthropic Endowment. Do you study your Godson?" he asked curiously.

Emma glared at him, causing Billswroth to jump in his seat. In the eighteen months since the battle he had forgotten the impact of an empath.

"Teddy is _not_ an experiment," Emma said dangerously calm.

"No, of course not. I would never suggest something so barbaric. I meant you simply had to notice his capabilities and how they are changing as he ages. The department wants you to work with us, in any capacity you choose. You can work your own hours, have access to our resources, other heads to bounce ideas off of."

'_And what would that demote me to?' Draco pouted._

"Just like that you are offering me a job?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"If it was up to me, yes. I do need to conduct an interview officially." He smiled as he seemed to relax a bit in his chair. "What would you like to discuss, Miss O'Neill?"

"I don't understand."

"Any subject. A favorite theory from school, a theory you recently started working on, something you want to understand better or what you plan to dedicate your life to," Billswroth shrugged. "What is it you think of?"

Emma highly doubted he wanted to know how she timed her kicks with a magical wardrobe change in midair, or how to be schedule to have time off for so many days to be with Teddy. "Werewolves," Emma said. Billswroth simply nodded, taking up his tea again.

"A subject that unsurprising seems dear to you."

Emma nodded. "My godfather, who was really like a second father to me, was a werewolf, and his 'curse' was passed on to my godson."

"What do you think of this 'curse'?" Billswroth asked. It was not an area he studied but was curious what Emma had to say on the matter.

"It is both a magical and physical affliction, a disease of both magical and physical origin. This is why it can have an effect on both muggles and wizarding populations; despite pureblood claims, muggles and wizards are biologically the same species, have always been. We interbreed, so we can pass disease between us. Although, few muggle diseases affect wizards." It usually went the other way around, magical diseases affecting muggles—like vampirism and lycanthropy.

"The wolf's bane?"

"The current potion addresses the inherently magical ailments of the curse, but is designed for physically and mentally matured adults; the potion is only meant to be used for someone who has reached the height of their growing and can cause malformations, even death, to children and infants who are still growing and maturing. That is what makes creating a new potion so difficult; each month, the child would be at a different physical and mental development point and the potion could actually stop maturation—at least emotionally and mentally," Emma said calmly. She knew the wolf's bane potion like the back of her hand after eighteen months of study and experiments.

"Do you have ideas?" Billswroth asked, very intrigued. She understood the properties of lycanthropy and the limitations of its treatment just as well as any professional.

"I'm still working on it," Emma said sadly. "I can't think of how to get past the physical limitations, unless you brew an individual potion for every person to calculate their exact physical measurements. That still leaves a lot of problems: how do you calculate a person's mental faculties? Or create such a potion for hundreds of people, each with their own formula?"

"Is there another aspect, something besides lycanthropy, that interests you?"

Emma remembered back to the battle at the ministry in their fifth year. "I know you have several rooms, several…experiments," Emma smiled. "There are two that actually intrigue me, at least of the ones I know of." Billswroth nodded, so Emma continued. "I'm curious as to what is being researched on love and brains."

Billswroth smiled. "Most people jump straight to the Veil. The love experiments are conducted behind locked doors, I am not part of that department. But…I am one of the head researchers in the mind room and can discuss that with you. Is there anything in particular?"

Emma clasped her hands on her lap, gathering her thoughts. She hadn't spoken her theory to anyone except Dumbledore, and that was only once before things got out of control in sixth year. "Most theorists, and wizarding folk for that matter, believe that magic in biological, and that muggleborns are genetic mutations within muggles."

"You have another idea?"

"I think that is only part of the explanation, I don't think it explains _how _wizarding people are so different when you consider there is no genetic marker for wizardry. No extra chromosome, as far as we know," Emma said. Muggle and wizarding science proved at least that. "I think biological explains something, but I think it's something more. What muggles would say 'magical.' And I think its most clearly demonstrated when we are eleven years old," Emma decided.

"Eleven?"

"When you buy your first wand. The wand chooses the wizard; there has to be some connection—some sort of bond—between the magical elements, the wizard and the wand. Is it in the mind, the heart, or the soul, though?" Emma wondered.

Billswroth just sat back and studied Emma. The Daily Prophet and other papers had dubbed her the Quiet Beauty, The Ghost, the Other Potter, Evil's Lover (before the general public decided Draco Malfoy was not an evil git). None did her justice, he decided. He wanted to pick her brain for several more hours, he just knew they would have so many ideas to discuss. The department picked people who weren't afraid of thinking outside the box, who chased crazy and were diehard believers in . Some were conspiracy nuts (as Muggles would call them), but even the conspiracists demanded answers and proof. Everyone in the department simply wanted to know the truth, whatever it may be.

Emma was what came along only once in a generation, if that. She had a brain that challenged the accepted, accepted the weird or outcast, and thought in...well, he wasn't sure how to describe her thought pattern, not yet. On top of that, her empathic abilities gave her a whole new lens to evaluate life, people, the mundane.

"If you need an answer right now, I don't know what I'm going to do, Mr. Billswroth," Emma said honestly.

"I hope, Miss O'Neill, that even if you decide not to join us—despite my incessant pestering that will ensue with any rejection—you will at least continue to think, and publish your ideas. I guaranteed you will have an audience," he said, shaking her hand.

Emma watched as Lily showed Billswroth out. She had always thought of being an unspeakable, but the timing was off. The Tain just premiered last night and was a resounding success and Ally and Bridget planned to keep it running at least a year. Not to mention she spent most of her days when not in rehearsal working with the LLE.

She may not have the time or energy at the moment, but if she could really work at her own pace…. "Lily!" Emma called out. "I'll be back for dinner," she decided. Using the floo network in her father's study she floo'ed to the ministry.

'_Am I insane?' Emma asked._

'_For wanting to work on something that has intriqued you for half a decade? For wanting to understand what you are better? Yeah, that makes you a nutter.'_

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'I love dancing…I could live off the feelings from last night. But…I mean, it's not exactly something that shouts: Minister O'Neill's daughter! I love it, but I feel like I am not doing anything with my life, I can't dance forever….'_

'_You've been feeling like this for awhile, Em. It's not like I'm doing much of anything, either, you know. Malfoy's do not work, and I am keeping with that grand tradition so far. I don't know what I want to do, yet. We'll figure it out.'_

'_But?' Emma could feel a 'but' coming. _She showed Billswroth card to the woman with white hair and missing teeth at the desk. She followed the woman's directions down one hall, through a break room, and knocked on the door numbered sixty six.

'_But you have thought of this for awhile, you have been wanting to fill useful and just think, you'll have access to that room that has been haunting you since fifth year,' Draco said honestly._

Billswroth seemed thrilled to see Emma at the door. "Come in, come in," he motioned, dumping the pile of folders and papers on the chair onto a pile of books nearly as tall as Emma. "Sit, sit. Tea? I had just started a letter to you, imploring you to reconsider. I was going to bribe you with the experiments we have here. Well, the ones I know of. Of course, the letter would be coded so you would have to find the 1978 copy of Bahelzebub's Folly to decode it. I'm thrilled you came," he said as he took a seat.

The office was overflowing with books, parchments, fake brains (hopefully they were all fake), and diagrams of everything from brains, to astronomy, to a hippogriff's digestive tract.

"Can I really work on my own time?" Emma asked.

_xxxxxxxx Ginny Weasley xxxxxxx_

Ginny rotated her shoulder after the medi-witch finished working on it. She was warned it would be stiff for the rest of the night, probably tomorrow, too; Ginny had no doubt, though, that it would get worked out in practice tomorrow.

Or, she could get Harry to give her a massage, she decided, smiling.

She gathered her thoughts as she finished cleaning up, throwing her gear into her bag. It was these nights, game nights, Ginny remembered she was a professional quidditch player now. It was easy to forget most of the times—usually because their captain, Bathilde, was such a beast during practice, there was no chance for any of them to let stardom go to their heads.

Ginny threw her Harpy bag over her good shoulder as she left the locker room. Exhausted and yet exhilarated, she mused. _Merlin's pants! _Ginny laughed as she stepped out into the night air and saw the stars. She was finally making a name for herself, something that was completely her own. She was just the first female Weasley anymore, Bill/Ron/Charlie/Percy/Twin's younger sister, Molly's and Arthur's youngest. The girl who was possessed her first year in Hogwarts. She wasn't even just Harry Potter's Girlfriend—a title she loved, yes, but she didn't want it to be all who defined her.

Now she was Ginny Weasley, newest member of Hollyhead Harpies, hotshot chaser and desperately courted by the team. _For reasons Iproved tonight_, Ginny thought as she danced as she headed out. The rest of the team flooed home using the team's private network, but Ginny was too geared up to just go home. She was always surrounded by people—the team while at practice, and at least one other person was always at the flat she shared with the other girls (Emma, Hermione, Luna, Jane, and Lavender).

Here she was in Belgium! It had been an amazing game, she thought back  
_It was the second game she was starting in; Kira was retiring after this season and Ginny would completely take her spot as a full time starter next month. Bathilde kept insisting Ginny shouldn't be thrown out to the cougars and sacrificed-a reference no one seemed to understand, but no one dared question Bathilde when she was in full form. As she was right then, before the game, giving them a pep talk. Their captain looked like a Viking and intimidated the hell out of everyone, player and spectator alike. "We had an easy win last week over the Chudley Canons. We won't even put it in the win column, ladies; I've seen tougher quidditch matches amongst muggles for frak's sake. No, this is the fourth game of the season, and we are playing against the Belgium . Don't get any funny ideas just because it's Belgium, ladies. We will have to fight tooth and claw to make sure we __**trounce**__ them. No mercy, no prisoners, ladies," Bathilde ordered. _

_Her speech continued on until Ginny wasn't sure she was playing quidditch or reenacting the Battle of Sonurzian Heights (…at least, she was pretty sure that's what the vampiric war between Belgium and Saxon vampire tribes was called….Binn's lectures all seemed to blend together). _

_It was as she took off to fly out into the field she remembered this was a professional game. The gregarious cries from the crowd with banners flying, it was similar enough to Hogwarts that if she closed her eyes she could imagine she was there, but the visuals proved a different story. Royal purple and magenta, ice blue and sea green filled her field of vision. _

_Then the snitch flew past her head, and the game began. _

_She loved the rush of the field, the desperate need to claw and maneuver through a mass of friends and foes to reach through to the other side to score. The swerving, diving, sometimes free falling to avoid enemies and friendly fire. _

Ginny stopped to sign autographs for a few girls who were waiting, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone from the Harpies. The fact their family came all the way to Belgium to watch the game made Ginny stop and sign each photo and take a picture with the whole family.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" The eight year old said happily, barely keeping her excitement contained as she hoped from one foot to the other. "You get to play quidditch _and _your dating Harry Potter!"

Ginny smiled. _Yes, I am._ "You be whoever you are, Pamela. And If that's a quidditch player, we Harpies are always looking for the next kick-butt girl," Ginny smiled. How to tell this girl that she had her priorities right, even unknowingly. Ginny was a _quidditch player and dating Harry Potter._ Somehow, being the quidditch player—something that was solely Ginny's—was more awesome to this girl.

Ginny walked up the seating and was surprised to see people sitting in the booth further down. There were still several people loitering about, but _she knew _these people.

"There she is, can you wave to Aunt Ginny, Teddy?" Emma smiled as she pointed Ginny out to the nineteen month old in her arms. Teddy grinned, showing his new tooth, and waved excitedly at Ginny.

Ginny rushed up, careful not to jar her shoulder, and just stared surprised to see Emma, holding Teddy, and Draco, who was lounging about easily in the expensive booth. "Jin, Jin!" Teddy demanded with a smile. Laughing, Ginny picked him up off Emma's lap. "What on earth are you two—three—doing here?"

"You started! How could someone _not _be here?" Emma asked simply.

"But your dance show, and …." How to say Ginny didn't expect anyone to come, not to the away games that were in different countries? Her parents couldn't afford to, her brothers couldn't, and Harry had to work like crazy at the auror's office. Fred and George were the only two who could financially take off on a whim as long as one of them stayed behind to run the shop, but Fred and Angelina were off on their honeymoon so George was holding down the fort.

"We don't perform the week of the full moon. It's still 2 days off, so Teddy is still happy to be around strangers, and I wanted to see you play," Emma smiled easily. "Is the rush at the whistle blow …it has to be even more intense than school games, I mean, the whole game is just so much more amazingly intense!"

Ginny laughed and took a seat next to Emma, bouncing Teddy on her lap. Draco excused himself to go get them some food and check on their floo time. "Really, Em, you have no idea how surprised and glad I am that you're here. Wait, scratch that," Ginny laughed as Emma raised an eyebrow. "Of course you know, never mind. I thought no one was here, the rest of the team has someone, and I told myself I was okay with that. I can't expect everyone to fly all over the world and have everyone else use all their vacation or sick days for me. I told myself I didn't mind, and I convinced myself I was okay with it. But I am so, so happy you are here."

Emma smiled as she gave Ginny a one handed hug. "I love watching the games. You were amazing, and that final play! I know you tore your shoulder, but it had to be completely worth it. Other than the injury, it was a beautiful play and you score the winning shot."

Ginny couldn't have stopped smiling if Voldemort threatened her. "It was, wasn't it."

"Since when were you _that _modest," Emma rolled her eyes. "I saw you signing autographs. Just so you know, if Teddy doesn't have an autograph photo of his aunt, I'm going to be very upset," Emma pretended to pout.

Ginny laughed, and realized she had missed out on a lot in school. Luna was her best friend, had been since the train ride home her fourth year after the ministry batle. The crazy girl kept Ginny sane and hopeful about life. Hermione had always been like a sister, Ginny's confident.

"When it came out, in your sixth year, that you and Draco were dating, I felt awful," Ginny blurted out, surprising Emma and herself. "I told Harry that I hadn't been a good friend, that if I had you would have confided in me after Cedric's 'death.' I realize now I still wasn't a great friend, Em. I'm sorry. Did you ever really feel accepted by us?"

"Who's 'us'?" Emma wondered what brought this on.

"The Trio, the gryffindors, I don't know," Ginny shrugged.

Emma studied Ginny. At eighteen, Ginny had no traces of baby fat and was showing what a beautiful woman she would become. Shorter than Emma, willowy, and athletic, her skin was pale with dozens of freckles across her nose. It wasn't surprising the media loved her—she was a rising star in the quidditch world and a stunning beauty.

"I don't know…well, when Harry asked me to go with him, Ron, and Hermione to search for the horcruxes, I finally felt like part of the group, I 'spose."

"I guess I just realized that we have so much in common, we did a lot of the same things and hung out in similar circles, yet I feel like I was a lousy friend. Even after that moment of realization, when you guys were outed to the school, I didn't do anything to be a better friend. I'm sorry about that."

"All this was brought on because you can talk quidditch with me, huh," Emma teased. Hermione still didn't know what a wronski feint was, or how it was considered old school and the gravel dive was becoming a popular move. And everyone knew Luna watched the clouds more than the game.

Ginny laughed. "It's the whole night. I started. I helped my team to win the game. I have girls who want to be _me_ because I'm a quidditch player. I, Ginny Weasley, am my own person now. It's been a big night for me."

Emma smiled as Ginny placed Teddy in the baby seat. Now with the excitement over Teddy's eyes were drooping shut.

"Well, the game was amazing. You should be proud of yourself, you had a great game. And against a worthy opponents this time, not like that pathetic Chudley Cannon's game last month. I mean, really, I wouldn't even call that a win."

Ginny laughed so hard she doubled over. "Ron practically cried," Ginny managed to gasp out. "Seeing his sister…beat his team…" she wiped away tears.

Draco arrived to see both of them laughing. "Great game, Weasley," he congratulated as he took a seat next to Emma, resting his arm on the back of her seat.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Well, I have to get some sleep. I'm about to crash now."

"Our floo time is in about ten minutes," Draco checked his watch. He picked up Teddy in the baby seat as Emma and Ginny stood.

"If it helps, Gin, I understand what you mean," Emma admitted as they got in line for the floo.

"About?"

"About finding yourself, about being your own person." It had taken Emma just as long as it had taken Ginny. Ginny had six brothers and two parents, and a famous boyfriend, to compete against. Emma had her mother stuck in her head and abilities she would much rather live without. They were both finally happy, though.

"Rumor has it you took a job at the ministry," Ginny teased as they approached the floo.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Emma smirked right as she threw the powder and floo'ed away.

Ginny shook her head, smiling, as she took a pinch of powder and floo'ed to her apartment.

* * *

_HUGE thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I love all of you! I have most of the epilogue plotted out, and the semester is almost over so hopefully I'll have some time to write before I move across the country. Thanks to Mizz Alec Volturi, AnimeCrazy, Katara Melody Cullen, and LikeWow for the reviews! (I finally found them on the FF website!)_


	40. third and fourth years

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I am not associated with her or any of her publishers. This is purely for entertainment.

**Chapter 40: Third and Fourth year**

Three years later

The gaggle of girls flooded Ginny's old room with tulle and bows practically overfilling the house. "Did you think you'd be the first to get married?" Ginny grinned as she tied the back of Hermione's wedding dress. It was perfect for Hermione, the bodice of the ivory gown looped around the neck and was swathed around the back in an elegant bow. The skirt seemed to breathe as it flowed into a large skirt, not a Cinderella ball gown but a perfect, elegant triangle. Hermione opted not to use any lace since the material was so soft and already seemed to give it a goddess like quality. The skirt was gathered at the bodice and had embroidery along the waist and bottom of the skirt. At first glance it seemed like flowers, vines, and pretty embroidery but upon closer inspection Emma saw certain ruins for good luck and health embroidered in, too.

"I didn't think we'd ever get to this," Hermione glowed. Her hair was already twisted up with ringlets framing her face. "I was afraid that after we started dating—in itself a miracle—we'd kill each other."

"I never worried about that," Emma smiled as she polished the goblin made tiara, the same that Fleur wore on her wedding to Bill.

"I didn't worry about that, either," Ginny mused, happily. "I knew once Ron realized his feelings for you were deeper than just friendship and got the courage to ask you out, you would be fine."

"It feels just so perfect," Hermione gushed as she waited for Ginny to finish the buttons.

Molly entered at that moment and stood in the doorframe to study Hermione, Fleur and Mrs. Granger behind her. "I can't say I'm surprised by this, but I am so very happy to have you officially join the family, Hermione, dear," she gushed as she came up to hug Hermione. "You look just beautiful." She took the tiara from Emma and gently placed it on Hermione's head. "It's tradition now for every girl who joins the family to wear this, as their something borrowed. It's just … I'm so glad it's you, Hermione," Molly gushed.

"We will officially be sisters," Ginny smiled.

Hermione couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She loved all the Weasley's and had already felt like part of the family since she was twelve; she couldn't imagine a better family to marry into. She nearly burst into tears when her mother came up to hug her and was crying.

"You're perfect, my darling girl," Mrs. Granger said, using a handkerchief to dab her eyes.

Ginny's room barely fit everyone inside it, even with the bed removed for the occasion. Ginny, Emma, Luna, Fleur, and Molly stepped out when Mr. Granger entered and left Hermione with her parents for the moment.

"Everything is nearly ready outside, girls. I'm be off to make sure the boys haven't gotten into too much mischief. I'll be back to let you know when we're ready," Molly said, rushing downstairs to make sure everything was still running smoothly in her ten minute absence.

"Not to frighten you, Gin, but when you and Harry marry, I think you're mother is going to explode," Luna smiled. "Her only girl getting married," all the others smiled.

"Don't remind me," Ginny laughed. "We won't have to worry about that yet. Isn't it exciting that we are starting to get married? I'm just so happy for Ron and Mione."

"I'm happy we aren't wearing peach tulle organza gowns," Emma said with a smile.

"We looked like large verminian cubs," Luna insisted. "It would have brought good luck to the entire event."

"I looked like a slice of peach cobbler," Ginny argued. Her maid of honor dress (a huge improvement over the monstrosity Hermione first liked) was a simple, classic Champaign colored gown. Emma and Luna's bridesmaid gowns were of the same color but cut slightly differently for each girl to fit their frame.

'_You guys have it so much easier. Your biggest dilemma is bow tie, skinny tie, or regular tie,' Emma teased._

'_It is a profound question, you know, it can change the entire look of the suit.'_

_Emma laughed. 'Smartass. Where are you sitting?'_

'_Jane, Ced, and I are sitting third row, bride's side.'_

The bridal party entered the room again, finishing touch ups. Molly came back and they walked downstairs. The tent outside was set with large displays of flowers, ribbons, and bows. They adjusted Hermione's train as they lined up outside. A magical veil had been set up so that Hermione could stand outside and watch her friends and bridesmaids walk down the aisle but the crowd wouldn't see her just yet.

"I thought I would be nervous but I'm too happy," Hermione gushed. It was infectious, even to the non-empaths.

Luna hugged Hermione before walking through the partition as the music started and she walked up the aisle. Emma smiled, not quite up to hugging with the emotions that were surrounding her, but Hermione nodded, understanding. It was a crowd of over a hundred and while it was all happiness and joy, they were extremely powerful emotions.

She stifled a laugh as Draco winked at her when she walked by. Ginny took her place beside Emma and the music changed. Everyone turned and the veil disappeared to reveal Hermione. Ginny, Luna, and Emma already knew what Hermione looked at so they watched Ron's reaction.

Ginny grinned, so happy to see her brother with such a doofis grin on his face. She was so immeasurably happy for her brother and best friend.

The ceremony itself was short as they exchanged vows. The applause was crazy as the newly married couple shared a shy kiss in front of everyone.

Harry, as the best man, escorted Ginny down the aisle followed by Fred and Emma, George and Luna.

"How are you enjoying married life?" Emma whispered as they cleared the tent.

"Is it crazy that each day is more enjoyable than the one before?" Fred smiled wickedly. "Although, mum promises that our child is going to be a little hellion to make up for all the grey hairs I gave her."

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?" Bill and Fleur had a daughter, Victoire, that Molly and Arthur simply doted on and were hoping for more Weasley grandchildren.

"We'll find out in two weeks," Fred beamed. "Angelina doesn't believe me but I'm hoping for a girl."

Emma didn't get a chance to respond because Draco appeared in front of them. "Hey," Fred smiled, welcoming Draco, as Emma took Draco's offered hand. She melted into Draco's embrace.

"Just a heads up, I have a bet Emma catches the bouquet," Fred winked as he went to find Angelina. Angelina simply glowed as she talked with George and his wife, Alicia.

"Do you think we'll get more stares from the crowd than the wedding couple?" Draco drawled.

"We are hardly a novelty anymore," Emma pointed out, whispering in his ear, smiling. "Most everyone here has adjusted to us being a couple by now."

"It only took three years," Draco pointed out, kissing her temple.

'_Aren't you happy being front page news? You have nearly as many headlines now as Harry,' Emma teased. _

'_Don't go there…'_

'_You mean how they like to print photos of you and Harry together?'_

Draco glared at her which only made Emma laugh. She tugged him inside the tent as everyone waited for the newlyweds to emerge. "Really, you and Harry have become quite a duo in the papers."

"Don't even go there, Em," Harry spoke up behind her causing her to laugh.

She and Ginny shared a look, smiling. "I can't help it if the media thinks the two of you are so photogenic and adore the fact you were rivals in school," Emma smirked.

Before anyone could respond applause broke out as Hermione and Ron emerged. Both Ron and Hermione were blushing as red as Ron's hair but Hermione's smile was bright enough to illuminate the tent if the sun should fail.

The crowd mingled as everyone tried to get to the newlyweds and congratulate them. Dinner was announced and everyone found their seats.

'_They are learning to compromise early,' Emma mused. _

'_How?'_

'_They're tables are numbered with the Chudley Canon crest with the names of famous literary couples, like Elizabeth and Darcy, inside,' Emma said, bemused. _She pointed to the card on the table, it was the name _Jane and Mr. Bingley_ inside the Chudley Canon shield.

"I'm more surprised she let Ron have a say at all. I would have pegged Hermione for the…" he looked around, clearly thinking better of saying it aloud. _'I assumed Hermione would have been too ocd, you know, the type A Bridezilla, to let Ron have a say in the wedding.'_

When they made their way to their assigned seats, Draco pulled her seat for her at the head table before sitting next to her. Ginny sat between Emma and Mrs. Granger while Neville and Luna sat on Draco's other side.

"I don't think this table can get any longer," Neville mused.

After everyone had food, Harry clinked his glass and stood to make a speech. "It's not his wedding, he has no reason to be nervous," Draco whispered in Emma's ear.

'_It's a miracle you two get a long at all now,' Emma mused._

"Today is such a marvelous day that is all about my two best mates," Harry started as everyone applauded. "I think it's safe to say we all saw this coming, long before these two ever did," Harry continued, causing several in the crowd to laugh. Hardly anyone had been surprised when Ron and Hermione finally got together.

"Hermione, Ron, the two of you are, and have always been, my best mates. You both demonstrated such faith in me. I can never truly express my gratitude. I always thought the best day of my life was discovering I was a wizard, but that takes second to finding the two of you. Which is why I wish both of you all the happiness in the world. May you both have long, happy lives together with all the love and strength and petty fights."

Everyone applauded and laughed, and someone started chanting 'kiss' till the crowd caught on and the couple kissed to gregarious applause.

Ginny stood next. "I don't want my remarks to be about me because this is the joyous occasion of two wonderful people. Hermione…You know how special Ron is to me as my brother. I can't imagine anyone for him that isn't you. I can't imagine a better sister to welcome into the family. Long before today I considered you a part of the family but today makes it official and it's about time," she announced to a lot of chuckles. "I know life and marriage won't be easy, but it can't be worse than what you've already faced and conquered. So like Harry said, I wish you both the best, a long life of love and happiness."

Ginny sat to a loud applause as everyone continued to congratulate the couple. Dinner was an entertaining affair. There were no assigned seats other than the head table so everyone sat with friends and enjoyed themselves.

The tables were cleared to make room to dance. "Has Ron's dancing improved?" Neville asked Emma, grinning..

"Immensely. Is he any good? Not quite," Emma admitted. "He _is_ better than Harry."

"Is anyone worse than Harry?" Draco wondered as everyone surrounded the dance floor as the newlywed's first dance was announced first. Harry overheard them and frowned but didn't comment.

"Are you going to try to win Fred's bet for him?" Draco wondered.

"It would be rude of me to not try," Emma deadpanned. Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked so calm and staunchly English, as if she didn't care either way about the bet or even know the bet was about her. Her outside façade completely concealed the wicked streak she was hiding, a mischievous, competitive side.

"What bet?" Luna asked. Ginny looked curious as well.

"Fred said he bet Emma would catch the bouquet," Draco informed them. The song ended and another began.

"What? He didn't think I would?" Ginny said, surprised. Draco led Emma out on the floor as Ginny announced 'it's on.'

"I don't think anyone realizes how competitive you can be," Draco laughed quietly as his head rested close to Emma's.

"Fred apparently learned and is trying to bring it out of me it seems," Emma drawled as Draco led her across the floor.

Emma danced with what felt like dozens of people. Harry asked for the next dance and was proud of himself for not stepping on her feet (nor anyone else's, a huge accomplishment). She danced with Mrs. Weasley and all the Weasley brothers, her father, Seamus, Neville, Hermione's cousin and father, Cedric, and Viktor Krum.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride will now throw the bouquet!" the DJ announced.

'_Try not to hurt anyone,' Draco cautioned. _He bit back a smile as Emma joined the crowd demurely, not looking the least interested in catching the bouquet. Only Ginny and Luna seemed to know about the bet, and Luna didn't particularly care about catching the bouquet.

Ginny caught a glance at Emma as Hermione turned around.

"I get the feeling this isn't going to be pretty," Fred laughed, walking up behind Draco, Harry, Neville, and Ron.

"If this is the worst you do at my wedding, I'm not complaining," Ron grinned. He half expected to find his suit was jinxed to turn invisible half way through the wedding ceremony and lost sleep for a week with nightmares he was married stark naked.

"And they're off," Fred smiled as Hermione tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. She didn't look to see who was standing where behind her, she just tossed it high over her head. She turned to see the chaos of four women in the crowd charging over the dozen other women trying to get it. Ginny, Gabrielle, and Emma seemed neck in neck till Emma managed to lunge over Ginny and Gabrielle, who had collided mid air, and catch the bouquet.

"Well, there's half that bet," Fred applauded, whistling.

"Half?" Harry asked. "What's the other half?"

"That's more long term," Fred grinned. "I'll be proved right if I'm patient."

"You being ominous is just plain frightening. Who wins the garter?"

"That I don't know. Best of luck, and may the best man win," Fred winked.

They looked at each other wearily. "Malfoys are above such things," Draco announced.

Harry, Ron, and Neville rolled their eyes. "It's nice to know some things don't change," Ron laughed as he left to go up to Hermione.

3.5 years later

"What the bloody hell are you waiting for?" Blaise wondered. The pair of Slytherins found themselves abandoned by the large group of Gryffindors they were traveling with—not that Blaise could come up with a good reason for why he was with a group that included the golden trio. If anyone in their house could see them now, well…

"What are you going on about now?" Draco wondered.

"Why haven't you proposed to Emma by now?" Blaise wondered. "It's just bizarre." He really couldn't explain it. Draco was completely smitten with O'Neill. In the years after the final battle they never hid their relationship, even from the press.

"What? Why is it any of your business?"

"I didn't say it was, but it sure gives the gossip columns something to talk about. Especially now that two parts of the trio have tied the knot. Everyone knows Harry waited for Ginny to announce she was retiring at the end of the season before proposing, which just leaves the world to wonder what's going on with you and O'Neill."

"Since when are you a gossip, Blaise? And you are running away from serious relationships," Draco pointed out. When Blaise ran away, he went far. As in Beijing, South Africa, and Jamaica.

"I avoid disaster, not court it."

Draco rolled his eyes as he ordered a drink. They were currently in New Zealand. Emma went off with Hermione, Cedric, and Jane to tour where Middle Earth was filmed in Lord of the Rings. Neville and Luna were on an expedition on the South Island looking for something absurd. Ron and Harry went on a business lunch, meeting with some Kiwi aurors. Ginny was at a press event with the Harpies. And that left Blaise and Draco at the beach.

Draco was beginning to think he should have been looking for hobbits.

"Why are you even here?" Draco asked.

"Emma invited me," Blaise smirked. "She was afraid you'd be bored to death on your own, or the Gryffindors would gang up on you."

Well, the latter of the two options was certainly a possibility.

"To answer your question, I've thought about it…"

"You had better more than think about it," Blaise drawled causing Draco to glare at him.

"In case you missed some key points of information in the gossip columns, there is a lot to consider. I want her to know I mean it, I want the moment to be special to her. Which is difficult with everyone else popping the question at the same time. Even Weasley managed to be romantic for the first time in his life," Draco practically snarled.

Blaise actually laughed as he took a sip of his drink. He loved lounging on the beach basking in the sun like they never got in dreary Scotland, and enough girls in bikinis to almost take his mind off his near-miss-of-a-disaster.

"I think if you finally got the courage to ask, in whatever fashion, she would find it romantic. Hell, it's been years and you two are still living apart." Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Emma shared a flat in London when Emma wasn't staying at her Father's with Teddy. Which brought up the question that had been bothering Blaise for some time. "Is it the kid? The little wolf?"

"That had better have been an endearment, Zambini," Draco said evenly.

"So you care?" Blaise would have choked if he had been drinking.

"He's important to Em, he's my second cousin," Draco tried to act nonchalant but couldn't fool Blaise.

"Bloody hell, you care," Blaise said surprised. "Not what I expected from a Malfoy. Maybe that's your problem. You don't know what to do with the kid, and Emma doesn't know how you feel about him. I mean, what does she plan to do?"

"You've seen them together," Draco pointed out. He sighed and threw back the rest of his drink. "Teddy's not the problem. Convincing Em I mean that, though, I think will be a problem."

"Have you just told her you don't mind the kid around?" Blaise asked.

"What's your problem? I think you want to have this touching moment over my problems so you don't think about yours. What the bloody hell happened with you and that Italian girl, Francesca, anyways?" Draco wondered.

Blaise casually took a drink but Draco wasn't fooled. "You haven't looked at another girl the entire time we've been on this beach. Not seriously. In fact, you were just as much of a player in Hogwarts as I had a reputation of being. What happened in Italy?"

"None of your business, prick."

"Uh-huh. Have fun, mate," Draco said and apparated away. Blaise threw back the rest of his drink and waived the waitress over. Damn insufferable Malfoy; he had only been honestly trying to help Draco, why did he have to bring up Italy and Francesca?

Draco apparated next to Emma on the most breathtaking plateau he had ever seen in his life. "Wow, where are we?"

"Edoras," Emma sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired of the beach with all the 'sights'?" Jane teased Draco.

"This is the best view in New Zealand, I'm thinking," Draco smirked, looking at Emma.

'_I actually made you blush,' Draco teased._

Emma didn't dignify it with a response. "I think it has something to do with his mum," Emma decided.

"Blaise?" Draco wondered.

Emma nodded. She had never met Mrs. Zambini, but from everything she heard, she was a frightening, formidable woman. After all, she had gone through four husbands who had all had mysterious 'accidents.'

"I think he doesn't know what to do with his feelings," Emma decided.

"What guy does?" Jane wondered, smiling.

"Hey, some of us deserve some credit," Cedric pouted. He grabbed Jane's hand and apparated them away.

"What, Ced?" Jane wondered. "Hey, you know I was joking. What's wrong? Where…_ohmysweetbabybalroq…_" Jane squealed happily. "Rivendell! It's just as amazing as I knew it would be!" Jane said turning in a circle.

The Kiwi wizarding population had preserved the site, recreating Rivendell away from the muggle population. She was currently standing in the Gazebo where Elrond's council had been held, and there was a large hall behind her, a lush valley in front of her. "Cedric, it's amazing!" Jane laughed. "I'm fangirling, get your earplugs."

Cedric laughed and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I had to find the perfect spot," he said.

_Nerves. _Cedric was nervous, Jane realized. She just realized he had been hiding his emotions from her the whole day. He had always been good at it, a gift he discovered while hiding away in America as Zackary. It was the only thing he had inherited from having an empath for a grandmother. Once he realized it made Jane nervous not able to tell what he was feeling he tore down that wall between them. She hadn't even realized it until this moment that he had put it up again today. "What's going on?" Jane asked nervously.

Cedric kissed the tip of her nose. "I was sure I would spoil it, I didn't want to spoil this moment," Cedric admitted. "I want to make all your dreams come true, Jane. I want to shield you from the world when it's too much, support you in everything you do. I want the next eighty years…with you." Cedric removed her rose-tinted glasses then dropped to one knee, still holding her hands. "Jane, I can't imagine a day without you. When Em dropped me in your room, I thought for sure my life was over. It was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, _you_ are the best thing to ever happen to me. Will you marry me?"

_Oh Lord, I am going to cry, and it's not going to be a pretty cry, _Jane thought to herself. With her glasses off, nothing was hidden from her, Cedric had literally bared his soul to her and she was overwhelmed that one person could feel so much for her. She saw it all the time—couples who had been together for decades and with soul mates like Draco and Emma—but she never thought someone could feel it for her.

She dropped to her knees in front of Cedric, cupping his face as she kissed him. His hands wrapped behind her, refusing to let her go. She pulled away long enough to gulp in a deep breath, say, "Yes," and pulled him close to kiss again.

_THE FOURTH YEAR_

Hermione looked out at the crowd playing quidditch. They had enough for full teams now, something all the Weasley's were happy about. Ginny played chaser for the shirts team with Emma and Cedric, and Draco as the seeker, Neville agreeing to play keeper, Angelina and Jane were playing beater. Harry was seeker for the skins team with Charlie, Bill, and Percy, as chasers, Ron as Keeper, and the twins as beaters.

"She shouldn't be playing this close to her wedding," Hermione fretted.

"Why are you so nervous? The only disadvantage I can see is that the twins have so much more experience working together as a team. Really, Jane hasn't played beater before," Fleur pointed out.

"So she can't hit your husband then," Hermione pointed out right as Jane smacked the bludger and it barely missed Bill's head. "I take it back," Hermione grimaced.

"I didn't think Americans played quidditch?" Fleur wondered.

"Not as much, they prefer something else, but apparently Jane's reflexes are good," Hermione mused.

"It's nice of her to fill in for me," Alicia said.

"I'm glad it's become tradition," Molly spoke up behind them, wiping her hands on her apron. The lunch was set out on the long picnic table for everyone once the game was done. It had started with Bill's wedding, the siblings playing a game of quidditch to keep out of Molly's hair the week before the wedding. Then for Fred's, and later George's wedding, the siblings played and somehow it became a tradition. Even when Percy married the quiet Daphne Dearborne the year before in a small ceremony the family celebrated with a game of quidditch. By Ron's wedding it was expected, and it was unthinkable that they would skip the match before Ginny's and Harry's wedding at the end of the week. The rules were always the same: the first team to reach five points would win unless the snitch was caught.

Currently it was tied at 3. "Did they release the snitch?" Molly asked. It wasn't a traditional snitch but one the twin's modified and were selling now; it hid from the players but it was charmed with a time limit and could be summoned by the one player designated as a 'referee.'

"So far it's hiding," Gabrielle said. "They have half an hour left before it's no longer in play."

"We don't have half an hour," Fleur pointed out.

"Sudden death!" Molly called out. "Arthur, tell them they have five minutes to break the tie or that's how it ends. And if they tear up the flowers they will spend all night retrimming the garden!"

Arthur nodded and the players seemed to have heard as bodies became a flurry of activity. Cedric and Charlie nearly collided in midair with Charlie barely keeping the quaffle with the tips of his fingertips. He rolled to avoid a well aimed bludger and the quaffle began to precariously roll out of his grip. Ginny charged him, flying above his outstretch arm. He rolled and kept the ball, using his momentum to his advantage…

Except Emma was underneath, coming from behind and knocked the quaffle out of his hand, straight into Cedric's who pulled up and charged the enchanted hoops to score, breaking the tie.

Ginny let out an excited scream as she flew to congratulate Cedric. "Consider it an early wedding present," Cedric grinned.

"Best get ready before your mum skins us all," Arthur called out as he went to join the onlookers at the table. It was a family meal the day before the wedding, the last real moment before chaos descended upon them. The wedding of their only daughter to the wizarding world's champion was the event of the season.

Ginny was pretty sure her parents had been planning this elaborate event since she was born. Being the first girl born in generations came with a lot of attention, and finally perks.

The extended picnic table was crammed with everyone she considered family and wanted to have a (semi) quiet dinner with before the chaos of the wedding: her closest friends, Emma, Luna, Neville, Cedric, Draco, and Jane; her parents; Charlie; Bill, Fleur, and the toddler Victoire; Fred and Angelina with baby Angela; George and a very pregnant Alicia; Percy and his new wife, Daphne; Ron and Hermione.

It was still odd to think of Draco being invited, Ginny mused happily as she watched Harry and Ron joking around with George and Alicia.

"Nervous?" Jane asked as she grabbed her flute of Champaign, her diamond and emerald ring sparkling in the light.

"Excited," Ginny beamed. "Have the two of you set a date yet?"

"We're thinking in the autumn," Jane smiled just as Cedric laughed at something Emma or Draco said. "Security is the biggest problem."

"I understand that," Ginny nodded. The press still enjoyed writing about Harry, and the fact he was getting married meant the paparazzi were even more crazy than normal. Potter frenzy combined with the fact Ginny had made a name for herself in the past four years made security the biggest concern for them, too.

"Why did you decide to retire now?" Gabrielle asked.

"I want to get married and have a family. I always knew I wanted that. I don't want to wait another four years to see if we have a chance at getting into the World Cup…" Ginny sighed. It was the most upsetting thing of her career. She led the Harpies to two All Britain titles during her time as chaser, but they didn't even make it to the qualifying round of the World Cup.

"Hey, at least Britain has teams in the finals," Jane pointed out. The United States still had yet to send a team to the World Cup.

The house filled up quickly that evening with more relatives and by morning it seemed as if the Burrow would explode. Emma was sure the house would explode with the anticipation of the only female Weasley's impending marriage.

"I can't believe it," Ginny peaked out the window. "I didn't think the Burrow would hold so many people!"

"Then why invite them?" Angelina teased as she pulled Ginny away from the window. She put her back in the chair to finish doing her hair. "I have to say watching Fred and George de-Gnome the garden again was hilarious. I recorded it and I threatened to play it future family events if he misbehaves."

"We will be watching it weekly, then," Hermione laughed as she worked on her own hair.

"Charlie's the only one not married now," Ginny mused. "I love my brother but I don't know why he wants to stay a bachelor."

"It's a guy thing," Alicia shrugged. "Maybe he'll meet the right person that will change his mind."

"They'd have to be something to get his attention away from his dragons," Angelina laughed. She finished twisting Ginny's curled hair up so it was pinned with a cascade of ginger curls down her back.

Ginny hugged Angelina tightly. "I love all my brothers but I never realized what having sisters would be like. Now I have so many of them." She couldn't even look back to how she treated Fleur when she and Bill were first engaged without being embarrassed.

"No crying yet, I haven't charmed my makeup to not run," Hermione called out.

"We have something for you," Fleur said and took out a box. "It's from all of us, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Daphne, and myself."

Emma and Luna smiled from where they were sitting next to the window as they watched. They knew already what was planned, had known that all the girls had gotten something for Ginny. Emma thought it was great how close all the women were. The Weasleys were simply the most open, loving family.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Ginny insisted.

"It's your something new," Daphne, Percy's wife, insisted. She was the quietest of the sister-in-laws but she both kept Percy's head on straight and made him have fun.

"This way you have something from all of us, because we think of you as a sister, too, Gin," Alicia smiled.

Ginny opened the box to find a necklace. From the long silver chain hung a silver pendant of a woman flying on a broom, arm outstretch with a quaffle.

"We don't want you to forget this part of your life, the part you made for yourself. We're so proud of everything you did as Ginny Weasley," Fleur smiled.

Ginny was suddenly thankful they already charmed her makeup not to run because she couldn't stop the tears that fell. The one thing she worried about was that by marrying Harry the world would forget her as Ginny Weasley; she was terrified that she would just become Ginny Potter, wife of the Wizarding World's Champion.

"Merlin, I've been an idiot," Ginny snuffled as she took a tissue to wipe her eyes. It didn't matter what everyone else thought as long as her family still saw her as this.

"Every bride is allowed to have her doubts," Fleur said as she hugged her. In the past five years since she married Bill she had come to think of Ginny as her little sister, like Gabrielle. "They go away once you see him waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

"Luna and I have a gift, too," Emma smiled and Luna grabbed the thin, square box.

"We thought we should go second, in case the sentimental moment brought on a case of nettlevins," Luna smiled.

"We wouldn't want that," Ginny laughed.

She pulled out a set of racy blue lingerie. Ginny blushed as red as her hair causing everyone to laugh. "I'm glad I haven't dressed yet."

Her response caused everyone to laugh even harder.

They helped her to get into her gown. They just finished buttoning when Molly entered. She had been overseeing everything to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

Everyone was too terrified of Molly and did exactly as she ordered.

Everyone let mother and daughter have their time together and Emma went to check on the flower girl and ring bearer as Molly ordered.

"How's he doing?" Emma asked as she scooped Teddy into her arms.

"He's super excited," her father said.

"Harry said my job's super important!" Teddy bounced in Emma's lap.

"It's super super important," Emma promised, smoothing his hair.

"I can change my hair after, too," Teddy said happily.

"You don't like the red?" Emma asked. He was currently a light ginger. It didn't look great on him but no one explained that some colors looked better with his complexion. Teddy was able to consciously control his hair now but a lot of other things took a lot of concentration. More than a four year old had so they let him change his hair as much as he wanted. Andromeda remembered it helped Tonks learn to control her abilities.

"Victwa's is pretty but I don't want it anymore," Teddy said decisively.

Emma laughed at the comment. Victoire, Bill's and Fleur's three year old daughter, had strawberry blonde hair that looked adorable on her. Not so much on Teddy. The fact he was imitating her was adorable in Emma's opinion.

"You can make your hair whatever color you want." Andromeda promised her grandson.

Emma left Teddy—now with raven black hair and a streak of red—with her dad and Andromeda. Everything was a continuous wave of emotion—joy, anticipation, love. She didn't have time to breath; before she knew it, she was standing with Hermione, Luna, and Bethany (a fellow Harpies player) and peaking to watch Teddy walk down the aisle towards Harry, taking his job very seriously. Then they marched down the aisle themselves.

Emma watched Harry's face when Ginny was revealed. She was so happy for her cousin she could burst, and seeing the absolute joy and love when he saw Ginny in her dress was perfect.

The crowd pressed in the tent for the reception, Draco draped his arm over the back of her chair. _'The crowd too much?'_

'_No, not yet, although I'm surprised all this happiness hasn't caused the tent to burst or someone to spontaneously combust,' Emma said, bemused. _Harry's and Ginny's wedding was huge, twice the size of Ron's and Hermione's.

"Ginny's alright with you getting even with Fred and Charlie?" he whispered, grinning. Teddy wiggled out of Riley's grasp and made a beeline for them. Emma helped him climb onto her lap

"She is looking forward to it," Emma smirked. No one had forgotten the fact Fred and Charlie had made a bet at Ron's wedding.

Ron got the crowd's attention to make his speech, bringing tears to Molly's eyes. He caught Emma's eye and wink. "_Sláinte_," Ron cheered. The crowd all took their glasses and toasted the bride and groom. Emma and Draco snorted into their Champaign, happy their plan worked.

Fred didn't realize it until the third time it happened when Angelina couldn't contain her laughter any longer. He was dancing with his wife when the light shone on him, turning him completely green and making the Slytherin house symbol appear on the back of his robes with the words Slytherin Pride underneath. He quickly looked to see the same effect on Charlie, then glared at Draco and Emma.

Harry asked Emma to dance and led her to the floor. "I'm so happy for you," Emma smiled. Harry still lacked confidence in his ability to dance.

"I know," Harry smiled.

"Thanks for being the only person not asking when Draco and I are getting married," Emma added.

"I'm curious, but the two of you have something already," Harry shrugged. "I just want you to be happy, Em. The fact Draco makes you happy is baffling, but I've accepted it long ago. Can you believe Dudley came?"

"I think it's more surprising you invited him," Emma smiled. "I'm pretty sure he thought it was a prank."

"Ginny thought it would be nice, I never thought he'd accept," Harry admitted.

"He's family. He's changed a lot since you were kids," Emma pointed out.

"It's odd. I've known Dudley my whole life, lived with him till I was seventeen, but he never felt like family. When I found out we were family, though? You felt more like family after a week than Dudley ever has."

Emma kissed Harry's cheek as the song ended. It was odd to think she spent her childhood wanting to be part of Harry's life, to have more family. Now she had Draco, Cedric, Jane, Harry, and so many more people than she ever imagined. It was more than she ever imagined. As they danced, Harry saw the back of Fred's and Charlie's robes where Emma has got back at them.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," he grinned as they walked off the floor. "What was the bet?"

Emma smiled. "Remember how Fred said it had two parts? Charlie bet that Draco and I would get married before you and Ginny."

* * *

I finally have access to internet! Moving across country (Boston to LA) is NOT fun. And now my car is dead. A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers (Anime Crazy, Edward Cullen's girl, and Mizz Alec Volturi) and Maddie for the awesome PM! Hopefully my beta and I got all my mistakes out of this, but my brain is still fried...


	41. Finally!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor am I associated with any of her publishers. I make no profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Finally**

"You have this look in your eye," Emma said warily.

Draco simply smiled. "I have a surprise."

Emma raised an eyebrow. Draco twirled her so her back was pressed to his front and he brought a hand up to cover her eyes. He wondered if she knew he still marveled at her complete trust in him as he apparated both of them. She didn't ask where they were going, didn't even ask how they were getting there, she simply relaxed against him and trusted him. It humbled him knowing she had such faith in him.

He kissed her temple when they arrived. "If you don't like it, it's okay. It's more of a suggestion…" He hadn't been this nervous since his meetings with Voldemort.

Not disturbing the hand covering her eyes, Emma brought his other hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on his palm. "I'm sure I'll love it," Emma promised.

"It's okay if you don't…"

"Can I look now?" The anticipation was killing her.

Draco took his hand away. She squeezed his hand before opening her eyes.

She was floored. "What am I looking at?"

"It's a house," Draco stated the obvious.

House? It was a palace. Okay, maybe not a palace but certainly a mansion. The manor house was an old estate house, larger than both her father's house and Malfoy Manor. "It's beautiful," Emma said honestly. It reminded her of something out of a Victorian novel, Pemberley. She could only imagine what it looked like inside, it had to have a dozen bedrooms at least.

"Why am I looking at a Manor house? Where are we?" Emma wondered still in shock.

Draco grabbed her hand. "Would you like to go in?" he asked. She nodded and they walked down the knoll to the front gates. They were wrought iron and she noticed they looked like vines intertwining all through the fence. It was decorative and beautiful but Emma thought there was a magical purpose behind their design. A question for later.

The walk up to the front of the house was just as beautiful as the view on the knoll promised. Smaller paths on the gravel walkway led to beautiful flower beds of so many different flowers. They had to be charmed, most couldn't possibly grow in England's climate.

The carved mahogany door loomed in front of them. "I suddenly feel like Marianne. Are you playing the part of Mr. Wickham?"

"I'd rather be Colonel Brandon. He was the good guy in the movie, right?"

"Who said I wanted the good guy?" Emma laughed as Draco opened the door. It was hauntingly empty, their footsteps loud on the marble floor. Anticipation continued to build up in her as she had a good idea why they were standing in this beautiful, grand old house. "Draco."

"Emma."

Emma laughed as she twirled to look at the entrance way. A curved stairwell framed the entrance on either side of the room just calling for them to explore the second floor. "How many rooms?"

"It's not jinxed…" he started. Emma gave him a look. "It has thirteen bedrooms. And I thought you would like this," he said and led her down a hall to a ballroom.

"It's beautiful. It's huge. It's larger than Malfoy Manor," she pointed out. Malfoy Manor only had nine bedrooms. Her father's had only eight. "So why are we here?"

He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. She was filled to burst with anticipation, barely noticing her surroundings. "Draco."

He opened a set of doors and ushered her in. "I thought since these were close but not right next to the Master suite they'd be good for Teddy. We can let him help decorate. He's on a flying kick now so we could get something painted on the walls…" he trailed off. He opened the blinds to look out the grounds underneath. "The estate is large. We won't have to worry about the full moon, there are no neighbors to notice us."

Emma was pretty sure she heard wrong. "What are you saying?"

"Do you know how hard it is to surprise you? And the fact that everyone else has spent the past twelve months popping the question in various forms doesn't help. I told you that I don't mind Teddy, that I know he will be a part of our lives, but I know deep down you still worry about it. I'm trying to show you, Em, that this is what I want: a life with you. I know that includes Teddy. Bloody hell, it means Harry, the trio, probably the gaggle of Weasleys, some Yankees," he smiled. "I know that. I'm okay with all of that, Em. At the end of the day, I have you."

It was more than he ever deserved. "We nearly died too many times to count. I know what I put you through and I will spend the rest of eternity to make sure you are happy."

Emma wiped at her eyes. "I didn't doubt you. You said you were fine with Teddy and I believed you. I worry about so many other things. I don't want it to stress _us_, this between us. _Morgana's mutts_, I was worried how things would work out with caring for Teddy and your aunt, and then when Harry married Ginny." She had worrying down pat now. "I trust your word, Draco. I trust you. I just didn't want to rush either of us into anything, with _or_ without Teddy." They had taken such a huge step at such a young age, they both needed time to become themselves. Time they didn't have when they were in school because of Voldemort and Draco becoming a Death Eater.

"And I _am_ happy, Draco," Emma promised, walking up to take both of his hands in hers. "You make me so very happy, I never doubted it and you don't have _anything_ to make up for."

'_I don't deserve you, or this,' _Draco whispered in the back of her mind_. _

"Now that's just silly. If you don't, then who does?" Emma smiled.

"I'm not going to point them out," Draco drawled making Emma laugh. "Not here," he decided. He led her down the hall to the master suite of rooms. "Emma O'Neill," Draco started and got down on one knee. This shouldn't be hard. Hell, how on earth did he ask Emma to consider the bonding ceremony? Why was he nervous now? "I want the world to know you're stuck with me, and that I am the luckiest man in the world. I want to start a family with you, and grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

Emma caressed Draco's face before tugging on his hands to get him to stand. "Of course I will," she laughed as she kissed him.

When they pulled apart to breath he rested his forehead against hers. "We don't have to get this house."

"It is rather large, don't you think?" Emma asked.

"I want a family with you, Em. And as I said before, it's perfect for Teddy," Draco smirked.

Emma shook her head, smiling. "Let's look around some more," she decided.

_xxxxxnnnnnnnnxxxxxxxxnnnnnnn nnnxxxxxxxxx_

They had six months to plan. Of course, Narcissa, Andromeda, Molly, and every female Emma knew—and several men, too—thought it was too short of time. "I don't want anything large, and so I don't need years to plan," Emma insisted to those who were gathered around the table for a planning session. Her father, Andromeda and Narcissa, and Molly were sitting around the table with Emma and Draco.

Emma felt like she was facing a firing squad. Molly had planned five weddings in the last few years, Narcissa wanted to help make her only child's day special, and Andromeda wanted to help both of them since she had become part of the family in the past four years.

Emma was sure only Draco and Pippin, curled up on her lap, were on her side.

"We need a location, music, flowers, food, a cake, and of course a dress," Molly started.

"We've talked about it," Draco pointed out. "We think we'd like to have it at our house."

Emma squeezed his hand. It was surreal to know _they_ had a house, a home of their own waiting on them. The pride Draco said when he announced the venue was overwhelming.

"We are here to help, not drive anyone crazy," Riley pointed out, staring pointedly at the women at the table. He could just imagine the headache the three of them were going to cause over the next several months. "Just tell me who to pay what, and if you need anything else you just have to order me about Em."

Emma smiled at her dad. When he managed to herd the other women out she could have danced in delight. "I wasn't frightened till now," Draco drawled.

"We do have a lot of work," Emma sighed. "But I don't want a large wedding, da."

"It's your wedding, you will have whatever you want," he promised. Emma did hug him then, Pippin jumping to Draco's lap when he was disturbed.

"We have a place and a date, let's work on the guest list first," Emma decided. She and Draco came up with a list of sixty people. Emma was partly worried how it would impact her empath her abilities because a crowd focused on _her_ would be nauseating.

"I just want to keep it away from the media," Draco admitted.

"You still don't like having the headlines? You were always so jealous of Harry," Emma teased.

"I will admit I was slightly wrong. I never wanted to be the one in the spotlight—not always—I just couldn't stand it being Potter."

"Well, it would be about _us_. But I agree, I don't want them invading our privacy, not with this," Emma agreed, leaning against Draco as they studied the list.

"We have a place, a date, and a guest list," Draco smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Emma smiled as she studied her ring in the light. "You know all you said about making me happy? You have made me _very_ happy," Emma laughed as she snuggled closer into him.

Six months flew by quickly with minimal media interference. Emma was sure the paparazzi had been threatened with hexes and curses, and Ginny used her connections in the Daily Prophet to help.

Jane, Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, Sinead, and even Luna and Lavender, the only single girls left, all volunteered to help with anything and everything.

Emma was pretty sure she would be overwhelmed with all the 'help' after the first month.

The most anxious part for Emma was the dress. The entire process made her realize that she missed her mother. It made her dream her mother's memories of when she was a bride-to-be and the joy Emily felt always took Emma's breath away.

The fact her mother's joy was marred by the fact her mother, Emma's grandmother, wasn't there to share it made Emma's pain all the more raw.

"Why do we have to have so many similarities, mum," Emma sighed as she laid in bed, the memories waking her up. She went through a mental checklist to make sure the memories hadn't somehow implanted into her brain, taking her over. She hadn't had an incident, where she lost herself to her mother's memories, in over five years and she wasn't eager to go through that again.

Her father's house was quiet—one reason she used it to escape all the craziness a wedding seemed to bring out in everyone. She slipped out of bed and saw that it was even too early for Teddy to be awake. She used the quiet of the house to make a cup of tea and study more bridal magazines. Flowers were ordered and an orchestra was chosen. Every single invitation had been RSVPed with a YES! by the end of the first month. She had the wedding party chosen and the caterer was making a menu for her and Draco to approve.

Now she needed a dress.

For two months she didn't find anything she loved. Jane, Hermione, Ginny, Sinead, and Luna went with her to various shops to try them on.

"We'll find it," Jane promised on the afternoon of their sixth shopping trip. "My mom said she would like to help you if you want another opinion. Or, as she put it, 'a motherly, older woman's perspective.' She's so happy for you, you know."

"She's probably still in denial that you and Cedric married four months ago," Emma smiled.

"Believe me, I won't repeat what she threatened to do if Cedric ever hurt me. I'm pretty sure it is illegal even for the President," Jane teased. "Which makes me wonder what your dad will do to Draco, because as scary as my mom can be, your dad is even scarier."

"Me da? He's the sweetest, quietest politician I've ever met," Emma said in faux naivety.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're da is the scariest man on the planet where you're concerned. Draco's a brave man."

Emma laughed as she and Jane went to another dress shop. "Have you thought of wearing your mother's dress?" Jane asked.

Emma sighed as she zipped into the dress.

"I'm not going to, for several reasons," Emma said before she stepped out in the ball gown.

"I know every girl dreams of being a princess….just no, Merlin no," Jane shook her head. "You could be little bo peep."

"The first dress has to be hideous," Emma pointed out. It had become their inside joke when Jane was looking for her dress.

She waited until it was just the two of them. "I can't wear it. It's likely it will make it more difficult to be myself, to keep her memories at bay," Emma decided. "And I want it to be mine. As much as I wish my mother was with me, I want it to be my dress. Plus, it doesn't look good on me. My mother was married in the seventies," Emma pointed out.

"Enough said. Too many bows?" Jane guessed causing Emma to laugh.

"Something like that," Emma agreed.

Deciding not to let the stress of finding the 'perfect dress' ruin the anticipation of her wedding, Emma put her energy into making the house a home. Which meant a lot of shopping.

The most fun was shopping with an energetic Teddy. Emma knew five year olds were energetic to begin with, but with Teddy's lycanthropy he was constantly like an energetic five year old on energy drinks. Not to mention his metabolism was the fastest anyone had ever seen.

"Can I have this?" Teddy asked, running up with a toy broom.

"Didn't granda get you one for Christmas?" Emma pointed out. Riley and Harry both got Harry a toy broom to fly on so he had one at Riley's house and Harry's.

"I gave it to LeNora," Teddy said, naming Sean's and Bridget's oldest girl and Teddy's best friend. They were the same age and had been playmates since they were in diapers. Something Emma was extremely grateful for, that Sean and Bridget weren't prejudice against Teddy for being a werewolf. Every time she saw the two toddlers together she was so thankful Teddy knew what friendship was, that he wouldn't feel shunned because of _what_ he was.

"Why?" Draco asked, surprised.

"She was sick and I wanted her to feel better," Teddy said.

'_How can we not get him a new one now?' Draco asked. 'Hell, I still don't share nice.'_

'_It's good to know that part of the Black blood didn't get passed on,' Emma teased._

Draco took the broom and studied it. It was a child's version of the firebolt. "It's like Harry's!" Teddy said excitedly.

Draco frowned making Emma snort. "I think we need to get Draco a new broom, too," Emma teased.

"I'm waiting for the newest model to be released," Draco grinned. "The ."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's go pay," she shook her head, pushing the cart with all of Teddy's new blankets, pillows, and bedding. The bed and dresser were being delivered.

"Can I see my room? Please?" Teddy asked excitedly when they apparated to the house.

"It's not ready yet, silly," Emma laughed.

Draco summoned his broom, the Firebolt 4000, making Teddy dance excitedly. Emma watched as Draco carefully flew Teddy around their backyard, much higher than his new broom would take him. Luna arrived with her paints. Emma kept peaking out the window as they worked, smiling as she saw Teddy on his broom now as Draco flew low enough to stay even with him. Draco's feet could touch the ground if he stretched them out but he was patient as he showed Teddy tricks and listened to his chatter.

"It would surprise people how good Draco is with Teddy," Luna commented from where she was painting on the wall. Clouds lined the upper half of the wall so far. Emma couldn't even imagine what Luna would put in with them.

Emma nodded. "I'm not," Emma admitted. The bed was delivered an hour ago and she was just finishing making it.

Luna kicked her out to work in secret so she went to the guest suite. By the time she finished Luna was locking the bedroom door. "I'll finish in the morning," Luna said dreamily, clearly pleased with herself.

"I'll keep everyone from peeking," Emma promised.

Since Teddy didn't know they had been working on the room he didn't ask to see it. Andromeda stopped by to see the progress on the house—after all, they had a ton of rooms to fix.

"It's coming along so lovely," Andromeda said kindly.

"We've decided to wait on all the bedrooms. We'll only need a few for the forseeable future," Emma told her as they sat down to tea.

"I'll confess Cissa and I have wondered if the two of you were going to wait or not before having children," Andromeda said calmly. Emma wasn't surprised everyone was discussing her and Draco, but she was surprised Andromeda admitted it. "Your father is hoping you wait. I think it's going to take him a decade to recover from the shock you and Draco are finally getting married."

Emma smiled. "And here I thought he was adjusting rather well."

Andromeda laughed as she took a bite of a biscuit. "I'm honestly thrilled for both of you. I was hoping to give you a gift if you have time."

Emma was surprised. People insisted on getting them gifts even when Emma insisted they supported the Lupin Lycanthropic Endowment. Draco joked that few of their friends could afford anything that would meet Malfoy standards for their new home.

What surprised Emma was that Andromeda was singling her out to give her a gift in private. "Draco won't interrupt us if you insist," Emma decided. Draco was curious but promised to keep himself and Teddy out of their hair.

Andromeda smiled and took out her rather large purse. It reminded Emma of Hermione's bag when they were hunting for horcruxes because Andromeda reached in and pulled out a large, thick white box. The kind used for clothes.

Emma had a feeling what was inside. Could she politely refuse Andromeda's gift? Everyone kept throwing dresses at her.

"I'm afraid I may be a bit sentimental for a moment, you'll have to excuse me for my momentary lapse," Andromeda began. "Cissa and I, we both wanted to help in our own way. You've become a part of my family, Emma. Not because of Draco," Andromeda pointed out. "You and your father took me in when I lost my baby. I haven't forgotten that kindness, but then you both made me feel like a welcomed member of the family. And that's what we are, my dear. Family. My sister is thrilled that her boy is marrying someone she approves of."

Emma wasn't sure when Narcissa decided she approved of her but Emma wasn't going to ask.

"We thought this might do the trick." Andromeda handed the box to Emma who took it apprehensively.

_Stop treating it like a snake's going to jump out and bite you,_ Emma reprimanded herself.

She lifted the lid and parted the tissue to see white silk and satin. She took it gently out of the box and simply stared in awe.

"Cissa and I thought you needed something special on your day. We both know you wanted the dress to be your own, so we made sure it was a one of a kind," Andromeda said, her tone calm and matter of fact, as if she wasn't worried about Emma liking the dress or not. "It's a design by **Vera Wang**. Cissa was worried that using a muggle designer would somehow degrade the gown but I showed her the design."

Emma still had no words as she fingered the dress. It was a halter dress with a sweetheart bodice but lace came up from the bodice to her neck, over her shoulders, to create short, delicate sleeves. She fingered it gently, it seemed so familiar. "This was my mother's," Emma realized. It was handmade with the softest, lightest of material, with beautiful Irish designs. Her mother's tribute to Riley's heritage. On her mother's dress, however, it had been the outer skirt of her ballgown.

Yes, ballgown. With bows. As Emma told Jane, her mother's taste was not her own.

Andromeda nodded. "I thought it would be the most gentle of reminders," Andromeda said softly. "It's your own dress, but every girl should have her mother close on her wedding."

Pearls were sown into the halter where the lace and satin met. The bodice seemed to flow as it diagonally crossed her bodice till it met at her left hip. From there the smooth, full skirt flowed out, more lace flowing out to give the dress a femine beauty.

"It's beautiful," Emma struggled for words.

"I do insist you try it on, but if you don't like it you don't have to use it," Andromeda insisted sincerely. Emma nodded and, with Andromeda's help, changed into the gown in the newly furnished master suite. Andromeda tripled the full length mirror to show Emma off from all sides.

"I really have no words, Andromeda," Emma said softly. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear. We're family," Andromeda kissed Emma's cheek, tears dancing in her own eyes. A stab of guilt hit her in the gut when she thought of how she treated Nymphadora, a pain she doubted even time would erase completely. But she would make sure Emma knew she was loved and supported. "I have one more thing."

"No, really, I can't. You've already given me too much," Emma promised, choking back her emotions before she could cause Andromeda to cry. Well, cry harder.

"This I must insist upon, my dear. It's not just from me," Andromeda insisted. She pulled out a much smaller jewelry box. Inside nestled on tissue was a pair of teardrop earrings. "My Ted gave these to me on our first anniversary. He always…he always wanted me to know that he knew how much I gave up for him…" she choked on the words.

Emma gently took her hands. She recognized the earrings. "Dora looked lovely in them. She wanted a piece of you and Ted with her on that day, too. A good memory, the love you and Ted shared."

Andromeda nodded, taking a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "We didn't do right at the end, but that's not my point. I want you to wear them, and I know Dora would insist, too, even if she had to jinx them on you. I want you to have them, my dear."

Emma laughed, it sounded like something Dora would do. "I would be honored to wear them, but I can't keep them."

Andromeda gave her the look Emma had come to recognize as the stubborn-Black-glare. It was something Narcissa and Sirius had, a look that signaled they weren't going to back down without a long fight.

_pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak_

At the end of the week, one month before the wedding, Luna finished the bedroom. Teddy was a ball of energy, excited to see his new room. He loved the fact he seemed to have so many rooms—one at Riley's, Harry's and Ginny's, and one at the small house Andromeda bought two years ago.

A small crowd was gathered for the grand unveiling. Emma let go of Teddy's hand when Draco pushed the door open. Draco, Emma, Harry, and Ginny walked in after him to see what Luna had done.

It was more than anyone could have guessed, even after knowing what she was capable of.

Everything was flying through the clouds. A lot stood out on first glance: Draco, Emma, Harry, and Ginny were in various places flying on brooms. Ginny was in her harpies uniform while Draco, Emma, and Harry were in regular clothes but colored for Slytherin and Gryffindor. In a separate place all four were soaring through the clouds with Teddy between them.

Scattered, hidden among the clouds were various creatures. Thestrals, phoenixes, birds of all sorts, fairies, and dragons were scattered around the room. If you looked closely you could see a common welsh green and winged unicorn flying through the sky, diving in a cloud bank.

"It's marvelous, Luna," Ginny said in awe.

Teddy ran around the room, laughing at each discovery. "The crumple horned snorlax!" Teddy said, clearly thrilled. Harry and Draco choked on their laughter discovering Luna put in her own creatures.

"What's this aunt Luna?" Teddy asked, dragging her over.

"It's a Dorbird," Luna said. "They watch over and protect your dreams. And this is a Mockingjay," she pointed.

Emma caught something out of the corner of her eye and had to bite her tongue. "I almost want Luna to decorate our rooms," she said, amused, seeing a small TARDIS flying in the clouds.

Draco gave her a look as he firmly said _'No bloody way. We'll get fertility gods or something.'_

Emma couldn't take it anymore and stepped out to keep from laughing.

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

At the end of six months she was thankful the wedding was finally here, and in denial that after all the planning it was _finally _the day. She thought she might go crazy with everyone trying to help. She loved and appreciated all the work and love everyone was exuding, but the attention threatened to overload her empathic abilities.

Sleep was out of the question. For both of them. It was like a vicious cycle, her anticipation keeping her awake, Draco's excitement trickling through the bond amplifying her own.

Sinead and Jane were the first to arrive the morning of her wedding, an hour after the sun rose. "Did you get any sleep?" Sinead worried.

"Who needs sleep?" Emma smiled. She felt like she was floating.

"We have magic, we can cure any dark eyes, and I'm sure Hermione knows to bring an energy potion," Jane mused. "Cedric is going to meet us there. Ready?"

Emma and Draco had decided not to live in the house together before the wedding, they both wanted the wedding to be the first thing that started their new life in the house together. So Emma continued to live in her flat with Luna and Lavender. Her flatmates woke up to the sound of Sinead and Jane flooing over and promised to floo over soon.

Emma, Sinead, and Jane floo'd to Draco and Emma's manor. Since they had yet to agree on the name, they had to shout out the address—something Emma decided to remedy as soon as possible.

She was relieved to find that the decorators had finished everything on time. Flowers decorated the staircases and led to the outdoor pavilion where the ceremony would be held. She took a peak in the ballroom to see flowers and decorations were in place, all that was missing were the last minute touches: fairies and other magical elements.

"The caterers will arrive just after lunch—you don't mind them using the kitchen before you?" Jane marveled.

"Are you kidding? I've already baked and cooked in the kitchen," Emma raised an eyebrow. "Someone use my kitchen first?" she smirked.

"Phew," Sinead laughed.

They made their way upstairs after checking on everything. The rest of her bridal party—Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna—her father, and Andromeda with Teddy arrived for brunch.

After dozens of things, big and small, were dealt with Emma found herself sitting in front of her boudoir, studying her reflection after she managed to ditch her bridal party who were enjoying Champaign on the deck. Her blonde hair was twisted up with flowers twisted in; she was dressed in her gown and was waiting on Hermione to alert the photographer that they were ready for photos.

A knock on the door alerted her to company a moment after her empathic senses. She opted not to take anything to delude them—she wouldn't cheat herself or Draco in that way.

"Narcissa," Emma said, surprised. Of all the people she expected to come, Draco's mother was the least anticipated person.

"I wanted to see how you were," Narcissa said, stepping inside. "Draco, well, he's so happy that even the stony Malfoy exterior can't conceal it."

It was the nicest thing anyone could have said, Emma realized. She thought back to when she and Draco were tentatively becoming friends their first few years at Hogwarts. It felt like a world away. _Fifteen years, Em, since you met Draco. Bloody hell,_ she thought. The Draco back then was so concern with maintaining the Malfoy façade, the emotionless mask all Malfoys wore in public just to earn his father's approval.

"I know, thank you," Emma smiled, so happy and proud she threatened to burst. The fact that she would take out the entire house if she did was the mental reminder she needed to keep her empathic senses in check.

"I wanted to give you this, for you to borrow today," Narcissa said as she stepped forward and took out a small box, about eight inches on each side and just over an inch deep.

Curious Emma took the box and opened it gently. Nestled inside was a circlet, goblin made with small, perfect diamonds embedded around it. "I thought it would go well with your veil. It has been in the black family for quite some time."

Emma knew that was an understatement because she recognized the Goblin signature. The circlet was _old_.

"I don't know what to say."

Narcissa gestured to a seat and took it when Emma nodded. "When Draco was a child, before you-know-who came to power again, I imagined what his life would be like. Captain of the quidditch team, of course, prefect, possibly headboy. I never doubted my boy would excel in anything and everything. I imagined only the best for him. Not just academically. I always hoped he would find a good, pure blood woman. I always imagined…well, that's not important because I was wrong."

"Voldemort wasn't your fault."

"Most days I believe that, but I'll never forgive myself for not protecting him better. It's a maternal instinct. I wished and prayed fervently that _he_, Voldemort, would be out of our lives and Draco would be happy again. I never imagined my prayers would be answered so fully. So I want you to wear this and know that you are part of the family, Emma. Words can't express this feeling of seeing my boy so happy and so full of life after all those awful years."

Words weren't needed, it was as if Narcissa's emotions wrapped around Emma like the tightest of embraces. And she threatened to stop breathing when Narcissa reached up and gently placed the circlet on her head, nestling it in her hair and setting her veil on. She couldn't stopped herself; Emma reached around and hugged Narcissa.

"I love my boy, but I always wanted a daughter, too. Someone for Lucius to spoil and someone for Draco to play with. Better late than never," Narcissa said slowly, as if trying to focus on the words to keep from crying. "I've kept you long enough, I'll let Draco know you haven't changed your mind."

Emma nodded as Narcissa showed herself out as the photographer came in. Emma took photos with her bridemaids and then with her father and Teddy. "Is everything ready?" Emma asked, hopeful that it was finally time.

"Sinead is checking on the fairies and stuff," Ginny said evasively. "I did see the groom and party go down five minutes ago."

"I think if we make her wait any longer we are all going to explode," Jane giggled. She was thrilled for her friend, and it didn't take any imagination to guess how Emma felt. If you stood close enough you could feel it.

"We're all ready!" Sinead announced happily as she rejoined them. "Everything is perfect," she promised.

"I'll do real good, promise!" Teddy said solemly, studying the pillow he would carry as if memorizing every angle of it. "I won't trip."

"You are going to do lovely," Emma agreed, kissing the top of his head.

"Why do you have to be gone so long?" Teddy whispered.

"It will go by very quickly," Emma promised, taking his hand in hers as she walked down the stairs, her other arm in her father's. Jane and Hermione kept the train off the floor as she made her way to the staircase.

"Okay," Hermione said, taking charge. "Teddy, come up here by Luna," she smiled. After a quick check she sent Victoire and LeNora, her flower maids, followed by Teddy out the door. Emma couldn't see him but imagined him walking down the makeshift aisle up the row of seats to the front where Draco was standing with his groomsmen: Blaise, as his best man; Cedric, Finn, two of Draco's friends from after school; and to everyone's surprise, Harry. She didn't hear any big gasps so hopefully Teddy didn't trip. Her bridesmaids took their turn down the aisle: Lavender, then Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and finally Sinead.

"Deep breath, it's going to be one of the best moments of your life," Jane promised. She squeezed Emma's hand before taking her turn.

Emma took a deep breath before turning to look out. She had an idea of what to expect, but seeing everything was more beautiful than she could imagine. The guests were several yards away from the house with an aisle made of rose petals between the door and the altar for her to walk on. Trellises dressed in lace and flowers surrounded the tent, and everywhere she looked fairies danced in midair, Sinead having charmed and flattered them into acting as entertainment.

They were much more beautiful than muggle fairy lights. She took in the sight, wanting the memory to last for a lifetime. The most important detail was seeing Draco waiting for her, and feeling exactly how he felt when he turned to see her. The raw emotion nearly knocked her to her knees and brought tears to her eyes. Everyone always talked about how lucky Draco was to have her—usually implying that Malfoys didn't deserve anything good after the war. So few seemed to understand how lucky Emma felt to have Draco.

Riley squeezed her hand when they reached the front of the aisle, gently lifting the veil. Emma leaned up to kiss her father's cheek, so grateful for him. Even when he didn't know she was an empath he managed to nurture her gifts and personality.

The chairs were transfigured and the tent turned into a reception hall. The only table with seating arrangements was for Draco and Emma and their family, allowing everyone to mingle and sit with whomever they pleased. And, as Emma promised, the few slytherins that were in attendance were made to feel welcomed.

"I think we have to accept the fact we'll be seeing Blaise more often, dear," Hermione whispered to Ron as they watched the Slytherin go up to congratulate Draco and Emma.

"I think we can still manage to avoid him. Em will spend the good holidays with us—her dad, Harry, you know, _us_—and they can see Draco's 'friends' on those other holidays."

"What _other_ holidays?" Ginny ogled her brother, still amazed after all this time how his mind worked. Or rather, how absurd his mind worked.

"Arbor day, May day, bank holidays," Ron shrugged.

"We will have to insist Emma celebrates Dirighali with us," Luna insisted, her offbeat comment not even phasing the table. Neville simply squeezed her hand in agreement as Ginny nodded.

Hermione shook her head, deciding now was not the time to worry about who would spend which holiday with whom. Instead she waved over Cedric and Jane who were talking with Francois and Lavender. When Marie, Francois' twin, and Ivan, her husband and the son of the former Bulgarian Prime Minister, went to join Francois and Lavender. Hermione made a mental note to see how Lavender was feeling; she was tentatively dating Francois—whom everyone could tell adored the werewolf—but as if dating the son of the former French President wasn't intimidating enough, his sister was also married to another political elite. Hermione hoped it didn't make Lavender even more insecure (something Hermione would never have thought of of Lavender in school).

Everyone cleared the floor as Riley led Emma out for their father-daughter dance. It broke into chuckles as Teddy rushed up and repeated loudly what Andromeda told him: May I cut in?! Emma scooped him up and they danced for a few bars before Draco cut in.

"She's glowing," Harry mused as he (begrudgingly) led Ginny onto the dance floor. He no longer stepped on her feet, but he still had no sense of rhythm.

"Every bride does," Ginny laughed as Harry twirled her. It may not be as good as the waltz Emma and Draco were doing across the floor but Harry was willing to put himself out there in an uncomfortable situation because he knew she loved dancing. It made her love her husband even more.

"Even Draco seems happy. Even his _parents_ seem happy, none of that stone cold Malfoy exterior," Harry said surprised. "It just makes me really happy for her," he whispered as he held Ginny close. Emma was too important to him now; he looked back on growing up at Privet Drive and what angered him the most was the fact he never had the opportunity to know Emma even existed. He knew his eight year old self (even his fourteen year old self) would have been able to cope with the Dursleys better if he knew that someone else in the world was his family.

"She knows that," Ginny smiled.

Everyone cheered as they saw the couple off on their honeymoon, a fortnight split between Istanbul and Bali. "Will Em and Dray be gone long?" a sleepy Teddy asked Harry when Harry scooped him up before apparating them home.

"Not long at all, they'll be back when it's time for you to go to their house again," Harry promised, referring to the rotation they had established for Teddy. IT also meant they were half way between full moons.

* * *

_Huge thanks to everyone who read and review. Moving, no internet, and now grad school is kicking my butt :( Almost done, I only imagine 2 more chapters._


End file.
